Le temps oublié
by K D BLACK
Summary: Le moment est venu de se souvenir. Les temps oubliés doivent ressurgir du passé. Les élus doivent s'éveiller. Les traîtres doivent tomber. Ce n'est qu'ensuite que la paix pourra peut-être revenir … M pour plus de sureté pour le chapitre 8.
1. Prologue

_Coucou, me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction ! Rassurez-vous, « Lorsque la vérité éclate » n'est pas abandonné. Je suis simplement branché _One Piece _en ce moment. Voici donc une nouvelle histoire, partit d'un de mes nombreux délire ! Alors bonne lecture … _

_Ps : tous les personnages et le fond de l'histoire ne m'appartienne pas. Ils sont à _Eiichiro Oda.

Prologue

En cette fin de mois de mars, le soleil brillait, haut dans le ciel. Les températures réchauffait le corps et l'âme des habitants de Ninka après un hiver pluvieux et sombre, les poussant à sortir profiter des premiers beaux jours. Cependant, dans une des rues animées de la ville, ce beau temps contrastait fortement avec l'état d'âme d'une des piétonnes …

Suite à des mois difficiles, Kalaina errait dans les rues en solitaire après avoir laissée son fils de 3 ans à sa jeune sœur, Laura, pour quelques jours. Récemment revenue de voyage, cette dernière avait été ravie de profiter de son filleul.

« Je sais que tu aimes Kenji, Kala, lui avait ajouté sa sœur, mais tu as besoin de temps pour toi. Oublis tes soucis, amuses-toi, profites du soleil, pars à la mer, … »

Kalaina avait eu du mal à se laisser convaincre. Elle n'avait pas de travail et avait trop de soucis pour être capable de se détendre. Têtue comme elle l'était, Laura n'avait laissé aucune chance à sa sœur et avait contré tous ses arguments. Après s'être finalement laissé convaincre, Kalaina avait donc fais les valises de Kenji avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Les premiers jours avait été étrange pour Kala, peu habituée à être seule. Elle avait pu cependant se détendre et enfin commencer à en profiter, jusqu'à l'arrivée de très mauvaises nouvelles …

Normalement, la présence de son fils l'aidait à garder la tête hors de l'eau mais son absence, ajouté à la gravité de ces dernières nouvelles, l'avait plongée dans l'angoisse. Kala était cependant une battante. Refusant de céder et de se laisser abattre, elle avait lutée. Elle était pourtant seule, comme d'habitude : sa famille l'avaient bien conseillés et soutenus dans le passé mais sans doute las d'entendre et de subir ses déboires, ils lui avaient fait comprendre qu'ils ne seraient plus disponibles. Quant à sa sœur, la seule membre de sa famille qu'elle voyait encore, Kala ne voulait pas gâcher ses retrouvailles avec Kenji.

Soupirant face à ces souvenirs qui lui rongeaient l'existence, Kala tourna dans une rue moins animé de la ville. Replongeant malgré elle dans ses soucis, elle se mit à prier à l'aide. Ce n'était pourtant pas son genre. Elle avait toujours refuser de compter sur les autres, préférant utiliser ses propres forces pour vaincre. Elle savait avoir une forte volonté. Elle savait posséder une force intérieur qui l'avait toujours aidé dans les moments durs. Malgré tout, elle savait également que cela ne suffirait pas aujourd'hui, elle le ressentait. Tout son être lui criait de fuir, lui faisant comprendre que cette fois-ci, ses forces habituelles ne suffiraient pas. Mais où trouver de l'aide contre eux ? Comment protéger son fils et sa sœur ? Et comment trouver le courage de fuir ? …

Alors qu'elle s'engageait dans une ruelle beaucoup plus calme, Kalaina fut attiré par une boutique à la devanture verte anis. Couleur favorite et signe d'espoir pour Kala, elle suivit son instinct et y entra. Malgré la devanture attrayante, l'intérieur était sombre et emplit d'objets hétéroclites en tout genre : vases, statues, parchemins, livres anciens, bijoux, meubles, … Ils s'entassaient sur le sol et les étagères, ne laissait pratiquement plus aucune place disponible. Peu habituée à ce genre de boutique, Kala regarda pourtant autour d'elle avec intérêt. Cependant, il y en avait tellement qu'elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Elle avait fait quelques pas dans les allées étroites quand un raclement de gorge la fit sursauter. Kala se tourna vivement vers l'origine du bruit pour voir une vieille dame. Vêtue d'une robe jaune soleil et d'un châle blanc, son sourire rassura tout de suite Kala.

_ Bonjour, mon enfant, lui dit la vieille dame d'une voix douce, désolé de t'avoir effrayée.

_ Ne vous en faites pas, répondit Kalaina avec un faible sourire, je ne faisait pas attention moi-même.

_ Oui, continua la vieille dame d'un air entendu, mes articles ont souvent cet effet sur les clients.

_ Je dois avouer qu'ils sont très … envoûtants, déclara Kala, faisant une brève pause pour chercher le terme exact qualifiant les articles de la boutique.

La vieille dame lui adressa un sourire aimable, pourtant emplit de mystère.

_ Regardez à votre guise, mon enfant, l'y invita-t-elle en faisant un cercle large avec son bras gauche, rien ne presse. Je suis sûr que vous trouverez votre bonheur.

_ Merci, répondit Kala avec un sourire timide en regardant la vieille dame se diriger vers une petite porte.

Une fois la vieille dame hors de vue, Kalaina retourna aussitôt à sa contemplation. Elle continua à avancer lentement dans les allées, observant sans toucher les multiples articles tous aussi fascinants les uns que les autres. Pendant une bonne demi-heure, Kala circula dans la boutique. Elle s'y sentait étrangement à l'aise, sereine. C'était comme si les problèmes extérieurs ne l'atteignait pas, comme si la devanture si colorée la protégeait du monde extérieur …

Alors qu'elle atteignait le fond de la boutique, une petite boite en bois attira son attention. Elle n'avait rien d'exceptionnelle et était recouverte de poussière. L'instinct de Kala la guida cependant vers elle. Jusque là, elle n'avait rien touché dans la boutique car elle ne s'en sentait pas le droit. Mais avec cette boite, étrangement, elle su qu'elle y avait le droit. Comme si cette petite boite qui l'avait appelé lui était destinée …

Arrivée devant la boite, elle enleva la poussière d'un geste doux et observa la gravure du couvercle : au centre était gravé une sorte de fruit à l'intérieur duquel se trouvait une rune complexe. En voyant quatre runes simple entourées le fruit, Kala devina sans peine les runes utilisées pour la rune complexe : naudhiz, raidho, ehwaz et uruz. Alors que Kala se questionnait sur la présence de ces runes, sa main s'approcha inconsciemment du loquet de la boite. Le cœur battant la chamade pour elle ne savait quelle raison, Kala l'ouvrit. Émerveillée, elle y découvrit un jeu complet de runes gravées sur des pierres blanches d'aspect ancien. Sous les runes, elle aperçut un morceau de parchemin. Ces runes qui suintaient de puissance l'attiraient invariablement. Comme hypnotisée, Kalaina approchant lentement sa main gauche des pierres. Quand elle se posa dessus, elle sentit aussitôt une force ancienne et puissante intégrer son être. Kala la sentit juger son âme et « tester » sa propre puissance, comme si cette mystérieuse énergie jugeait son mérite. Sans bouger un cil, Kalaina attendit patiemment que le jugement de ces runes soit terminé … Quant elle sentit ses forces se mêler à cette formidable puissance, Kalaina su qu'elle avait été jugée digne d'utiliser cette ancienne puissance une puissance qui n'était destinée qu'à de rares élus. Kalaina le savait. Elle le ressentait …

Kalaina resta un moment sans bouger, les yeux fermés. Concentré sur sa nouvelle puissance, elle la sentit circuler dans son corps, son âme et son esprit. Puissance nouvelle et ancienne à la fois. Sauvage et douce. Incontrôlable mais acceptant son porteur … Kalaina su alors comment l'utiliser au mieux …

Poussant un soupir d'aise, Kala ouvrit ses yeux et les reposa sur le parchemin du fond. Poussant délicatement les runes, elle l'attrapa et le déplia. Elle n'y vit qu'une sorte de prédiction, qui n'avait vraisemblablement rien à voir avec les runes. Elle lu pourtant le texte à haute voix :

_« Reprend confiance, mon enfant,_

_Ce n'est que le commencement._

_Et le commencement de la fin t'attends :_

_Cherche au-delà de tes rêves_

_Et tu trouveras le chemin_

_Menant à ceux que tu cherches._

_Mais attention, _

_La route sera dur._

_La guerre,_

_La mort_

_Et la douleur_

_T'attendent._

_Il te faudra y montrer ta volonté_

_Et surtout, _

_Dévoiler ta vraie force,_

_Celle du bien._

_Garde espoir._

_Garde la tête haute._

_Garde courage._

_Car c'est par delà_

_Les aventures,_

_Les mers et les îles _

_Que se trouve_

_La paix et la liberté._

_C'est par-delà les océans_

_Que tu les trouveras._

_Alors déploie tes ailes,_

_Mon enfant._

_Déploie tes ailes_

_Et cherches-les._

_Protèges-les du mal_

_Et de la souffrance._

_Car c'est là ton rôle._

_Tu es le guide,_

_La gardienne élue._

_Nul ne peut les faire souffrir sans subir ton courroux._

_Nul ne peut les blesser sans encourir la colère du bras vengeur des Anciens._

_Ton voyage ne fait que commencer,_

_Mon enfant._

_Un voyage où tout peut arriver_

_Mais où tout est attendu ..._

_Alors déploie tes ailes_

_Et vole._

_Bientôt,_

_Vous serez tous réunis ... »_

Fascinée par ce que Kalaina prenait pour une ancienne prédiction, elle décida d'y réfléchir à tête reposée. Elle remit donc le parchemin au fond de la boite et la referma avant de la prendre dans sa main gauche. Kalaina s'en alla ensuite à la caisse où elle y retrouva la vieille dame, un sourire enjouée aux lèvres.

_ Je vois que tu as trouvé ton bonheur, mon enfant, dit-elle à Kalaina qui avait toujours la boite, tant mieux. Je suis sûr qu'elle t'aidera. Tiens, ajouta-t-elle après avoir prit devant elle un objet enroulé dans un tissu, ceci va avec la boite. Je te l'offre.

La vieille dame enleva délicatement le tissu pour y dévoiler non pas un objet mais un fruit dont la forme n'était pas sans lui rappeler celui gravé sur la boite qu'elle n'avait pas lâchée. Ressemblant à un petit melon, il était d'un blanc pur, hormis d'étranges formes orangées ici et là. L'esprit de Kala lui rappela aussitôt avoir vu ce genre de fruit quelque part. Kala ne faisait actuellement cependant pas attention à son sixième sens : la boutique, les runes, le parchemin et le fruit l'avaient plongée dans une sorte d'état second. A l'heure actuelle, Kala regardait le fruit, hésitante. La curiosité prit pourtant le dessus et Kalaina prit doucement le fruit avec sa main droite. Se demandant quel goût il avait, Kala lança un regard interrogateur à la vieille femme, qui l'encouragea amicalement en comprenant la question silencieuse. Kala y mordit alors à pleine dent … pour savourer aussitôt le jus exquis qui en sortit. Ne s'attendant pas à ce que cet étrange fruit soit aussi délicieux, Kala ne se posa pourtant pas plus de question et le mangea jusqu'à la dernière miette.

Alors qu'elle se léchait les mains pour ne pas perdre le jus qui y avait coulé, elle sentit soudain une nouvelle énergie circuler en elle, puissante et positive. Ignorant la vieille dame dont le sourire s'agrandit un peu plus, Kala serra ses deux mains autour de la boite et fronça les sourcils dans la réflexion. Cette force était moins puissante que celle des runes. Celle-ci était semblable à sienne, comme un complément qui lui avait manqué jusque là. Kala se concentra sur cette nouvelle force, la sentant circuler dans les moindres recoins de son corps et de son esprit. Elle tenta de comprendre comment ou pourquoi sa force avait ainsi pu augmenter en si peu de temps mais tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que les runes et ce fruit y était pour quelque chose … C'est à ce moment que Kala sentit autre chose au fond de son esprit. Fronçant les sourcils de plus bel, elle s'y concentra un peu plus. Elle avait la sensation qu'un mur venait de s'écrouler dans son esprit, libérant enfin des informations ! Kala ne les comprenaient. Elle ne les « entendaient » pas. Elle savait en revanche qu'une multitude d'informations venaient d'être libérées. Trop abrutie par le mal de tête qui avait suivit la libération de ces informations, Kala ne fit même pas attention au fait que ces nouvelles informations cherchaient lentement mais sûrement à s'ajouter à ses anciennes connaissances et à sa nouvelle puissance.

Sa main droite porté à sa tête après avoir reprit la boite de sa main gauche, Kala poussa un gémissement de douleur.

« Putain ! Jura-t-elle dans ses pensées. Ce mal de tête est épouvantable ! … Et voilà que mon énergie s'y met ! Putain de merde ! Jura-t-elle à nouveau. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? … »

Effectivement, alors que son mal de tête lui vrillait toujours le cerveau, ses forces, anciennes comme nouvelles, s'y étaient mises elles aussi ! Kala les sentit circuler à toute vitesse dans les moindres recoins de son être à la vitesse d'une balle de fusil ! Kalaina avait l'impression d'avoir son corps retourné, modifié. Elle sentait tout avec force et douleur : muscles, organes, veines, … Même son sang bouillait ! C'était à n'y rien comprendre ! Et la douleur lui embrumait tellement le cerveau que Kala n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. A bout de force, elle se sentit tomber en arrière, la boite de runes toujours dans sa main ! Par chance, un fauteuil arrivé elle ne savait comment l'accueillit. C'est alors qu'elle entendit une voix proche d'elle, qu'elle identifia comme celle de la vieille dame. Son cerveau enregistra les mots mais Kala était cependant trop engourdit par la douleur pour vraiment les comprendre :

_ Courage, mon enfant, c'est bientôt fini. Tiens bon, l'encouragea la vieille dame, une de ses mains sur le front de Kalaina. Je sais que ça fait mal mais tes forces ont été bloquées trop longtemps. Je n'avais pas le choix. De tels dons ne doivent pas resté enfermé. Ils doivent s'exprimer, être libre. Alors apprend à utiliser ces forces avec sagesse. N'en abuse pas. Ne cherche pas à les contrôler. Elles sont trop sauvage pour se laisser manipuler par quiconque. Laisse-les vivre, indépendantes. Apprend à les connaître. Allie-toi à elles. Devenez amis …

_ Qu … Quoi ? L'interrompit Kalaina dans un marmonnement, n'arrivant toujours pas à comprendre les mots.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, mon enfant, la rassura la vieille dame. Tout va bien se passer. Tes appels à l'aide ont été entendu. Là où tu vas, ils ne pourront pas t'atteindre. Mais tu devras faire preuve de courage, ajouta-t-elle après un court instant de silence. Tu ne devras pas baisser les bras. Ils comptent sur toi. Ils ont besoin de toi. Tu es forte, mon enfant, je le sais. Alors n'abandonne pas et lutte. Et bientôt, tu retrouvera Kenji.

_ Kenji, répéta Kalaina, mon … mon fils.

Malgré la douleur, l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour son fils lui avait permit de comprendre que son fils serait mêlé à ce qui lui arrivait. Et ça lui fit peur, dix mille fois plus peur que sa situation bizarre …

_ Ton fils est en sécurité, l'apaisa la vieille dame, comprenant les inquiétude de la mère, je ne laisserais rien lui arriver. Et je te promets que vous serez bientôt réunis.

Alors que la douleur et ses maux de tête se calmaient enfin, la vieille dame recula légèrement de Kalaina. Puis, avec des mouvements vifs et harmonieux qui contrastaient avec son âge, elle fit différents gestes avec son corps et ses mains tout en marmonnant dans une langue que Kalaina ne reconnu pas. La seul chose qu'elle arrivait à discerner avec son cerveau engourdit de fatigue était quelques noms de runes mêlées à cette mystérieuse et fascinante langue (_NB : pour ceux qui se pose la question, c'est du très vieux celtes, aujourd'hui disparu. Même si ce n'est pas forcément vrai, j'imagine bien nos ancêtres se servir de cette langue en magie runique pour augmenter la puissance des-dits runes_. _Pour moi, c'est un sujet à la fois mystérieux et fantastique. On peut donc imaginer certaines chose car les runes et la magie ont toujours été un sujet emplit de mystère.)_

Lorsque la vieille dame se tut enfin, son corps était droit comme un I. Ses bras étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre, pointée droit devant elle en direction de Kalaina, qui la regardait, fascinée et hébétée.

_ Bon voyage ! Déclara doucement la vieille dame avec un sourire encourageant.

D'un mouvement vif, elle écarta ses bras pour les positionner à la perpendiculaire de son corps. L'instant d'après, une lumière éblouissante envahit la pièce, provoquant un cri de peur de Kalaina. Son cri fut cependant masqué par un fort bruit qui n'était pas sans rappeler celui d'une tempête …

Quand tout redevint calme, il ne restait plus que la vieille dame, son sourire toujours en place. Kalaina, elle, avait disparut !

_ Maintenant, marmonna la vieille dame en se dirigeant vers l'arrière boutique, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre le bon moment pour envoyer le petit …

Quand elle eut disparut de la vue, la boutique disparut avec elle, enlevant toute trace de son passage …


	2. Chapter 1

Comme je l'ai dit dans le prologue, les personne et l'histoire de fond ne m'appartienne pas. Je ne fais que les emprunter. Merci et bonne lecture.

Chapitre 1

Loin de là, dans un monde de pirates et de marines, la bataille de Marineford touchait à sa fin. Cependant, Luffy et Jinbei avaient beau être en sécurité à bord du sous-marin de Trafalgar Law, ce n'est pas pour autant que les choses s'étaient calmée. En effet, après avoir volé le pouvoir de Barbe-Blanche, Barbe-Noire avait décidé de détruire Marineford avec tout ceux qui s'y trouvaient encore. Les marines tentaient de vaincre les pirates de Barbe-Blanche et Barbe-Noire. Les pirates de barbe-noire attendaient leurs ordres et les pirates de Barbe-Blanche refusaient de suivre ceux de leur père. Pour eux, il était hors de question de fuir lâchement en abandonnant les corps de leur frère et de leur père. Ils continuèrent donc tous de se battre. Barbe-Noire contre l'amiral en chef Sengoku, les pirates contre les marines et deux des trois amiraux, bien décidés à tuer Luffy au chapeau de paille et Jinbei, l'ancien grand corsaire. C'est alors que Coby, le vieil ami de Luffy, s'interposa entre l'amiral Akainu et le sous-marin de Law. Il ne supportait plus cette violence, ces cris de souffrance et d'agonie. Peu importe ce qu'il se passe, Coby était déterminé à dire ce qu'il pensait … ( _Je ne redit pas ce que dit Coby car je ne connais pas par cœur et ce n'est pas ce qui m'intéresse. De toute façon, si vous lisez cette fiction, c'est que vous connaissez sans doute suffisamment le manga pour savoir de quoi je parle. Dans le cas contraire, regardez-le ou lisez-le. C'est génial)_

Au moment même ou Shanks stoppait l'attaque de Akainu contre Coby, une lumière apparut à un endroit isolé du champ de bataille, ne dévoilant nul autre que Kalaina. Par chance, les combattants étaient tous trop concentrés sur le capitaine des pirates aux cheveux roux pour faire attention à elle.

_ Bordel de merde ! Jura-t-elle en s'asseyant, ses mains frottant sa tête endolorie. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Fermés jusque là, ses yeux s'ouvrir pour se poser sur le champ de bataille qui s'étendait devant elle. La bouche grand ouverte sous le choc, incapable de croire ce qu'elle voyait, Kalaina ne put que regarder sans le voir Shanks le roux et Baggy le clown parler au loin. Des pirates et des marines, morts ou vivants, l'entouraient. L'île n'était plus qu'un champ de ruine. Et face à tout ça, une Kalaina en état de choc. Elle savait où elle était. Elle reconnaissait certains de ces pirates et de ces marines. Elle savait ce qui venait de se passer et ce qui allait se passer. Kalaina avait lu les mangas de cette série. Elle avait vu tout les épisodes ! … Mais c'était impossible ! C'était irréel ! Elle rêvait ! Elle ne pouvait pas être dans le monde de One Piece ! Pas ici, pas maintenant, ni jamais ! … Mais les ruines qu'elle sentait sous ses doigts étaient réelles. Les corps proche d'elle étaient réels. Le sang qu'elle sentait était réel …

Kalaina croyait en la magie. Elle en pratiquait même une certaine sorte depuis plusieurs années déjà. Elle croyait en l'existence d'autre monde et s'était même souvent imaginé dans l'un d'eux. Mais c'était seulement ça, son imagination ! Jamais, au grand jamais, elle ne se serait imaginé aller dans un autre monde ! Encore moins dans un de ceux qu'elle connaissait. Pourtant, comme le dit une voix dans le fond de sa tête, qui a dit que les auteurs de certains manga n'avait pas un puissant don de voyance dont ils se servaient inconsciemment pour écrire la vie de gens d'ailleurs ? Qui disaient que la vie des héros de certains mangas, comme celui-ci, n'étaient simplement pas le récit de faits réels, racontés par des voyants inconnu d'eux-même ? Mais comment acceptez lorsque cela vous arrivait ? Comment avancer dans ce monde emplit de danger et de méfiance ? Et comment rentrez chez soi ? … Penser à ça sortit Kalaina de sa léthargie. Kenji, son fils. Lui et Laura était en danger. Elle ne pouvait pas rester ici sans rien faire alors qu'ils les cherchaient. S'il arrivait quelque chose à son fils et à sa sœur, elle ne s'en remettrait jamais.

Remit de son choc, Kalaina réagit. Elle ne savait pas comment ou pourquoi elle était là. Elle ne savait pas qui en était la cause. Cela lui importait pourtant peu. A l'heure actuelle, seul la sécurité de son fils et sa sœur lui importait. Elle devait trouver un moyen de rentrer ou les amener à elle. Alors qu'elle allait se lever d'un bond et attirer l'attention sur elle, une voix retentit dans son esprit :

« Ne bouge pas, mon enfant. Si tu lèves maintenant, tu te feras voir. »

Consciente de la véracité de ces faits malgré sa méfiance, Kalaina obéit. Elle demanda tout de même à haute voix :

_ Qui êtes-vous ? Que me voulez-vous ? Comment pouvez-vous me parler ainsi ? Et pourquoi m'avoir séparé de ma sœur et de mon fils ? Ils sont en danger. Je dois …

« Calme, mon enfant, lui répondit la voix en coupant Kalaina. Ta sœur et ton fils vont très bien. Je veille sur eux. »

Entendre cette voix l'appeler « mon enfant » pour la deuxième fois, fit réagir Kalaina. Elle comprit alors enfin à qui elle avait à faire :

_ Vous êtes la vieille dame de la boutique ! S'exclama-t-elle. Pourquoi faites-vous tous ça ?

« Tu n'as pas à te méfiez de moi, enfant, répondit la vieille dame, confirmant ainsi les soupçons de Kala. Je sais qu'au fond de toi, tu me fais confiance. »

C'était vrai. Kala ne pouvait le réfuter. Malgré l'étrangeté de la vieille femme et de sa situation, Kalaina se sentait en sécurité avec elle. Bien qu'elle ne la connaisse pas, elle savait que cette femme ne lui voulait pas de mal. Elle n'avait ressentit aucune haine chez elle. Elle s'était même sentit en sécurité dans sa boutique, comme si rien de mal ne pouvait l'atteindre. Son sixième sens lui criait de lui faire confiance, de l'écouter. Et Kala avait toujours eu foi en son instinct, son sixième sens. Il ne l'avait jamais trompé. Alors elle se fie une nouvelle fois à lui.

_ Très bien, dit Kala plus calmement, que me voulez-vous ?

« Premièrement, lui dit la vieille dame avec un léger rire, tu peux me parler par télépathie également. Ce sera mieux que parler seule à haute voix ! »

Kala rougit et acquiesça, bien que personne ne la voyait. La vieille dame reprit ensuite plus sérieusement :

« Ensuite, sache que, comme je te l'ai dit, ton fils et ta sœur vont bien. Je veille sur eux. Troisièmement, continua-t-elle rapidement comme si elle était pressée par le temps, je t'ai amenée ici pour vous sauver, toi et les autres. »

« Je peux comprendre pourquoi vous m'avez aidé malgré l'étrangeté de la situation mais pourquoi pas d'autres gens qui sont sans doute plus en danger que moi ? Et de quels autres parlez-vous ? »

« Toi seule pouvait venir ici car toi seule à le pouvoir d'aider et protéger les autres, répondit énigmatiquement la vieille dame. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Tes protégés, répondit-elle simplement. »

« Mes … commença Kalaina avant de s'interrompre un instant, prit d'une idée saugrenue. Vous ne parlez quand même pas de la même sorte de protégés que ceux de ... »

« Si, l'interrompit la vieille dame, sachant exactement de quoi parlait Kalaina. Bien que les faits soient différents à certains points, l'histoire est la même. »

« Je veux bien croire être dans le monde de One Piece, s'énerva mentalement Kalaina. J'ai assez de preuves sous les yeux. Mais de là à imaginer que je suis leur ... »

« Repense au texte que tu as trouvé avec les runes, l'interrompit de nouveau la vieille dame avec empressement. Tu sauras que je dis la vérité. Tu le sentiras. Et puis sinon, pourquoi je t'aurais choisi et pas un autre ? »

Kalaina ressortit la prophétie et la relut rapidement avant de ranger la papier, puis la boite qu'elle mit dans une poche intérieur de sa veste. Kala soupira alors. Bien que vague, le texte était assez clair pour elle : « ceux que tu cherches », « Protèges-les du mal et de la souffrance », « la gardienne élue », et le « bras vengeur des Anciens ». Nom de D … ! Dans quoi s'était-elle encore mise ? Dans quelle histoire sordide était-elle tombée ? … Soupirant une fois de plus, Kalaina comprit cependant que, peu importe le pourquoi du comment, elle avait été choisi. Elle était l'élue. Alors elle devait maintenant l'accepter et faire face, tout comme elle lui avait fait face jusque là …

« Très bien, déclara alors télépathiquement Kala avec détermination. Que dois-je faire ? »

« Deux personnes ont un besoin urgent de toi, lui répondit la vieille dame avec un sourire qui s'entendit dans la voix. Cherche dans les informations que le fruit à débloqué et tu sauras qui et comment les aider. »

Kala n'en demanda pas plus. Elle sentait l'urgence de la situation. Elle savait qu'elle devait agir vite et ne plus poser de question. Elle ferma donc de nouveau ses yeux et se concentra sur ces informations débloquées. Sachant maintenant quoi chercher, Kala ne mit pas longtemps à les trouver et les assimiler. Il ne restait maintenant plus qu'à les mettre en pratique …

Assise en tailleur, ses yeux clos et ses mains sur ses genoux, Kalaina se concentra sur les voix qu'elle entendait maintenant dans son esprit. Quand elle trouva celui qui avait un besoin urgent d'elle, elle fut choquée un bref instant. Il était vivant ! Il avait survécu à l'attaque mortelle de ce bâtard !

« L'autre aussi, intervint simplement la vieille dame, sachant que Kalaina saurait de qui elle parlait. »

Effectivement, Kalaina comprit aussitôt. Et ce fut un autre choc ! Elle s'attendait à ce qu'ils soient tout deux morts !

« Pas de temps à perdre ! Songea-t-elle en reculant derrière un large morceau de l'île qui la camoufla des autres. Ils vont bientôt s'occuper d'eux. »

Rapidement debout, Kalaina concentra sa force et invoqua silencieusement les Anciens. C'était la première fois qu'elle faisait ça et elle devait le faire silencieusement. Elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Leurs vies étaient en jeu. Et pas seulement les leurs … Portant toute son attention sur les deux corps ignorés qu'elle voyait non loin, elle concentra sa force sur eux tout en veillant à ne pas se faire détecter. Pas facile quand vous débutiez et que l'attention allait bientôt revenir sur les deux corps en question. Mais Kalaina était une battante. Elle n'avait pas été choisie pour rien. Il était hors de question qu'elle les laisse mourir sans rien faire. Elle concentra donc un peu plus de force sur eux deux avant de se sentir enfin prête. Toujours aussi silencieuse, elle fit alors deux copies exactes des deux mourants avant de les transporter près d'elle grâce à un sceau … Juste à temps : Au moment où les deux hommes mourants arrivaient près d'elle, l'attention des pirates et des marines se concentra de nouveau sur les copies des deux corps. Kalaina attendit un instant, priant que personne ne voit rien. Elle ne voulait pas échouer à peine commencer. Elle devait à tout prix le sauver. Elle était déjà arrivé trop tard pour empêcher ce salaud de le transpercer alors il était hors de question qu'elle le laisse mourir les bras croisés. Ni lui, ni son père adoptif, ni les autres. Jamais. Par chance, la supercherie fonctionna. Soupirant de soulagement, Kalaina se retourna maintenant vers les deux hommes.

« Les sauver ne va pas être de la tarte, songea-t-elle rapidement. Et ça va prendre un certain temps. Je dois aussi faire en sorte que personne ne sache qu'ils ont survécu, au moins le temps que je les sauve. Le mieux, songea-t-elle après un court instant de réflexion, serait de les transporter dans la cabine de Shanks. On peut lui faire confiance ... »

Décidée, Kalaina dessina un grand cercle autour des deux corps avant de se placer entre les deux. Elle dessina ensuite rapidement un sceau sur le sol dans lequel elle y mêla sa magie. Une fois le sceau fini, elle l'activa et disparu dans une faible lueur blanche.

Elle réapparu quelque secondes plus tard dans la cabine de Shanks. L'endroit était un peu exiguë pour trois mais ça irait.

_ A nous, dit-elle sans perdre de temps.

Elle savait que Shanks reviendrait bientôt avec les deux copies alors mieux valait commencer sans plus tarder avant qu'il n'attaque. Sans compter que les battements de cœur de l'un de ses protégés était extrêmement faible. S'il elle ne se dépêchait pas, lui et son père n'aurait aucune chance.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Kalaina leva les bras et les yeux avant de s'exclama à voix basse :

_ J'en appelle à vous, puissants Anciens. Répondez à l'appel du protecteur. Prêtez-moi votre force. Aidez-moi à sauver de la mort l'un de vos héritiers. Prêtez-moi votre force pour le soigner. Je ne puis le faire seule. Sage, prêtez-moi votre puissance. Au nom de vos héritiers et de la justice, j'implore votre aide …

Alors qu'elle allait continuer encore à appeler l'aide des Anciens, un bâton apparut soudain dans les airs devant elle. Simple bâton de métal blanc orné d'un cercle entourant une étoile, il dégageait pourtant une puissance redoutable mais bienfaitrice.

_ Le Bâton du sage, souffla Kalaina en le prenant respectueusement dans sa main gauche, merci, ajouta-t-elle en direction du ciel.

Sans perdre une seconde, elle commença à canaliser son énergie (_magique_) dans le Bâton et dessina un sceau dans le vide avec la pointe de celui-ci avant de donner un bref coup sur le sol. Elle savait que cela risquait d'attirer du monde, sans parler de sa magie qui se dégageait maintenant par vague autour d'elle, mais elle s'en moquait : dès le coup du Bâton sur le sol, le sceau s'était agrandit pour les encercler tous les trois. Ils étaient maintenant protégés d'une puissante barrière que personne ne pourrait franchir ni détruire sans l'accord de Kalaina. Maintenant protégés de ceux qui penserait défendre les deux corps d'une ennemie, Kalaina commença enfin les soins.

N'ayant pour le moment plus besoin du bâton, elle le lâcha. Loin de tomber, le Bâton resta suspendu à quelques centimètres du sol, canalisant inlassablement la magie de Kalaina pour alimenter la barrière. Sans perdre une seconde, cette dernière s'était agenouillée entre les deux hommes. Elle posa ses mains sur leurs deux poitrines et canalisa aussitôt un maximum de sa magie dans les blessures.

_ Putain ! Jura Kalaina entre ses dents après quelques instants de silence, je commence à peine et j'utilise déjà presque toute mon énergie. En plus, Shanks risque de débarquer, continua-t-elle de marmonner tout en tentant de stabiliser un maximum les mourants avant de vraiment les soigner. J'ai déjà eu de la chance que personne ne débarque à la mise en place de la barrière …

Effectivement, pendant que Kalaina se dépêchait de commencer les soins, Shanks revenait avec les copies et les pirates survivants. Personne n'avait entendu le coup du Bâton car il montait les corps sur le navire au même moment. Par ailleurs, leur douleur les empêchait de clairement discerné leur entourage. Pourtant, quand Kalaina dégagea son importante puissance magique au moment de la mise en place de la barrière et du début des soins, les pirates s'agitèrent …

Laissant les corps à ses hommes et se servant de son haki, Shanks détecta l'intrus dans sa cabine. Plusieurs autres l'ayant également sentit, Shanks donna ses ordres :

_ Ben, Yassop, avec moi. Les autres, restez ici.

Ses deux compagnons le suivirent, armes dégainées. N'étant pas son capitaine, Marco ne l'écouta pas et suivit après avoir dit à ses compagnons de protéger les corps. Shanks le regarda brièvement avant d'acquiescer silencieusement. Il avait comprit que Marco viendrait d'une manière ou d'une autre. Les quatre hommes s'engouffrèrent donc rapidement et prudemment dans les coursives du navire jusqu'à s'arrêter devant la cabine de Shanks.

_ Putain ! Jura Ben à voix basse. Vous sentez cette énergie ?

Oui, même avec la porte fermée, l'énergie sentit depuis tout à l'heure n'avait pas faiblit d'un pouce. L'intrus dégageait une puissance tellement redoutable que Shanks pria un instant ne pas avoir à le battre.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Kalaina les avaient sentit et entendu arriver. Elle ne pouvait cependant rien faire. Les deux hommes commençaient à peine à s'éloigner des portes de la mort. Alors ce n'était pas le moment de se déconcentrer. Son protégé avait besoin d'elle. Il était hors de question de se laisser distraire … Alors quand la porte s'ouvrit violemment, elle ne bougea pas. Pas plus qu'elle ne réagit quand ils s'exclamèrent de stupéfaction en voyant deux corps identiques à ceux allongés morts sur le pont. Elle aurait bien voulu faire disparaître les deux copies mais cela alerterait tout le monde. Penser à ça lui fit pousser un soupir de lassitude, attirant un peu plus l'attention des quatre homme.

_ Putain, marmonna-t-elle dans sa barbe, pas assez bas pour ne pas être entendu. C'est déjà pas assez compliqué comme ça. Va falloir que je leur explique un minimum, maintenant.

_ Très bonne idée, déclara Shanks d'une voix froide, laissant ses deux compagnons retenir Marco qui voulait s'en prendre à cette intrus qui osait jouer avec les corps de ses proches.

Sentant enfin le moment venue de vraiment commencer la guérison, Kalaina répondit d'une voix lointaine :

_ Une minute, s'il te plait Shanks.

Sans se soucier de l'exclamation interdit et des cris menaces de Marco, Kalaina ferma ses yeux et se concentra sur certaines runes.

_ Je dois agir vite, marmonna-t-elle, ramenant le silence dans la salle.

Elle inspira profondément, se prépara et enleva ses deux mains des poitrines des blessés. Au même instant, les respirations des deux blessés accélérèrent et ils crachèrent du sang. Ignorant encore les exclamations de chocs et d'ahurissements des quatre autres occupants devant ces signes de vie, Kalaina n'avait pas traînée. Elle avait rapidement formé quatre signe runique avec ses mains tout en concentrant encore la même quantité d'énergie :

_ Fehu, uruz, ul, ziu, dit-elle rapidement avec force et conviction tout en formant les signes.

Sur la rune ziu, Kalaina reposa ses mains sur les poitrines des blessés, les stabilisant de nouveau. Cependant, une nouvelle chose se passa : sur l'impulsion des runes de Kalaina, les quatre autre occupants de la pièce virent avec ahurissement les blessures les plus graves se refermer. C'était très lent mais tout de même visible : les deux morts n'étaient plus morts et cette étrangère les soignait. Ayant maintenant la preuve qu'elle n'était pas une ennemie venue profaner les corps, Shanks, Marco, Ben et Yassop se calmèrent. La porte de la cabine fut fermée et ils s'approchèrent de Kalaina, pour être stoppés par la barrière.

_ Qu'est-ce que … ? S'étonna Yassop.

Le visage ferme mais calme, Shanks le fit taire d'un geste avant de demander à Kalaina :

_ Expliquez-vous.

Court et concis. Kalaina ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à ça. Cela ressemblait bien à Shanks quand il était sérieux et voulait des réponses ! Elle n'était cependant pas capable de s'expliquer clairement. Et elle n'en avait sûrement pas l'envie. Il y avait trop de monde. Elle savait cependant qu'aucun ne partirait sans un minimum d'explication. Ne relâchant pas sa vigilance sur les soins et la quantité de magie nécessaire, elle porta un bref instant son regard sur Shanks avant de répondre, les yeux sur les blessures :

_ Vous ne pouvez pas approchez à cause de la barrière que j'ai installée qui nous protège tous les trois, commença-t-elle d'une voix lointaine et fatiguée en attirant l'attention des quatre hommes. Et comme vous l'avez sans doute compris, je les soigne. Les deux corps sur le pont sont des faux que j'ai créée. Et je vous serais reconnaissante de n'en parler à personne. Le monde n'a pas besoin de savoir que Ace aux poings ardents et Barbe-blanche ont survécu. (_Oui ! Vous aviez bien compris ! Ils sont vivants ! Génial, non ! Je ne pouvais tout de même pas laisser mourir notre pauvre Ace et son père ! _)

_ Comment … ? Soupira Marco, incrédule et n'osant y croire. Comment sont-ils … ?

_ Je ne peux pas tout expliquer, répondit Kalaina, toujours aussi lointaine tellement elle était obnubilée par les soins. Non seulement parce que cela concerne de gros secrets que je ne veux pas dévoiler à tout le monde mais surtout parce que leurs soins demandent toute mon attention. J'ai déjà assez de mal à vous parlez sans perdre le fil.

Shanks et les autres n'eurent pas besoin de le vérifier pour savoir que c'était vrai. Sa voix et ses yeux fatigués qu'ils avaient brièvement vu, la sueur qui perlait sur son front et l'intense concentration qui s'entendait dans sa voix suffisaient comme preuve.

_ Très bien, déclara Shanks, dans ce cas, dites nous ce que vous pouvez maintenant. On discutera du reste plus tard.

_ Merci, lui dit Kalaina en le regardant brièvement. Premièrement, continua-t-elle d'emblée, je m'appelle Kalaina, ou Kala si vous voulez. Je suis venue ici grâce à une connaissance pour diverses raisons, dont l'une d'elle était de sauver Ace. Le fait que barbe-blanche soit vivant n'était pas prévu mais c'est une bonne nouvelle. Quand à la manière dont ils ont survécu poursuivit-t-elle, c'est grâce à la personne qui m'a envoyée ici. Ace ne doit pas mourir et il tient énormément à barbe-blanche.

_ Que voulez-vous d'eux ? Demanda Marco, méfiant malgré l'espoir qui naissait en lui.

_ Rien, répliqua Kalaina, soudain froide, je ne me servirait jamais de Ace ou de son père. Alors n'insinuez plus jamais ce genre de chose.

Voyant la colère face aux mots de Marco et la sincérité de Kalaina, Shanks lui fit signe de se calmer. Il demanda ensuite à Ben d'aller faire partir le navire pour éviter d'attirer l'attention des marines sur eux. Pendant ce temps, Kala repoussa sa colère et se concentra de nouveau sur les soins.

_ Putain ! Jura-t-elle alors que la porte se refermait derrière Ben, arrêter de me sortir ce genre d'ânerie. Je vous jure que si Ace meurt, ami ou pas, vous me le paierez !

_ Vous connaissez bien Ace ? Demanda Shanks, se demanda si sa menace avait un rapport avec leur lien.

_ Non, répondit Kala, de nouveau maître de ses émotions. On ne s'est jamais vu. Je veux simplement les protéger.

_ « Les protéger », répéta Shanks, les sourcils froncés. De qui d'autres parlez-vous ?

_ J'en ai assez dit pour le moment, répondit Kala, je vous dirais ce que je peux plus tard mais seulement à Marco et toi, Shanks.

_ Pourquoi ? Demanda Marco, surpris.

_ Parce que j'ai confiance en Shanks et que je sais que tu as un fort lien avec Ace et barbe-blanche, Marco. Si je parle à trop de monde, je risque leurs vies.

Shanks garda le silence un instant et incita Marco et Yassop à faire de même. Il fit le tour de la barrière pour se retrouver face à Kalaina. Sentant le regard de Shanks sur elle, Kalaina porta ses yeux fatigués et inquiets mais pourtant emplit de confiance et de sincérité dans ceux de Shanks.

_ S'il te plait, chuchota-t-elle, je comprend ta méfiance mais fait moi confiance. Je te dirais tout plus tard. Là, j'ai vraiment besoin de me concentrer sur eux. Parler me fatigue plus vite.

Shanks vit les émotions dans le regard de la jeune femme. Il ne la connaissait pas mais il savait qu'elle était honnête et voulait seulement aider Ace et barbe-blanche. D'ailleurs, sans elle, ils seraient bel et bien morts. Il acquiesça donc pour lui faire comprendre qu'il acceptait sa demande mais qu'il attendrait ses explications.

_ Merci, répondit alors Kala.

_ Vous pensez vraiment pouvoir les sauver ? Demanda Marco qui avait suivit l'échange en silence avec Yassop.

_ Je te jure de tout faire pour ça, répondit honnêtement Kalaina. Mais je ne suis pas médecin et ils sont au bord de la mort. Leur guérison me demandera du temps, surtout pour Ace. Compter plus d'une journée minimum.

_ Comment pouvez-vous les soigner si vous n'êtes pas médecin ? S'inquiéta Marco.

_ Votre technique est si épuisante que ça ? Questionna Yassop dans un même temps.

_ Tu auras ta réponse plus tard, Marco, répondit simplement Kala, sache seulement que j'en ai les capacités. Quant à ma technique, elle est effectivement épuisante : je dois utiliser toutes mes forces sans jamais faiblir au risque de les perdre tous les deux ou de prolonger les soins. Leurs blessures sont pour le moment trop grave pour que je faiblisse. Sans oublier la barrière et les faux corps que je ne peux pas relâcher.

Kalaina faillit leur dire que c'était la première fois qu'elle utilisait cette technique mais elle ne voulait pas les inquiétez plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. En plus, elle avait vraiment besoin de se recentrer sur les soins.

Les autres se rappelèrent de la question qu'ils avaient par rapport au bâton qui tenait seul dans les airs mais ils jugèrent préférable d'attendre. Au lieu de ça, Shanks déclara :

_ Vous pourrez faire disparaître les corps demain matin si tout va bien. Ils seront enterrés. En attendant, je vais interdire l'entrée de ma cabine à tout le monde sauf Ben, Yassop, Marco et moi. Le problème va être de vous nourrir. Vous ne tiendrez pas si vous ne mangez et ne buvez pas.

_ J'y ai pensé, répondit Kalaina en regardant un bref instant Shanks. J'ai une solution mais je vais avoir besoin de toi, Shanks.

_ Comment ? Demanda-t-il, prêt à l'aider pour sauver Ace et barbe-blanche.

_ Je peux t'intégrer à la barrière pour te permettre d'entrer à ta guise sans perturber les soins.

_ Pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlez avant ? Demanda Shanks, méfiant mais espérant ne pas s'être trompé sur elle.

_ Parce que si tu ne me fait pas une totale confiance, la barrière t'attaquera, répondit franchement Kalaina.

_ On aurait très bien pu forcer le passage, lui dit Shanks.

_ Non, répondit Kalaina avec un bref hochement de tête. La barrière aurait absorbée toutes vos attaques. Vous n'auriez pas été blessé mais vous n'auriez pas été capable d'entrer pour autant.

_ Vous avez donc préféré attendre qu'on vous croit plutôt qu'on soit blessé, déclara Shanks pour lui-même en se frottant le menton, je vois … Très bien, ajouta-t-il après un instant de réflexion et un bref hochement de tête affirmatif de Yassop et Marco, dites-moi comment faire ?

_ Fais couler ton sang sur ta main et plaque-la sur la barrière, répondit-elle. Je vais apposer ma main sur la tienne de mon côté de la barrière et t'y intégrer grâce à une de mes techniques. Par contre, je vais devoir agir vite car j'ai besoin de mes deux mains alors ne bouge pas jusqu'à ce que je te le dise.

Shanks acquiesça simplement et se coupa la main avec la lame de son épée. Il attendit que son sang coule suffisamment avant de l'apposer sur la barrière après un signe de Kalaina. Tout en maintenant son énergie sur Ace et barbe-blanche, cette dernière se concentra sur le sceau qu'elle devait utiliser. Quand elle fut prête, elle enleva ses mains des blessures. De nouveau, les respirations de Ace et barbe-blanche devinrent irrégulière et leurs blessures arrêta de se soigner. Sans perdre une seconde, Kalaina posa sa main droite contre celle de Shanks. Incitée par sa magie, la barrière s'ouvrit brièvement pour permettre à leurs peaux d'entrer en contact. L'instant d'après, Kalaina forma un sceau dans les airs qu'elle envoya vers leurs mains liées. Le sceau recouvrit leurs mains avant de s'élargir pour englober totalement Shanks, immobile malgré une légère appréhension. Cependant, l'énergie puissante qu'il sentit brièvement circuler en lui était apaisante, protectrice. Elle semblait même lui murmurer des paroles d'acceptation. Apaiser et sachant qu'il pouvait définitivement faire confiance à Kalaina, Shanks adressa un sourire rassuré à Yassop, Marco et Ben, revenu entre temps.

Dans un même temps, Kalaina avait rapidement reposer ses mains sur les poitrines de Ace et barbe-blanche quand elle avait sentit son énergie couler dans le corps de Shanks. Sachant d'instinct que tout irait bien pour lui, elle lui dit simplement :

_ Tu peux maintenant enlever ta main et entrer comme tu veux sans perturber les soins.

_ Vous pouvez le faire avec d'autres personnes ? Demanda Shanks qui se faisait soigner la main par Ben.

_ Non, répondit-elle sans quitter les blessures des yeux, désolé. En revanche, leurs présences ne me dérangera pas tant qu'ils évitent de me parler. Il faut simplement veiller à ce que les autres ne se doutent de rien.

_ Je vais m'en occuper, promit Shanks en se postant devant la barrière.

Sans plus tergiverser, Shanks fit un pas de plus, pour entrer sans souci dans la barrière.

_ Merci, lui dit Kalaina.

Ils savaient tous de qu'elle les remerciaient de lui confiance mais ne dirent rien. Au lieu de ça, Marco s'installa à terre contre le mur, laissant Yassop et Ben sortir. Shanks, lui, s'approcha d'eux. Agenouillé face à Kala et entre les deux blessés, il les regarda, hésitant à les toucher.

_ Ne les touche pas, s'il te plait, l'avertit doucement Kala en sentant son hésitation, ça perturbera mes soins.

_ Je ne sais pas encore pourquoi vous faites ça mais merci.

Après un sourire fatigué mais doux de Kala, Shanks continua :

_ Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ?

_ A manger et à boire, s'il te plait. Et tutoie-moi, ajouta-t-elle en lui adressant un bref sourire amusé, ce sera mieux, surtout si tu dois me nourrir !

Shanks eut un petit rire amusé et se releva.

_ Je vais vous … te chercher ça, lui dit-elle, et parler à mes hommes en même temps.

Kalaina hocha simplement la tête. Comprenant qu'elle était revenue totalement aux soins, Shanks n'insista pas. Il entraîna plutôt Marco avec lui pour mettre une histoire au point. Kalaina avait raison : la survie de Ace aux poings ardents et barbe-blanche devait rester secrète …


	3. Chapter 2

PS : Juste pour info, le visage à moitié arraché de Barbe-Blanche a été réparé par la vieille dame, merci. On ne va pas non plus donner trop de travail à Kalaina ! Si vous êtes pas content, c'est comme ça ! Na !

Un petit coucou spécial à Vini, qui se reconnaîtra. Bisou à toi et bonne lecture à tous.

Chapitre 2

La nuit était enfin arrivée. Sur le Force Rouge, tout était calme. Le bateau glissait doucement sur l'eau, portée par une légère brise apaisante. La plupart des pirates dormaient, laissant la vigie à quelques hommes de Shanks, dont Ben et Yassop. Dans la cabine de ce dernier, en revanche, le sommeil n'avait pas atteint les occupants : Marco somnolait contre le mur proche de la porte, incapable de vraiment dormir tant il s'inquiétait pour Ace et leur père. Shanks était adossé contre un autre mur, les yeux rivés sur Kalaina. Quant à cette dernière, la nuit s'annonçait longue et pénible. En effet, durant les dernière heures, elle avait dû lutter avec acharnement pour empêcher la mort de reprendre ses proies. Kalaina avait ainsi été contrainte de stopper la guérison des plaies pour se concentrer sur les âmes de Ace et Barbe-Blanche : poussées par la mort qui les appelait, leurs âmes n'avaient cessées de contrer Kalaina pour partir dans l'au-delà. L'appel était fort, irrésistible. Ils ne pouvaient encore l'ignorer. Heureusement pour eux, Kalaina veillait. Malgré sa fatigue morale des derniers jours, couplée à celle physique liée à son arrivée dans ce monde aujourd'hui et qui venait s'ajouter à la fatigue globale des dernières heures, Kalaina avait lutté avec une volonté inébranlable. Elle n'avait jamais faiblit sa puissance, luttant chaque seconde contre la mort. Peu importe son adversaire. Peu importe si les soins étaient retardés. Peu importe sa fatigue. Elle allait les sauver. Elle allait fixer les âmes de Ace et Barbe-Blanche dans leurs corps. Elle allait vaincre cette mort, tenace et ignoble. Elle n'était pas venue pour perdre. Elle n'avait pas été séparée de son fils pour rien. Kalaina avait rêve de nombreuses fois avoir la possibilité de les sauver tous deux. Maintenant qu'elle y était, il était temps de montrer de quoi elle était vraiment capable.

Pourtant, malgré la détermination infaillible de Kalaina, son corps et son énergie ne suivaient plus. Son corps était à bout. Son énergie faiblissait lentement, incapable de se recharger. Kalaina n'avait pas dormis depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures. Seul l'aide de Shanks lui avait permis de manger. Seul son courage et sa détermination sans borne l'aidait actuellement à poursuivre au même niveau de puissance qu'elle affichait depuis le début de la lutte …

De son côté, Shanks voyait sans peine la grande faiblesse de Kalaina. Elle était assise entre les deux pirates blessés, les bras nus et aussi tendus qu'un arc. Ses long cheveux lisses et bruns étaient collés à son corps, visiblement en sueur. Shanks voyait sa tête osciller d'avant en arrière, signe qu'elle était épuisée. Il voyait cependant dans sa posture raide et ses yeux verts déterminés qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas. Shanks ne savait pas pourquoi elle tenait autant à les sauver. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi une femme qui n'avait jamais vu Ace et Barbe-Blanche luttait avec autant d'acharnement. Elle était pourtant venue au milieu d'une bataille et avait risquée sa vie pour emmener et soigner discrètement deux des pirates les plus recherchés par la marine. Peu de personne avait autant impressionné Shanks mais cette jeune femme avait gagné son respect …

« Elle ne pourra pas lutter longtemps dans l'état de fatigue où elle est, songea Shanks, inquiet malgré lui pour la jeune femme, surtout si elle continue de maintenir ce niveau de puissance. Sans compter qu'elle est prête à s'écrouler … »

Shanks resta songeur encore un instant avant de se lever brusquement, se traitant d'idiot. Alerté par son mouvement, Marco releva la tête vers lui. Kalaina, elle, n'en avait pas la force.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? Chuchota Marco.

_ Kalaina est à bout de force, répondit Shanks à voix basse en s'approchant de lui. Elle ne tiendra pas longtemps à ce rythme.

_ Je sais, soupira Marco en regardant Kalaina un instant, je l'ai remarqué aussi. Mais que peut-on faire ? Demanda-t-il en portant de nouveau son regard sur Shanks.

_ Elle a besoin de récupérer un peu de force, répondit Shanks, et pour ça, je ne connais qu'un moyen : manger des sucres lents et boire du café, beaucoup de café !

_ Bien sûr ! S'exclama doucement Marco en se levant également. On aurait dû y penser avant !

_ Tu veux bien t'en occuper ? Lui demanda Shanks. Pendant ce temps, je vais tenter de soulager un peu sa fatigue.

Marco acquiesça et sortit rapidement de la pièce. Sans attendre, Shanks entra dans la barrière et alla se placer face à Kalaina. Il allait lui parler mais Kalaina prit les devants :

_ Vous devriez vous reposer, lui dit-elle d'une voix si faible que Shanks eut du mal à l'entendre. Ils vont avoir besoin de vous quand j'aurais fini.

_ Ce n'est pas de nous que tu devrais t'inquiéter, lui reprocha Shanks avec douceur. Tu as vu l'état dans lequel tu es ?

_ Je sais, répondit simplement Kalaina, mais …

Elle fut interrompu par le bruit de la porte. Détournant la tête, Shanks vit déjà revenir Marco, portant un grand plateau bien garni.

_ Je reviens, dit-il à Kalaina.

Elle ne pu que hocher faiblement la tête. Inquiet, Shanks se dépêcha de sortir de la barrière.

_ Tu as fait vite, dit-il à Marco.

Il examina les plats et la grande carafe de café sur le plateau avant de comprendre :

_ Je vois, continua-t-il, tu as pillé les restes.

_ C'était plus rapide, s'expliqua Marco, j'ai préféré ne pas perdre de temps. Dans son état, je ne pense pas que ça la dérangera.

_ Tu as bien fait, le remercia Shanks en prenant le plateau, merci.

Marco lui adressa un faible sourire avant de retourner s'asseoir contre le mur. Il regarda ensuite Shanks s'approcher de Kalaina pour se placer de nouveau devant elle. Il écouta leur conversation, curieux.

_ Tiens, lui dit Shanks en posant le plateau à côté de lui, voilà de quoi reprendre un peu de force.

_ Je vais bien, chuchota faiblement Kalaina avec obstination. Garde ça pour Ace et Barbe-Blanche.

_ Il y en a bien assez pour tout le monde, répondit Shanks en prenant une fourchette de pâtes. De toute façon, pour le moment, c'est toi qui en as le plus besoin.

_ Ça va aller, insista-t-elle, détestant se montrer faible, je vais tenir.

_ Sûrement pas, la contredit doucement Shanks. Tu dépenses trop d'énergie Tu ne tiendras pas la nuit à ce rythme si tu ne reprends pas un peu de force.

_ Je sais, soupira Kalaina, mais je n'ai pas le choix.

_ Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il, curieux et inquiet. Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas baisser ta puissance ? Ce serait sûrement plus facile.

_ Impossible, répondit-elle avec un faible hochement de tête négatif. Je dois maintenir le même niveau de puissance pour le moment. Si je faiblis, la mort les prendra.

_ Quoi ! S'exclamèrent plus fortement les deux hommes.

_ Que veux-tu dire ? S'inquiéta Marco en se relevant d'un bond pour s'approcher de la barrière. Je pensais que tu … qu'ils …

_ La mort les veux, répondit Kalaina sans préambule. Je lutte contre elle depuis tout à l'heure pour l'empêcher de prendre leurs âmes.

_ Hein !

_ Mais … Mais, balbutia Marco.

_ Kalaina, commença doucement Shanks, le regard douloureux à l'idée de ce qu'il venait d'entendre et allait dire, si la mort les veux, tu ne crois pas que ça veut dire que …

_ NON ! S'exclama fortement Kalaina avant que Marco n'ait pu dire quelque chose. Non, continua-t-elle plus faiblement, tu te trompes. Leur temps n'est pas venu. Ils ne devaient pas mourir à Marineford. La mort aime simplement trop collectionner ses victimes !

_ Comment peux-tu savoir ça ? Questionna Marco, interdit devant ces propos. Comment peux-tu être sûr que tu dis vrai ?

_ Quand tu sauras tout, tu comprendras, lui répondit simplement Kalaina avant de porter son regard épuisé sur Shanks. Je dois réussir, lui dit-elle, je ne peux pas laisser Ace mourir. Je ne peux pas, ajouta-t-elle dans un sanglot qu'elle contint à peine.

Affligé de la voir si faible et fragile malgré le fait qu'il ne la connaissait pas, Shanks mit ses jambes de chaque côté d'elle. Il se colla ensuite à Kalaina de façon à ce que sa tête repose contre son torse nu. Kalaina fut surprise de son geste mais elle était trop épuisée pour bouger. A la place, elle s'appuya avec gratitude contre le torse musclé et chaud de Shanks, soulageant ainsi un peu sa fatigue physique.

_ Dans ce cas, expliqua Shanks, tu me laisse t'aider comme je le peux. Tu va manger et boire du café. Ensuite, je te servirais de fauteuil !

Kalaina eut un petit rire à ce commentaire. Heureuse d'avoir l'aide de Shanks mais n'ayant pas osée demander, elle le remercia avant de se laisser nourrir une fois de plus …

De son côté, après les révélations surprenantes, Marco les regardait tout deux, amusé. Il ne dit pourtant rien et regarda Kalaina accepter avec gratitude la nourriture et le café qu'il avait amené. Quand elle fut rassasié, elle poussa un petit soupir de contentement avant de reposer sa tête sur la poitrine de Shanks, qui enroula son bras autour de Kalaina ...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quand Ben entra dans la cabine de son capitaine aux premières lueurs du jour, personne n'avait bougé. Surpris de la position de son capitaine, il réveilla Marco et l'interrogea du regard.

_ Ils sont comme ça depuis hier soir, chuchota Marco, mi-amusé, mi inquiet. Kalaina était à bout de force. Shanks a eut l'idée de lui donner des sucres lents et du café pour reprendre un peu de force. Il a ensuite décidé de servir de fauteuil !

_ Tout va bien, Ben ? Intervint soudain Shanks après un bref gloussement de Ben.

_ On arrive à l'île, l'informa ce dernier. Les hommes se préparent.

_ Enfin, chuchota Kalaina, la voix étouffé par la poitrine de Shanks. Je vais pouvoir annuler la technique.

Shanks se détacha doucement de Kalaina mais ne la lâcha que lorsqu'il fut certain qu'elle ne tomberait pas.

_ Ça va aller ? La questionna-t-il.

_ Je pense, répondit Kalaina, toujours aussi épuisée.

Le café et les sucres lents l'avaient effectivement aidés à passer la nuit, sans parler du support physique et moral de Shanks. Elle avait tout de même dû continuer sa lutte inébranlable pour sauver Ace et Barbe-Blanche. Par chance, …

_ La mort les a enfin quitté, annonça-t-elle, choquant Ben. Je vais pouvoir reprendre les soins.

_ Tu es sûr ? Questionna Marco, peur malgré lui.

_ Oui, répondit-elle. Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte au départ mais si les soins étaient si long hier, c'était à cause de la mort qui planait. Maintenant qu'elle a abandonnée, ça va aller. Je pense même avoir fini ton père dans une ou deux heures.

_ C'est vrai ? Demanda joyeusement Marco.

_ Oui, acquiesça Kalaina. Ses blessures sont plus nombreuses que celles de Ace mais moins grave. Quant à Ace, je dois reconstruire ses organes fondus et réparer son cœur, abîmé par l'attaque. Il me faudra plus de temps. J'espère seulement tenir jusque là, ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure qui fut pourtant entendu.

_ Que veux-tu dire ? S'inquiéta Shanks.

_ Je suis épuisée, répondit-elle, mettant le sombre pressentiment qu'elle ressentait sur le compte de sa fatigue. Et tu n'es pas sans savoir que dans certaines circonstances, les dernières heures sont les plus durs.

Voyant l'anxiété de Shanks, elle ajouta :

_ Mais ne t'en fait pas. Donne-moi un peu de café avant de partir et tu me serviras encore de fauteuil à ton retour. Je suis sur que ça m'aidera ! Ajouta-t-elle en forçant un petit rire enjouée.

Shanks savait qu'elle se forçait à sourire pour les rassurer mais il savait aussi qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire à part attendre et espérer. Il lui fit donc boire plusieurs gorgées de café avant de lui essuyer doucement la bouche.

_ Je reviens aussi vite que possible, dit-il sans pouvoir s'empêcher de poser sa main sur la joue de Kalaina.

_ Je sais, lui dit-elle avec un doux sourire, maintenant va. Ils doivent vous attendre.

Shanks acquiesça silencieusement et sortit de la barrière avant de mener Marco et Ben hors de la pièce qu'il referma après un dernier regard inquiet pour Kalaina. Une fois seule, cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de marmonner, inquiète :

_ Reviens vite, s'il te plait, j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment. J'espère de tout cœur que c'est ma fatigue qui me joue des tours …

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Une heure s'était écoulé. Sur le sommet de l'île près de laquelle ils avaient accostés, deux tombes se dressaient maintenant, des tombes vides. Ayant effectivement sentit la mise en bière des deux copies, Kalaina s'était empressée de les faire disparaître, lui permettant ainsi de se servir du surplus d'énergie qu'elle avait maintenant pour faire disparaître toutes les traces restantes de magma dans le corps de Ace. Affichant le premier vrai sourire depuis des heures, Kalaina su enfin qu'ils étaient sur la bonne voix.

« Ils ont encore besoin de mes soins mais ils sont enfin hors de danger, songea-t-elle, surtout Ace. Le magma restant de ce bâtard lui pourrissait l'intérieur. Mais maintenant, ça sera plus facile de le soigner ... »

Requinquer par ces dernières nouvelles, Kalaina entama la dernière ligne droite de la guérison des deux hommes, s'occupant en priorité du cœur de Ace …

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Au sommet de l'île, les pirates de Barbe-Blanche et compagnons de Ace ne pouvaient retenir leurs larmes de douleur. A l'avant du groupe, Shanks, Marco, Yassop et Ben cachaient leurs visage pour masquer leur manque de larmes ou tristesse. Les quatre hommes s'inquiétaient plutôt pour les occupants secrets de la cabine de Shanks, surtout ce dernier. L'inquiétude qu'avait brièvement montré Kalaina avant son départ ne lui avait pas échappé.

« Elle s'est forcé à sourire mais j'ai bien vu qu'elle avait peur de quelque chose, songea Shanks. J'aurais bien voulu qu'elle m'en parle mais têtue comme elle à l'air de l'être, je ne suis par surpris qu'elle ait gardé le silence. Elle cherchait surtout à nous rassurer. J'espère qu'elle ... »

Les pérégrinations mentale de Shanks furent brutalement interrompu par une explosion lointaine. Un instant surpris, une seconde explosion inquiéta les pirates et paniqua littéralement Shanks et Marco :

_ Ça vient du navire ! S'écrièrent Yassop et quelques autres pirates en courant aussitôt vers le Force Rouge.

_ Le navire, chuchota Shanks, inquiet pour les trois occupants de sa cabine, non, non, non, non, non …

_ Accroche-toi, Shanks, ordonna Marco en le ramenant sur terre.

Relevant la tête, Shanks vit Marco dans sa forme de phénix, une main tendu vers lui. Reprenant rapidement son sang-froid et affichant maintenant un regard dur, Shanks s'accrocha à la main tendu de Marco. Ce dernier fonça aussitôt à pleine vitesse vers le navire, dépassant les pirates surpris.

_ Ne vous occupez pas d'eux, ordonna Ben sans s'arrêter de courir.

Dans les airs, Marco volait à toute vitesse vers le navire de Shanks. Trop centrés sur l'identité de l'attaquant et leurs trois amis, Shanks et Marco rayonnaient d'inquiétude mais surtout de rage. Ils ne savaient pas encore qui osait attaquer le navire d'un des quatre Yonko mais il allait le payer cher ! Personne ne s'attaque impunément à ses amis sans en payer le prix ! Foi de Shanks !

Alors qu'ils arrivaient en vue de la côte, Shanks sentit soudain une énergie démoniaque. La personne qui attaquait son navire et ses amis n'était nul autre que ce salopard de …

_ Barbe-noire ! Déclara Shanks avec rage et haine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dans la cabine de Shanks, quelques minutes avant l'attaque :

Alors que Kalaina poursuivait les soins avec une nouvelle détermination suite à l'assurance que Ace et son père allait survivre, elle sentit soudain une puissance énergie démoniaque approcher.

_ Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Jura-t-elle en ne pouvant s'empêcher de paniquer. Il approche. Il se dirige droit vers nous ! … Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? S'inquiéta-t-elle en poursuivant les soins comme un automate. Il ne devrait pas venir. Ce n'est pas comme ça …

Kalaina continua quelques instants à marmonner dans sa barbe inexistante avant qu'elle ne se reprenne. Sa fatigue oubliée, elle reprit courage. Peu importe, elle comprendrait plus tard. Pour le moment, elle devait protéger ses blessés et le navire. C'était beaucoup plus important. Il était hors de question de le laisser s'approcher de Ace … Mais comment faire alors qu'elle était seule et affaiblit par ses longues heures de soins ? Comment se défendre contre un pirate aussi dangereux que ce traître ? La réponse lui sauta aux yeux lorsque ses éléments se manifestèrent à elle …

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alors que Kalaina se préparait à défendre son protégé, Barbe-Blanche et le navire, à l'extérieur, le radeau de barbe-noire n'était qu'à quelques encablures du navire des pirates aux cheveux roux.

_ Zehahahahaha ! Ricana barbe-noire avec une joie sadique. Tu perds la main, Le Roux. Te laisser suivre comme ça. Quel dommage ! Ajouta-t-il avec un nouveau rire mauvais. Armez les canons et préparez-vous à débarquer, ordonna-t-il ensuite à ses hommes. Pas de pitié. Le roux est dans mes pattes depuis trop longtemps, continua-t-il en marmonnant pour lui-même, maintenant que Barbe-Blanche est six pieds sous terre, tu es le prochain sur ma liste, Le Roux ! Zehahahahaha !

Quand ils furent à portée de tir, il ordonna aussitôt de tirer. Les boulets de canons foncèrent vers le Force Rouge mais au moment où il allait l'atteindre, ils furent stoppés par une puissante barrière d'eau. La seconde d'après, un vent violent renvoyait les boulets de canon vers le radeau de barbe-noire. Tirant la lame caché dans sa canne, Laffitte détruisit rapidement les boulets pendant que barbe-noire éclatait encore de rire ! Loin d'être énervé de cette contre-attaque, il semblait plutôt heureux d'avoir une nouvelle occasion de se battre.

_ Zehahahahaha ! Ricana-t-il. Je suis heureux de voir que je me suis trompé, Le Roux ! On dirait que tu as trouvé là un beau spécimen ! Très bien, ajouta-t-il en tendant ses deux mains sur le côté, voyons ce que ton nouvel ami pense de ça …

La seconde d'après, il utilisait le pouvoir volé à Barbe-Blanche pour provoquer une puissante onde de choc. Secouée de toute part par la mer brusquement en furie, le Force Rouge resta intact uniquement grâce à la barrière d'eau qui enveloppa le navire comme une bulle. Dans un même temps, un vent violent soufflait de nouveau vers le radeau de barbe-noire, tentant de l'éloigner de force. C'était sans compter barbe-noire qui réussi à contrer le vent : grâce au pouvoir du fruit du tremblement, il provoqua un mini raz-de-marée qui annula la tempête et fonça sur le Force Rouge. Ballottée de toute part, le Force Rouge resta cependant bien à l'abri dans sa bulle d'eau et d'air.

A l'intérieur du navire, en revanche, la situation était tout autre. Luttant en effet contre barbe-noire avec l'aide de techniques bien à elle, Kalaina était à bout. Haletante et couverte de sueur, elle était presque à terre. Seule sa volonté de protéger Ace, Barbe-Blanche et le Force Rouge la maintenant en position assise. Mais elle se sentait sombrer. Si l'aide n'arrivait pas bientôt, elle s'écroulerait.

« Je dois tenir, se dit-elle en contrant une autre attaque de barbe-noire qui réussit à créer une brèche dans son mur d'eau, je dois tenir bon. Ils vont venir. Shanks va venir. Je ne dois pas … Ace doit vivre. Je dois le … »

Concentré dans son monde de soin et de défense, Kalaina n'entendit pas la porte de la cabine claquer contre le mur. Pas plus qu'elle n'entendit les voix inquiètes de Shanks et Marco. En revanche, elle sentit bien la main de Shanks sur sa joue.

Sortie de sa stupeur dans un sursaut de panique suite à la main calleuse qu'elle sentit contre sa joue, Kalaina se calma bien vite quand elle se rappela que seul Shanks pouvait franchir la barrière de protection. Avec une force qu'elle ne savait plus où chercher, Kalaina releva difficilement la tête pour poser ses yeux mi-clos dans le regard paniqué de Shanks.

_ Shanks, haleta-t-elle à voix basse.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il vivement, ne prenant même pas la peine de demander idiotement si elle allait bien. Sais-tu qui provoque la barrière d'eau et les attaques contre barbe-noire ?

_ Moi, répondit difficilement Kalaina, c'est … moi.

_ Quoi ! S'étonnèrent Shanks et Marco, ahuris devant tant de capacités et de puissance.

Ils n'avaient même pas besoin de se demander si c'était vrai. Voir Kalaina au bord de l'inconscience après ces attaques surprises alors qu'elle allait mieux il y a une heure leur suffit. Mais ils n'avaient pas le temps de se poser des questions pour le moment : les hommes de Shanks et les amis de Marco luttaient contre l'équipage de barbe-noire pour protéger le Force Rouge car affaiblit, les « amis » de Kalaina ne pouvaient maintenir totalement leurs protections. Ils étaient liés à sa puissance : plus elle était forte, plus leurs attaques seraient violentes. L'inverse était cependant aussi vrai. Sans même savoir d'où lui venait sa puissance, Shanks et Marco le comprirent parfaitement.

_ Arrête tes attaques, ordonna donc rapidement Shanks, on s'occupe de ce bâtard.

_ Non, le contredit Kalaina. C'est … toi … C'est toi qu'il veut, haleta-t-elle. Tu es … le prochain.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi et fais ce que je dis, répondit-il fermement mais doucement. Je m'en occupe.

Sans lui laisser le temps de le contredire une fois de plus, Shanks sortit de la barrière.

_ Reste ici et protège-les, ordonna-t-il à Marco. Je m'occupe de ce salop.

Marco n'avait jamais vu Shanks Le Roux dans un tel état de rage. Lui d'habitude si jovial et calme montrait maintenant une rage et une colère intense. Marco sentait même le haki difficilement contenu de Shanks.

« Il va en faire de la chair à canon, songea Marco en acquiesçant silencieusement à l'ordre de Shanks, tant mieux, pensa-t-il avec un sourire légèrement sadique alors que Shanks sortait d'un pas furieux. Ce connard le mérite … »

Marco entendit bientôt le hurlement de rage de Shanks quand il appela barbe-noire. Il l'entendit le menacer de mort avant de, sans doute, foncer droit sur Barbe-noire. Cependant, un léger grésillement attira son attention sur Kalaina, qui l'appela alors faiblement. En se retournant vers elle, il aperçut la disparition du bâton qui flottait jusque là dans les airs.

_ La barrière est tomber, chuchota Kalaina, respirant maintenant fortement et irrégulièrement.

Sans douter, Marco s'approcha d'elle. Accroupit près de Kalaina, il l'écouta continuer :

_ Ordonne à tout le monde de monter sur le navire, vite.

_ Quoi ! S'exclama Marco, ahuris de sa demande folle. Comment veux-tu qu'on affronte ce salaud en restant sur le navire ? On risquerait vos vies en faisant ça !

_ Vous ne … vous ne devez pas l'affronter … pas maintenant, continua-t-elle. On doit … On doit partir.

En entendant le refus de Marco, Kalaina soupira. Elle devait absolument se faire comprendre rapidement mais elle n'en avait plus la force. Ses réserves d'énergies physique et vitale était épuisées. Il lui restait bien une troisième réserve mais le risque était trop grand en cas d'abus. Elle n'avait cependant pas le choix. Elle savait qu'ils devaient fuir immédiatement. Ils n'étaient pas encore assez fort pour ce type. Kalaina le craignait : outre ses deux fruits du démons, il avait une aura si noire qu'elle en était presque démoniaque. C'était effrayant. Kalaina avait un mauvais pressentiment avec lui. Elle devait absolument les prévenir. Ace et Barbe-Blanche n'étaient pas encore guéris mais ils étaient hors de danger. Le doc de Shanks pourrait s'en occuper. Alors au diable les conséquences pour elle …

Prenant une profonde inspiration sous l'œil curieux de Marco qui croyait qu'elle avait abandonné son idée, elle puisa donc dans son énergie spirituelle (_ce sera expliquer plus tard_). Soudain emplit d'une nouvelle force, Kalaina redressa la tête. Elle vit le regard surpris de Marco à sa soudaine vitalité mais Kalaina avait peu de temps devant elle avant de sombrer. D'une voix puissante et pleine d'autorité qu'elle n'avait jamais eu jusque là mais qui était apparue soudainement pour l'aider tant son envie de les sauver était grande, elle déclara donc :

_ Je suis désolé d'en arriver là mais tu vas m'écouter, Marco le phénix.

Silencieux et étonné de cette nouvelle facette de Kalaina, Marco ne put que l'écouter silencieusement. Elle dégageait une force et une autorité si puissante que Marco se contenta d'acquiescer.

_ Tu vas ordonner à tout le monde de stopper les attaques contre ce traître de Teach, continua-t-elle de cette même voix royale, surtout Shanks. Tu me le ramène sur le navire. Ensuite, vous me laissez faire. Maintenant, vas, ordonna-t-elle d'emblée sans lui demander son avis.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peu après le rugissement de rage de Shanks contre barbe-noire, ses hommes et les pirates de Barbe-Blanche le virent foncer droit sur lui, épée à la main et haki à pleine puissance.

_ Putain de merde ! Jura un de ses hommes en contrant une attaque d'un pirate ennemi. Qu'est- ce qui arrive au capitaine ? Il n'a jamais été si furax !

Ben et Yassop se regardèrent. Ils ne dirent rien mais ils se doutaient fortement de la raison de sa rage : Kalaina. Cette jeune femme débarqué d'ils ne savaient où semblait avoir conquit son cœur sans même qu'il ne le remarque !

De son côté, la puissance du haki de Shanks et son épée qui en était recouverte lui permettait de tenir contre barbe-noire malgré sa nouvelle capacité volée. Il était cependant tellement enragé qu'il était moins efficace qu'avant. Et son adversaire ne manqua pas de le remarquer :

_ Zehahahahaha ! Dis-donc, Le Roux, tu m'as l'air bien en rogne ! Aurais-je réussi à blesser une personne qui t'est cher ? Demanda-t-il avec force et moquerie, attirant le regard des pirates sur eux. J'espère bien que oui !

Les moqueries de barbe-noire et le cri de fureur de Shanks à ces derniers mots suffit à ses hommes et aux pirates de Barbe-Blanche pour comprendre : qui que soit la personne que Shanks planquait dans sa cabine, il y tenait énormément.

_ Il est trop enragé, commenta Lucky le roux, un morceau de poulet dans une main et une arme qu'il utilisait dans l'autre, il ne se bat pas comme d'habitude.

_ Je sais, répondit Ben, mais tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il n'écoutera personne. Il est trop furieux.

Entendant soudain des bruits de course derrière eux, ils se retournèrent pour voir Marco arriver au pas de course. Il fonça à la proue du navire et s'envola en direction du radeau de barbe-noire sans un seul regard pour les occupants du Force Rouge. Arrivé près du radeau, il hurla pour ses frères, Shanks et ses hommes :

_ Revenez à bord immédiatement !

Son ordre surpris les combattants, qui s'arrêtèrent. Shanks continua cependant de se battre, parlant en même temps à Marco :

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je t'avais demandé de rester là-bas.

_ Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Elle m'a forcé à vous ramener sur le navire. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a en tête mais je n'ai rien pu dire pour la faire changer d'avis.

_ Hors de question ! Rugit Shanks en repartant de plus bel à l'attaque. Tu vas dire à cette tête de mûle que je me charge de ce salop. Tu lui ordonne d'arrêter.

_ Zehahahahaha ! Rit barbe-noire en stoppant le combat. Je comprend mieux. Tu protège une femme. Et si j'ai bien compris tes insinuations, les attaques viennent d'elle. J'ai bien envie de la rencontrer. Pourquoi tu ne me la présente pas ?

_ Je t'interdis de l'approcher, espèce de salop ! Rugit Shanks. Tu …

Les cris furieux de Shanks furent brusquement stoppé par le sifflement furieux du vent. Sifflement qui devient soudain une voix de jeune femme que Shanks, Marco, Ben et Yassop reconnurent immédiatement. Sous les yeux incrédules de tous – personne ne voyant l'attaquant – elle déclara d'une voix ferme mais où la fatigue se faisait entendre :

_ Écoute moi bien, espèce de bourrique, tu reviens tout de suite sur le navire. J'ai besoin de toi alors arrête de jouer et ramènes ton cul ici ! Ajouta-t-elle en faisant sourire quelques hommes à son langage coloré.

_ Bourrique toi-même, grogna Shanks d'une voix forte pour se faire entendre par-dessus le sifflement furieux du vent. Je t'avais dit d'arrêter. Alors tu obéis et tu me laisse traiter ce bâtard. Tu crois vraiment qu'il nous laissera partir sans rien dire ?

_ Bien sur que non, répondit Kalaina par le vent, les idiots reste des idiots, ajouta-t-elle en faisant rire les alliés de Shanks et grogner barbe-noire à la moquerie. Mais JE m'occupe de lui. Toi, tu reviens avant que je ne te ramène moi-même.

La dernière phrase de Kalaina fit éclater de rire barbe-noire et ses hommes. Cette femme avait du toupet !

_ Tu a beau avoir de jolie attaques, demoiselle, se moqua barbe-noire, tu ne peux rien contre moi. Surtout si tu reste cachée.

_ Très bien, marmonna Kalaina, pourtant entendu de tous, puisque c'est comme ça …

_ Qu'est-ce que cette tête de mûle va encore faire ? Grogna Shanks, hésitant entre tuer barbe-noire et aller la stopper.

Sans arrêter le vent auquel elle demanda plutôt d'augmenter, Kalaina pria l'eau de ramener de force sur le navire Shanks et tous les hommes partis combattre l'équipage de barbe-noire. De nouveau pleine de puissance avec la nouvelle source d'énergie, l'eau s'y conforma. Sous les cris de surprises et les grognements des pirates désignés, l'eau s'enroula autour de leur corps et les amena sur le Force Rouge. L'instant d'après, le navire était entouré d'une bulle d'eau solide mais transparente qui leur permettait de voir ce qu se passait au-dehors. Une fois la bulle de protection en place, l'eau relâcha ses prisonniers.

Sachant que cela venait de Kalaina et sentant son énergie circuler au milieu de la bulle qui les entourait, Shanks hurla :

_ Arrête ça tout de suite, tête d'âne ! Tu es folle !

_ Qui est-ce capitaine ? Interrogea Lucky alors que seul le silence répondait à Shanks.

Trop inquiet pour elle et énervé de ne pas savoir comment la stopper – il savait qu'avec la puissance qu'elle avait, la force ne suffirait pas – Shanks grogna en réponse. Les yeux rivés sur le radeau de barbe-noire qu'ils voyaient encore, Shanks et les autres se turent en entendant le sifflement de plus en plus furieux du vent.

_ Non de D … ! Jura Lance, le navigateur de Shanks. Un TYPHON !

_ Hein ! S'exclamèrent plusieurs hommes, dont Shanks.

Effectivement, un typhon se formait bien entre leur navire et le radeau ennemi. Tous les hommes présent sur le navire devinèrent sans peine que cela venait de la femme mystère cachée par Shanks. Ses émotions qu'il ne cherchait pas à masquer et le temps qui était ensoleillé il y a peu l'indiquait clairement.

_ **Espèce d'andouille** ! Rugit Shanks. Tu vas …

Il s'interrompit quand ils sentirent soudain le navire s'ébranler violemment. Déséquilibrer, la plupart tombèrent au sol. Les autres restés debout les rejoignirent au sol quand ils sentirent et virent avec une incrédulité totale le navire s'élever dans les airs ! Incapable d'articuler un mot tant ils étaient ahuris, ils ne purent que regarder sans vraiment le voir le navire se soulever dans les airs et le typhon qui emportait le radeau de barbe-noire et ses occupants loin d'ici avant qu'il ne stoppe.

_ Mais … Mais, balbutia Yassop alors que le Force Rouge flottait maintenant dans les airs loin de l'île.

_ Putain d'idiote ! Grogna Shanks en se relevant. Elle cherche à se tuer ou quoi ?

Il s'approcha du bord pour voir le radeau de barbe-noire disparue. L'île elle-même disparaissait lentement au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'en éloignaient.

_ On est assez loin, Kala, dit-il en utilisant son surnom pour la première fois, stoppe-le, s'il te plait.

Sa rage avait fait place à une inquiétude que tous virent parfaitement. Par pudeur et respect, ils gardèrent cependant le silence.

_ Viens, chuchota la voix faible de Kalaina à travers les vagues alors que le navire retombait doucement sur l'eau.

_ Vérifiez l'état du bateau et remettez-le en route, ordonna durement Shanks en se ruant sans attendre vers sa cabine. Et je veux une surveille constante. Je ne veux pas que ce salop nous retrouve.

Il entra au pas de course dans les coursives, aussitôt suivit pas Marco. Quelques curieux voulurent suivre, mais Ben les stoppa.

_ Ce n'est pas le moment de faire chier le capitaine. Attendez qu'il revienne. Eric, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers leur médecin, va préparer ton matos et attend son appel … Ne posez pas de questions et obéissez, ajouta-t-il en voyant les regards interrogatifs de Eric et quelques autres. Le capitaine vous répondra plus tard.

La voix forte et inquiète de Shanks appelant Éric retentit à ce moment et incita ses hommes à s'agiter …


	4. Chapter 3

PS : On ne connaît pas le nombre exact de pirates sous les ordres de Shanks mais vu la taille de son navire, on peut logiquement supposer qu'il y en a plus que Ben, Yassop, Lucky le roux et Rockstar. J'imagine donc le nombre.

Rien que pour vous, j'en ai publiée deux. Alors bonne lecture. J'avance les autres chapitres pour en avoir en stock et poins vous faire attendre que pour la vérité éclate.

Chapitre 3

Quand Shanks déboula dans sa cabine, il aperçut d'abord l'absence de la barrière de protection. La seconde d'après, il vit Kalaina affalé à terre sur le ventre, une de ses mains fermement accrochée au bras de Ace.

_ Kala ! S'exclama Shanks en se laissant tomber à côté d'elle.

Il posa sa main sur celle qui tenait toujours Ace et essaya de la faire lâcher prise. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle soit inconsciente ou pire – il frissonna d'ailleurs de peur à cette idée – mais fut incroyablement soulagé quand il l'entendit marmonner « non ».

_ C'est Shanks, Kala, lui dit-il en dégageant ses cheveux de son visage pour qu'il puisse la voir, laisse-moi t'aider.

Kalaina avait les yeux fermés mais Shanks la vit lentement ouvrir ses yeux vitreux et mort de fatigue. Elle devait être au bord de l'inconscience car elle mit visiblement quelques secondes à le reconnaître : les sourcils froncés dans la confusion avaient fait place à un faible sourire et un petit soupir de soulagement.

_ Shanks, chuchota-t-elle d'une voix si faible que Marco dû s'approcher pour l'entendre. Tu vas bien. Tu m'as fait peur.

_ C'est toi qui m'a fait peur, rétorqua doucement Shanks sans se soucier de la présence de Marco. Tu n'aurais pas dû faire tout ça.

_ Si, chuchota-t-elle, il allait te tuer. Je le sais. Je ne voulais pas … J'ai eu peur.

_ Tu m'expliquera plus tard, lui dit-il secouant brièvement sa tête pour repousser les multiples questions qu'il avait, en attendant lâche Ace et laisse-moi t'aider. Marco va veiller sur lui et Barbe-Blanche.

_ Personne d'autre, demanda-t-elle en acceptant de lâcher Ace, personne d'autre que vous deux.

Dès que Ace fut enfin libre, Shanks retourna doucement Kalaina et la prit contre lui.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, vous êtes tous les trois en sécurité, lui promit Shanks.

_ Comment vont-ils ? Osa demander Marco en posant doucement sa main sur la plus grave blessure de Ace.

Kalaina lui adressa un faible sourire et regarda Ace, dont le corps s'enflamma soudain aux niveau de ses blessures, poussant Marco a enlever rapidement sa main.

_ Je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir, chuchota-t-elle en fermant ses yeux, sa tête posée contre la poitrine de Shanks, mais ils sont hors de danger. Les flammes de Ace vont prendre le relais. Ils vont guérir.

_ Merci Kalaina, lui dit Marco en inclinant sa tête vers elle en signe de respect, merci infiniment.

Kalaina ne répondit pas, inquiétant les deux hommes. Sachant Ace, Shanks et les autres en sécurité, Kalaina se laissait enfin sombrer. Elle avait épuisé son énergie physique, puis son énergie vitale avant d'être contrainte d'utiliser son énergie spirituelle. Le problème est qu'utiliser cette source d'énergie, que très peut savent utiliser, était mortelle en cas d'abus. Kalaina le savait mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix : elle savait que dans l'état de rage dans lequel se trouvait Shanks, barbe-noire l'aurait tué avant de s'en prendre aux autres. Elle ne voulait pas. Ace avait besoin d'elle. Les autres avaient besoin d'elle. Et même si elle et Shanks se connaissaient à peine, elle tenait trop à lui pour avoir envie de le voir risquer sa vie. Alors quoi qu'il lui arrive maintenant, elle garda le sourire. Elle ne regrettait rien …

Quand Shanks sentit le corps de Kalaina s'affaisser contre lui, il la regarda pour la voir inconsciente ou … Peur pour elle, il regarda Marco qui les observait, aussi inquiet.

_ Vérifie qu'elle va bien, le pria Shanks.

Marco s'approcha aussitôt d'eux pour poser deux doigts dans le cou de Kalaina. Quand il sentit une impulsion, il poussa un faible soupir de soulagement.

_ Elle est vivante, rassura-t-il Shanks, mais son pouls est faible. On va avoir besoin de mettre ton médecin dans la confidence.

Shanks acquiesça avant d'appeler son médecin d'une voix forte mais légèrement tremblante. Eric débarqua dans la salle avec sa trousse médicale à peine deux minutes plus tard, pour stopper en état de choc quand il vit Ace et Barbe-Blanche.

_ Pas le temps pour les explications Éric, ordonna Shanks, les corps enterrés sont faux. Ceux-ci sont les vrais. Ils sont vivants. Kala les a sauvé, expliqua-t-il un minimum, les yeux rivés sur Kalaina. Maintenant, continua-t-il en regardant Éric se remettre de la surprise, ils ont besoin de toi. Alors fait vite … Commence par Kala, ordonna-t-il quand il vit Éric se diriger vers Barbe-Blanche.

Sans chercher à comprendre, Eric obéit. Shanks posa doucement Kalaina à terre et recula pour laisser faire son doc. Celui-ci sortit aussitôt son attirail et commença à l'examiner … Quand il se redressa quelques minutes plus tard, Shanks demanda :

_ Comment va-t-elle ?

_ Elle est dans un coma léger, répondit le doc sans préambule.

_ Quoi ? S'exclama Shanks encore plus inquiet, reprenant Kalaina contre lui. Mais …

_ Estime-toi heureux qu'elle soit vivante, cap'taine, l'interrompit Eric.

_ Quoi ? S'exclama de nouveau Shanks en relevant la tête.

_ Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a fait pour se retrouver dans cet état mais elle s'est littéralement épuisée à mort.

_ Elle a sauvé Ace et Barbe-Blanche, répondit doucement Shanks en rapprochant Kalaina de lui. Et c'est également elle qui nous a éloigné de barbe-noire.

_ C'était elle ! S'exclama le doc, un instant surpris de cette information et de la puissance de la jeune femme au vue de sa carrure fine.

« Quand on dit qu'il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences, songea-t-il, c'est bien vrai »

_ En tout cas, reprit-il pour rassurer son capitaine qu'il voyait dans une folle angoisse, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour elle : j'ai dit que c'était un coma léger. Ça veut dire que, contrairement aux comas profond, elle réagit aux stimuli extérieur.

_ En bref, doc, grogna Shanks, détestant le jargon médical.

_ Elle va se réveiller, résuma-t-il donc, je ne sais pas quand mais elle va se réveiller, rassure-toi. Je pense qu'elle a surtout besoin de reprendre des forces après la lute intense qu'elle a l'air d'avoir faite.

_ Merci, doc.

Eric lui sourit avec un bref hochement de tête avant d'examiner Barbe-Blanche. Les flammes de Ace agissant toujours, le doc ne pu faire grand chose. Cependant, son rapide examen fut suffisant pour venir à la même conclusion :

_ Ils sont également dans le coma, soupira finalement Eric, mais le leur est profond.

Il se tourna vers Marco, qui le regardait maintenant avec angoisse, avant d'ajouter tristement :

_ Je suis désolé Marco mais je ne sais pas quand ni même si ils vont se réveiller. Les comas profond peuvent durer des années. C'est déjà une chance qu'ils aient survécu à leurs blessures.

_ Non ! S'exclama Marco, hochant violemment sa tête de droite à gauche et posant sa main sur les cheveux de Ace pour éviter ses flammes, non, non, non … !

_ Marco ! L'appela Shanks en le sortant de sa transe, tu oublis ce qu'à dit Kala … Elle a dit qu'ils étaient hors de danger. Elle nous a assurée qu'ils allaient guérir. Alors garde espoir, crois en elle.

Marco regarda Shanks un instant, puis Kalaina, Ace et son père avant de revenir sur Shanks. Ce n'est qu'ensuite qu'il acquiesça avec un faible sourire. Kalaina les avait sauver. Elle avait tenu promesse. Alors ils devaient continuer à avoir foi en elle et attendre.

_ Cap'taine … Commença soudain Eric.

Les regards de Shanks et Marco se posèrent de nouveau sur lui. En voyant leurs expressions sérieuses, il s'inquiéta un peu quand il se souvint de la rage de son capitaine tout à l'heure.

_ Tu ne parles de ça à personne, Éric, ordonna Shanks d'une voix ferme, tu m'entends ? Pour le moment, personne ne doit savoir qu'ils sont vivants. Ben et Yassop sont au courant mais tu garde ton bec fermé, tu comprends ?

_ Compris capitaine, jura le doc en comprenant la menace sous-entendu, je me tais. On ne peut pourtant pas les laisser là, ajouta-t-il en examinant la pièce d'un œil critique.

_ On ne peut pas les bouger tant que mes frères sont là, intervint Marco. J'aimerai leur dire mais dans l'état de santé actuel de père et Ace, moins de personne le savent, mieux c'est. De toute façon, on ne sait même pas quand il vont se réveiller, ajouta-t-il. J'ai beau avoir confiance en Kalaina, ce serait ignoble de leur dire qu'ils sont sauvés alors qu'on ne sait pas quand ou si ils vont se réveiller.

_ Marco a raison, ajouta Shanks. En plus, si le bruit de leur survie s'ébruite, la marine nous pourchassera. On a déjà assez de ce bâtard de barbe-noire sur les bras. Pas besoin d'une autre menace.

_ Et le reste de l'équipage ? Interrogea le doc, comprenant les raisons de leur silence. On ne pourra pas le cachez d'eux bien longtemps.

_ Marco et moi en avons parlé, répondit Shanks. On a décidé de tout leur dire quand les hommes de Barbe-Blanche seront partis.

_ Je suppose que tu vas rester avec nous, Marco ? Demanda Eric pour confirmer ses soupçons.

_ Oui, répondit ce dernier, je trouverais bien quelque chose à dire à mes frères sans éveiller leur soupçons.

_ En attendant, reprit Shanks pour son doc, tu m'envoie Ben et Yassop. Si on te pose des questions, tu leurs dit que je garde une amie, inconsciente après nous avoir aider. J'irais leur parler plus tard.

_ Comprit, capitaine, répondit Eric en se levant.

Il prit sa trousse et sortit de la cabine. Après avoir refermé la porte, il se dirigea d'un pas vif sur le pont à la recherche de Ben et Yassop. Comme s'il savaient que Shanks auraient besoin d'eux, ils attendaient Éric au milieu du pont. Cependant, son arrivée attira tous les autres, curieux de la femme mystère que protégeait Shanks.

Après avoir levé une main pour taire les multiples questions qui fusèrent, Éric regarda Ben et lui dit :

_ Le capitaine a besoin de Yassop et toi. Il est toujours dans sa cabine.

_ Et ça m'étonnerait qu'il en sorte souvent, marmonna Ben.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Ben ? Demanda Rockstar, à côté de lui. Qui est la femme ?

Ne sachant pas encore que dire, Ben regarda Éric, qui comprit sa demande silencieuse. Il acquiesça donc et répondit :

_ Le cap'taine vous expliquera plus tard. Tout ce que vous devez savoir, c'est que c'est une amie à lui. Elle s'est épuisée en nous aidant à échapper à barbe-noire.

De nombreuses exclamations étonnés, suivit de questions, fusèrent mais Éric hocha négativement la tête.

_ Vous devez attendre et ne pas fouiner, ordre du cap'taine. Ben, Yassop, vous feriez mieux d'y aller.

Les deux concernés hochèrent la tête. Ben ordonna à ses compagnons de se remettre au travail et suivit Yassop vers la cabine de leur capitaine. Arrivés, ils frappèrent et entrèrent aussitôt après avoir entendu l'accord de Shanks. Ils le trouvèrent assis à terre, Kalaina serrée contre sa poitrine. Marco était assis contre le mur proche de Ace et Barbe-Blanche.

« Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir envie de la lâcher, songea Ben avec un amusement qu'il cacha au vu de l'inquiétude sur les visages de Marco et Shanks. »

_ Comment vont-ils ? Demanda Yassop.

Shanks leva brièvement les yeux vers eux et leur répéta ce que leur avait dit Éric et ce qu'ils avaient décidés.

_ Maintenant, continua-t-il, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre. Vous aller me ramener des matelas et des couvertures pour Ace et Barbe-Blanche, continua-t-il après un bref regard pour les deux concernés, mais avant, aide-moi à mettre Kala dans mon lit, Ben, s'il te plait.

Ben s'avança aussitôt et prit Kalaina dans ses bras. Shanks se leva et alla repousser les draps sous lesquels Ben la déposa. Shanks la borda ensuite sous le regard légèrement amusé de Ben et Yassop.

_ Allez me chercher ce que je vous ai demandé, s'il vous plait, redemanda Shanks en repoussant doucement une mèche de cheveux de Kalaina qui lui tombait sur le visage.

Ben et Yassop partir sans un mot mais avec un petit sourire moqueur pour leur capitaine. Une fois seul, Marco ne put s'empêcher de dire à Shanks :

_ Tu as l'air de sacrément les amuser, Shanks !

_ Pourquoi ? S'étonna celui-ci en s'asseyant contre le mur proche de la tête de son lit.

_ Ça ne m'étonne pas que tu n'ai rien vu, se moqua Marco, tu as les yeux rivés sur Kalaina depuis tout à l'heure.

_ N'importe quoi, marmonna Shanks en essayant de cacher son léger rougissement, je suis simplement inquiet pour elle.

_ Moi aussi, répondit Marco, mais je ne la regarda pas comme toi, tu la regarde !

Shanks préféra garder le silence plutôt que de dire quelque chose qui provoquerait une autre moquerie de Marco. Ce dernier eut cependant un petit rire amusé en voyant l'air renfrogné sur le visage du rival de son capitaine.

_ Tu es vraiment amusant ! Continua Marco dans ses moqueries sans méchanceté. Attend que Ace et père apprennent ça ! Je suis sûr que ça va les intéresser !

Shanks eut un petit rire et tira la langue à Marco. Dans le silence qui suivit, Shanks se dit qu'il aimerait effectivement voir la réaction des deux blessés quand Marco leur parlerait de ça ! Même si c'était pour se moquer de lui, Shanks préférait mille fois les voir rire à son détriment que les voir dans leur état actuel.

« J'ai confiance en Kala, songea Shanks, mais j'espère vraiment que leur coma ne va pas durer trop longtemps. Non seulement il va falloir les cacher du reste du navire le temps qu'on débarque les hommes de Barbe-Blanche mais en plus, il va falloir trouver un endroit où les abriter. On ne pourra pas les garder à bord indéfiniment : ils vont avoir besoin de se reposer et de reprendre des forces avant d'être capable de naviguer à nouveau. Le mieux, ce serait de trouver un petit village tranquille ... »

Shanks fut interrompu dans ses pensées par l'ouverture de la porte. Ben et Yassop revenaient avec des draps et assez de matelas pour Ace et la grande carrure de Barbe-Blanche. Marco et lui se levèrent aussitôt pour les aider. Marco ferma la porte avant de les aider à installer plus confortablement Ace. Ses flammes agissaient toujours légèrement mais elles n'étaient pas assez forte pour brûler le matelas qu'ils mirent sous lui. Ils gardèrent cependant le drap de côté en attendant que les flammes cessent. Mais si Ace fut installé rapidement, ce fut loin d'être le cas pour Barbe-Blanche : avec son poids et sa taille, ils durent s'y mettre à trois pour le déplacer pendant que le quatrième installait le matelas. Et ils s'y mirent à quatre pour le porter ensuite dessus !

_ Ouf ! Fit Yassop en se laissant tomber à terre après avoir mis une grande couverture sur Barbe-Blanche, je ne vais pas le refaire tout les jours !

_ Il faudra pourtant les déplacer dans une autre cabine quand mes frères seront partis, déclara Marco, Shanks appréciera sûrement de retrouver la sienne !

_ Ils ne me dérangent pas, lui dit Shanks en hochant légèrement la tête de droite à gauche. De toute façon, ajouta-t-il en regardant Kalaina près de laquelle il était de nouveau assis, Kala est ici et il est hors de question que je la déplace. Elle est plus en sécurité dans ma cabine. Je dormirais ailleurs quand elle sera réveillée.

_ Oh ! Mais tu peux dormir ici, si tu veux ! Plaisanta Ben, sous les gloussements des deux autres. Je sais que tu en rêve !

_ Et je ne pense pas que Kalaina sera contre ! Ajouta Marco.

_ Vous avez finis ? Grogna Shanks mais avec un sourire aux coins des lèvres. Marco, ajouta plus sérieusement Shanks après un instant de réflexion, tu vas aller parler à tes compagnons et décider de l'île que vous voulez rejoindre. On vous y emmène.

_ Merci pour tout Shanks, le remercia Marco. On vous dois beaucoup.

_ Ce n'est rien, lui dit Shanks, tu me remboursera en m'aidant à les protéger.

_ Où vas-t-on les mettre ? S'enquit Ben. On ne peut pas les garder trop longtemps sur le bateau. Ce serait trop dangereux pour eux.

_ J'y pensais, acquiesça Shanks, le mieux serait de leur trouver une île dans East blue ou West blue. Ce sont des mers calme et on va souvent là-bas, personne ne se posera de question.

_ Bonne idée, approuva Yassop, on pourra décider de l'île en cours de route. En plus, il y a peut-être une chance que l'un deux se réveille d'ici là.

_ J'espère, pria Shanks en regardant Kalaina avec un doux sourire.

Il resta silencieux un instant, observant le visage de la femme qui le fascinait. Jamais il n'avait rencontré une femme de sa trempe qui l'attirait autant. Non seulement elle était belle et avait du caractère – du peu qu'il avait vu – mais en plus elle savait se défendre et n'avait pas l'air d'avoir peur de se battre. Shanks ne savait pas encore son histoire ni pourquoi elle était venue les aider mais ils lui devaient tous une grande dette, surtout les hommes de Barbe-Blanche et Luffy. Sans elle, ils seraient orphelins de capitaine et de frère …

_ Bien, déclara Shanks en se levant finalement et donnant le signal aux autres, il est temps de se bouger. Marco, tu vas voir tes frères comme je l'ai dit. Yassop, je vais te fournir des hommes et vous me vérifiez le stock d'armes et de nourriture. Je veux la liste habituelle. Ben, tu organises des tours de surveillance nuit et jour. Que les hommes soient très vigilent. Barbe-noire est déjà sur mes traces. Avec les pouvoirs que Kalaina a affichée et sachant que je la protège, il ne va pas nous lâcher.

_ Que fait-on si on l'aperçoit et que tu es occupé ? Demanda Ben avec gravité.

_ Je n'aime pas ça mais pour le moment, le mieux est de fuir, répondit Shanks, le visage grave. On ne peut pas risquer de les blesser, ajouta-t-il en parlant des leurs trois pensionnaires secrets.

_ Tu peux inclure mes frères et moi dans la surveillance si tu veux, Shanks, proposa Marco. Je suis sûr qu'ils seront d'accord avec l'aide que tu nous apporte.

_ Merci, Marco, répondit Shanks, appréciant l'offre, maintenant, continua-t-il en se dirigeant enfin vers la porte après un dernier regard pour Kalaina, je vais parler aux hommes.

Ils suivirent Shanks hors de la cabine qui fut soigneusement fermé avec la seul clé que possédait Shanks. Ils montèrent ensuite sur le pont où il appela tous ses hommes. Marco en fit de même avec ses frères.

_ Vas-y Marco, proposa Shanks.

Marco hocha la tête en remerciement et se tourna alors vers ses hommes :

_ Shanks a accepté de nous conduire sur l'île qu'on veut, déclara-t-il sans préambule. Alors on va aller sur l'île de Narima, si ça vous va. C'est la plus proche et l'un des navires de secours y est.

_ Dirige-nous vers l'île en question, Lance, coupa brièvement Shanks en donnant l'ordre à son navigateur après avoir vu les regards d'accords des frères de Marco.

_ En attendant, poursuivit Marco alors que Lance partait aussitôt modifier la direction du navire, je nous ai proposé pour aider Shanks et ses hommes avec les tours de surveillance. Même s'ils sont capable de se débrouiller seuls, il est normal qu'on les aide.

_ Ouais ! Crièrent plusieurs frères de Marco, entièrement d'accord.

Marco adressa à Shanks un sourire signifiant « je te l'avais dis », avant de continuer :

_ Si l'un deux vous demande de l'aide, faite-le. En cas de problème, venez voir Shanks ou moi. En ce qui concerne la capitainerie, continua Marco après avoir prit une inspiration pour se donner du courage, je …

_ Attend Marco, l'interrompit Joz, je ne sais pas ce que tu allais dire mais écoute-nous avant, s'il te plait. On en a parlé entre nous pendant que tu faisais on ne sais quoi avec Shanks et on est tous d'accord : tu es le commandant de la première division de père. Tu es l'un des premiers à l'avoir rejoint. C'est à toi que reviens le rôle de nous guider. On sait tous que tu étais le plus proche de père, continua Joz avec émotion, c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu. Les pirates de Barbe-Blanche ne doivent pas mourir.

Marco était ému par les mots de son frère, qu'il savait refléter les sentiments des autres. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils lui proposent la capitainerie, encore moins si peu de temps après la « mort » de leur père. Mais il ne pouvait pas accepter, non seulement parce qu'il ne pouvait pas quitter le navire de Shanks mais surtout parce qu'il refusait de prendre la place de leur père. Même si ce dernier aurait effectivement souhaiter que Marco prenne la capitainerie, il n'était pas prêt. Que leur père soit vivant ou mort n'y change rien : Marco n'était mentalement pas prêt à assumer ce rôle.

De leur côté, ses frères attendirent patiemment. Ils savaient que la proposition était un choc pour Marco mais ils devaient lui en parler avant d'arriver à Narima. Parce qu'une fois là-bas, soit ils se sépareraient, soit ils poursuivraient ensemble. Ils savaient que les deux situations seraient durs. Après avoir autant bourlingué ensemble au côté de père, il était difficile de se séparer et de continuer sans lui. Mais ils devaient pourtant lui faire honneur. Ils devaient montrer à tous que, quoi qu'il ait pu se passer et quoi qu'il se passe, les pirates de Barbe-Blanche étaient toujours là …

_ Je vous remercie infiniment pour l'offre, répondit finalement Marco sous l'œil curieux de tous, mais je dois la décliner. Je ne suis pas prêt, ajouta-t-il en interrompant les divers exclamations. Père et Ace viennent juste de … On vient juste de les perdre. Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça après ce qui vient de se passer. Après avoir vu la puissance de ce traître, poursuivit-il avec haine pour barbe-noire, je ne me sens pas assez fort pour vous mener et vous protéger. Si j'accepte de prendre la capitainerie, j'aurais l'impression de bafouer la mémoire et l'honneur de père. A mes yeux, il est … était irremplaçable. Et Ace … continua Marco, une émotion non feinte dans la voix, Ace est … était …

_ On connaît ton lien avec Ace, Marco, l'aida Joz, voyant son frère lutter sur ses mots. On sait que de nous tous, c'est toi qui doit le plus souffrir. Je dois avouer qu'on n'est pas surpris de ton refus, continua Joz après un regard pour les autres commandants, mais on devait quand même te le proposer.

_ Père serait fier de toi, continua Vista, poussant Marco à baisser la tête pour masquer ses émotions turbulentes. Tu ne te sens peut-être pas prêt à prendre le relais mais ton discours nous a prouver le contraire. Cependant, continua-t-il d'emblée, on comprend ton refus et on l'accepte. Le tout est de savoir maintenant quoi faire. Personnellement, je refuse que les pirates de Barbe-Blanche se termine maintenant.

_ Ouais ! Crièrent plusieurs voix, on veux rester avec vous …

_ Shanks, demanda Izou après que le silence soit revenu sur le Force Rouge, surprenant le capitaine aux cheveux roux qui ne voulait pas se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas, tu connais père depuis plus longtemps que nous. Que penses-tu que nous devrions faire ?

Shanks regarda les visages soudain curieux des fils de Barbe-Blanche. Soupirant, il baissa la tête un instant pour réfléchir avant de la relever. Il croisa un à un les regards des commandants des divisions de Barbe-Blanche et à chaque fois, il y vit leur accord.

_ Je ne pense pas avoir le droit de vous dire quoi faire, commença-t-il donc, je ne suis pas votre capitaine. Mais comme vous avez l'air d'y tenir, je vais vous répondre … Comme tu l'as dit, Izou, continua-t-il après un court instant de silence, Barbe-Blanche et moi avons un long passé commun. Même si lui et mon ancien capitaine étaient adversaires, nous nous affrontions si souvent que nous nous connaissions bien. Et comme vous devez sans doute le savoir, le rêve de Barbe-Blanche a toujours été d'avoir une famille. Il a réalisé ce rêve en vous recrutant, continua Shanks, encouragé par les sourires nostalgiques et heureux des hommes de Barbe-Blanche. Alors je pense que vous quitter serait un affront à sa mémoire. Je ne pense pas qu'il voudrait que sa mort déchire sa famille. Il tenait énormément à vous. Ce qu'il a fait pour Ace, je sais très bien qu'il l'aurait fait pour n'importe lequel d'entre vous. Cependant, continua d'emblée Shanks pour éviter des interruptions, je comprend votre problème actuel. Votre perte est trop récente pour que vous ayez les idées clairs sur ce que vous devez faire. Alors voici ce que je vous propose, termina-t-il, attirant un peu plus l'attention des pirates, ne déchirez pas votre famille. Vous êtes et resterez toujours les fiers pirates de Barbe-Blanche. Mais vous avez besoin de faire face à ce qui vient de se passer. Alors rentrez chez vous quelques temps, accepter leurs « morts » et aller de l'avant. Prenez du repos, retrouvez le sourire, entraînez vous, rendez votre père fier de vous. Et retrouvez-vous plus tard la tête haute pour montrer au monde que les pirates de Barbe-Blanche sont toujours là.

Le discours de Shanks fit pousser des cris de joie et d'acceptation parmi l'équipage de Barbe-Blanche. Ils semblaient tous avoir été remonté à bloc par ses paroles.

_ Merci, Shanks, lui dit Vista en s'avançant vers lui et Marco avec les autres commandants. Ça nous a beaucoup aidé.

_ J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, répondit Shanks, un peu gêné.

_ Tu as beaucoup fait, le contredit Marco. Maintenant qu'on sait ce qu'on doit faire grâce à toi, on va décider des derniers détails et te laisser parler à tes hommes.

Il regarda ses frères, qui acceptèrent la proposition de Marco. Après un dernier remerciement pour Shanks, ils s'éloignèrent avec leurs autres frères.

_ Et bien cap'taine, lui dit Rockstar, tu deviens de plus en plus éloquent. C'est la vieillesse qui te rend plus sage ou ton cerveau qui se développe enfin ?

La moquerie de Rockstar fit éclater de rire tous ceux qui l'avait entendu. Shanks lui-même en fut amusé. Ça faisait vraiment du bien de rire un peu en ce moment. Après ce qui était arrivé et la menace de barbe-noire qui planait, ils avaient raison d'en profiter. Cependant, toutes les bonnes choses avaient une fin et Shanks mit bientôt fin à leurs rires.

_ Bien, dit-il avec un sérieux qui les calma aussitôt, fini de rire. Trois d'entre-vous vont aller avec Yassop vérifier le stock d'armes et de nourriture. Vous connaissez le refrain. Huit autres vont se mettre sous les ordres de Lance et manœuvrer le navire. Les autres vont aller voir Ben : il va vous donner des tours de garde. Je veux quelqu'un à la vigie nuit et jour. Interdiction de dormir, discuter ou de faire une quelconque de vos occupations habituelles. Je veux une surveillance sérieuse et constante.

_ Que se passe-t-il, cap'taine ? Demanda un de ses hommes, ça à l'air sérieux.

_ C'est à propos de barbe-noire, n'est-ce pas ? Compris Lucky Le Roux.

_ Oui, répondit Shanks avec gravité, il a fait tomber Barbe-Blanche. Maintenant, c'est mon tour. S'il a réussit à nous suivre et à nous attaquer sans qu'aucun de nous ne le remarque, je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il peut faire d'autre avec ses nouveaux hommes et le pouvoir qu'il a volé.

_ Il devient dangereux, déclara Ben, il va falloir s'occuper de lui. Plus on va le laisser faire, plus il va avoir de l'influence et de la puissance.

_ Je le sais très bien, répondit Shanks mais pour l'instant, on ne peut pas l'affronter. C'est pour ça que si le radeau de ce salopard est en vue, vous dégagez tout de suite de là.

_ Quoi ! S'exclamèrent plusieurs hommes. Mais …

_ Je sais qu'on a jamais fui un combat, les interrompit Shanks, mais pour l'instant, la prudence est de mise.

_ C'est à cause de la fille cachée dans ta cabine, compris Lucky.

_ Je vous expliquerais les détails quand on sera seuls, dit-il en baissant la voix pour ne pas que les hommes de Barbe-Blanche l'entende. Tout ce que vous devez savoir pour l'instant, c'est qu'elle est sous la protection de Marco et moi.

_ En quoi Marco est-il concerné ? Demanda l'un des hommes. Et qu'est-ce que cette fille a de si spéciale ?

_ C'est grâce à elle qu'on a pu s'éloigner de barbe-noire sans dommage, répondit Shanks en gardant ses émotions sous contrôle et ignorant volontairement la question sur Marco. Et après avoir vu ses pouvoirs à l'oeuvre, continua-t-il après avoir coupé les exclamations étonné de certains de ses hommes qui n'avaient pas encore compris que Kalaina les avais sortit des griffes de barbe-noire, ce taré ne reculera devant rien pour l'avoir. Il est hors de question qu'il s'approche d'elle, vous m'entendez ? Ordonna-t-il, la voix soudain dur. Elle n'est actuellement pas en état de se défendre alors elle doit être protéger coûte que coûte. Et interdiction à tous sauf Marco, Ben, Yassop, le doc et moi d'entrer dans ma cabine.

_ Wow ! Doucement cap'taine ! S'exclama Rockstar avec un sourire moqueur. Pas besoin d'être si dur ! Il suffisait de le dire que la fille était à toi ! On ne te l'aurais pas volé !

La réponse de Rockstar fit aussitôt partir de nouveaux éclats de rire, qui s'accentuèrent quand ils virent le visage surpris et rouge de leur capitaine.

« Décidément, songea Shanks avec un petit soupir agacé qui était contredit par son sourire amusé, je n'ai pas fini d'en entendre parler ! Je la connais à peine et ils nous imagine déjà ensemble ! Ça promet quand ils sauront que je l'ai nourris et lui ait servit de fauteuil … »

Shanks n'avait effectivement pas fini d'entendre les moqueries de ses amis mais il s'en foutait. Son navire avait toujours abrité les rires et les fêtes et il n'était pas question que ça s'arrête ainsi ! Foi de Shanks ! …


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

Installé dans sa cabine dont il n'était sortit que pour ses besoins vitaux et prendre un peu l'air, Shanks repensait à ces derniers jours … Une semaine calme était passée. La routine s'était vite installé grâce à l'entente cordiale qui régnait entre les deux équipages de pirates. Il est vrai qu'ils respectaient leurs forces mutuelles mais leur entente avait surtout été possible grâce aux derniers événements. Son arrivée surprise à Marineford et l'aide inattendu qu'il avait apporté aux hommes de Barbe-Blanche avait forcé le respect de ces derniers envers lui. Et la confiance totale que semblait maintenant lui accorder Marco n'avait fait que renforcer la propre confiance de ses frères. Quant à Shanks, il admirait le courage et la ténacité dont ils avaient faits preuves pour sauver leur frère et leur père. Malgré l'ordre de Barbe-Blanche, ils avaient refusés d'abandonner leur père. Shanks admirait ce genre d'hommes : des hommes prêts à tout pour défendre leur familles, amis et croyance. Et c'est cela, ajouté au respect qu'il avait déjà pour Barbe-Blanche et le lien de Ace avec Luffy qui l'avait poussé à les aider comme il le faisait actuellement. Malheureusement, ces événements en annonçaient d'autres, bien plus sombre. De l'avis de Shanks, barbe-noire était dangereux, bien plus dangereux que le gouvernement mondiale ou la marine. Rien que son fruit des ténèbres était à craindre mais si on y ajoutait le fruit du démon qu'il avait volé à Barbe-Blanche, l'un des fruit les plus puissants, sa force devenait redoutable. Pour Shanks, Barbe-noire était un collectionneur. Il semblait aimer collectionner les pouvoirs, ce qui était dangereux lorsqu'on savait ce qu'il était prêt à faire pour les avoir : il avait en effet été jusqu'à tuer son commandant pour le voler avant de trahir son équipage pour finir par tuer son capitaine dans le simple but de lui voler son fruit du démon et tenter de prendre sa place comme Yonko. Ben avait raison : ils allaient devoir le stopper avant qu'il ne devienne trop puissant. Ils couraient déjà assez de risque comme ça avec la nouvelle obsession de barbe-noire pour Kalaina et lui …

Kalaina. Penser encore à elle fit tourner la tête dans sa direction. Après avoir donnés ses ordres il y a une semaine, Éric avait prit Shanks à part et lui avait demandé de lui ouvrir sa cabine pour poser des perfusions pour les trois blessés. C'était en effet le seul moyen de leur donner les liquides et nutriments dont ils avaient besoin. L'état de Barbe-Blanche était stationnaire. Celui de Ace également après que ses flammes aient finis les soins. L'état de santé de Kalaina n'avait pas non plus changé, inquiétant Shanks malgré lui. Il avait passé la plupart de son temps à son chevet, repoussant ses cheveux de son visage quand ils lui tombaient dessus ou par simple envie. Il avait vraiment hâte qu'elle se réveille, non seulement pour que son angoisse cesse mais aussi pour avoir ses réponses. Il désirait surtout la connaître. Il ne la connaissait pratiquement pas mais il espérait vraiment qu'elle accepterait de rester sur le Force Rouge. Une présence féminine ne ferait pas de mal, surtout si c'était elle ! Shanks était même prêt à accepter de ses hommes plus de moqueries qu'il n'en recevait déjà si cela pouvait réveiller Kalaina …

Sentant le navire soudain ralentir, Shanks se rendit sur le pont. Il chercha Ben, qu'il trouva à la barre près de Lance et Marco.

_ Tu tombes bien cap'taine, lui dit Ben quand ils le virent, j'allais venir te chercher.

En regardant alentour, Shanks vit une île à quelques encablures. Il comprit alors.

_ On arrive à Narima ? Vérifia-t-il.

_ Dans une heure environ, répondit Lance, Marco me guide vers leur planque.

_ Tu nous fais assez confiance pour nous la montrer, Marco ? Questionna Shanks, moitié sérieux, moitié plaisantant.

_ Oui, répondit Marco, sérieux, tu avais beau être le rival de père, à nos yeux, vous êtes devenus des alliés.

Shanks, Ben et Lance sourirent, heureux des paroles de Marco. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que lui et ses frères les considèrent comme des alliés, peu importe l'aide qu'ils leur avaient apportés.

_ Alors comme des alliés, déclara donc Shanks après un regard entendu avec Ben, tu vas dire à tes frères de nous contacter en cas de soucis. On les aidera dans la mesure du possible.

Après un sourire de remerciement, Marco fournit les dernières indications à Lance. Il regarda ensuite Shanks avec insistance, lui faisant comprendre qu'il voulait lui parler. Acquiesçant, Shanks entraîna Marco et Ben avec lui, prenant Yassop au passage. Les hommes des deux équipages ne s'étonnèrent pas quand ils les virent disparaître une fois de plus dans la cabine de Shanks : ils l'avaient fait assez souvent ces derniers jours.

_ De quoi voulais-tu parler, Marco ? Demanda d'emblée Shanks quand ils furent enfermé dans sa cabine.

_ Mes frères vont bientôt partir, répondit Marco, assis entre Ace et son père, il faudrait décider de l'endroit où les cacher.

_ Et tu as une idée, compris Shanks.

_ Oui, répondit Marco, je sais que vous pensiez à East blue ou West blue. Les cacher à West blue serait trop risqué car beaucoup savent d'où tu viens, y compris barbe-noire. East blue, en revanche, est moins risqué. Non seulement par ce que vous y allez souvent, comme vous dites, mais aussi parce que c'est l'océan le plus calme. Même si les gens savaient que Ace et père étaient vivants, personne ne songerait à les chercher là-bas, surtout si on les cache à Fushia !

_ Fushia ! S'exclama Yassop. Tu es fou ! C'est le village de Garp !

_ Mais aussi celui de Ace et Luffy, continua Marco. Personne ne nous croirait assez idiots pour les planquer là-bas. Quant à Garp, tu oublis les nouvelles d'aujourd'hui …

_ C'est vrai, intervint Shanks, songeur, Garp a démissionné de la marine. Et il aurait même mis l'île sous sa protection.

_ Garp est extrêmement connu, s'expliqua Marco, les gens ne sont assez fou pour osez le défier sur son île, même s'il a démissionné.

_ Et comment compte-tu lui caché la survie de Ace et Barbe-Blanche quand il les verra ? Demanda Ben. Car il finira forcément par apprendre leur existence. L'île est petite et on ne pourra pas les garder enfermé quand ils se réveilleront.

_ A votre avis, demanda Marco avec un sourire en coin, comment réagira-t-il quand il saura que l'un des pirates qu'il déteste le plus a sauver son petit-fils ?

_ C'est Kala qui les a sauvé, le contredit Shanks avec un doux sourire pour elle, pas moi.

_ Peut-être, accepta Marco, mais tu as tout de même prit le risque de les cacher et de les amener en sécurité. Vous n'avez pas vu la rage de Garp quand ce chien a attaqué Ace, continua Marco avec un regard de haine en pensant à Akainu. Il venait de se réveiller du coup de poing de Luffy quand …

_ Il s'est fait assommé par Luffy ? S'étonna Shanks, sachant la force de Garp.

_ Il s'est laissé faire, expliqua Marco avec un léger hochement de tête négatif. Garp n'a rien fait durant la bataille. A mon avis, il était partagé entre sauver Ace et Luffy et obéir aux ordres. Garp déteste les pirates, c'est connu, mais il aime ses petits-fils. Il n'y avait qu'à voir sa fureur quand Ace s'est fait attaqué. Vice-amiral ou pas, il aurait tué Akainu si Sengoku ne l'avait pas retenu.

_ A ce point là ? Demanda Ben.

_ Oui, répondit Marco, j'ai tout vu. Il y avait tant de haine dans ses yeux qu'il aurait vraiment tué Akainu si cet idiot de Sengoku ne l'avait pas bloqué. Ensuite, poursuivit-il après un instant de silence pendant lequel il imagina la mort de Akainu avec une joie vengeresse, il est partit. La bataille n'était même pas fini mais il est partit.

_ C'est pour ça que je ne l'ai pas vu près de Ace comme je m'y attendais, songea Shanks … Bien, décida-t-il après un instant de réflexion et un regard pour Ben. On va à Fushia. On jettera l'ancre près de la forêt, le coin est assez tranquille. Ensuite, on cherchera Garp.

_ Quoi ! S'étonna Yassop.

_ Il vaut mieux le mettre au courant tout de suite, expliqua Shanks en le regardant. Il sera encore plus furieux si on le lui cache.

_ On devrait parler à la femme qui s'est occupé de Ace et Luffy enfants, proposa Marco en se remémorant une de ses nombreuses discussions avec Ace. La … Ma … Da … Dadan ! C'est ça ! S'exclama-t-il en se souvenant enfin du nom.

_ Tu sais où elle vit ? Demanda Shanks.

_ D'après ce que Ace m'a dit, elle vit avec son clan dans une cabane au milieu des bois. Pratiquement personne ne les approche.

_ Pourquoi ? S'étonnèrent les trois autres hommes.

_ Ce sont des brigands ! Répondit Marco avec un petit rire.

La réponse de Marco fit éclater Shanks de rire. C'était bien du Garp, ça ! Confier ses petits-fils à des brigands ! Pas si étonnant qu'ils soient devenus ce qu'ils sont aujourd'hui, avec un grand-père pareil et des brigands pour nounou !

_ C'est décidé, alors, déclara Shanks, riant toujours, on accoste par derrière et on cherche cette Dadan. Je suis sûr qu'elle sera heureuse de le savoir vivant, brigand ou pas !

_ Et Luffy ? Demanda Marco en pensant soudain au frère de Ace. On ne peut pas le laisser croire que son frère est mort.

Shanks se calma rapidement aux mots de Marco. Soupirant, il fronça les sourcils, un peu inquiet pour son protégé.

_ Je sais, répondit Shanks, le visage grave, je ne l'ai pas vu à Marineford mais j'imagine sans peine la douleur qu'il doit ressentir. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis 10 ans mais je sais qu'il est très attaché à Ace. Le problème, c'est que je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où Law l'a emmené. Et le chercher attirait trop l'attention sur nous.

_ Sans compter qu'il a l'air d'avoir l'intention de disparaître pour deux ans, ajouta Ben qui avait déchiffré avec Shanks le message discret de Luffy dans le journal.

_ Ça aussi, accorda Shanks, un léger sourire aux lèvres en se souvenant de ce que Luffy avait fait pour faire passer ce message.

_ Tu ne t'inquiète pas pour lui ? S'étonna un peu Marco.

_ Non, répondit Shanks avec un hochement de tête négatif, Jinbei est avec lui. Et je ne connais qu'une seul personne qui ait pu avoir l'idée saugrenue de ramener Luffy à Marineford : Rayleigh.

_ Le seigneur des ténèbres ? Questionna Marco. Mais comment aurait-il rencontré Luffy ?

_ A l'archipel des Shabondy, répondit Shanks. C'est là qu'il se planque et c'est la dernière île avant celle des hommes-poissons.

_ Et on sait que Luffy et son équipage y était à cause de tout le raffut qu'ils ont fait là-bas, comprit Marco.

_ Les supernovas (_dixit tous les nouveaux pirates de la génération de Luffy_) sont vraiment des fous furieux ! Déclara Yassop, se souvenant de l'amusement mêlé d'inquiétude qu'il avait ressentit en voyant les nouvelles.

_ Et ton fils a trouvé le plus fou de tous comme capitaine ! Plaisanta tendrement Shanks en pensant à Luffy.

_ Ton fils est sur l'équipage de Luffy ? S'étonna Marco qui ne savait pas ça.

_ Ussop, répondit Yassop avec un regard brillant d'amour, où le roi des snipers comme on le connaît mieux. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis tout petit. J'ai vraiment hâte de le revoir. Imaginez comme il est devenu fort, mon petit Ussop ! Tous les grands adversaires qu'il a affronté ! …

_ Oui, oui, Yassop, déclara Ben avec amusement alors que Yassop continuait sur sa lancée, ton fils est un merveilleux pirate très courageux ! Évite de parler de son fils, ajouta-t-il pour Marco alors que Shanks parlait un moment avec Yassop, il ne s'arrête jamais !

Shanks se leva soudain et entraîna tout le monde hors de la cabine, y compris un Yassop listant maintenant les adversaires connu de Luffy et ses compagnons ! Quand ils sortirent sur le pont et que les compagnons de Yassop l'entendirent, ils ne purent s'empêcher de ricaner.

_ Qui est le malheureux qui a eu l'idée de parler de Ussop ? Demanda Rockstar.

_ Marco, répondit Shanks en riant, il ne savait pas que Ussop était son fils.

_ De quoi parle Yassop ? Demanda Vista en approchant, ça à l'air de vachement le passionner !

_ C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! S'exclama Ben en riant. Allez viens, ajouta-t-il en entraînant Vista plus loin, je vais te faire un résumé. Ça sera beauuuuuuuucoup moins long que d'entendre Yassop rabâcher les mêmes choses !

Et c'est dans la bonne humeur général que les deux équipages passèrent leurs derniers moments ensemble, au détriment du pauvre Yassop …

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quand le Force Rouge jeta enfin l'encre, il était à l'abri dans une crique que presque personne n'empruntait. Ils étaient entourés d'une immense falaise abrupte qui formait un croissant de lune au-dessus de laquelle poussait une forêt assez dense et difficilement accessible depuis la ville voisine. Tout le monde descendit du navire et, à l'aide de barques, ils entrèrent dans une immense caverne creusée dans la falaise. A l'intérieur se trouvait un autre Moby Dick. Quand ils accostèrent sur la rive de la grotte, Marco et les autres commandants menèrent l'équipage de Shanks près d'un immense tas de caisses. Là, Joz leur dit :

_ Ces caisses contiennent des denrées alimentaires, de l'eau, des armes et des recharges. Servez-vous. Ça vous évitera d'aller en ville.

_ Combien ? Demanda simplement Shanks.

_ Rien, répondit Joz avec un hochement de tête négatif, prenez ça comme un paiement pour nous avoir aidé et amené ici.

Ne voulant pas les froisser et sachant qu'ils le faisaient volontiers, Shanks accepta avec gratitude. Il ordonna donc à Yassop et quelques autres de ses hommes de monter les caisses nécessaire sur le navire. Pendant qu'il supervisait le chargement, il vit Marco faire ses adieux à ses frères et prendre un den-den-mushi pour rester en contact avec eux. Puis, après avoir remercié et salué Shanks et son équipage, ils partirent par groupe …

Lorsqu'il ne resta plus que Marco, ce dernier rejoignit Shanks.

_ Ils ne se sont pas douté que tu restais avec nous ? Lui demanda ce dernier alors qu'il montait dans la barque que Ben ramena au Force Rouge.

_ Non, répondit Marco, on a décidé de partir en petit groupe pour ne pas se faire remarquer. J'ai joué la carte de ma place de commandant de la première division pour leur faire croire que je partirais le dernier. Ça m'embête de leur mentir mais c'est préférable. Je m'excuserais quand on se reverra.

_ Comment vont-ils quitter l'île ? Questionna Ben.

_ Il y a de nombreux navire marchands qui accostent ici, répondit Marco, ils accepteront sans doute de les prendre en échange d'un paiement ou d'une aide.

_ Du moment qu'ils ne se font pas prendre, déclara simplement Shanks.

Arrivés au navire, ils y montèrent avant que Marco et Ben n'aident deux autres à remonter la barque. Une fois fait, Shanks s'approcha de Ben et Marco pour leur chuchoter :

_ Il est temps de leur dire la vérité, vous ne pensez pas ?

_ Tu es vraiment sûr d'eux ? Demanda Marco, un peu inquiet pour la sécurité de Ace et leur père.

_ Absolument, assura Shanks, sinon, je n'aurais pas pensé à leur dire.

Voyant la certitude dans les yeux de Shanks, Marco acquiesça.

_ Je vais leur dire une fois en mer, dit alors Shanks, il y a moins de risque d'écoute.

Il donna donc aussitôt ses ordres, ignorant les questions quand à la présence de Marco à bord. Le navire partit sans tarder et glissa hors de la crique vers la mer calme où un léger vent soufflait.

_ Lance, dit ensuite Shanks d'une voix forte, on va à Fushia.

_ On ne retourne pas dans le nouveau monde comme prévu ? S'étonna Lance, exprimant la pensée de plusieurs hommes.

_ Dirige-le navire dans la bonne direction et rejoins-nous sur le pont, je vais vous expliquez pourquoi, répondit Shanks d'une voix ferme.

Voyant le sérieux de son capitaine, Lance obéit sans attendre. Il modifia donc la route du navire et bloqua la barre avant de rejoindre tout le monde sur le pont.

_ Bien, déclara gravement Shanks une fois qu'il eut l'attention de tous, la réponse quant à notre destination et les présences de Marco et la jeune femme sur le navire sont liés. Nous ne voulions pas en parler avant pour éviter que les nouvelles s'ébruitent et parce qu'on ne sait pas quand ils vont sortir du coma.

_ Tu ne caches pas que la jeune femme dans ta cabine, compris Lucky.

Il regarda Marco, qui avait le visage de marbre, avant de revenir sur son capitaine. Lucky était loin d'être un idiot. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était son second au côté de Ben. C'est donc avec les yeux ouverts par la stupeur qu'il déclara :

_ Il n'y a qu'une seule raison à la présence de Marco ici et à votre soudaine confiance mutuelle : Ace aux poings ardents et Barbe-Blanche ont survécus !

_ Exact, répondit Shanks d'une voix forte pour couvrir les cris de stupeur et d'incrédulité. Ils sont tous deux vivants. Dans le coma mais vivant.

_ Mais … Comment ? Rockstar, choqué par la nouvelle mais faisant confiance à son capitaine. Ils étaient morts ! On a enterrés leurs corps !

_ C'était des faux, répondit Shanks d'une voix toujours aussi ferme.

_ Comment ? Répéta Rockstar.

_ Tout ce que je sais, répondit Shanks avec un léger hochement de tête négatif, c'est que c'est grâce à Kalaina, la jeune femme que je cache. Elle est apparu à Marineford on ne sait comment, a fait des copies et s'est ensuite transporté on ne pas non plus comment dans ma cabine avec Ace et Barbe-Blanche. La forte énergie que certains ont ressentit quand on a monté les copies à bord venait d'elle. Elle utilisait une de ses techniques pour les soigner.

_ Alors dans ce cas, compris Rockstar, ça veut dire que la jeune femme qui nous a éloignée de barbe-noire est cette Kalaina ? Celle qui a sauvé Ace et Barbe-Blanche ?

_ Pourquoi n'est-elle pas sortit si les soins étaient finis ? Demanda un autre après avoir vu le hochement de tête affirmatif de Shanks. Ça aurait été sûrement plus facile pour elle !

_ Les soins n'étaient PAS finis, dit Shanks, les sourcils légèrement froncés dans l'inquiétude, elle nous a défendu tout en les soignant. A cause de ça, elle est dans un coma léger, d'après doc.

_ Tu veux dire qu'elle a été capable de soigner deux personnes gravement blessées tout en faisant les techniques qu'elle a fait à distance ? S'exclama un de ses hommes avec autant d'étonnement que la plupart après qu'ils aient vu Shanks confirmer silencieusement. Bordel, mais comment fait-elle ?

_ D'après ses techniques, ajouta un autre, elle contrôle le vent et l'eau. Ça ne peut pas être un fruit du démon, pas avec deux capacités de type logia.

_ Je n'en sais pas plus, répondit Shanks, j'attends qu'elle se réveille pour lui demander.

_ Tu crois qu'elle te dira la vérité ? Demanda Lucky, sceptique.

_ Oui, répondit Shanks avec assurance. Même si j'ai peu discuté avec elle, le peu que j'ai entendu et vu de son caractère nous ont poussé à la croire, Yassop, Ben, Marco et moi. Elle nous a clairement fait comprendre que cela concernait de gros secrets, dangereux dans de mauvaises mains. Elle a cependant accepté de tout dire à Marco et moi.

_ Que vas-tu faire en attendant qu'ils se réveillent, Marco ? Demanda Rockstar.

_ Rester avec Ace et père et prendre soin d'eux, répondit-il après l'accord de Shanks lui signifiant qu'il lui laissait la parole. J'ai eu l'idée de les cacher au village Fushia, où ont grandis Ace et Luffy, comme vous le savez. Personne n'ira les chercher là-bas …

Il expliqua ensuite les mêmes raisons qu'il l'avait poussé à choisir ce village et qui avait pousser Shanks a accepter.

_ C'est effectivement une bonne idée, confirma Lucky alors que Lance acquiesçait silencieusement. Si on arrive à mettre Garp dans le coup, on aura un indic pour nous avertir en cas d'ennui : même s'il a démissionné, il doit avoir garder ses contact, surtout s'il continue d'entraîner les recrues.

_ On verra ça une fois sur place, reprit Shanks en se tournant ensuite vers Lance. C'est pour ça que tu dirigeras le navire vers l'arrière de l'île, du côté de la forêt. D'après ce que Ace à dit à Marco, cette Dadan et son clan vivent dans la forêt.

_ Entendu, accepta simplement Lance.

_ Maintenant, reprit Shanks, un peu plus grave, il y a une bonne raison pour laquelle je vous dis tout ça : pas seulement parce qu'il aurait été difficile de les cacher de vous mais surtout parce que j'ai besoin de votre aide pour les protéger tous les trois. Ace et Barbe-Blanche sont censés être morts. Si on apprend leur survie, on aura la marine au trousse. Barbe-noire suffit. Quant à Kalaina, elle a fortement intéressé barbe-noire justement. Or, vous savez comme moi de quoi est capable ce type. Personne ne doit savoir que Ace et Barbe-Blanche sont sous notre responsabilité jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient en état de se défendre eux-mêmes. Personne ne doit apprendre l'existence de Kalaina. Barbe-noire ne l'a pas vu, c'est une chance pour elle de passer inaperçu. Alors vous gardez votre bec fermé quoi qu'il arrive. Et contrôlez-vous si vous buvez. Je n'accepterais aucune ânerie qui mettrait leurs vies en jeu. Suis-je clair ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix forte et menaçante qu'il n'utilisait pratiquement jamais envers ses hommes.

Le ton de leur capitaine d'habitude si jovial et l'air grave sur les visages de Ben, Yassop et Marco leur dit tout ce qu'ils avaient besoin de savoir : vous vous taisez ou on le fait pour vous. Ils savaient que Shanks les considéraient comme des amis mais ils savaient aussi qu'ils ne risqueraient jamais la vie de Kalaina, Ace et Barbe-Blanche pour des bêtises.

_ A vos ordres, capitaine, dirent-ils donc d'une même voix.

_ De toute façon, cap'taine, continua Rockstar, tu sais très bien qu'on les aurait protéger même sans tes ordres. Alors ne t'en fait pas, on sera prudent.

_ Et Luffy ? Demanda un autre homme.

_ Je ne sais pas où Law l'a emmené, répondit Shanks en secouant négativement la tête. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Rayleigh et Jinbei sont sûrement avec lui. Jinbei partira peut-être plus tard pour l'île des hommes-poissons mais je suis sûr qu'il attendra que Luffy aille mieux physiquement et mentalement. En attendant, on va devoir attendre qu'il se manifeste dans deux ans pour aller le chercher si on ne le trouve pas d'ici là.

_ Deux ans ! S'étonnèrent quelques hommes.

_ Vous avez vu dans le journal qu'il est retourné à Marineford, répondit Ben alors que Shanks souriait, fier de Luffy. Et bien, c'est uniquement pour laisser un message à son équipage. D'après ce que cap'taine et moi avons compris avec les dernières infos et le message, ils ont dû être séparé à l'archipel des Shabondy.

_ Kuma, déclara simplement Lucky.

_ C'est ce qu'on pense, continua Ben en acquiesçant à son ami, et Luffy a dû leur donner deux ans pour que chacun s'améliore.

_ Je suis impatient de voir ce que va donner son entraînement, dit Rockstar, si effectivement Rayleigh et Jinbei sont avec lui, ça va donner.

_ Ils vont sûrement l'aider à maîtriser son haki du roi, les informa Marco avec un sourire en coin car sachant qu'ils n'étaient pas au courant.

Effectivement, les regards de stupeurs et les yeux ahuris de certains accueillir sa déclaration. Après un bref éclat de rire devant leurs têtes, Marco résuma alors ce qui s'était passé à Marineford, surtout ce qu'avait fait Luffy. Le regard qu'il vit sur le visage de Shanks lui fit fortement penser à un père fier mais inquiet des exploits de son fils.

_ Ce petit va aller loin, déclara Shanks en se détournant pour regarder au loin. D'abord il bat Buggy, puis Morgan le hacheur, Don Krieg, Arlong, Crocodile, et qui sais-je d'autre encore. Après, lui et son équipage infiltre le G8 et Enies Lobby avant de vaincre Moria. Maintenant il faut ajouter Impel down et Marineford à sa liste. S'il continue comme ça, continua Shanks après un autre rire emplit de fierté, il va vraiment devenir le roi des pirates. J'ai vraiment bien fait de lui donner ce chapeau …

_ Je me disais bien que son chapeau était familier, l'interrompit Marco.

_ Hein ! Fit Shanks en se retournant.

La réaction de Shanks fit rire tout le monde. Shanks se parlait visiblement à lui-même car il n'avait pas entendu Marco parler.

_ Tu es bien comme Yassop, cap'taine, lui dit Ben avec un sourire moqueur, aussi fatiguant l'un que l'autre quand il s'agit de vos gosses !

_ Luffy est le fils de Dragon, répondit Shanks en détournant le regard pour ne pas qu'il voit son visage, pas le mien.

_ De nom, c'est bien le fils de Dragon, continua Ben, mais pas dans ton cœur ni dans tes actions. Même si la dernière fois que tu l'as vu remonte à dix ans, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de fouiner partout pour avoir des nouvelles de ton gamin et de veiller sur lui de loin. Yassop est pareil. Après vous nous soûler des heures avec leurs exploits. A force, on les connaît par coeur !

_ Dis-donc Shanks, se moqua gentiment Marco, je vais en avoir des choses à raconter à Ace et père ! Kalaina, Luffy, … Que caches-tu d'autres d'intéressant ? Il faut absolument que je leur raconte !

Shanks se retourna vers Marco, un grand sourire aux lèvres mais une expression indéfinissable dans les yeux.

_ Dis-moi, Marco, es-tu un pirate ou une commère ?

La réponse de Shanks fit éclater de rire les autres, y compris Marco. Il fallait s'y attendre venant de Shanks ! Il ne disait et ne montrait que ce qu'il voulait ! La preuve : il s'était retourné quand Ben avait parlé de ses sentiments envers Luffy Il s'était détourné pour que personne ne voit son visage, qui devait certainement trahir ses émotions. De toute façon, Marco savait déjà par Ace que Luffy adorait Shanks plus que tout. Il n'avait pas arrêter de soûler son frère avec lui un certain temps. A certains autres égards, d'ailleurs, Shanks et Luffy étaient les mêmes : souriants, généreux, un peu naïfs sur certaines choses mais dangereux quand leurs proches étaient menacés. Comme quoi, même sans être du même sang, ils étaient bien comme père et fils !


	6. Chapter 5

J'espère que je ne me trompe pas avec la géographie du monde one piece. Dans ce cas, prévenez-moi et pardonnez-moi, merci. Du coup, j'invente aussi la durée des voyages. Vous êtes prévenu.

Chapitre 5

Huit jours étaient passés. Le vent qui soufflait guidait le Force Rouge à bonne allure vers Red line, frontière qui les ramènerait sur East blue. Installé dans une nouvelle cabine accessible par le pont avec Ace et leur père, Marco veillait sur eux quand il n'aidait pas l'équipage ou faisait des plans avec Shanks pour plus tard. Le doc revenait régulièrement changer les perfusions et vérifier leur état, attristant Marco par le manque d'évolution mais le rassurant en même temps par le fait qu'ils étaient stable et en bonne voie – si on peut appeler un coma profond « être en bonne voie » ! Pour Kalaina, les choses étaient légèrement différentes : sortie de son coma léger la veille, le doc les avait informé que son réveil ne serait plus long. Soulagé, Shanks avait passé encore plus de temps dans sa cabine, veillant son réveil. Les plaisanteries de Marco et ses hommes qui durait depuis une semaine avaient alors augmenté, amusant Shanks malgré tout.

Alors que l'aube du neuvième jour de leur voyage se levait lentement, de légers mouvements venant de son lit réveillèrent Shanks, endormi dans un hamac à côté. Aussitôt debout, il s'approcha pour voir avec joie Kalaina bouger. Il s'assit alors au bord du lit et dégagea doucement les cheveux de ses yeux.

_ Kala ! L'appela-t-il doucement, sa main maintenant posée sur la sienne. C'est Shanks, tu m'entends ?

Des gémissements et plus de mouvements lui répondirent. Un sourire aux lèvres, Shanks attendit que Kalaina ouvre ses yeux. Ce qu'elle fit après quelques essais infructueux. Shanks plongea alors son regard dans les jolis yeux verts fatigués de Kalaina. Encore dans les vapes, elle fixa Shanks un moment, essayant visiblement de se rappeler où elle était et ce qui s'était passé. Finalement, elle adressa un beau sourire à Shanks.

_ Bonjour, lui dit-elle finalement d'un voix un peu rauque.

Entendant sa voix, Shanks l'aida à s'asseoir contre la tête de lit et lui donna un verre d'eau.

_ Merci, lui dit-elle peu après en posant le verre vide sur la table de chevet. Que fais-tu là ? Demanda-t-elle en le regardant de nouveau

_ Je veille sur toi, répondit Shanks.

Voyant son regard interrogatif, il poursuivit :

_ Tes âneries t'ont plongé dans un léger coma. Ça fait presque une semaine et demie que tu es inconsciente. On commençait à s'inquiéter.

_ Désolé, s'excusa Kalaina, je ne voulais pas vous angoisser.

_ Mais tu ne le regrette pas, comprit Shanks avec un froncement de sourcils.

_ Non, répondit franchement Kalaina avec un léger hochement de tête négatif. Je referais la même chose si c'était à refaire.

_ On sait se battre, tu sais, lui reprocha-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Nous ne sommes pas de simple marchants ambulants !

_ Je n'ai aucun doute sur vos capacités de combats, le rassura Kalaina, mais je devais …

Le grondement de son estomac l'interrompit. Shanks éclata de rire.

_ On va commencer par les priorités, déclara-t-il après s'être calmé, le doc et un bon repas avant cette discussion qui s'annonce longue. Tu es toujours d'accord pour tout dire à Marco et moi ? Demanda-t-il d'emblée, les sourcils légèrement froncés dans un doute qu'il ne pouvait empêcher de s'insinuer en lui.

_ Va chercher à manger et Marco, répondit simplement Kalaina, et de quoi boire. Ça va être long.

_ Très bien, déclara Shanks avec un sourire rassuré, sans faire remarquer qu'elle n'avait pas mentionner le doc.

Il l'embrassa sur le front, souriant devant les rougeurs aux joues de Kalaina, avant de s'éclipser en dehors de sa cabine. Il se dirigea rapidement vers la cuisine, où il trouva déjà Abel, le cuisinier.

_ Bonjour cap'taine, déjà debout !

_ Bonjour Abel, répondit-il, prépare-moi trois petits déjeuné, une carafe d'eau et du café, s'il te plait … Kalaina est réveillé, expliqua-t-il devant le regard interrogatif de son cuisinier.

_ C'est une excellente nouvelle ! S'exclama joyeusement le cuistot en se mettant tout de suite au travail. Tu dois être ravi !

Abel n'attendait pas de réponse et Shanks le savait. C'est ce qu'il appréciait chez lui : il ne poussait jamais les gens à se confier ou ne se moquait pas inutilement de leurs sentiments. Il les écoutait, point …

En attendant les petits déjeuné, Shanks partit réveiller Marco. Il frappa à sa cabine et entra quand il entendit la voix endormi.

_ Tout va bien, Shanks ? Demanda Marco, un peu étonné de se voir éveillé si tôt.

_ Oui, répondit Shanks avec un grand sourire, Kala est éveillée.

_ Et tu venais me chercher pour partager vos retrouvailles émouvantes ? Plaisante Marco en se levant, heureux de la nouvelle.

_ Pour les explications qu'elles nous a promis, répondit Shanks sans relever la plaisanterie. Elle nous attend. On va manger là-bas.

_ Je t'y rejoins, lui dit Marco, le visage maintenant sérieux.

Il avait beau avoir autant confiance en Kalaina que Shanks, le peu qu'elle leur avait dit n'était pas vraiment réjouissant. Si en plus on y ajoutait barbe-noire, les prochains événements risquaient de voir leur vie sacrément chamboulé …

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Une fois seule dans la cabine, Kalaina ne put s'empêcher de rougir de plus bel quand elle se rappela le baiser de Shanks sur son front et son regard envoûtant. Elle devait s'avouer que Shanks était un très bel homme. Et sa personnalité protectrice, forte et joyeuse ajouté à son charisme ne l'enlaidissait en rien, au contraire … Si on y ajoutait le fait qu'elle était fasciné par lui avant même de le rencontrer lui faisait espérer que la complicité qui s'était installé assez vite entre eux dur quand il apprendrait son passé et ses futurs devoirs.

« Mais après tout, se dit-elle, de ce que je sais de lui, Shanks n'est pas le genre d'homme à rejeter une personne pour son passé. Et il est assez fort pour se défendre lui-même. J'espère seulement qu'il s'entendra bien avec Kenji, continua-t-elle mentalement, soudain triste et inquiète à la pensée de son fils qu'elle savait pourtant en sécurité. Il peut être aussi têtu que moi malgré son âge … S'il vous plait, pria-t-elle soudain, espérant que la vieille dame l'entende, rendez-moi mon fils bientôt. Il me manque déjà … Je sais que je peux vous faire confiance mais j'ai besoin de l'avoir prêt de moi. Je ne pourrais pas … »

Une main secouée devant son visage la tira de ses pensées pour voir Shanks et Marco, portant deux plateaux bien garnis, accompagné d'une troisième personne. Elle salua Marco et le troisième homme d'un signe de tête avant de reporter son regard sur Shanks quand il lui demanda :

_ Tu vas bien ?

_ Oui, répondit-elle avec un sourire triste, je pensais à Kenji … mon fils, ajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard curieux des trois hommes.

_ Où est-il ? S'enquit Shanks.

Au lieu de répondre, Kalaina se tourna vers le troisième homme et demanda :

_ Qui êtes-vous ?

_ Eric, le médecin de bord, se présenta-t-il.

_ Je t'ai dit que j'allais bien, Shanks, grogna Kalaina. Pas besoin de toubib !

_ Laisse-le donc faire, répondit Shanks alors lui et Marco riait doucement à sa réaction, Ça nous rassurera et on pourra manger.

_ Vous avez du chocolat ? Demanda soudain Kalaina en s'intéressant au contenu des plateaux plutôt qu'au toubib qui s'approchait d'elle.

_ Tu en auras si tu te laisse faire, marchanda Shanks, riant de plus bel devant le regard d'envie de Kalaina quand elle vit les tablettes de chocolat.

_ C'est du chantage ! Bouda Kalaina en croisant les bras. J'ai bien mérité du chocolat !

_ Tu en auras si tu me laisse t'examiner, déclara éric en lui parlant comme on le ferait à un enfant boudeur alors que Shanks et Marco riaient !

Kalaina leur tira la langue, ce qui fit redoubler leur rire, avant qu'ils ne se fasse virer par le doc. Cela dura peu de temps avant qu'il ne les rappelle.

_ Elle va bien, répondit-il, la perfusion enlevé dans sa main, mais ne la fatiguez pas trop.

_ On va y veiller, répondit Shanks, acquiesçant à la demande du doc.

_ Je vous laisse discuter, déclara Eric, je vais vérifier Ace et Barbe-Blanche.

La phrase du doc provoqua une réaction instantanée de Kalaina : se levant d'un bond, elle planta son regard dur sur celui surpris du doc. La paume de sa main gauche pointée vers lui d'un geste menaçant, elle déclara d'une voix soudainement froide, ignorant royalement les interpellations et les questions de Shanks et Marco :

_ Je me fiche que vous soyez docteur ou un ami de Shanks, personne ne s'approche de Ace sans mon accord.

_ Mais … Commença le doc, surpris de son brusque changement de comportement.

Il fut cependant interrompu par la voix douce mais ferme de son capitaine :

_ Kala, lui dit-il en se mettant au côté de Eric pour lui faire face, le doc s'occupe de Ace et Barbe-Blanche depuis que tu t'es écroulée.

_ Quoi ! S'exclama-t-elle durement en tournant son regard froid sur lui. Je t'avais dis que seul Marco et toi pouviez l'approchez. Je t'avais dis que je ne voulais personne d'autres près de lui. Je veux le voir, ordonna-t-elle d'emblée.

_ Kalaina … , commença Shanks, ne comprenant pas son comportement et son obsession pour Ace.

_ Non, toi, tu écoutes, ordonna-t-elle.

Elle savait au fond d'elle que ces trois hommes n'y étaient pour rien mais son besoin de les protéger était trop fort. Elle avait faillit perdre Ace. Maintenant, elle sentait en plus les inquiétudes et les blessures des autres. C'était une sensation étrange. Ressentir les peurs et les douleurs des autres étaient nouveau et dur à gérer pour elle. D'un autre côté, elle tenait à l'amitié qu'elle formait avec Marco et son lien particulier avec Shanks. Elle ne voulait pas gâcher cela en leur reprochant quelque chose dont ils n'étaient en rien responsable …

De leurs côtés, après leur surprise suite à la brusque froideur et vive réaction de Kalaina, les trois hommes étaient restés calme. Face aux émotions qu'ils voyaient sur le visage de Kalaina, ils devinaient qu'elle était perturbé par quelque chose et qu'elle tentait de reprendre le contrôle. C'était cependant une question de plus sur le mystère entourant Kalaina …

_ Ecoutez, leur dit-elle plus calmement après de profondes inspirations pour se calmer, le regard rivé sur Shanks, je suis désolé de m'être énervée. Beaucoup de choses me sont arrivés dernièrement et j'ai dû mal à m'y habituer, surtout l'absence de mon fils. Je sais que vous vous posez des questions tous les deux, ajouta-t-elle pour Shanks et Marco, mais vous aurez vos réponses, je vous l'ai promis. J'ai seulement besoin de voir Ace pour me rassurer.

Elle regarda le doc et ajouta :

_ Je vous remercie de vous être occupé de nous trois mais j'ai encore dû mal à contrôler certaines de mes réactions vis à vis de Ace.

_ Pourquoi seulement lui ? Questionna Marco, la question lui brûlant les lèvres. Pourquoi pas père ?

_ C'est lié à ce que je dois vous dire, lui répondit Kalaina en le regardant, mais j'ai besoin de le voir, s'il te plait, ajouta-t-elle pour Shanks, ne pouvant cacher une angoisse qui n'avait pourtant pas lieu d'être.

Malgré ses nombreuses questions, Shanks ne doutait toujours pas de Kalaina. Elle était trop sincère et son visage était un vrai livre ouvert pour lui. Visiblement, elle était inquiète pour Ace. Et même si elle avait l'air de se reprocher de s'être emporter contre Éric, elle ne serait évidement pas calmée avant d'avoir vu Ace. Shanks lui donna donc son accord silencieux, gagnant un sourire et un regard soulagé de Kalaina.

Rassurée de s'être vu accordé sa demande, Kalaina partit aussitôt dans la direction où elle sentait Ace …

_ Attend ! L'appela Shanks en la rattrapant avec Marco et Éric, tu ne sais pas où ils sont !

_ Barbe-Blanche non, répondit-elle sans s'arrêter, mais je sens Ace !

_ Tu le sens ! Répétèrent Shanks et Marco, interdits.

Ils se regardèrent l'un et l'autre, incapable de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire par-là, avant de hausser les épaules. Il la suivirent donc en silence dans les coursives. Elle les mena sur le pont sans se tromper, où elle attira le regard des hommes présents. Ravis de voir la jeune femme éveillée et pressés de faire sa connaissance, ces derniers s'approchèrent d'eux, pour s'arrêter sur un signe de tête négatif de leur capitaine leur signifiant de rester où ils étaient pour le moment. Ils regardèrent donc curieusement la nouvelle venue foncer droit sur la cabine où étaient Ace et Barbe-Blanche.

Kalaina sentait Shanks, Marco et le toubib derrière elle mais elle s'en fichait pour le moment. A l'heure actuelle, une seule chose comptait à ses yeux, vérifier Ace, le seul près d'elle pour l'instant … Elle entra donc d'un pas vif dans la cabine où elle ressentait Ace pour le voir allongé sur un matelas à côté de son père. Elle s'arrêta quelques instants pour voir avec satisfaction sa poitrine se soulever à intervalle régulière. Ensuite, sous l'œil curieux de Shanks, Marco, Éric et quelques autres qui avaient suivis, elle alla s'agenouiller près de Ace. Elle posa alors une main sur la poitrine de Ace et l'autre sur son front avant de fermer les yeux.

_ Qu'est-ce que … ? Commença Éric en voulant aller la voir pour lui demander ce qu'elle faisait.

_ Non, le stoppa Shanks en secouant brièvement sa tête, laisse-là faire, et taisez-vous, ordonna-t-il ensuite pour ses hommes qui chuchotaient.

Le silence qui suivit alors permis à Kalaina de ce concentrer sur Ace … Elle resta immobile durant quelques minutes avant de se redresser, un sourire rassuré aux lèvres. Portant ensuite son regard sur Barbe-Blanche et profitant du silence qui régnait toujours, Kalaina examina également le Yonko …

_ Alors ? Demanda Marco quand elle se releva enfin, sachant aussi bien que Shanks qu'elle les avait examiné.

_ Ace est définitivement hors de danger, répondit-elle, les sourcils pourtant froncés dans l'inquiétude. On doit juste attendre. Mais ton père a encore un problème.

_ Quel genre ? S'enquit aussitôt Marco, l'inquiétude l'atteignant également.

_ Ses poumons sont guéris mais il est cardiaque, répondit-elle sans préambule et surprenant le doc qui ne le savait pas. Désolé, j'avais complètement oublié. Mais rassures-toi, ajouta-t-elle quand elle vit l'inquiétude de Marco, je pense pouvoir m'en occuper.

_ C'est vrai ?

_ Oui, lui dit Kalaina avec un sourire rassurant. Il a beau être âgé par les normes de chez moi, il a une forte constitution. S'il ne joue pas encore les imbéciles comme à Marineford après que j'ai soigné son cœur, ça devrait aller.

_ Et combien de temps ça va te prendre, cette fois-ci ? S'enquit Shanks, les sourcils froncés devant l'obstination de Kalaina.

_ Beaucoup moins longtemps, répondit Kalaina avec un petit rire joyeux en comprenant qu'il n'était pas très ravi de la laisser faire aussi vite. Mais rassures-toi, je vais devoir consulter des livres sur le cœur avant. Le cœur est un organe fragile et je préfère ne pas faire n'importe quoi.

_ Vous n'êtes pas médecin ! S'étonna Eric en le devinant à ses propos.

_ Non, répondit-elle franchement. MAIS, ajouta-t-elle plus fortement en empêchant des questions, pour certaines raisons, je suis actuellement la seule qui peut le faire. Vous avez beau avoir l'air d'un bon toubib, dit Kalaina pour Éric, vous n'avez ni les moyens techniques ni les connaissances pour une opération cardiaque.

_ Et vous les avez ? Demanda Eric, plus sceptique qu'en colère car sachant qu'elle avait raison.

_ Disons que j'ai d'autres moyens plus efficace. Maintenant que je suis rassurée, ajouta-t-elle d'emblée pour Shanks avec un regard joyeux, je veux mon chocolat ! Tu me l'as promis !

Son changement brusque de conversation et sa manière enfantine de réclamer son chocolat fit éclater de rire toutes les personnes présentes. Un peu intimidé devant tant de personnes, Kalaina fut vite à l'aise quand Shanks lui présenta tout le monde. Après un accueil chaleureux, Kalaina leur promit de revenir faire connaissance avec eux quand elle en aurait fini avec Shanks et Marco.

_ Et qu'est-ce que vous allez faire, tout les trois ? S'enquit Rockstar avec un regard malicieux.

_ Ah, ça ! S'exclama Kalaina avec un clin d'œil pour lui, ça va dépendre de ce qu'ils ont en tête. Je ne suis pas difficile, tu sais !

_ Quand tu auras finis de raconter des âneries, Kala, l'appela Shanks par-dessus les nouveaux éclats de rire de l'équipage et Marco suite à sa réponse, on pourrait peut-être y aller ? A moins que tu préfère que je mange le chocolat ? Ajouta-t-il alors qu'elle riait encore avec ses hommes, sachant que ça la ferait bouger.

_ T'es pas fou ! S'exclama-t-elle en retournant d'un pas vif vers la cabine de Shanks. Il est pour moi !

_ On ne risque pas de s'ennuyer avec elle ! Déclara Yassop entre deux éclats de rire.

_ C'est vrai, accepta Shanks avec un sourire tendre vers la direction d'où était partit Kalaina, tant mieux.

Il resta silencieux un court instant, repensant avec un sourire à la bonne ambiance qui s'était tout de suite installée entre elle et son équipage, avant de se faire interpellé par Marco :

_ On devrait peut-être y aller avant qu'elle ait une indigestion de chocolat !

_ C'est vrai, répondit Shanks avec un petit rire.

Se souvenant de ce dont ils devaient discuter – il était tellement bien avec Kalaina qu'il avait oublié ! – il se tourna vers ses hommes et leur dit sérieusement :

_ On a pas mal de choses à parler alors s'il y a un soucis, envoyer Ben. Lucky, Ben, continua-t-il pour ces derniers, je vous laisse le navire en charge pendant ce temps.

Après un accord de ses hommes, Shanks et Marco rejoignirent Kalaina. Ils la retrouvèrent assise en tailleur au sol avec l'un des deux plateau dont elle se servait allègrement. Et bien sûr, toutes les tablettes de chocolat avaient disparues !

_ Tu n'as pas mangé tout le chocolat, quand même ! S'étonna Marco avec un sourire amusé.

Kalaina fini sa bouche et répondit :

_ Bien sûr que non ! Je l'ai caché ! Je n'ai pas envie qu'on me le vole ! Ajouta-t-elle alors que les deux hommes éclataient de rire. En plus, il m'en faudra pour Kenji quand il arrivera.

La pensée de son fils lui tira un sourire triste et amena soudain un silence sérieux dans la pièce. Refermant la porte, Shanks s'installa face à Kalaina à côté de Marco.

_ Où est-il ? Demanda Shanks alors que lui et Marco entamaient leurs déjeuné.

_ Si tout va bien, avec ma sœur, répondit Kalaina, l'inquiétude pour sa sœur et son fils revenant malgré les assurances de la vieille dame.

_ Si tout va bien ? Répéta Shanks, les sourcils froncés, après avoir fini une tasse de café.

Kalaina réfléchit un instant pour savoir de quelle manière commencer … Oui, elle devait commencer par le commencement ! C'est à dire d'où elle venait et ce qu'elle savait d'eux …

_ La première chose que vous devez savoir, commença-t-elle alors avec gravité, détournant leurs attentions de leurs petits déjeuné, c'est que je ne viens d'aucune des îles de vos océans.

_ Comment ça ? Demanda Marco, ne comprenant pas d'où elle pouvait venir dans ce cas.

_ Je viens d'un autre monde où vous n'êtes que des personnages de manga ! Répondit-elle de but en blanc.

Un silence abasourdit suivit. Les deux pirates avaient eu affaire à de nombreuses choses étranges avec les fruits du démon mais de là à ce qu'une personne soit capable de voyager entre les monde ! Avec en plus eux comme héros de mangas ! … Leur surprise face à l'annonce partit donc en un éclat de rire compréhensible.

_ Je savais que vous ne me croiriez pas, soupira Kalaina. Très bien, ajouta-t-elle en se remémorant tout ce qu'elle savait du manga. Shanks, continua-t-elle ensuite pour lui en attirant son regard toujours rieur sur lui, tu viens de West blue, mais tout le monde le sait. Tu as perdu ton bras en sauvant Luffy d'une bestiole géante à Fushia après qu'il ait provoqué un bandit pour défendre ton honneur. Ça ne veut rien dire, je sais, ajouta-t-elle alors que Marco avait enfin la réponse que se posait beaucoup de personne. Tu aimes Luffy comme un fils et tu lui a donné ton chapeau de paille après l'avoir sauvé. Chapeau de paille qui vient de ton ancien capitaine, Gol D Roger.

_ C'est vrai ? L'interrompit Marco qui ne savait pas d'où Shanks tenait son chapeau.

_ Oui, répondit Shanks, il me l'a donné peu avant de se faire capturer (_j'invente, désolé si c'est pas ça et que ça plait pas_).

_ Il s'est volontairement laissé capturer, reprit Kalaina avant que Shanks puisse lui parler. Il était mourant et voulait finir avec honneur, tout en continuant l'ère des pirates ! Sa compagne, Portgas D Rouge, a réussi à tenir sa grossesse pendant vingt mois pour sauver Ace du gouvernement mondial et de la marine qui la cherchait.

_ C'est pas possible de tenir une grossesse aussi longtemps ! S'exclama Marco.

_ C'est la vérité, intervint étonnement Shanks, je l'ai appris de la sage-femme qui a aidé Rouge a accouché.

Il se tourna vers Kalaina et continua, un visage ferme malgré son envie de la croire pour ne pas perdre leur lien naissant :

_ Ce détail est connu de très peu de personne mais tu aurais tout de même pu l'apprendre. Si tu veux nous prouver que tu dis vrai, il nous faut un événement futur qu'on puisse vérifier.

Kalaina hocha la tête et réfléchit un instant pour trouver quelque chose qui serait rapide à vérifier … Au bout de quelques instants, elle releva la tête, souriante :

_ Personne ne sait où ont disparus Luffy et ses compagnons, c'est exact ? … Et Bartholomew Kuma n'aurait dit à personne où il les a envoyé, c'est aussi exact ? Continua-t-elle après leurs hochements de tête affirmatif.

_ Oui, mais où veux-tu en venir ? Demanda Shanks.

_ Je ne connais pas les noms des îles mais je sais où sont la plupart des chapeaux de paille, répondit-elle avec un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres. Et si vous avez des contact, ce serait vérifiable.

_ Je t'écoute, déclara simplement Shanks, dubitatif mais espérant ainsi apprendre où se cachait Luffy.

_ Nami est sur l'île météorologique, répondit-elle donc en faisant travailler sa mémoire. Sanji est sur l'île de Ivankov.

_ Il est sur l'île de ces fous ! S'exclama Marco avant d'éclater de rire. Si c'est vrai, je le plaint sincèrement, lui qui adore les femmes !

_ C'est vrai que ça va lui causer quelques soucis dans deux ans sur l'île des hommes poissons, accorda Kalaina, mais passons, ajouta-t-elle d'emblée, ne voulant pas passer des heures à tenter de leur faire accepter l'incroyable vérité. Franky, le cyborg, est sur une île enneigé où le Dr Vegapunk a laissé une vieille base. Franky s'en servira d'ailleurs pour s'améliorer. Ussop est sur une sorte d'île fleur géante qui s'ouvre et se referme à intervalle régulier.

_ Je connais cette île, la coupa Shanks, un peu inquiet pour le fils de son ami si elle disait vrai. Elle est extrêmement dangereuse. C'est à espérer que Ussop s'en sorte.

_ Ne t'en fait pas pour lui, il a rencontré quelqu'un vivant sur cette île qui va l'aider à s'améliorer. Il ramènera d'ailleurs tout un stock de plantes bizarre. Ensuite, continua-t-elle après s'être remémorer ceux qu'elle avait dit, Robin s'est retrouvée sur un pont géant en construction et finira avec l'armée révolutionnaire. Les deux derniers que je me souvienne sont les deux qui, je pense, peuvent être vérifier : Zoro et Luffy.

_ Tu sais où est Luffy ? Demanda joyeusement Shanks.

_ Tu me crois ? Demanda Kalaina à la place avec un sourire tendre devant la joie de Shanks pour Luffy.

_ Prouve-le moi, contra-t-il, taquin.

_ Vous allez rire, répondit-elle, riant elle-même. Zoro s'est retrouvé avec nul autre que la personne qu'il veut battre plus que tout : œil de Faucon !

_ Ce qui veut dire que Zoro était déjà sur son île lors de la guerre à Marineford, compris Marco, riant devant la situation. Un grand corsaire héberge un pirate recherché sans en parler à qui que ce soit ! Effectivement, c'est assez cocasse, surtout si tu imagine la tête du gouvernement quand ils l'apprendront.

_ Et Luffy ? Demanda Shanks, amusé à la situation de Zoro mais surtout intéressé par son protégé.

_ A votre avis, continua Kalaina, s'amusant de les faire attendre, comment a-t-il pu entrer à Impel down ? Comment a -t-il eu la clé des menottes de Ace ? Qui s'est battu contre des marines pour le protéger à Marineford ?

N'ayant pas été là et ne sachant pas en détail ce qui s'était passé à Impel down, Shanks se tourna vers Marco, interrogatif. Ce dernier réfléchit un moment pour se rappeler ce qu'il avait vu et entendu avant d'éclater de rire.

_ Ce petit saligaud ! S'exclama Marco en riant toujours. Il arrive toujours à faire l'impossible !

_ Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle ? Demanda Shanks alors que Kalaina rejoignait Marco.

Il dû attendre quelques instants que les deux se calment avant que Marco ne réponde à Shanks :

_ La seule manière dont Luffy ait pu entrer à Impel down est avec quelqu'un. Or, j'ai entendu dire qu'à part les marines, une seule personne est venu à Marineford peu avant qu'ils n'emmènent Ace. Elle aurait même été le voir. Cette même personne doit avoir fournis les clés à Luffy. Et tu peux parier que Luffy se planque sur son île ! Je ne sais pas comment mais ce petit sacripant à réussit à se mettre l'impératrice Boa Hancock dans la poche !

_ Hein ! Fut la réponse intelligente de Shanks.

_ C'est vrai, acquiesça Kalaina pour laisser Shanks se remettre de la surprise. Je lui laisserais le privilège de te raconter comment il s'est acquis son amitié plus tard. Tu pourras lui demander de te raconter ce qui s'est passé à Impel down tant que tu y es, ajouta-t-elle, se demandant si Shanks serait plus inquiet, en colère ou fier. Toujours est-il qu'il a atterrit à Amazone Lily et a gagné l'amitié des femmes, dont Boa Hancock qui serait plus amoureuse qu'amie avec lui.

_ Boa Hancock ! Amoureuse de Luffy ! Répéta Shanks, qui sembla réagir uniquement à cette nouvelle ! Elle est trop vieille pour lui. Elle n'est pas bien pour Luffy ! Non, il lui faut quelqu'un de mieux …

_ Tu continue de t'intéresser à la vie amoureuse de Luffy où tu préfères qu'on le vérifie avant ?

_ Comment ? Demanda donc Shanks en reprenant rapidement son calme.

_ Jinbei et œil de faucon, répondit Kalaina, si vous avez des moyens de les joindre.

_ Jinbei, oui, répondit Marco en sortant le den-den-mushi de son équipage qu'il ne quittait jamais.

_ Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée de l'appeler ? Questionna Shanks. Que ce soit vrai ou pas, il va se poser des questions. Il connaît peut-être mon lien avec Luffy mais il aura des doutes. Jinbei est intelligent. Il saura que quelque chose se passe.

_ Soit vous l'appeler pour vérifier, intervint Kalaina qui semblait beaucoup s'amuser de leur problème, soit vous me croyez. Perso, j'ai tout mon temps !

Shanks et Marco la regardèrent un moment. Au-delà de son regard moqueur pour eux, ils virent une étincelle de peur et d'impatience. Sentiments qu'ils ne savaient pas vraiment comment expliquer : peur qu'ils découvrent la supercherie – « Non ! » Se dit mentalement Shanks, voulant se tromper là-dessus – peur de l'avenir, du rejet, pour son fils, … Les raisons étaient multiples. La voix douce mais où on y dénotait une certaine fermeté, Shanks demanda alors :

_ De quoi as-tu peur ?

Surprise de la question, Kalaina ne su pas quoi répondre pendant un instant. De quoi avaient-elle peur, effectivement ? Pour son fils, ses protégés, qu'il la rejette, … Les raisons étaient nombreuses mais il y en avait une qui dominait en ce moment. Timidement, la tête baissée pour cacher son malaise, elle répondit :

_ J'ai peur de beaucoup de chose en ce moment. Mon fils, ma sœur, … Pourtant, ce qui m'effraie le plus actuellement, c'est d'être rejetez dans un monde que je ne connais pas et devoir me retrouver seule à lutter contre mes ennemis et ceux de mes protégés, exprimant pour la première fois ce terme à haute voix.

Shanks soupira légèrement face au discours de Kalaina. Sa voix avait été pleine de sincérité mais son histoire était tellement incongru que c'était difficile. D'un autre côté, si elle était une ennemie, elle n'aurait pas risquer sa vie pour sauver Ace et Barbe-Blanche. Elle n'aurait pas non plus inventé une histoire aussi farfelu et emplit de mystère. Et sa peur. La façon dont elle l'avait exprimé dénotait vraiment un manque de connaissance de ce monde. Il voulait vérifier ses dires mais il savait au fond de lui que sa méfiance la blesserait beaucoup. Et ça, il ne le voulais pas …


	7. Chapter 6

J'ai modifier un peu le caractère de Shanks pour mes besoins. Ne soyez donc pas surpris. De toute façon, il a toujours été assez mystérieux sur ses sentiments et son passé. On peut donc imaginer beaucoup de choses …

Chapitre 6 :

Un silence tendu suivit l'aveu de Kalaina. Marco la croyait déjà, aussi farfelu que soit son histoire. Il avait toujours su quand les gens lui mentait et Kalaina n'avait pas dit une once de mensonge. Il garda cependant le silence, laissant Shanks se faire sa propre opinion. Il savait très bien que ces deux-là avait rapidement développer un lien spécial. Maintenant qu'il savait comment Kalaina savait ces choses sur eux, ce n'était pas surprenant de sa part car elle semblait beaucoup admirer Shanks avant de venir ici. En revanche, de ce que Marco savait, c'était la première fois que Shanks s'attachait autant à une femme. Et pour Marco, c'était un lien que Shanks refusait de perdre. Il avait certainement peur de se tromper dans sa décision et d'en souffrir s'il rejetait Kalaina. Marco aimerait les aider mais il ne savait pas comment sans influencer les décisions de l'un ou de l'autre …

Un mouvement attira soudain l'attention des deux hommes. De plus en plus anxieuse au fur et à mesure que le silence se prolongeait, Kalaina n'avait pas pu rester assise. Elle était alors partit se poster au hublot de la cabine, tournant le dos aux hommes pour regarder la mer.

_ Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre pour te prouver que je dis la vérité, commença Kalaina d'une voix lasse s'adressant plus particulièrement à Shanks. Je ne peux même pas me mettre à ta place car j'ai toujours eu un lien avec le surnaturel, ou la magie. Je sais donc que je l'aurais cru plus facilement.

Shanks et Marco redressèrent la tête à ces deux dernières phrases. Shanks voulu intervenir mais Marco lui fit silencieusement signe de la laisser continuer. Acceptant, ils écoutèrent donc Kalaina poursuivre :

_ J'ai grandit dans un monde ou l'homme a prit le pas sur la nature. Les mers sont contaminées par les humains, les forêts sont dévastées pour le bois ou simplement pour faire de la place, les races animales disparaissent les unes après les autres, l'atmosphère elle-même devient polluée, ajouta Kalaina, choquant les deux hommes par ce que ceux de son monde faisaient à Mère nature. D'un autre côté, les technologies inventées nous facilitent la vie et ont tendance à nous faire oublier ce que nous faisons subir à celle qui nous abrite et nous nourrit. Les pirates ont disparus depuis des siècles, nous avons inventés des engins roulant motorisés pouvant nous conduire sur plusieurs centaines de kilomètres sans aucun effort de notre part. Nous avons même des appareils volant pouvant dépasser plusieurs fois la vitesse du son, poursuivit-elle, choquant un peu plus les deux hommes. Nous avons des versions ultramoderne des den-den-mushi, des moyens de faire des recherche ou des courses à l'autre bout du monde sans bouger de chez soi, et j'en passe. Nous avons surtout, et malheureusement, eu des guerres, beaucoup de guerres. De nombreuses « petites » à nos yeux et deux grandes, qu'on appelle « guerres mondiales » car de nombreux pays y ont été mêlés. Elles ont toutes deux durées 4 et 6 ans et provoquées à chaque fois des millions de morts, dont beaucoup étaient des civils.

Sans se détourner, Kalaina fit une pause. C'était plus pour faire le point sur ce qu'elle voulait dire et ressentait que pour permettre aux deux hommes, bouches bées tant ils étaient choqués, d'assimiler ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

_ Nous avons pourtant de merveilleuses choses, continua-t-elle. Nos guerres du passé nous ont rapprochés de nos anciens ennemis et appris ce que nous ne devions jamais refaire. Nous avons appris à faire confiance à nos dirigeants en cas de crise. De nombreuses associations sont là pour aider les gens dans le besoin, … Tout ça pour vous dire que je suis né dans un monde scientifique où les gens ayant mangé des fruits du démon serait étudié, disséqué et servi d'arme plutôt qu'aidé et protégé. Vos capacités se classerait dans la catégories « magie, surnaturel » et très peu de gens y croient. Pour la plupart, ce sont des sornettes sortit de l'imagination fertile de certains. Nous avons pourtant de nombreux mythes et légendes mystérieux, des ruines dont personne ne sait à quoi elles servaient, des voyants qu'on aime consulter mais qu'on ne croit pas vraiment. Le problème, c'est qu'il existe vraiment des gens avec des capacités « magique », des dons. Des personnes forcés de se cacher pour ne pas être moquer ou étudier comme des rats de laboratoire ! Mon oncle faisait partit de ces personnes forcées de cacher leurs dons … et moi aussi, avoua-t-elle finalement sans bouger du hublot. J'ai commencée à développer mes dons à mon adolescence avec l'aide de mon oncle. J'ai de légers dons divinatoires. J'utilise aussi ce qu'on appelle des « runes magiques ». C'est une partie de la façon dont j'ai soigné Ace et Barbe-Blanche. C'est lié aux noms étranges que vous avez dû m'entendre prononcer comme : fehu, uruz ou ziu. La dernière partie de mes dons concerne la façon dont j'ai repoussé barbe-noire, poursuivit-elle en sachant que cela allait attirer un peu plus l'attention des deux hommes. Vous connaissez les fruits du démon de type logia qui donne la capacité de contrôler un élément. Je suis dans ce genre de situation : j'ai deux éléments, comme vous devez vous en doutez : l'eau et le vent. Cependant, il y a une grande différence avec les fruits du démon logia. Les fruits acquièrent la capacité d'utiliser seulement une partie non consciente des éléments. Moi, je contrôle totalement mon don, bien que je n'aime pas ce terme. Il s'agirait plutôt d'une amitié de toute sorte avec les éléments. Je m'explique, ajouta-t-elle d'emblée, sachant que Shanks et Marco voudrait en savoir plus. Contrairement à ce que vous pensez, les éléments sont des êtres vivants. Ils ont leurs propres esprits. Si on a le même genre de don que moi, on peut communiquer avec eux : au départ, ce sera seulement des sensations, puis cela deviendra des images et des sons. Le dernier niveau est celui que je suis capable d'utiliser : celui de parler avec eux par une sorte de télépathie. Avoir ce genre de dons est très rare car beaucoup n'hésiterait pas à se servir d'eux comme armes, en oubliant que les éléments ont aussi des sentiments. Bien qu'intangible, ils sont sensibles à ce que l'ont fait d'eux et pour eux. Si on acquiert l'amitié des éléments dont on est lié cela veut dire qu'on sait faire la part des chose entre ce qui est vitale et ce qui est inutile. On sait qu'on ne doit utiliser nos dons qu'en derniers recours et seulement si l'élément en question d'accord. Bien qu'étant amis avec l'eau et le vent, j'ai tout de même demandé leur accord, comme à chaque fois, quand j'ai eu besoin d'eux pour protéger le navire, Ace et Barbe-Blanche. J'ai un lien avec l'élément eau depuis ma naissance, expliqua-t-elle ensuite. Le lien avec l'air m'a été accordé après la mort de mon oncle, tout comme mes légers dons de devineresse.

_ C'est génétique, compris Shanks, parlant pour la première fois.

_ Oui, répondit Kalaina sans se retourner. Avec la puissance de mes dons, continua-t-elle en énonçant simplement un fait, il y a de forte chance que Kenji en hérite assez tôt. Ce n'est pas tout ce qu'il héritera de moi mais nous y reviendront plus tard.

Maintenant que Kalaina était lancée, elle ne comptait pas s'arrêter. C'était beaucoup plus facile pour elle ainsi. Shanks et Marco le comprirent également car il la laissèrent poursuivre.

_ I ans, j'ai rencontré le père de mon fils. C'était un homme charmant et attentionné, toujours là quand j'avais besoin de lui. Il avait eu quelques problèmes avec la justice dans son adolescence mais il semblait rangé. On s'est mis ensemble après 1 an. Six mois plus tard, sentant que je pouvais lui faire confiance, j'ai fait la bêtise de lui parler de mes dons et de ceux que j'avais hérité de mon oncle. Il m'a bien sur fallut le lui prouver mais il m'a cru. Par la suite, rien ne semblait avoir changé. Quand je suis tombé enceinte de Kenji, il m'a demandé s'il hériterait de mes dons. Je n'aime pas mentir et il savait déjà alors j'ai dit la vérité. C'est à partir de ce moment que je me suis douté de quelque chose. Il sortait de plus en plus souvent, sentait la poudre à canon ou le sang. Quand je lui en ai parlé, il m'a dit avoir reprit la chasse aux gibiers, une sorte de sport chez nous. Sachant déjà sa passion pour la chasse, je l'ai cru. Alors que Kenji allait avoir 5 mois, je l'ai cependant surpris planifier une « chasse » avec quelqu'un au téléphone tout en notant quelque chose dans un carnet. Curieuse de ce qu'il pouvait bien écrire dans ce carnet noir qu'il trimbalait partout, j'ai attendu qu'il le laisse pour le lire. Ce que j'y ai vu m'a fait aussitôt fuir chez la police avec le carnet et mon fils. Et contrairement à ici où le gouvernement et la marine sont pourris, la police de chez nous aide et protège vraiment les civils de toutes leurs forces. Ils sont vraiment les « bons », comme on dit. Mais passons. En voyant ma panique et le fait que je ne portait qu'un T-shirt au beau milieu de l'hiver, la police m'a aussitôt prise à part. Quand ils ont vu ce qu'il y avait dans le carnet, j'ai aussitôt été placé sous protection. Car ce carnet noir ne recensaient rien d'autres que les « chasses » de mon ex. C'est en fait un tueur à gage payer pour tuer des personnalités politiques ou d'autres gens « gênants » pour ses patrons. Et beaucoup de noms de ce carnet concernaient des meurtres non élucidés de la police. J'ai bien sûr témoigné contre lui et il est allé en prison. Ensuite, voulant échappé à ces souvenirs et à ma famille qui m'avais abandonné au début de cette histoire, j'ai déménagé à l'autre bout du monde avec mon fils et ma petite sœur, la seule qui ne m'avait pas abandonnée. Quelques jours avant mon arrivée ici, elle est revenu d'un voyage et a prit son filleul quelques jours.

_ Filleul ? Questionna Marco en faisant sursauter Kalaina tellement elle était dans son récit. (_on va dire qu'il n'ont pas de parrain et marraine dans one piece, j'ai envie. Na!_)

_ Au cas où il arriverait quelque chose aux parents, expliqua donc Kalaina, deux personnes qu'on appelle parrain et marraine sont désignées pour élever les enfants des-dits parents. Les enfants concernés sont alors appelés « filleuls ». Ma sœur est la marraine de mon fils. Je le lui ai donc confié quelques jours. Je dois avouer qu'elle avait sacrément insisté, disant que je devais enfin prendre du temps pour moi. Les premiers jours sans mon fils ont été un peu étrange. Je l'ai avec moi depuis sa naissance alors ça faisait bizarre de ne plus le voir et l'entendre. J'ai cependant prit goût à cette nouvelle liberté et j'en ai profité, jusqu'à ce que mon ex débarque.

Inquiet pour ce que ce taré ait pu lui faire, Shanks se redressa soudain, encore plus alerte, amusant légèrement Marco au comportement protecteur de Shanks.

_ D'après ce que j'ai compris, l'avocat d'un de ses patrons à réussi à le faire sortir de prison. Ce même patron aurait ensuite retrouvé ma trace je ne sais comment. Apparemment, mon ex a eu la « brillante » idée de parler de mes dons à son patron et du fait que mon fils aurait les mêmes. Son patron a bien sur voulu des preuves et il a été convaincu de venir me « tester ».

_ Comment ? Grogna Shanks, les poings serrés.

_ De la seule manière qu'il connaisse tous dans ce milieu, répondit Kalaina en posant une main sur son estomac.

Ce geste ne passa pas inaperçu par les deux hommes. Shanks voulu se ruer sur elle pour vérifier la blessure qu'elle cachait probablement mais Marco, sentant qu'elle ne serait pas capable de reprendre si on l'arrêtait maintenant, le retint. Shanks grogna et lança un regard noir à Marco mais ce dernier insista. Shanks allait utiliser la force quand la voix lointaine et lasse de Kalaina le calma immédiatement :

_ Ils ont tout essayer pour me forcer à utiliser mes dons mais j'ai tenu bon. Un, il était hors de question que je force mes « amis » à agir pour ces tueurs. Deux, et c'était ma plus grande peur, je savais que si je cédais, ils enlèveraient mon fils et je ne le reverrais jamais. Ayant entendu mes cris, des voisins ont appelés la police. Lorsqu'ils sont enfin arrivés, ses patrons ont fuis mais pas avant de menacer de me tuer si je parlais. Mon ex est resté juste assez longtemps pour me jurer qu'il reviendrait prendre mon fils. On m'a emmené à l'hôpital aussitôt mais je devais récupérer Kenji le lendemain. C'était impossible dans mon état alors j'ai appelé ma sœur. J'ai prétextée une envie subite d'aller quelques jours à la plage. Ravi que je « profite » enfin, elle a joyeusement accepté. Quand je suis sortit de l'hôpital une semaine plus tard, je suis allé dans une ville voisine. Au hasard des rues, j'ai découvert une étrange boutique que tenait une vieille dame. C'était une vrai caverne d'ali baba, une caverne au trésor si vous voulez. On y trouvait vraiment de tout. Bizarrement, je me sentait en sécurité dans cette boutique, comme je ne m'étais pas senti depuis longtemps. Et le mystère entourant certains objets me fascinait encore plus …

Kalaina continua de décrire ce qu'elle avait vu et ressentit dans la boutique, pour finir par parler de la boite qu'elle n'avait pas quitté. Kalaina leur raconta ses sentiments en approchant de la boite, en touchant le couvercle puis les runes avant de leur parler de l'étrange texte et ses impressions le concernant.

_ Tu peux nous lire ce texte ? Demanda doucement Shanks.

Toujours sans les regarder, Kalaina sortit la boite de sa veste, l'ouvrit et en sortit le papier. Une fois qu'elle l'eut relut, elle le rangea, écoutant les réflexions à haute voix de Shanks :

_ C'est vraiment étrange. On dirait une sorte de quête mystérieuse mais sombre dont toi et ceux que tu dois trouver seriez les points centraux. Les mers et les îles décrivent bien notre monde mais je ne vois pas du tout ce que pourrais être cette gardienne élue ou ces anciens ?

_ Je comprenais encore moins que toi mais ça me fascinait, répondit Kalaina, alors je l'ai prise. A la caisse, la vieille dame m'a offert un étrange fruit qui ressemblait au fruit du démon mais qui n'en était pas un. En plus, il était vraiment délicieux !

_ Les fruits du démon ont tous un goût horrible, commenta Marco, alors je me demande bien ce que c'était ?

_ Ce fruit m'a permis de débloquer un certains nombres d'informations cachées dans mon esprit mais il a aussi débloqué une autre source de puissance contenue dans mon corps depuis ma naissance. J'avais tellement mal que j'étais incapable de réfléchir clairement. Tout ce que je savais sur le moment, c'est que la vieille dame chantait dans une étrange langue. Quelques instants plus tard, j'ai été transporté à Marineford, à peu près au même moment où tu arrivais, Shanks.

_ Transporté là-bas ? Répéta Shanks, un peu incrédule, juste comme ça ?

_ Oh non ! Répondit Kalaina, pas « juste comme ça ». C'est une technique très complexe que seule elle et une autre personne peuvent maîtriser. Enfin bref, poursuivit Kalaina avant d'être de nouveau coupé.

_ Tu n'as pas fini ? S'étonna Marco.

_ On arrive à la partie la plus étrange et mystérieuse ! Répondit Kalaina avec un rire sans joie.

_ Encore plus étrange que ce que tu viens de dire ? Demanda Shanks, dubitatif.

_ Oui, même si vous me croirez peut-être plus facilement.

Les deux hommes, surtout Shanks, doutait de ça mais ils écoutèrent tout de même Kalaina finir. Elle parla donc de la conversation télépathique avec la vieille dame et ce qu'elle en avait déduit.

_ Les protégés dont elle parlait sont les mêmes dont j'ai parlé tout à l'heure et ceux dont je fais allusion de temps à autres en parlant des « autres ». C'est aussi ceux que je dois chercher, d'après le texte, et le même genre de protégés que ceux d'une histoire que j'ai inventé.

_ Une histoire inventée ? Tu n'y vas pas un peu loin ?

_ Tu oublis mes dons de devineresse, Shanks, répondit Kalaina, un triste sourire qu'ils ne virent pas devant leurs doutes envers elle. Je pense que j'ai dû m'en servir inconsciemment pour raconter une partie de l'histoire de mes ancêtres. Toujours est-il que lorsque j'ai compris tout ça, il m'a été très facile d'accéder aux informations reçues dans la boutique. Je les aies aussitôt mises en œuvre pour sauver Ace et Barbe-Blanche, que la vieille dame avait maintenu en vie le temps que j'arrive. Maintenant, en ce qui concerne les dites informations et mes « protégés », je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas vous en parlez tant que vous doutez encore de moi. Il y a trop de choses en jeu. Des choses pour lesquelles je dois malheureusement mettre mes responsabilités avant mes désirs. Et avant de vous décider, ajouta-t-elle en se retournant enfin pour poser un regard dur et menaçant sur eux, je vais vous dire une dernière chose que vous aurez sans doute compris grâce à tout ce que je vous ai dis : Ace est un de mes protégés. Alors si je quitte ce bateau, je l'emmène avec moi, que vous le vouliez ou non. Maintenant, ajouta-t-elle d'emblée sans leur laisser le temps de répliquer à son avertissement, à vous de décider ce que vous voulez faire de moi.

Kalaina retourna à la contemplation du hublot et perdit son regard dur pour retrouver celui d'une personne lasse. Une personne fatiguée de se faire rejeter et de lutter seule contre des choses qui la dépassait et pour lesquelles elle avait malheureusement besoin d'aide.

De leur côté, aucun des deux hommes ne bougeaient. Ils fixaient le dos de Kalaina, ressassant dans leurs esprits ces révélations étranges … Après de longues minutes de silence lourd, Marco fut le premier à se ressaisir. Il se releva et s'approcha de Kalaina sous le regard curieux de Shanks. Marco attira ensuite l'attention de Kalaina en posant une main sur son épaule. Après un léger sursaut, elle tourna son visage vers lui de façon à ce qu'il soit le seul à la voir. En voyant ses larmes contenues, Marco su qu'il avait vu juste dans ses réflexions.

_ Depuis que j'ai mangé le fruit du phénix, j'ai toujours su quand les gens me mentaient, commença-t-il avec un sourire amical.

Seul Ace et son père savaient ce fait, mais Marco se dit que ça valait la peine que Shanks le sache aussi si cela l'aidait à faire le tri dans ses sentiments.

_ Et je sais que tu n'as pas dis un seul mensonge, Kalaina, reprit Marco. Alors quoi qu'il arrive, je te suivrais. Même si tes informations nous disent que des événements sombres arrivent, je te suivrais. Et tu peux attendre la même réponse de Ace et père quand ils sauront tout.

_ Merci, Marco, répondit Kalaina avec un sourire entre soulagement et tristesse. Ça fait du bien de ne pas se savoir seule.

_ Je vais vous laisser, dit-il en enlevant sa main de son épaule. Je serais sur le pont où avec Ace et père si tu veux me voir.

Kalaina acquiesça tristement et retourna à la fenêtre, laissant Marco quitter doucement la cabine. Le silence reprit alors sa place, lourd et angoissant pour Kalaina. Elle attendait une réponse de Shanks, qui ne venait pas … Elle ne voulait pas le perdre, elle ne voulait pas le quitter si vite. Elle avait toujours été fasciné par son personnage et maintenant qu'elle le rencontrait en vrai, elle se rendait compte qu'il était exactement le même. De la même manière qu'il avait vu sa peur profonde, Kalaina sentait pourtant une certaine sensibilité au fond de lui qu'il cachait pour se protéger de ceux qui voudrait s'en servir contre lui. Shanks était un pirate connu dans le monde entier. Beaucoup n'hésiterait sans doute pas à le faire tomber, comme barbe-noire. Alors elle comprenait son désir de se cacher au reste du monde. En cet instant, Kalaina avait cependant besoin d'une réponse qu'il ne voulait ou ne pouvait pas donner. Elle avait jusque là espérer qu'il la croit pour ne pas avoir à le quitter mais plus les minutes s'écoulaient, plus elle se disait que finalement, il attendait sûrement qu'elle ne devine elle-même.

Ne pouvant retenir ses larmes face au départ qu'elle avait l'impression d'arriver à grand pas, elle lui dit alors d'une voix basse et malheureuse :

_ Ne te fatigue pas à me répondre. Ton silence me suffit.

Elle se tut quelques instants, prit une inspiration pour tenter de calmer le tremblement de sa voix et poursuivit, ignorant que Shanks s'était relevé en entendant sa voix tremblotante :

_ Je vais aller dans la cabine de Marco, Ace et Barbe-Blanche. On se fera petit jusqu'à la prochaine île. Après, finit-elle en ne pouvant plus contrôler le tremblement de sa voix, je promets que tu ne me verras plus.

Les mots de Kalaina et la douleur qu'il entendit dans sa voix choquèrent Shanks à l'âme ! Pendant tout son récit, il avait été partagé entre l'envie de la croire et la peur de perdre leur lien de plus fort en plus fort. Il avait beau la connaître depuis peu, sa rencontre avait éveillé en lui des sentiments qu'il avait toujours soigneusement caché. Au fond de lui, il savait la vérité mais il y avait encore cette peur de souffrir en la perdant. Les douleurs physiques ne lui avaient jamais fait peur mais les douleurs du cœur étaient des choses qu'il avait toujours évité car elle ne guérissaient jamais vraiment. Shanks ne voulait pas revivre la perte d'un être cher, jamais. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il préférait rester dans sa petite routine, évitant de foncer dans des situations inconnues ou dangereuses. L'arrivée de Kalaina l'avait complètement retourné. Elle avait réveillé ses sentiments enfouis il y a si longtemps, le poussant à essayer d'y voir clair. L'inquiétude pour sa santé et le manque de discussion qui en avait logiquement suivit l'avait cependant empêcher de faire vraiment le tri. Ce n'est qu'à l'écoute de son récit qu'il avait pu commencer à accepter ses sentiments. Sentiments qui furent une fois de plus bouleversée par son récit mystérieux et fantastique ou se terrait la souffrance qu'elle semblait avoir vécu à cause de son ex. Shanks s'était retrouvé partagé entre son désir de la croire et la prendre dans ses bras et celui de se méfier et s'éloigner d'elle. Il savait qu'il était irrationnel et peut-être enfantin mais il n'y pouvait rien. Cette peur de souffrir était ancré en lui depuis sa jeunesse et il ne savait pas s'il serait capable de s'en défaire. Pourtant, quand il l'avait entendu leur dire de décider quoi faire d'elle, il avait été légèrement en colère : de quel droit parlait-elle d'elle comme si elle était un objet ? Et comment pouvait-elle être si tranquille alors qu'elle s'inquiétait visiblement beaucoup pour l'avenir de ceux auxquels elle se souciait ? … Quand Marco l'avait approché et touché, la jalousie rapidement montée à leur proximité avait disparu aux mots de Marco. Ce dernier n'avait jamais douté d'elle, lui assurant même son soutien et ceux de Ace et leur père. Ce sont ces paroles qui le décidèrent finalement à la croire ! Et il savait qu'il l'aurais cru bien avant s'il n'y avait pas eu ces sentiments chaotique. Il lui avait fallut tout ce temps pour se rendre compte de la vérité ! Tout ça à cause de sentiments qu'il ne pouvait expliquer. Shanks se rendit alors compte qu'enfouir ses sentiments avaient peut-être été une erreur. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, il aurait sûrement adopté Luffy ou au moins plus prit soin de lui. Il aurait chercher à le revoir … Et il aurait surtout moins fait souffrir Kalaina comme il le faisait actuellement au son de ses larmes. Il se demanda alors comment réparer son erreur et comment lui expliquer ce qu'il ressentait. Comment trouver les mots justes ? … Quand il entendit les derniers mots de Kalaina, ce fut comme un choc électrique ! Peu importe la façon dont il le dirait. Il ne pouvais pas la laisser croire plus longtemps qu'il la rejetait. Il devait absolument lui faire comprendre …

Il se dirigea donc vivement vers Kalaina, qu'il retourna de force. Quand il vit ses yeux rougit par les larmes, il sentit la tristesse et le remord l'envahirent face à la douleur dont il était responsable. Sans se poser plus de question il l'attira contre lui, serrant son bras autour d'elle. Il la sentit se débattre un instant, sans doute à cause des mêmes peurs que lui. Elle cessa cependant de se débattre quand il resserra un peu plus son bras autour d'elle et posa son front sur sa tête. Pendant quelques minutes, seul régna alors le silence et les sanglots de Kalaina.

_ Désolé, murmura-t-il alors d'une voix douce et légèrement tremblante. Désolé. Je ne voulais pas … Je ne voulais pas te faire mal, hésita-t-il à dire.

Ses excuses redoublèrent les sanglots de Kalaina. A bout mentalement, les excuses de Shanks étaient la dernière goutte.

_ Pourquoi … commença-t-elle entre deux sanglots, pourquoi t'excuses-tu … si c'est pour … pour me rejeter ?

_ Désolé, répéta Shanks, malheureux au son de de ses sanglots, j'aurais dû réagir avant mais je ne savais pas comment te parler. Je suis … Je crois que je t'ai toujours cru, se reprit-il, attirant l'attention de Kalaina qui se força à se calmer pour l'entendre mieux, je n'ai jamais douté de toi. Et je ne veux pas te rejeter, jamais, ajouta-t-il avec un peu plus de force. Je veux … J'aimerai que tu reste avec moi. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas pour ton passé ou ce qui à l'air de t'attendre. Je serais près de toi. Je t'aiderai. Je t'en fais le serment, continua-t-il en libérant tout ses sentiments embrouillés. Mais je suis … j'ai toujours eu du mal à montrer mes sentiments. C'est peut-être idiot venant d'un Yonko mais j'ai peur de perdre encore des gens que j'aime alors …

_ Tu as perdu des gens ? L'interrompit doucement Kalaina, ses sanglots s'étant transformés en simples reniflements.

Voulant qu'elle comprenne ce qui l'avait fait hésité, Shanks se dit qu'il devait lui parler de son histoire. Voulant être plus à l'aise, il la conduisit donc à son lit. Il s'installa rapidement dos au mur et reprit rapidement Kalaina contre sa poitrine. Maintenant rassurée qu'il la voulait avec lui et l'aiderait, cette dernière se laissa volontiers faire et appuya sa tête contre la poitrine de Shanks. Ensuite, l'un comme l'autre ne purent s'empêcher de se prendre la main.

_ Tu es la première à qui je parle de ça, expliqua Shanks, à part une autre personne, tu seras la seule à le savoir.

_ Je ne dirais rien, promis Kalaina qui compris que c'était ce qu'avait besoin d'entendre Shanks, je te le jure.

_ J'ai grandis sur un île de West blue, comme tu le sais, reprit alors Shanks avec un faible sourire pour sa compréhension, mais ce que peu savent, c'est pourquoi je suis devenu pirate à bord du navire de Gol D Roger. Le village où j'ai grandis abritait une base marine. Le problème, c'est que la plupart de ces soldats étaient des enragés qui passaient leurs temps à boire. A l'époque, je vivais avec mes parents et Hinamori, ma sœur ainée, dans le petit bar local. J'avais 11 ans lorsqu'un soir où ces idiots avaient bu plus que d'habitude pour fêter je ne sais plus quoi, ils ont attaqués le bar. J'étais dans l'arrière salle à faire la vaisselle. Hinamori et mes parents étaient dans le bar. Nous n'étions que des civils alors aucun de nous n'auraient pu se défendre. Mes parents ont pourtant tenté de les retenir pour laisser fuir ma sœur et moi, continua Shanks alors que Kalaina lui serrait la main en guise de soutient. Je ne voulais pas les laisser mais ma sœur, comprenant le danger, m'a forcée à la suivre. Pendant ce temps, nos parents ont … ils se sont fait exécuter. Je ne les aies pas vu mais les coups de fusils et les cris de mes parents sont gravés à jamais dans ma mémoire.

_ Que vous est-il arrivé, à ta sœur et toi ? Demanda timidement Kalaina après un moment de silence pendant lequel Shanks semblait plonger dans son passé.

_ Hina m'a entraînée à travers les rues sombres en direction du port où les bateaux accostaient souvent. Elle espérait y trouver de l'aide … Alors qu'on approchait enfin des quais, continua Shanks après un triste sourire nostalgique pour sa sœur adorée, on a entendu des rires et des bruits de courses derrière nous : ces assassins nous avaient suivis. On était terrifiés. Nos larmes nous embrouillaient la vue mais on a continué à courir vers le seul bateau qu'on voyait sur les quais. Quand les soldats ont commencé à nous tirer dessus, Hina s'est mis derrière moi pour me protéger. On a bientôt entendu des cris venant du navire : les passagers avaient entendu les coups de feu. Quand on a vu leurs ombres sur le pont, ma sœur les a supplier en hurlant de nous aider. Je pense que même sans ses cris d'appel au secours, continua Shanks, les yeux dans le vague alors qu'il revivait la tragédie qui avait décimé sa famille, les passagers du navire nous auraient aidé. Quand tu vois un gamin et une adolescente se faire tirer comme des lapins en pleine nuit, tu ne peux pas rester à rien faire, même si cela reviens à se battre contre la marine … Alors que deux hommes sautaient du navire et se ruaient sur nous tout en tirant sur les soldats, poursuivit Shanks, ses yeux rougis et sa main serrant fermement celle de Kalaina, une balle a atteint ma sœur dans le dos et elle s'est écroulée, morte. Sur le coup, j'ai bien sûr refusé la vérité et j'ai supplié Hina de se relever. Obnubilé et mort d'inquiétude pour ma sœur, j'ai complètement ignoré les deux hommes du bateau qui tuaient tous les soldats. Tout ce que je voyais, c'était le sang qui formait lentement une flaque autour de son corps. Je ne voyais plus rien à cause de mes larmes mais j'ai finalement sentit deux mains m'agripper et m'éloigner de ma sœur. Je me suis débattu, ai continué d'appeler ma sœur tout en les suppliant de la sauver. C'est seulement lorsque j'ai entendu les mots « désolé gamin, elle est morte » chuchotés à mon oreille que j'ai arrêté de me débattre. J'étais complètement léthargique dans les bras d'un de mes sauveurs.

_ C'était Gol D Roger, n'est-ce pas ? Comprit Kalaina.

_ Lui et Rayleigh, oui, acquiesça Shanks. Je ne les ai pas reconnu sur le coup mais je les avais souvent vu sur l'île. J'étais un peu comme Luffy l'était avec moi enfant, continua-t-il avec un faible sourire, toujours collé à leur basque. Enfin bref, ils m'ont conduis sur le navire où j'ai fini par tomber inconscient. Ils m'ont dit par la suite avoir été au bar. Quand ils ont vu les corps de mes parents, ils les ont enterrés avec ma sœur. Puis, sachant que j'étais désormais orphelin et que ce serait trop dur pour moi de rester vivre ici, ils m'ont pris avec eux. J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à m'en remettre mais grâce à Roger et Rayleigh, j'ai fini par retrouver le sourire. Cependant, j'avais maintenant une telle peur de perdre ceux que j'aime que j'ai mis du temps à me lier avec les autres pirates de Roger. J'ai finis par les accepter comme amis mais je me suis juré de ne rien sentir d'autre comme sentiments. Alors j'ai tout enfouis en moi. Luffy est le seul a avoir involontairement franchis mes barrières, jusqu'à ce que …

_ Jusqu'à ce que j'arrive, compris Kalaina.

_ Oui, même si tu n'y es pour rien, ton arrivée m'a complètement bouleversé et forcé à revoir ce que je pensais jusque là. Tu m'as rapidement fascinée, ajouta-t-il après un moment pour trouver le courage d'avouer ce qu'il ressentait. Tu étais pleine de mystère mais la force et le courage que tu as montré m'attirait et me donnait encore plus envie de te connaître. Je m'inquiétais pour toi sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. Sans compter que nous nous connaissons à peine. Pour moi qui est passé presque toute ma vie à enfouir mes sentiments, tout ça était nouveau et perturbant. J'avais du mal à comprendre ce que cela signifiait. Quand j'ai entendu ton histoire, je savais au fond de moi que tu disais vrai mais c'était plus facile de laisser le doute s'immiscer. Ainsi, j'avais peu de chance de souffrir à nouveau si je te perdais pour une raison ou une autre. J'ai dû attendre que Marco te parle pour enfin accepter tout ça. Mais j'avais ensuite dû mal à trouver les bons mots pour te l'expliquer. Je n'ai cependant pas supporté de te voir autant souffrir à cause de moi alors je me suis lancé, espérant que ça suffise et que je ne me sois pas trompé sur toi.

Kalaina était émue par les aveux de Shanks. Elle se doutait qu'il cachait ses véritables sentiments mais ne pensait pas qu'il avait vécu cette tragédie. Shanks était un homme calme et joviale mais en-dessous se cachait une autre part de lui que personne n'avais vu jusque là : un homme sensible et fragilisé par l'assassinat de sa famille qui avait une peur bleu de perdre ceux qu'ils aimaient … Kalaina pouvait sans peine imaginer l'inquiétude qu'il avait dû ressentir en apprenant la présence de Luffy à Impel down puis Marineford. Il avait dû être sacrément soulagé de le savoir vivant et libre … En attendant, elle devait à son tour rassuré Shanks. Elle releva donc enfin la tête pour plonger ses yeux tendre dans son regard légèrement rougis et mal à l'aise.

_ Je te remercie pour ta confiance, commença-t-elle avec un doux sourire, merci d'avoir accepter de me parler de ton passé.

_ Je pense qu'après ton récit, c'était normal, dit-il avec un sourire timide.

_ Je ne t'aurais jamais forcé à m'en parlé, lui dit Kalaina avec faible hochement de tête négatif, mais merci. Je comprend mieux maintenant tes doutes et ton silence, continua-t-elle, n'osant le regarder dans les yeux et préférant se concentrer de nouveau sur la mer. A ta place, j'aurais sûrement réagis pareil … Remarque, ajouta-t-elle après un court instant de silence, le visage soudain sombre, d'une certaine manière, nous sommes un peu pareil : à cause de mon ex, je n'ose pas me rapprocher d'autre personnes et je fais difficilement confiance. J'ai toujours eu trop peur que mon ex et ses patrons se servent d'eux ou travaillent avec eux. Tu es l'une des premières personnes depuis presque 3 ans à qui je fais confiance aussi vite, et pas seulement par ce que je te connaissais un peu grâce au manga. C'est étrange mais tu m'as toujours fasciné. Pour moi, c'était mon imagination qui me jouait des tours mais j'ai tout de suite été attiré par toi. Tu n'existais pas pour moi à l'époque mais je rêvais de te rencontrer, un peu comme on rêve du prince charmant ! Ajouta-t-elle avec un petit rire. Maintenant que tu es là en chair et en os, je me dis que c'était sans doute un signe du destin. Alors même si j'ai peur pour mon fils et l'avenir, je ne le remercierais jamais assez de t'avoir mis sur ma route.

Kalaina termina son petit discours en portant ses yeux brillant de tendresse et de joie sur Shanks. Le même regard se posa dans ses yeux. Ils se regardèrent un moment, appréciant maintenant ce silence apaisant après cette discussion difficile … Le cœur battant la chamade, ils ne purent s'empêcher de se rapprocher lentement l'un de l'autre … jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent brièvement. Ils se reculèrent un instant, peur d'avoir fait une erreur, pour voir cependant le même regard d'envie et de tendresse dans les yeux de l'autre. Rassurés et plus confiant, ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau. Au départ timide, leurs baisers devinrent vite passionnés … Enivrés par le parfum et le corps de l'autre, ils oublièrent tout. Ne comptait pour le moment que l'autre, enfin dans leurs bras … Rapidement allongée sur le dos par Shanks, Kalaina fut chevauché par son pirate avant qu'ils ne dévorent de nouveau les lèvres de l'autre. Les mains passées sous les chemises de l'autre, ils commencèrent à se découvrir sans jamais séparer leurs lèvres … Ils finirent cependant par se séparer, hors d'haleine. Shanks s'allongea sur le dos et tira Kalaina contre lui, où elle reposa sa tête contre sa poitrine.

Sa main caressant les cheveux de Kalaina, Shanks portait un sourire aux lèvres. Il n'était pas aussi grand que ceux qu'ils faisaient habituellement mais il était beaucoup plus sincère et emplit d'une vraie tendresse.

De son côté, Kalaina caressait doucement la poitrine musclé de Shanks, un sourire aussi heureux et tendre que Shanks mais emplit également d'une certaine sérénité qu'elle n'avait pas ressentit depuis longtemps …

_ C'est la première fois que je me sens aussi bien, déclara doucement Kalaina après de longues minutes de silence apaisantes. Même si je sais me défendre, je ne m'étais jamais sentit autant en sécurité que je le suis avec toi.

Shanks sourit un peu plus aux paroles de Kalaina, heureux de la savoir si bien avec lui. Il lui embrassa le sommet de son crane et déclara à son tour :

_ Et toi, tu m'as enfin aidé à retrouver une paix intérieur que je n'avais jamais pensé posséder un jour.

_ Finalement, déclara Kalaina avec un petit rire, mon arrivée aura du bon ! Kenji et l'avenir m'inquiète mais à tes côtés, je sens que tout ira bien.

_ Tout ira bien, répéta Shanks, comme pour confirmer ses paroles, je te le promet.

Kalaina lui adressa un doux sourire et l'embrassa avant de reposer sa tête sur la poitrine de son pirate. Elle ferma ensuite les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres, et s'endormit bien vite …


	8. Chapter 7

J'invente certaine choses au cours de l'histoire qu'on ne voit pas forcément dans le monde de one piece. Bien que les personnes et l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, l'idée de cette fiction est à moi. Na !

Chapitre 7 :

Quand Shanks entendit la respiration de Kalaina s'égaliser, il la regard du coin de l'œil pour la voir endormie.

« Elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir totalement récupérée, songea Shanks, un sourire affectueux aux lèvres. Si on y ajouta toutes les émotions qui ont volées aujourd'hui, pas étonnant qu'elle se soit endormie si vite … »

Ne voulant pas la réveiller en bougeant, Shanks resta allongé. Ayant peu dormis depuis l'arrivée de Kalaina sur son navire, il finit par s'endormir également …

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sur le pont, Marco discutait avec les hommes de Shanks depuis son départ de la cabine. Surpris de le voir revenir seul, ils l'avaient interrogés. Ne voulant cependant pas leur parler de choses si importante et personnel sans l'accord des deux concernés, il leur dit simplement que Kalaina et Shanks n'avaient plus besoin de lui. Bien sûr, les pirates ne s'étaient pas gênés pour se moquer gentiment de leur capitaine !

_ A mon avis, plaisanta Rockstar, qui semblait toujours avoir le mot pour rire, ils ne doivent pas faire que discuter !

Avec les sentiments non dit qui volaient entre les deux, la douleur de Kalaina peu avant son départ et le temps qu'ils passaient là-bas, Marco se doutait également de ce qu'ils faisaient. Et ça le rassurait. Shanks avait gagné son respect depuis longtemps et était devenu un ami depuis Marineford. Kalaina, elle, était en train de devenir une bonne amie. Ils lui avaient fait confiance jusque là en le laissant voir et entendre certaine choses personnelles les concernant. Alors il ne voulait pas briser cette confiance en parlant d'eux par-derrière. Il garda donc un visage vierge de toute émotion et déclara :

_ Peu importe ce qu'ils font là-bas. Même si Shanks sait sûrement que vos propos sont amicaux, lui et Kalaina n'apprécieront sans doute pas d'être charrier à longueur de journée.

_ Marco a raison, le soutint Ben qui avait deviné que Marco en savait plus qu'il ne le disait mais couvrait Shanks. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est l'une des première fois que le capitaine s'intéresse ouvertement à une femme qu'il faut changer. Alors mettez-vous au travail. On arrive à la prochaine île dans quelques heures. On y restera le temps de se ravitailler.

Loin d'être en colère de s'être fait réprimander par Marco et Ben, les autres pirates sourirent de compréhension et se remirent au travail. N'ayant pas besoin de lui, Marco alla voir Ace et son père un moment avant de revenir s'adosser au bastingage du navire où il fut vite rejoint par Ben.

_ Tout s'est bien passé ? Demanda Ben.

Ben ne demandait pas les détails et Marco le comprit. Il voulait juste savoir si son capitaine allait bien et si Kalaina était vraiment digne de confiance. S'il devait savoir quelque chose, son capitaine le lui dirait.

_ Comme je le pensais depuis le début, répondit Marco, on peut lui faire une entière confiance. Elle fera tout pour protéger Ace, et père par extension. En plus, elle respect trop Shanks pour le trahir.

_ C'est plus que du respect, déclara Ben, satisfait du peu que Marco lui avait dit, il suffit de voir la façon dont elle le regarde. Et je connais suffisamment le cap'taine pour savoir qu'il ressent la même chose.

_ Ce n'est pas à moi d'en parler, répondit Marco en portant brièvement un regard sur Ben, tu dois le comprendre. Les choses ont été assez compliqué comme ça pour tous les deux sans qu'on les emmerde là-dessus, ajouta-t-il après avoir vu l'accord silencieux de Ben.

_ Tu es donc partit avant pour les laisser faire le tri, comprit Ben, c'est prévenant de ta part.

_ On avait fait le tour de ce qu'elle voulait nous dire, répondit Marco avec un haussement d'épaule, préférant ignorer les autres faits étranges restant à raconter, ma présence n'était plus nécessaire. Je suis d'ailleurs soulagé qu'ils y soient encore et qu'on ne les entende pas, ajouta-t-il après un court instant de silence. Ça veut dire que tout se passe bien. Je ne connais pas le passé de Shanks et ça ne me regarde pas mais de ce que Kalaina nous a dit, elle mérite d'être heureuse.

_ Le cap'taine aussi, accorda Ben.

Il ne savait pas non plus le passé de son capitaine mais il le connaissait depuis tellement de temps qu'il avait vite comprit que Shanks cachait une vieille blessure de son passé toujours pas totalement refermé. Il espérait que la présence de Kalaina l'apaiserait et l'aiderait …

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quelques heures plus tard, Shanks et Kalaina n'étaient toujours pas sortit. Comme ils approchait de l'île, Ben alla voir Marco.

_ Tu veux bien aller les chercher ?

_ Tu ne veux pas y aller ? Demanda Marco, un peu surpris de la demande.

_ Je suis peut-être l'un des second du cap'taine, répondit-il avec un léger hochement de tête négatif, mais tu es celui en qui Kalaina à le plus confiance à part le cap'taine. Sans parler du fait que tu as une idée plus précise que nous autres de ce qui s'est passé entre eux. Ça sera plus facile avec toi.

_ Entendu, accepta alors Marco.

Il se dirigea aussitôt vers la cabine de Shanks et frappa à la porte. Ne recevant aucune réponse, il frappa plus fortement et appela :

_ Shanks ? C'est Marco. On arrive à l'île.

Au départ, il n'entendit toujours rien. Mais alors qu'il allait entrer pour voir si tout allait bien, il entendit le grognement de Shanks l'autorisant à entrer, ce qu'il fit aussitôt. Il les vit allongés sur le lit. Kalaina dormait encore, blottie contre Shanks. Et ce dernier se réveillait visiblement au vue de ses yeux ensommeillés. Marco ferma la porte, un léger sourire aux lèvres : il suffisait de voir leur proximité et le bras de Shanks posé autour de la taille de Kalaina pour comprendre que leur discussion en tête à tête avait effectivement bien fini pour eux.

_ Je vois que tout s'est bien passé, lui dit Marco sans moquerie dans la voix, je suis content pour vous.

_ Je suppose que tout l'équipage est au courant ? Grogna Shanks alors que Kalaina se réveillait doucement aux son de leurs voix.

_ Non, répondit Marco, étonnant Shanks. Ils savent que la conversation s'est bien passé et qu'on peut définitivement faire confiance à Kalaina. Le reste ne me regarde pas.

_ Merci, lui dit la petite voix de Kalaina, coupant le sifflet à Shanks.

Après un accord silencieux de Shanks signifiant la même chose, il demanda à Marco pourquoi il venait les réveiller.

_ On arrive à la prochaine île. Ben dit que vous devez vous ravitaillez.

_ Oui, répondit Shanks en se levant avec Kalaina, vous nous avez fournis beaucoup de choses mais il en manque certaine … D'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il après avoir regardé les vêtements chiffonnés et sales de Kalaina, il va te falloir un certain nombre de chose.

_ Je ne veux pas dépenser tout votre argent, répondit Kalaina, contente qu'il ait pensé à elle mais ne voulant pas être un poids mort.

_ T'occupe, répliqua Shanks en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire, avec les fournitures gratuites donnés par Marco et ses frères, on peut dépenser de l'argent pour toi.

Rapidement convaincue et pressée de pouvoir enfin se changer, Kalaina poussa un petit cri de joie avant de sauter au cou de Shanks, ne se souciant pas de Marco qui les regardait, amusé et attendrit.

_ Tu es sûr de vouloir prendre le risque ? Demanda-t-elle en le regardant malicieusement. Comme une femme, je peux être très dépensière et j'adore faire les magasins.

Le regard d'horreur qui se dessina soudain sur le visage de Shanks fit éclater de rire Kalaina et Marco. Shanks n'avait pas pensé à ça quand il lui avait proposé de faire les magasins ! Ce fut cependant au tour de Shanks d'éclater de rire quand Kalaina dit à Marco :

_ Ne crois pas t'en tirer à si bon compte, toi ! J'ai besoin d'avoir les mains libres. Il me faut donc des porteurs ! … Et ne t'en fait pas pour Ace et Barbe-Blanche, le rassura-t-elle après un moment de silence car se doutant qu'il ne voulait pas les quitter, je demanderais à mes éléments de veiller sur eux et le navire. Maintenant, ajouta-t-elle d'emblée en retrouvant le sourire, en route !

Sans attendre les deux hommes, elle partit d'un pas joyeux sur le pont.

_ Ce n'est pas ça qui me fait peur ! Marmonna Marco alors que lui et Shanks la suivait. Je déteste les magasins !

_ Tu n'es pas le seul ! S'exclama Shanks en riant. Mais je crois qu'on va devoir la suivre et servir de porteur !

_ Tu ferais mieux d'avoir un bon porte-monnaie ! Plaisanta à son tour Marco. Elle a l'air d'avoir envie de visiter tous les magasins de la ville !

_ Je savais bien qu'il y avait une raison pour laquelle je ne voulais pas de femme sur le navire, plaisanta Shanks après un gémissement à l'idée de dépenser l'argent mis de côté, elles nous ruinent !

_ Peut-être, accorda Marco en riant, mais sans elle, la vie serait bien solitaire et triste, tu ne crois pas ?

_ C'est vrai, accepta Shanks avec un sourire tendre pour Kalaina, qu'il vit en pleine discussion joyeuse avec ses hommes, elles mettent du soleil dans nos vies …

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Après une mise au point avec ses hommes et leur avoir donné l'heure et le point de rendez-vous, Shanks mis la liasse de berry en sécurité dans ses poches. Ensuite, sous les rires de ses hommes, lui et Marco se firent entraînés par Kalaina qui les conduisit rapidement en ville.

_ On ne va pas les revoir de la journée ! Plaisanta un des pirates aux cheveux Roux.

_ Les pauvres ! Plaisanta à son tour Rockstar, je n'aimerai pas être à leur place ! D'après ce qu'elle nous a dit, cap'taine a fait l'erreur de lui proposer de remplir sa garde-robe. Et je me souviens très bien de la quantité de choses que ma mère pouvait acheter ! Il ne va plus rester un sous dans les poches du capitaine !

Du côté de Kalaina, Shanks et Marco, la jeune femme s'était empressée de les conduire à travers les rues de la ville. A chaque fois qu'elle voyait une boutique intéressante, elle collait son nez à la vitrine et s'extasiait en sautillant devant les articles qu'elle voulait comme un enfant devant un magasin de bonbons, sous les regards rieurs et tendre de Shanks et Marco. Elle n'entra pourtant dans aucune des boutiques et continua à lécher les vitrines des magasins d'un certains nombres de rues. Surpris de son manège et ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle n'achetait pas ce qui lui faisaient visiblement envie, Shanks demanda, retenant son grognement :

_ Pourquoi tu nous fais courir dans toute la ville sans entrer dans une boutique ?

_ Je veux voir s'il y a des articles moins chers ou mieux ailleurs, répondit joyeusement Kalaina en continua son manège dans une énième rue !

Gémissant à l'idée de devoir traverser la ville de long en large toute la journée, Shanks se laissa prendre la main par Kalaina. Aussi désespéré que Shanks, Marco suivait, portant cependant un sourire à la vue des visages heureux de Kalaina et Shanks à cette promenade détendue.

Pendant plus de deux heures, Kalaina conduisit les garçons de rues en rues. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le bout du quartier commerçant, elle stoppa et fit enfin un peu plus attention à Marco et son pirate. En voyant leurs visages grognant, elle eut un petit rire et leur dit :

_ On va s'arrêter boire un verre et grignoter avant de vraiment commencer à faire les boutiques. Ça vous va ?

_ Excellente idée ! Approuvèrent les deux hommes, ravis de faire une pause avant de repartir dans l'autre sens.

Kalaina sourit de plus bel et embrassa Shanks avant d'entraîner les deux hommes vers un petit bar restaurant qui attirait son attention un peu plus loin. Quand ils y entrèrent, ils constatèrent qu'ils étaient les seuls clients. Ils ne s'en étonnèrent pas vraiment et mirent cela sur le compte de l'isolement du bar. Ils s'installèrent plutôt à une table dans un coin de la salle, impatient de manger et boire quelque chose. Appuyée contre Shanks, son bras autour de sa taille, Kalaina ne fit pas attention à la femme qui vint prendre leur commande, s'intéressant avec curiosité aux passants de la rue animée qu'ils voyaient à travers la fenêtre proche de la table. Sans quitter des yeux une petite famille qui s'était arrêtée à une échoppe en face, elle commanda de l'eau mais laissa Shanks commander le plat pour elle. Elle ne détourna son attention de la fenêtre que lorsqu'elle entendit les verres être posés sur la table quelques instants plus tard. Alors que la serveuse repartait chercher les plats, Kalaina fit enfin attention à ce qui se passait dans la salle tout en buvant son verre d'eau. Quand elle vit la serveuse revenir vers eux, elle fut tellement surprise qu'elle recracha la gorgée d'eau qu'elle avait dans la bouche sur Marco, face à elle !

_ Vous ! S'exclama Kalaina avec surprise en se levant d'un bond.

Sans se soucier de s'essuyer, Marco fut debout une seconde plus tard avec Shanks. Pensant qu'il s'agissait d'une menace pour Kalaina, ils se mirent devant elle. Loin d'être inquiète, la serveuse leur adressa plutôt un sourire amusée. Ce sourire poussa Marco a activer son fruit du démon et Shanks a dégainer son épée. De son côté, après la surprise de leurs brusques mouvements, Kalaina se rendit compte du malentendu.

_ Attendez ! S'exclama-t-elle en se mettant devant Shanks et Marco pour mettre ses mains sur leurs poitrines pour les stopper, dos à la vieille femme. Ce n'est pas une ennemie !

_ Pardon ! S'étonnèrent les deux hommes sans bouger de leurs positions.

_ C'est la vieille femme qui m'a amené ici, poursuivit Kalaina, celle qui a maintenu Ace et Barbe-Blanche en vie jusqu'à ce que j'arrive. J'étais simplement étonnée de la voir ici.

Shanks et Marco fixèrent un instant le sourire rassurant de Kalaina avant de regarder la vieille femme qui les avait servit. Effectivement, maintenant qu'ils faisaient attention, elle dégageait une aura bienveillante et n'avait fait aucun geste menaçant envers Kalaina alors qu'elle avait son dos exposé. Marco annula donc son fruit du démon et Shanks rengaina son épée.

_ Désolé ! S'excusèrent les deux hommes.

_ Pas de soucis, répondit la vieille femme avec un sourire apaisant, je comprend tout à fait que vous vouliez la protéger. Je vous remercie d'ailleurs pour ça. Vous êtes de bons amis … Enfin, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire narquois pour Shanks, un peu plus pour certain.

_ Vous savez déjà ça ? Demanda Kalaina, pas vraiment surprise de toute façon. Et où est Kenji ? Vous avez dit que je le reverrais bientôt. Est-ce que lui et ma sœur vont bien ? Et pourquoi …

_ Doucement, mon enfant, répondit-elle avec un petit rire en les invitant à se rasseoir.

Elle s'installa après eux en bout de table et les incita à commencer leur repas avant de poursuivre :

_ Kenji va bien. Tu le reverras avant la prochaine île.

_ C'est vrai ? Demanda joyeusement Kalaina. Génial ! S'exclama-t-elle alors avec un grand sourire quand elle vit le hochement de tête affirmatif de la vieille femme et ne doutant absolument pas d'elle. Mais alors, ajouta-t-elle après un court instant de réflexion, il va me falloir plus de choses : des vêtements et chaussures pour lui, des jeux, …

_ Et merde ! Jurèrent les deux hommes en comprenant que cela voulait dire plus d'achats.

_ Euh ! Kalaina ? L'attira Shanks, un peu hésitant à briser sa joie devant tant de boutique à faire. Je ne pense pas avoir assez pour tout.

_ C'est en partie pourquoi je suis là, intervint la vieille femme avec un sourire moqueur qui ne présageait rien de bons pour les deux hommes.

Cette dernière se tourna vers Kalaina, curieuse devant les yeux malicieux de la vieille dame :

_ Je me suis permis de récolter en avance l'argent que tu aurais reçu de tes romans.

Elle sortit aussitôt d'une de ses poches une boite en métal de taille moyenne fermée à clé et une petite clé doré accrochée à une chaîne en argent. Elle les donna à Kalaina qui ouvrit la boite. Shanks et Marco se penchèrent vers elle, aussi curieux. Quand ils virent l'énorme quantité de berry à l'intérieur, ils firent des yeux ronds ! Jamais aucun d'eux n'avais vu une telle quantité d'argent ! Il y avait au moins des millions !

_ Mais … Mais … balbutia Kalaina, n'ayant jamais eu autant d'argent de sa vie. Vous êtes sûr que tout est à moi ?

_ Certaine, confirma la vieille dame, ce n'est d'ailleurs qu'une partie !

_ Une partie ! S'écrièrent les trois autres, ahuris.

_ J'ai seulement pris une avance. Les romans vont rapporter beaucoup plus. Sans parler des films et autres articles associés !

_ Putain de merde ! Jura Marco. Tu vas finir par être aussi riche que les dragons célestes !

_ Je me fiches de ces têtes entubées ! S'exclama Kalaina après s'être reprise de ses émotions. Tout ce qui m'intéresse, continua-t-elle d'emblée alors que les deux hommes riaient au surnom de Kalaina pour les dragons célestes, c'est que je vais pouvoir acheter tout ce que je veux sans dépenser un seul de tes sous, Shanks.

Elle adressa un grand sourire à ce dernier, qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement malgré la quantité d'achats que ces billets annonçaient. Kalaina était si heureuse qu'il ne voulait pas lui gâcher ça. Il regarda Marco, qui lui adressa un sourire partagé entre la joie qu'il ressentait pour son amie et le dépit au vue de la loooongue journée qui s'annonçait !

De son côté, la vieille femme regardait l'échange des deux hommes, un sourire appréciateur aux lèvres. Ils étaient bons pour Kalaina. Elle les avait bien choisit … Comme s'il sentait son regard sur elle, les deux hommes la regardèrent.

_ D'abord, commença Marco, je tenais à vous remercier infiniment pour l'avoir aider à sauver Ace et mon père. Sans vous, …

_ Vous m'avez bien remboursé en acceptant et aidant Kalaina comme vous le faite, l'interrompit doucement la vieille dame.

_ Vous avez dit être venue ici en partie pour donner l'argent à Kalaina, continua Shanks, redevenu sérieux. Quelle est l'autre raison ? Et d'ailleurs, avez-vous un nom ? C'est assez embêtant de vous appeler « vieille femme » à chaque fois !

_ Vous pouvez m'appeler Althéa, répondit-elle après un sourire amusée au surnom qu'elle connaissait. Ensuite, vous avez raison. L'autre raison était pour rassurer Kalaina de la prochaine arrivée de son fils. La dernière, finit-elle en se levant, était pour faire un cadeau à Kalaina.

_ Un cadeau ? S'étonna cette dernière en regardant Althéa prendre une boite en carton derrière son bar.

Althéa lui répondit par un autre sourire et vint poser le carton devant Kalaina. Elle confia son argent et sa clé à Shanks et ouvrit le carton, pour pousser un immense cri de joie ! Hurlant non stop des « trop d'la balle » indiquant clairement son immense joie, elle alla prendre althéa dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer dans la salle !

Éberluée devant une joie plus grande que face à l'argent, les deux hommes regardèrent dans le carton pour en voir un objet noir étrange d'environ 1m de haut. Il était accompagné d'un plus petit objet tout aussi bizarre et d'une sorte de fil auquel il était branché !

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? Demanda Marco.

_ J'en sais rien mais ça plait visiblement beaucoup à Kala !

_ Tu parles d'un euphémisme ! Plaisanta Marco en la voyant rire et danser autour de la salle avec althéa. J'avais compris qu'elle était une personne joyeuse mais à ce point là ?

Entendant les deux hommes, Althéa finit par calmer Kalaina et elles revinrent à table. Pendant que Kalaina sortait le petit objet pour appuyer aussitôt sur un bouton, Althéa expliqua aux deux hommes déconcertés :

_ Le carton vient de chez elle. Le petit objet qu'elle a s'appelle un I-Pod. Il contient plus de vingt heures de musique (_j'invente ! Et j'avais envie d'avoir de la musique bien de chez nous dans leur monde ! NA ! LOL_)

_ Hein ! Furent les simple réponse de Shanks et Marco.

Kalaina leur avait bien parlé de leur technologie avancée mais c'était encore plus stupéfiant quand vous voyez un si petit objet capable de contenir autant de musique !

_ Je vous avais dit qu'on était beaucoup plus avancée technologiquement, intervint Kalaina, le I-Pod maintenant remit dans la boite.

_ C'est quoi le fil et le gros truc ?

_ Le fil est un écouteur, répondit Kalaina en le ressortant. On met les deux petits embouts dans les oreilles pour pouvoir écouter la musique sans déranger personne.

Elle leur fit brièvement la démonstration, sous leurs yeux ronds et fascinés au son de la musique qui sortait de si petits trucs, avant de le ranger. Elle désigna ensuite « le gros truc », comme avait dit Shanks, et ajouta :

_ Ceci est une enceinte. On connecte le I-Pod dessus et tout le monde peut entendre la musique. C'est idéale pour faire la fête ! C'est vraiment trop d'la balle ! S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement de nouveau. J'ai hâte de pouvoir l'essayer ! La musique m'a vraiment manqué ! … mais j'y pense, ajouta-t-elle après un court instant de silence en se tournant vers Althéa, comment je fais pour le recharger ?

_ C'est là que j'ai apporté ma petit touche personnelle, répondit Althéa, fier d'elle.

Elle désigna alors des écrans sur le dos du I-Pod et des enceintes. Kalaina reconnu aussitôt ces écrans :

_ Des écrans solaires ! S'extasia-t-elle. Ils fonctionnent à l'énergie solaire ! Vous êtes fantastique !

Une fois de plus, Althéa et Kalaina expliquèrent le fonctionnement des écrans solaire aux deux hommes.

_ Vous avez vraiment des inventions fascinantes ! S'extasia à son tour Shanks. Si mon navire pouvait être aussi évolué et avancer seul …

_ Tu deviendrais un vrai fainéant ! Se moqua gentiment Kalaina avant de l'embrasser. Certaines de nos inventions sont vraiment géniale, comme ces objets, continua-t-elle en montrant ce qui était de nouveau rangé dans le carton, mais beaucoup d'autre sont polluantes et bruyantes, comme les moteurs qui font avancer nos navires. Les vôtres sont beaucoup mieux comme ça !

Shanks embrassa Kalaina, ravis qu'elle se plaise autant dans leur monde. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit triste parce que son monde lui manquait. Visiblement, savoir que son fils arrivait bientôt, avoir sa musique et de quoi vivre lui suffisait. Il avait hâte de la voir rire et s'amuser autant qu'elle l'avait fait tout de suite avec Althéa. Elle était rayonnante de bonheur et encore plus belle …

_ Quand tu auras fini de t'extasier devant ta belle, se moqua Marco en attirant son attention, on pourrait peut-être y aller !

Shanks sortit de ses pensées pour voir Kalaina, Marco et Althéa debout, des sourires amusés aux lèvres. Ils l'avaient visiblement appelé quelques fois déjà ! Shanks se leva donc après avoir mis la petite clé doré autour de son cou. Il prit la boite en métal dans sa main, laissant le carton à Marco. Ils se dirigeaient vers la porte quand Althéa attira une dernière fois l'attention de Kalaina :

_ Une dernière chose, mon enfant, lui dit-elle, maintenant sérieuse, tu sais maintenant que des heures sombres vous attendent mais quoi qu'il arrive, ne baisse pas les bras. Reste proche des tes amis et continue à suivre ton instinct, il te montrera le bon chemin.

Kalaina prit cette avertissement au sérieux et acquiesça la tête en reconnaissance. Elle le savait déjà. Elle sentait venir des heures sombres et menaçantes pour ses amis et elle. L'avertissement de Althéa ne venait que confirmer ses doutes …

_ Merci, dit gravement Kalaina à Althéa, je vous promets de faire attention et de veiller sur eux quand je les aurais tous trouver.

_ J'ai confiance en toi, mon enfant. En attendant, ajouta-t-elle plus joyeusement, profite de ce beau temps et amusez-vous !

Après des remerciement pour le repas, les cadeaux et les informations, ils sortirent tous trois dans la rue. Après avoir fait quelques pas dans la rue, ils se retournèrent pour voir le bar disparue !

_ Sans doute comme la dernière fois, songea Kalaina à haute voix, pas vraiment surprise. Je parie qu'elle fera le même genre de chose si elle a besoin de me voir plus tard. Bien, ajouta-t-elle d'emblée en stoppant pour faire face à Shanks et Marco, première chose à faire, trouver un chariot. On n'a pas commencer et vous avez déjà les mains pleines ! Ça ne va pas du tout !

Riant, Kalaina les entraîna à quelques rues d'ici où elle se souvenait avoir vu un loueur de chariot. Prévoyant et ayant la clé de Kalaina, Shanks sortit une certain liasse de berry de la boite sa nouvelle compagne. Il valait mieux éviter d'attirer l'attention sur les liasses de billets de Kalaina !

Le chariot et le cheval furent vite louer et remplit avec le carton de musique. Gardant la boite sur lui, Shanks laissa Marco diriger le cheval. Puis, se résignant à une visite de toutes les boutiques, ils suivirent Kalaina, malgré tout heureux de la voir rire et sourire. Ils commencèrent d'abord par les boutiques pour enfants où elle acheta de tout : lit, meuble, nombreux vêtements et chaussures pour tous temps, jeux, livres, affaires de toilettes, … Rien qu'avec tout ça, le chariot était déjà à moitié remplit et les deux hommes en sueur ! Kalaina, cependant, était en pleine forme et se dirigeait maintenant vers les boutiques pour elle. Et là, le pire restait à venir car elle leur fit voir pratiquement toutes les tenues qu'elle prenait (_sauf les sous-vêtement, bien sûr!_) ! Des tenues simples aux plus sophistiquées, tout y passa : maillots de bain, tops été et hivers, pulls, vestes, shorts, pantalons slims qu'elle eut la chance trouver, jupes, robes d'été, … Kalaina acheta même une tenue de soirée blanche : la coupe asymétrique et échancrée jusqu'à mi-cuisse, elle était ornée de légère dentelles, à dos nu et décolletée devant. Quand Shanks la vit, il fut partagé entre l'envie de baver et celle de lui faire tout de suite changer de tenue devant le regard appréciateur de Marco.

_ Non pas que cette tenue ne te vas pas, lui dit-il d'ailleurs, riant en voyant les changements d'émotions sur le visage de Shanks, mais pourquoi en acheter une ? C'est pas comme si un bateau pirate offrait des soirées mondaines !

_ On ne sait jamais, répondit Kalaina en retournant se changer, ayant apprécier le défilé improvisé et les expressions des deux hommes à ses tenues. D'ailleurs, marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même derrière le rideau, Ça me fais penser …

_ Quoi ? Questionna Shanks.

_ On a une boutique de plus a faire ! S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement en sortant. Et le marché !

_ Kala ! Gémirent les deux hommes, ne se demandant même pas pourquoi elle voulait aller au marché quand les hommes de Shanks se chargeaient du ravitaillement.

_ Allez ! Les implora-t-elle avec des yeux de chiot. Je vais vous acheter à boire en route et ce que vous voulez !

Convaincu par l'offre de Kalaina mais surtout son regard de chiot, ils ne purent s'empêcher d'accorder à sa demande. Elle paya donc joyeusement le vendeur, ravit de l'achat, avant de sortir attendre près du chariot.

_ Je vous souhaite bien du courage, messieurs, dit le vendeur à Shanks et Marco qui avaient été laissés là pour porter la dizaine de sacs, quand les femmes s'y mettent, elles n'arrêtent pas !

_ Ne nous en parlez pas, se plaignit Marco alors que le vendeur les aidait avec les sacs, elle nous faire courir dans la ville depuis ce matin !

Le vendeur leur adressa un sourire dépité, compatissant à leur malheur ! Il savait exactement ce que les deux hommes devaient ressentir. Quand sa femme s'y mettait, elle était pareil ! Il aida Shanks et Marco à porter les sacs dehors. En voyant le chariot déjà bien remplit, il se dit que non ! Finalement, cette femme était pire ! Après avoir remplit un peu le chariot et de brefs saluts encourageant, Shanks et Marco suivirent de nouveau Kalaina. Après un arrêt dans une boutique de chaussures pour compléter sa garde-robe, ce fut le tour des, bijoux, accessoires, affaires de toilettes, … Après cinq heures de boutiques ininterrompu, Shanks et Marco se laissèrent tomber avec soulagement sur les chaises de la terrasse d'un bar. Pitié d'eux, Kalaina partit leur chercher une bouteille de rhum et de quoi manger un peu. Elle se prit un jus de fruit et attendit patiemment qu'ils reprennent un peu de force !

_ Merci pour aujourd'hui, les garçons, leur dit-elle après un silence confortable. C'est la première fois que je peux autant dépenser sans m'inquiéter pour mon porte-feuille. Et je dois avouer que je ne m'étais jamais autant amusé. Alors merci beaucoup.

Marco sourit tendrement aux paroles de son amie, regardant Shanks embrasser sa dulcinée. Ces paroles semblèrent d'ailleurs les booster car ils finirent rapidement leurs derniers verres avant de partir, Kalaina ayant déjà payer.

_ Il me reste une dernière boutique à faire avant d'aller au marché, leur dit-elle alors qu'ils reprenaient la route. Ensuite, on pourra retourner au navire.

_ Il sera grand temps, déclara Shanks en voyant le ciel s'assombrir, la nuit va bientôt tomber.

Voyant qu'il avait raison, Kalaina les mena donc vers une boutique qu'elle tenait absolument à faire …

_ Heu ! Fit Marco en voyant de quel genre de boutique il s'agissait. C'est une boutique d'hommes, Kala !

_ Je sais, rit-elle en poussant les deux hommes à l'intérieur, je veux acheter une tenue de soirée pour Ace et vous deux.

Sans se soucier des cris d'objections des deux hommes, Kalaina les laissa aux mains du vendeurs, surpris de l'entrain de la jeune femme et sa façon de se faire commander. Elle erra ensuite dans les rayons et sortit tout un tas de vêtements d'une seule et unique couleur : blanc ! Elle rejoignit ensuite Shanks, Marco et le vendeur près des cabines d'essayage.

_ Tu ne pouvais pas nous prendre de la couleur, Kala ! Gémit Shanks en essayant tout de même le pantalon et la chemise.

_ Non, répondit-elle, souriant toujours. Chez moi, expliqua-t-elle alors, des personnalités font parfois ce que nous appelons « soirée blanche ». Je voudrais en faire une plus tard quand ils seront éveiller et une autre quand j'aurais trouver les autres, ajouta-t-elle, sachant qu'ils sauraient de qui elle parlait. Vous verrez, on s'amusera bien.

Aimant faire la fête et ayant compris que Kalaina adorait ça tout autant qu'eux, les deux hommes se laissèrent faire. Ils finirent par choisirent le même genre de vêtements qu'ils portaient habituellement. Kalaina accepta sans soucis, simplement heureuse qu'ils acceptent sans rechigner. Puis, alors qu'il retournait vers la caisse, Kalaina vit une superbe cape blanche à capuche. Sur le dos, un majestueux dragon de la couleur de ses yeux y était dessiné. Voyant le regard d'envie sur le visage de Kalaina, Shanks confia ses vêtements à Marco après lui avoir fait un discret signe de tête. Quand ce dernier comprit, il entraîna Kalaina à la caisse, puis dehors. Shanks les rejoignit bientôt avec un paquet qu'il offrit aussitôt à Kalaina.

_ Pour toi, expliqua-t-il devant son regard curieux. Ouvre, l'incita-t-il, pressé de voir sa réaction.

Ne s'attendant pas à un cadeau de sa part mais très heureuse, Kalaina déchira l'emballage pour en sortir la superbe veste qu'elle venait de voir. Poussant un cri de joie qui attira brièvement les regards de quelques passants, Kalaina la mit aussitôt sur ses épaules sans enfiler les manches longues. La veste lui allait merveille. Tombant sur ses chevilles, elle entourait ses frêles épaules et cachait une partie de sa poitrine une fois les premiers boutons fermés. La capuche qu'elle essaya un instant lui masquait la vue, idéale pour ne pas qu'on voit son visage. Bien que la couleur et le dessin était voyant, Shanks ne regrettait en rien son cadeau. Il l'aida à attacher le fermoir à son cou et reçu avec plaisir le langoureux baiser de Kalaina comme remerciement. Ce n'est que le raclement de gorge amusé de Marco qui les sépara.

_ Elle te vas à merveille, la complimenta Marco.

_ Merci, dit-elle pour les deux hommes avec un sourire tendre et émue. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir.

_ De rien, lui dit Shanks en lui prenant la main avant de les guider vers le marché. J'ai bien vu ton regard sur elle.

_ Les dragons m'ont toujours fascinés, répondit-elle en marchant. Alors quand je l'ai vu sur le type de veste que j'ai toujours voulu essayer et d'une couleur que j'aime, j'ai hésité à la prendre. Mais je me suis dit que j'avais acheter assez de vêtements. Au finale, je l'ai tout de même eu ! Termina-t-elle en embrassa Shanks.

Ils poursuivirent en discutant tranquillement de choses et d'autres jusqu'à l'arrivée du marché. Là, Kalaina fit presque tous les étalages et acheta une autre quantité d'ingrédients, y compris des ingrédients rare et cher par ici : œufs, farine, lait, beurre, cacao, tablettes de chocolat, fruits, légumes, piment qu'elle trouva sous forme de légume, … Au fur et à mesure que se remplissait, encore une fois, le chariot, Marco et Shanks se dirent qu'ils auraient de quoi manger pour des semaines … Le problème, …

_ Kalaina, lui dit enfin Shanks quand ils sortirent du marché deux heures plus tard, la moitié de ses ingrédients risque de perdre d'ici quelques jours.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura-t-elle avec un sourire qui avertirent les hommes qu'elle avait quelque chose en tête, tout sera partit d'ici deux ou trois jours !

_ Comment ! S'étonnèrent-ils.

_ Surprise ! Chanta Kalaina avant de partir en riant vers le quai qu'ils voyaient au loin.

Shanks et Marco se regardèrent avant de hausser les épaules dans un geste d'incompréhension. Ils se dépêchèrent ensuite de rattraper Kalaina …


	9. Chapter 8

Je sais que c'est calme en ce moment mais je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire ces chapitres. J'espère qu'ils vous plaisent.

**ATTENTION AUX PLUS JEUNES : scène à contenue mature plus loin. Demandez à vos parents pour ce chapitre. **

Chapitre 8 :

A bord du navire, les hommes de Shanks attendaient les trois retardataires depuis quelques heures déjà. L'inquiétude commença à se montrer chez certain mais Yassop leur rappela alors :

_ Vous semblez oublié avec qui ils ont passé la journée !

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, un joyeux cri féminin les appela depuis les quais. Ils s'approchèrent tous du bord pour voir Kalaina leur faire de grands signes.

_ Venez nous aidez, leur cria-t-elle.

_ Pourquoi ? Questionna un des hommes.

Ils eurent leurs réponses lorsqu'ils virent avec ahurissement Shanks et Marco débarquer avec un cheval et un chariot. Ce n'était pas tant la présence du chariot qui les choqua mais le chariot en lui-même qui semblait déborder de tous les côtés ! Marco et leur capitaine, eux, avaient des sourires moqueurs aux lèvres !

_ Oh ! Bordel de merde ! Jurèrent Ben, Yassop et quelques autres.

_ J'avais dit que les femmes étaient dépensières, plaisanta faiblement Rockstar, mais là, on dirait qu'elle a acheter une boutique entière !

_ En tout cas, ajouta un autre, je sais pas où elle a trouvé sa veste mais elle lui va hyper bien. On dirait une ex soldat de la marine devenue pirate !

_ Allons aider le cap'taine, ordonna Ben après quelques rires à la véracité des faits. Lui et Marco sont visiblement épuisés malgré leurs sourires.

Les hommes descendirent donc sur les quais où ils rejoignirent rapidement leur cap'taine, Marco et Kalaina.

_ Bordel, cap'taine ! S'exclama Lucky quand ils furent près d'eux. Elle vous a vidé les poches, ma parole !

Pour toute réponse, Shanks eut un petit rire et sortit la liasse de billets intact qu'il avait pris dans son coffre. Il la confia à Ben, sous les rires de Marco et Kalaina devant les têtes que tiraient les hommes de Shanks.

_ Vous ne saviez pas que j'étais la plus grande voleuse du monde ? Demanda alors Kalaina avec une telle sincérité dans la voix que certains hommes ne purent s'empêcher de la croire. Nami, la navigatrice de Luffy, n'a pas apprise seule, vous savez !

_ Heu ! Fut la simple réponse des hommes de Shanks avant que celui-ci n'éclate de rire avec Marco et Kalaina.

_ Vous croyez vraiment qu'on aurait pu ce balader en ville avec un chargement de cette taille si elle avait vraiment tout volé ! Déclara alors Shanks après s'être suffisamment calmé pour pouvoir expliquer à ses hommes. Kalaina a eu la chance de retrouver quelqu'un de chez elle qui lui a donné son argent.

_ Pourquoi ne pas être rentré chez toi, alors ? Demanda curieusement un des pirates.

_ Tu es de la noblesse ou quoi ? Demanda un autre en même temps, imaginant facilement la quantité d'argent qu'il avait fallu pour tout ce que contenait le chariot.

_ Je n'ai pas du tout envie de repartir, répondit Kalaina en prenant quelques sacs du chariot. Quant à l'argent, il vient de la vente de livres que j'ai écris avant de partir.

Sans leur laisser le temps de poser d'autres questions, elle se dirigea vers le navire, pour être stopper par Abel quand il vit les ingrédients des sacs.

_ On a à manger, tu sais, plaisanta-t-il, curieux de la raison de ses achats.

_ Tu es le cuistot ? Compris Kalaina. Dans ce cas, poursuivit-elle après un hochement de tête affirmatif de Abel, aide-moi avec tout les sacs à ingrédients. On a du travail. Shanks, ajouta-t-elle d'emblée en se tournant vers lui, tu peux t'occuper de tout ça ? Ça va prendre du temps et je ne veux pas manger trop tard.

_ Tu vas nous faire à manger ? Demandèrent plusieurs hommes.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demandèrent d'autres.

Kalaina leur adressa seulement des sourires mystérieux avant de se recentrer sur Shanks. Quand elle le vit acquiescer tendrement à sa demande, elle ajouta :

_ Tu pourrais mettre ça dans ta cabine ou dans une pièce vide à côté si tu en as une ? Met mon carton dans ta cabine. Je te confie aussi ma boite en métal et ma clé, tu veux bien ?

_ Va cuisiner, ne t'inquiète pas de tout ça, répondit Shanks avec un petit rire devant l'empressement visible de Kalaina pour le repas de ce soir.

_ Trop d'la balle ! S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement. Allez viens, cuistot, ajouta-t-elle en l'entraînant avec lui, on a du travail.

_ Je m'appelle Abel, l'informa-t-il en la suivant rapidement après la confirmation de son cap'taine.

_ Abel ! L'entendirent répéter les pirates de Shanks avant qu'elle ne rigole. Je suis contente de voir que ton frère Cain ne t'as pas tué !

_ Mais je n'ai pas de frère ! S'étonna Abel, je suis fils unique !

Ils entendirent simplement Kalaina rigoler avant qu'ils ne disparaissent dans les coursives. Sur les quais, les pirates regardèrent Shanks, se demandant s'il savait pourquoi Kalaina avait imaginé un frère à leur cuistot.

_ Ça doit être une blague de chez elle, répondit Shanks en riant, quelques sacs dans les mains. Kala dira parfois des choses étranges, n'y faites pas attention. Son « île » n'a pas la même culture qu'on connaît. Maintenant, au travail …

A l'ordre de leur capitaine, il déchargèrent l'énorme quantité d'articles, qu'ils déposèrent ensuite dans la cabine face à celle du capitaine.

_ Ces sacs là sont pour Marco et moi, les informa Shanks un moment plus tard quand ils vit leurs vêtements dans les mains d'un de ses hommes. Vous n'avez qu'à les mettre dans la cabine de Marco.

_ Des vêtements ? S'étonna Ben.

_ Kalaina a absolument tenu à nous acheter des vêtements, gémit Shanks. Elle nous a traîné dans la boutique et dans la cabine d'essayage !

_ Et vous avez cédés ? S'étonna Lucky en riant. Deux grands pirates comme vous !

_ Tu ne peux pas dire non à ses yeux de chiot, répondit Shanks en prenant maintenant des sacs pour Kenji. Tu comprendras quand tu les subira !

Ben rit et regarda avec curiosité les sacs que son capitaine et lui portaient sur le navire. Quand il vit les jeux pour enfants, il demanda avec un sourire moqueur :

_ Vous prévoyez déjà des enfants, capitaine ?

_ Tais-toi, tu veux, répliqua Shanks après un gémissement, sachant que d'autres moqueries de ce genre l'attendrait au fur et à mesure que le déchargement avancerait, c'est pour son fils.

_ Elle a un fils ? S'étonna Ben alors qu'il suivait son capitaine dans la cabine où ils avaient déjà déposé les sacs de Kalaina.

_ Oui, répondit Shanks, soudain sérieux, il a trois ans. Il va nous rejoindre en cours de route. Tu n'as qu'à faire passer le message si tu veux.

_ Pourquoi n'était-il pas avec elle ? Questionna Ben, curieux de son absence. Et comment va-t-il nous rejoindre en cours de route ?

_ Ne posez pas de questions là-dessus, le prévint gravement Shanks. Je verrais avec Kala plus tard pour voir si on peut t'en parler mais en attendant fais passer le mot : tout ce que les hommes ont besoin de savoir, c'est que son fils va nous rejoindre pour des raisons de sécurité. Son père biologique est trop dangereux, termina-t-il avec haine, incitant Ben à acquiescer silencieusement.

Il déposa rapidement les sacs et partit avertir les autres pirates. Au vu de la haine sur le visage de son cap'taine quand il avait parlé de l'ex de Kalaina, mieux valait éviter de poser des questions. Il arriva d'ailleurs à temps car les hommes débarquaient à présent le lit et l'armoire pour enfant, riant au détriment de leur pauvre capitaine …

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pendant ce temps, Kalaina s'était empressée d'enlever sa veste en arrivant dans la cuisine. Une fois posée sur le dos d'une chaise de la salle à manger, elle s'attacha les cheveux et rejoignit Abel dans la cuisine. Il était déjà en train de trier le ravitaillement fait aujourd'hui et qui n'avait pas été rangé.

_ Montre-moi où tout ranger, lui demanda Kalaina en mettant un tablier qui était pendu sur un crochet, je vais t'aider. Avec tout le bazar que je ramène, c'est normal.

Ravi d'avoir de l'aide et sachant qu'elle serait plus prudente que la plupart des pirates du navire, Abel lui fit donc visiter la cuisine. Il lui expliqua ensuite comment il triait et listait les denrées. Une fois sûr que Kalaina se souvenait de tout, il déchargèrent le ravitaillement et tous ses sacs, arrivés entre temps.

_ Alors, commença Abel après quelques minutes de silence, on dirait que le capitaine et toi êtes bien proche !

Les yeux pétillants de bonheur et le sourire heureux qu'elle lui adressa lui suffit comme réponse ! Leur cap'taine avait enfin quelqu'un.

_ Shanks est quelqu'un de génial, répondit Kalaina, les yeux dans le vague, j'ai toujours voulu le rencontrer. Et maintenant que c'est fait, je n'ai pas envie de le quitter. Je me sens bien avec lui, tu sais, continua-t-elle en reprenant le rangement. Je ne m'étais jamais sentit aussi bien avec personne.

_ Le cap'taine a cet effet sur les gens, commenta Abel, souriant devant le bonheur évident pour son capitaine et leur nouvelle passagère. J'ai moi-même eu cette sensation quand je l'ai rencontré. Mais bien sûr, je ne me suis pas autant collé à lui que toi ! Plaisanta-t-il ensuite.

Kalaina lui tira la langue avec un petit rire et s'attaqua à un autre sac. Ils continuèrent ainsi de faire connaissance, discutant joyeusement de tout et de rien … Quand tout les sacs furent vidés et stockés pour plus tard, Kalaina dit ensuite à Abel :

_ J'espère que tu n'as rien de prévu ce soir, car j'ai envie de vous faire découvrir un plat de chez moi. Une chance que je connais la recette !

_ Pourquoi « une chance » ? Questionna Abel.

_ Je n'aime pas faire la cuisine et je ne suis pas très douée ! Rit Kalaina, se souvenant des catastrophes qu'elle avait souvent faite en cuisine et qui avait finit à la poubelle. Et les rares fois où je cuisine, c'est le vrai bordel !

_ A ce point-là ! S'étonna Abel, un peu peur pour sa cuisine étincelante et la qualité du dîner de ce soir, maintenant. Mais .. euh ! … Tu es sûr de vouloir faire à manger, dans ce cas ?

_ Ne t'en fait pas, le rassura Kalaina après un petit rire devant la mine dépité du cuistot. Ce que je veux faire ce soir est une des rares choses que je sais bien faire. Et je t'aiderais à nettoyer la cuisine … Allez ! Insista-t-elle avec son regard de chiot. Tu verras, on va bien s'amuser !

_ Tu devrais céder tout de suite, Abel, plaisanta une voix dans leur dos.

Ils se retournèrent pour voir Shanks revenir avec le carton de Kalaina, qu'elle s'empressa d'aller déballer dans un coin tranquille de la cuisine avec un cri de joie. Pendant qu'elle installait sa musique, Shanks dit à Abel :

_ Laisse-là faire si ça lui fait plaisir. Si elle t'as dit qu'elle connaissait sa recette mystère, c'est que c'est vrai ! Quant à la cuisine, ajouta-t-il en riant, si elle vraiment si bordélique, on t'aidera à la nettoyer, promit.

_ Entendu capitaine, accepta Abel alors qu'une musique étrange mais entraînante résonnait maintenant dans la cuisine (_imaginer ce que vous voulez, chacun ses goûts après tout!_).

Le problème avec la musique, c'est qu'ils l'entendaient à peine malgré le volume ! Connaissant visiblement la chanson par cœur, Kalaina hurlait les paroles plutôt qu'elle les chantait tout en dansant dans l'espace libre de la cuisine. Les deux hommes la regardèrent un instant, partagé entre la joie de la voir si vivante et heureuse et l'envie d'éclater de rire à sa voix ! Ce fut finalement cette dernière solution qui l'emporta, attirant Kalaina qui stoppa soudain. Quand elle vit les deux hommes riant, elle comprit rapidement pourquoi. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois et ce ne serait pas la dernière !

_ Désolé, dit-elle en riant, pas du tout vexée par leur rire, je sais que je chante comme une casserole !

_ Qu'est-ce que les casseroles ont à voir dans l'histoire ? Demanda Abel, ne connaissant pas l'expression.

_ C'est une expression, rit Kalaina, ça veut que je je chante très mal !

_ Ça n'a pas l'air de t'embêter ! Remarqua Shanks avec un sourire tendre pour elle.

_ Que veux-tu, plaisanta-t-elle en allant vers lui, on ne peux pas être douée en tout !

Elle l'embrassa avec un nouveau rire et le poussa hors de la cuisine en disant :

_ Allez ! Oust ! Dehors ! On a du travail. Si tes hommes veulent écouter la musique, ils restent dans la salle à manger. Je la remettrais ce soir.

_ Oui, chef ! Lui dit Shanks.

Il l'embrassa et s'éclipsa en fermant la porte. Kalaina se retourna ensuite vers Abel et lui demanda :

_ Cuisiner en musique ne te dérange pas ?

_ Non, répondit-il avec un bref hochement de tête.

_ Alors au travail, dit-elle en retroussant ses manches, on a pas mal de boulot.

Sous les indications de Kalaina, Abel l'aidait donc à préparer son plat de chez elle …

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quelques heures plus tard, une délicieuse odeur flottait dans le navire. Affamés et enivrés par l'odeur, les hommes se rendirent tous dans la salle à manger où l'odeur se fit plus forte et encore plus appétissante. Cependant, une nouvelle chose attira leur attention : la musique qui résonnait dans la salle à manger et la voix nasillarde de Kalaina couvrant pratiquement sa musique !

_ C'est à se demander s'ils ne sont pas devenus sourd, tous les deux, plaisanta Rockstar en parlant de Abel et Kalaina, au volume où est leur musique !

_ Elle sors d'où cette musique, d'ailleurs ? Demanda un autre. Je ne l'ai jamais entendu.

_ Elle vient de chez elle, répondit Marco en arrivant avec Shanks.

_ Et elle m'a promit de nous en mettre plus tard, ajouta leur capitaine. Et méfiez-vous, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire taquin, elle a l'air très portée sur la fête !

_ Génial ! S'exclamèrent de nombreux hommes.

_ Au moins, ajouta un autre, on a pas hérité d'une femme qui va nous empêcher de boire et rire ! Désolé capitaine, ajouta-t-il pour ce dernier, tout le monde sachant maintenant qu'il sortait avec Kalaina.

Shanks lui sourit et fit un geste signifiant qu'il n'y avait ps de mal avant d'aller frapper à la porte de la cuisine.

_ Oh hé ! Cria-t-il pour se faire entendre. On a faim !

La porte s'ouvrit en grand, laissant la bonne odeur et la musique envahirent encore plus la salle à manger. Ce fut pourtant totalement oublié quand ils virent l'état de Kalaina et Abel, riant comme des fous. Leurs aspects firent rugir de rire tous les pirates : les deux cuistots du soir étaient couvert de farine et d'ils ne savaient quoi d'autre de la tête aux pieds ! En penchant la tête, ils virent le sol et le plan de travail de la cuisine recouverts de farine et divers ingrédients !

_ Cap'taine, se plaignit Abel après avoir réussi à se calmer suffisamment. Votre femme est folle ! Elle a bousillée ma cuisine. Elle est pire qu'un typhon ! Elle chante, elle rit, elle danse et cuisine en même temps ! Tout ça dans un désordre totale ! Je ne la veux plus dans ma cuisine !

_ Tu disais pas ça il y a deux minutes, Caïn ! S'exclama Kalaina, appuyée sur Shanks tant elle riait et ne se souciant pas de la farine qu'elle lui collait partout.

_ Caïn ? Répétèrent plusieurs hommes.

_ Elle a décidé de m'appeler comme ça pour une raison inconnu, bouda Abel.

_ Tu le sauras plus tard, répondit Kalaina. Pour l'instant, tu baisses le four au minimum et tu mets le dessert au frigo. Je vais me laver. Et tu ferais mieux d'en faire autant, Caïn. Non mais tu as vu ton état ! S'exclama-t-elle en riant un peu plus. Ce n'est vraiment pas hygiénique pour un cuistot !

Les éclats de rire des pirates redoublèrent quand ils virent Abel se mettre à courser Kalaina autour de la salle avec un grognement enragé. Son visage rieur montrait cependant qu'il s'amusait comme un fou et qu'il n'était pas contre l'envie de refaire l'expérience … Mais pas tous les jours, quand même !

Ces deux fous finirent par tournoyer autour de Shanks, se servant de lui comme abris pour mieux attaquer après … Après un moment où il rit avec ses hommes de ces deux nouveaux fantômes, il les stoppa tout les deux :

_ Du calme, les deux fous furieux ! S'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire. Vous nous mettez de la farine partout !

Les fous furieux en questions stoppèrent donc à la demande de Shanks et éclatèrent de rire. Ils se tapèrent dans les mains comme de grands gosses avant qu'Abel n'aille faire ce que Kalaina ne lui avait demandé. Il ne faudrait pas tout cramer, tout de même !

De son côté, Shanks demanda aux hommes de nettoyer un peu le bazar de la salle et de mettre le couvert. Il guida ensuite Kalaina à la salle où il avait laisser ses affaires.

_ Tu peux utiliser la salle de bain qui est dans ma cabine, lui dit-il en désignant sa cabine au cas où elle ne se rappelait pas, tu seras plus tranquille.

_ Oui chef ! Plaisanta-t-elle en lui faisant un salut militaire.

Shanks ne dit rien du salut, sachant déjà par Kalaina que c'était une manière de montrer son respect envers un supérieur dans son monde. En revanche, il grogna pour la forme quand elle lui mit un peu plus de farine sur le visage en l'embrassant.

_ Tu veux bien prendre les affaires que je vais te dire, s'il te plait, lui demanda-t-elle, je ne veux pas mettre de farine partout !

Rougissant à l'idée de voir ses sous-vêtements, Shanks accepta volontiers ! Il prit ainsi de jolies sous-vêtements blanc en dentelle, un pantalon noir taille basse et moulant qu'elle accompagna d'un top décolletée vert anis et des chaussures basses de même couleur que le top. Le soir ayant amené la fraîcheur, elle y ajouta une veste noir. Shanks lui amena ensuite ses vêtements dans sa salle de bain avant de la laisser se laver …

_ Dis-moi, Shanks, plaisanta Marco quand il revint dans la salle, tu en as mis du temps. Tu l'aidais à choisir ses affaires ou quoi ?

_ Presque, gémit Shanks en accrochant la veste de Kalaina à un crochet mural et sachant qu'il n'aurait pas la paix s'il ne répondait pas, elle est tellement couverte de farine qu'elle m'a demandée de lui porter ses vêtements.

_ TOUT ses vêtements ? Demanda Rockstar. Mais dites-moi, cap'taine, ajouta-t-il en prenant son rougissement pour un oui, elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir froid aux yeux votre copine, c'est cool ! Enfin une femme qui n'as pas peur de nos blagues vaseuse !

_ Si tu avais entendu les âneries qu'elle a sortie aujourd'hui, commenta Marco, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, tu comprendrais qu'elles peux être aussi tordu que toi quand elle veut ! Décidément, ajouta-t-il en riant maintenant, Kala a choisi le bon équipage ! Elle va très bien s'entendre avec vous ! Entre vos sous-entendu cochons, vos blagues à deux balles et vos fêtes, vos allez pas vous ennuyer !

_ Mais attention, les avertit Shanks, pourtant toujours souriant, n'allez pas me la soûler !

_ Pourquoi ? Demanda Yassop. Peur des conséquences ?

_ Non idiot, répliqua Shanks, son éternel sourire aux lèvres, elle ne boit quasiment jamais d'alcool.

_ Et nous qui tournons principalement au rhum (_c'est bien ça qu'aimes Shanks?_), compris Rockstar, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, elle risque d'être vite pompette !

Ils continuèrent de discuter joyeusement pendant environ vingt minutes, appréciant la musique de Kalaina, jusqu'à ce qu'Abel ne revienne, enfin propre. Kalaina n'étant pas encore là, il l'attendit. Elle n'entra dans la salle que dix minutes plus tard. En voyant sa tenue, elle reçu quelques sifflets, aussitôt suivit du grognement de Shanks !

_ Sois pas jaloux, mon chéri, dit Kalaina en l'embrassant, heureuse de le voir comme ça, au moins, on sait qu'ils aiment ma tenue !

_ Ils vont **toutes **les aimer, grogna Shanks en insistant sur le mot « toutes ». Elle te mettent toutes en valeur.

_ Comment tu le sais, cap'taine ? Demanda un de ses hommes alors que Kalaina rejoignait Abel dans la cuisine, pressée de manger et d'entendre leur commentaire sur leur cuisine.

_ Elle nous a fait un mini-défilé avec ses tenues, rit Marco. Tout y es passé, même les maillots de bains ! Les seules choses pour lesquelles on a pas voulu la suivre sont ses sous-vêtements !

Les pirates aux cheveux Roux rirent à cette informations lorsque un cri « à table » rugit depuis la cuisine. Aussitôt, le raclements de chaises se fit entendre. Une place fut gardé entre Shanks et Ben, Marco s'asseyant un peu plus loin. Ils virent bientôt sortir de la cuisine Abel et Kalaina portant chacun trois plats recouverts d'un truc rond qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu avant ! Après de nombreux allez-retour au bout desquels il y eu divers petits bols et autant de plats que d'hommes, Abel et Kalaina s'assirent enfin. Cette dernière attira l'attention des autres et expliqua :

_ Ces plats sont appelés pizzas. Ce n'est pas un plat de « la haute », dit-elle en accentuant sa parole avec ses doigts en forme de crochets pour souligner les guillemets, mais il est extrêmement populaire et peu cher. Il est composé de pâte, de sauce tomates et divers ingrédients. On peut y mettre ce qu'on veut mais j'ai privilégié des choses que vous aimez, d'après Caïn. C'est un de mes plats préféré et l'une des rares recette que je connaisse. J'ai voulu vous faire goûter.

_ Ça sens vachement bon, en tout cas, commenta un homme, vous avez vraiment dû vous casser le cul à faire tout ça.

_ On s'est plutôt bien amusé, répondit Kalaina, mais servez-vous, ça refroidit vite. Les petits bols sont de la sauce piquante, pour ceux qui aime ça. Faites attention, je l'ai fait forte !

Elle montra l'exemple et prit une part de deux pizzas différentes, qu'elle arrosa de sauce.

_ Tu as l'air d'aimer épicé, commenta Shanks en suivant son exemple.

Tous les pirates suivirent et se jetèrent sur les pizzas. Kalaina les surveilla du coin de l'œil tout en dévorant une de ses part.

_ Un peu de piquant dans la vie ne fais pas de mal, tu sais ? Lui répondit Kalaina entre deux bouchées.

_ Parles-tu de nourritures ou d'autres choses ? Demanda Rockstar, non loin.

_ Je sais ce que je pense, répondit-elle en partageant un regard malicieux avec lui, après, à vous de choisir ce que vous voulez en penser !

Ceux les ayant entendu rigolèrent, sous l'œil un peu curieux des autres. Ils étaient cependant trop occupés à dévorer le plat de Kalaina et Abel pour s'en soucier vraiment.

_ Ils ont l'air d'aimer, commenta Kalaina heureuse que ça leur plait.

_ Tu parles ! S'exclama Lucky, le goinfre de l'équipage, c'est trop bon. Il faut vraiment que tu nous en refasse.

_ Plus tard, répondit Kalaina, une troisième part de pizza dans les mains, Abel et moi avons autres choses de prévu demain. On va le faire avant que les œufs perdent. Je vous referais ces plats après avoir refait le stock à la prochaine île. Avec l'argent que j'ai eu, je peux largement me permettre de vous faire plaisir.

_ Génial ! S'exclama Lucky, heureux de découvrir autre chose de très bons.

_ A boire, Kalaina ? Proposa Rockstar, mine de rien.

Kalaina acquiesça silencieusement, la bouche pleine. Parlant avec Yassop et Lucky, de l'autre côté, Shanks ne fit pas attention à eux. Marco, Ben et quelques autres le virent mais ils ne dirent rien, curieux de la réaction de Kalaina à l'alcool. Cette dernière prit le verre offert par Rockstar et le portait à ses lèvres quand elle stoppa son mouvement et renifla le verre.

_ Comme c'est bizarre ! S'étonna-t-elle faussement. Mon eau a été remplacé par du rhum !

Elle tira un regard amusé à Rockstar, qui déglutit, un peu peur de ce qu'elle allait dire et faire.

_ Tu sais, le rhum est une des boissons que je déteste chez moi. Je le trouve trop fort et je suis vite soûle …

Ce qui la regardait et savait le contenue du verre se dirent à ce moment là qu'elle ne le boirait pas ... jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'enfile le verre cul sec sous les yeux étonnés de ceux qui l'observait.

_ Aaaaah ! Fit-elle en se resservant aussitôt un autre verre. Finalement, dit-elle à Rockstar, le vôtre est bien meilleur. Il a un arrière goût fruité (_j'invente_!) ! Merci Rockstar, je n'aurais pas osé sans toi !

Elle s'enfila son deuxième verre aussi sec avant d'éclater de rire. Sa façon de boire, ses joues rouges et son manège firent rire ceux qui l'avait observé mais Shanks reporta à ce moment son attention sur eux. Il regarda la bouteille de rhum devant Kalaina, vit ses joues rougies avant d'apercevoir les regards joyeux mais légèrement mal à l'aise de certains devant la soudaine attention de leur capitaine.

_ Dis-moi, Rockstar, lui dit lentement Shanks en se penchant légèrement en avant, faisant reculer Rockstar, tu n'aurais pas osé lui donner du rhum, par hasard ?

_ Oh ! Allez, Shanks ! Intervint Kalaina en se collant à lui, laisse-le. Il a bien fait. Vôtre rhum est bien meilleur que celui de chez moi. Je comprends pourquoi tu l'aimes autant !

_ Tu es déjà ivre avec un verre ! S'exclama Shanks en voyant ses joues rouges.

_ J'en ai bu deux, le contredit-elle en riant un peu, et je suis juste un peu chaude !

Son commentaire fit éclater de rire les pirates proches d'eux et rougir Shanks qui savait très bien le sous-entendu qu'ils avaient compris !

_ Tu n'en bois pas d'autres, tu m'entends ? Commanda Shanks, je ne veux pas avoir à te porter au lit.

_ Tu n'auras pas à aller loin puisque je dors avec toi !

_ Quoi ! S'étonna Shanks sous les nouveaux éclats de rire de Marco et ses hommes.

_ Je n'ai pas de lit, je te rappelle, lui dit-elle avec une moue boudeuse. Alors je dors où ? Dans le lit de mon fils ? ! Si tu veux pas de moi, je peux très bien aller avec Marco ou tes hommes, tu sais ? Je suis certaine qu'ils me feront un peu de place.

Vu que tout l'équipage les écoutait à présent, la réponse de Kalaina reçu un grand oui général ! C'était sans compter Shanks, qui semblait d'un naturel jaloux !

_ NON ! S'exclama-t-il, amplifiant les rires. C'est bon, d'accord. Tu as gagné ! Tu dors avec moi !

_ Merci bébé !

_ Pourquoi tu m'appelles comme ça ! Geignit Shanks alors que Marco et ses hommes se tordait littéralement de rire.

_ Je voulais que tu ai un surnom pour moi seule, geignit Kalaina à son tour.

_ Tu peux être tranquille ! Plaisanta Marco entre deux éclats de rire. Personne ne va te voler ce surnom-là !

Kalaina lui adressa un grand sourire avant de se servir à boire. Sans faire attention, elle prit la première bouteille qui lui tombait sous la main et s'en servit une bonne rasade. Avant que Shanks, qui avait reconnu le rhum, ne l'arrête, elle l'enfila d'une traite. Mais pour elle qui ne buvait jamais et était réveillé de son léger coma depuis seulement ce matin, ce troisième verre enfilé cul sec fut celui de trop ! Tanguant malgré le calme de l'eau, elle reposa son verre sur le reste de sa pizza, provoquant de nouveaux rire.

_ Bébé ! Se plaignit-elle, un hoquet faisant son apparition. Tu peux … Hic … Pas aller dire … Hic … à ton homme … hic … de barre … Hic … d'arrêter le navire ? … Hic .. Il tangue … hic ... beaucoup .. hic .. trop !

_ C'est toi qui tangue trop Kala, chuchota Shanks à son oreille au milieu des éclats de rire de ses hommes et Marco.

Hochant la tête avec fatalité mais riant devant les pitreries et les blagues foireuses de sa douce au milieu de son hoquet, Shanks attira Kalaina contre lui. Il la garda comme ça un long moment tout en discutant et riant avec Marco et ses hommes. Quand elle se pencha de plus en plus vers lui, il comprit qu'il était temps de la coucher.

_ Allez Kala, lui dit alors Shanks, je t'emmène au lit. Tu es ivre morte.

_ Noooon ! Chouina-t-elle. Je veux … Hic … mon chocolat ! … Hic … Je veux … Hic .. mon dessert !

_ Oh ! Bordel ! Jura Shanks en se frappant le front, sous les rires goguenards de Marco et son équipage. Ne me dites pas vous avez fait du chocolat en dessert ?

Il savait très bien que, ivre ou pas, Kalaina aimait trop le chocolat pour bouger de là ! Et Abel en ajouta un peu plus en lui disant :

_ Tu ne risque pas de la décoller, cap'taine, lui dit Abel, rieur. Ivre ou pas, elle va vouloir son dessert : j'ai dû m'en occuper moi-même car elle n'arrêtait pas de le manger !

_ Toi et ton chocolat ! Gémi Shanks pour Kalaina qui l'écoutait à peine et sachant qu'Abel avait raison. Tu es éveillée depuis seulement ce matin et tu cours déjà dans tout les sens ! Continua-t-il, un peu inquiet car se souvenant des ordres de son doc. Quand vas-tu te reposer ? … Vas le cherchez, dit-il ensuite à son cuisinier. Et que quelqu'un l'aide. Il est grand temps qu'elle aille se coucher.

_ Et sa musique ? Demanda Marco. On ne peut pas la laisser allumer toute la nuit et personne ne sait l'éteindre !

Le silence le contredit cependant. Se demandant comment la musique s'était éteinte, Marco interrogea du regard Abel et le pirate qui était partit l'aider.

_ Kalaina m'a montré comment fonctionne son truc, expliqua Abel, ne se souvenant pas du nom du I-Pod.

_ Dans ce cas, lui dit Shanks alors qu'Abel déposait une grande mousse au chocolat avec pépite devant Kalaina qui se jeta dessus, tu me débranche tout ça et tu le couvre d'un chiffon pour éviter la poussière. On le rangera demain.

Abel acquiesça et repartit pour la cuisine, laissant Kalaina s'enfiler sa mousse. En peu de temps, son bol fut vide ! Satisfaite et le ventre plein, elle repoussa alors ses couverts et s'affala sur la table.

_ Dodo ! Marmonna-t-elle alors en fermant ses yeux.

_ Bonne idée, approuva Shanks en finissant rapidement son dessert. Quelqu'un va te porter.

_ Je peux marcher ! Geignit-elle en se redressant brusquement. Tu vas voir …

Sous le regard amusé des autres et tendre de Shanks, elle repoussa alors sa chaise et se mit debout … pour se rasseoir aussitôt sous les rires goguenards de tous.

_ Y'en a marre de ton bateau, bébé ! Geignit-elle encore. Tu peux pas lui dire d'arrêter de bouger !

_ Désolé, Kala, rit Shanks avec ses hommes et Marco, j'ai pas encore appris le langage du bois !

_ T'es pas drôle ! Bouda-t-elle. Puisque c'est comme ça, je te ferais pas de câlin !

Le rugissement de rire des pirates retentit une fois de plus dans la salle à manger, faisant rougir de plus bel leur capitaine et accentuer la rougeur dû à l'alcool ! Ne comprenant pas pourquoi ils riaient, Kalaina pencha la tête sur le côté et fit une moue enfantine si adorable que Shanks rejoignit bientôt les éclats de rire. Son cerveau embrumé par l'alcool finit cependant par lui faire comprendre qu'ils riaient d'elle.

_ Z'êtes pas drôle ! Bouda-t-elle.

Elle se releva une fois de plus mais cette fois-ci, elle resta debout. Elle se balançait cependant tellement que Shanks, la voyant prête à s'écrouler à terre, se leva rapidement et alla passer son bras autour de sa taille pour la soutenir. Il la rapprocha de lui et ordonna à ses hommes, masquant ainsi le marmonnement de Kalaina et son rougissement :

_ Aidez Abel à débarrasser la table, on nettoiera demain. Et n'allez pas toucher la musique de Kala. Elle vous montrera son bazar demain si vous voulez.

_ A vos ordres, cap'taine, répondirent-ils.

_ Et bonne nuit, lui chuchota Ben avec un sourire en coin.

_ T'es mon bébé ? L'entendirent-ils alors marmonner pendant que Shanks la guidait doucement hors de la salle. Tu sens comme lui !

_ Oui, c'est moi, répondit Shanks avec un doux sourire que personne ne vit. On va au lit.

Kalaina marmonna ensuite quelque chose que seul Shanks comprit. Et comme personne ne voyait son visage, ils n'eurent pas la chance de voir la réponse sur son visage !

**ATTENTION AUX PLUS JEUNES : DEBUT LEGERE SCENE MATURE :**

Après quelques endroits où Kalaina avait failli tomber et où Shanks l'avait encore attrapé à temps, ils atteignirent finalement sa cabine. Il déposa Kalaina sur le lit et ferma la porte avant de revenir vers sa douce dans l'intention de lui enlever chaussure et veste. Il la vit cependant déjà occupée à se dévêtir : apparemment encore assez lucide, elle se tordait sur le lit pour enlever ses chaussures, sa veste et son pantalon ! Shanks regardait tout ça, partagé entre son bon sens qui lui disait qu'elle était trop ivre et son désir pour elle. Et le gémissement d'envie de Kalaina quand elle l'appela ne l'aidait en rien !

_ Shanks ! L'appela de nouveau Kalaina en posant son regard emplit de désir mais aussi d'alcool sur lui. Viens !

Comme un automate, Shanks obéit ! Il enleva sa veste, sa chemise, son épée et ses sandales avant de la rejoindre dans son lit. Sa douce vint aussitôt se frotter à lui, augmentant un peu son érection.

_ Kala ! Gémit-il. Tu es ivre.

_ Pas assez pour ne pas m'en souvenir demain, répondit-elle d'une voix un peu plus assurée qu'à table.

Elle chevaucha alors son pirate et enleva son top, exposant ses sous-vêtements à un Shanks béat et chanceux ! Elle se mit alors à l'embrasser langoureusement sur sa poitrine avant de remonter lentement jusqu'au visage de Shanks, qui perdit alors tout contrôle … Il retourna brusquement Kalaina et la chevaucha à son tour.

_ Quand même, lui dit Kalaina d'une voix douce, ses yeux brillant d'amour et de désir posés sur lui.

_ Tais-toi, ma douce, et embrasse-moi, ordonna Shanks en s'attaquant à son tour aux lèvres de Kalaina.

Kalaina entoura Shanks de ses bras et l'attira un peu plus à lui sans arrêter une seconde leur baiser. Alors que ses mains caressait doucement le dos et la poitrine de son pirate, celui-ci se mit à couvrir de baiser la poitrine de sa belle … Il aperçut brièvement une cicatrice sur le bas ventre de Kalaina mais, trop emplit de désir, il n'y fit pas vraiment attention et continua l'examen du corps de sa douce … Quand les mains de Kalaina se posèrent sur ses fesses, Shanks poussa un gémissement d'envie et accentua un peu plus ses baisers et caresses …

Une bonne partie de la nuit, Shanks et Kalaina se gardèrent éveillés l'un l'autre. L'alcool ingurgité avait disparu dans les affres de la passion qu'ils ressentaient. Ils se désiraient mais voulaient profiter de l'autre. Emplit d'un désir jamais ressentit jusque là et qui leur semblait insatiable, ils se firent alors l'amour de longues heures, se découvrant et redécouvrant encore et encore …

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Un petit coucou spécial à Juju. J'espère que tu as aimé ? LOL !

J'espère que ça vous a plus. Je n'aime pas trop écrire les scènes de sexes alors j'ai préféré m'arrêter là. Vous aimez quand même ?


	10. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 :

Quand Kalaina bougea enfin le lendemain, il était plus de 12h ! Éveillé depuis plus d'une heure mais ayant attendu sa douce, Shanks attendit patiemment qu'elle émerge. Après des soupirs de bien-être au corps chaud collé contre elle, Kalaina s'étira longuement avant de poser finalement ses yeux brillants dans le regard amoureux de Shanks.

_ Bonjour, ma douce, lui dit-il, bien dormi ?

_ Après la soirée avec ton équipage et notre nuit ? Lui demanda-t-elle avec un regard d'amour et de désir. Excellente !

_ Tant mieux, répondit Shanks, j'avais peur que tu sois malade ou que tu ne te souviennes pas d'hier soir !

_ J'ai mal au crane mais rien de méchant, le rassura Kalaina en l'embrassant, et je t'avais dit que je me souviendrais de notre nuit, lui chuchota-t-elle ensuite avec désir. Ou tu veux un rappel ?

Shanks l'embrassa tendrement avant de répondre :

_ J'aimerai beaucoup. Malheureusement, il va être grand temps de se lever. Je te signal qu'il est presque 1h de l'après-midi !

_ Déjà ! S'exclama Kalaina en se levant rapidement.

_ Tu es pressé ? Demanda Shanks, riant en la voyant chercher ses vêtements éparpillés dans la pièce et se levant finalement.

_ Bah oui ! Répondit-elle en sautillant pour mettre son pantalon. Je dois nettoyer la cuisine, aller voir Ace et Barbe-Blanche, trouver un livre sur le cœur pour lui, faire à manger pour ce soir, discuter avec Marco, …

_ Oh là ! Oh là ! Oh là ! S'exclama Shanks en la stoppant finalement après un petit rire à la liste d'activité de sa douce. Ils seront toujours là demain, tu sais ? Lui dit-il, se souvenant de son désir de soigner les problèmes cardiaque de Barbe-Blanche. Ce n'est pas comme si ils étaient en danger ! Et pourquoi parler avec Marco ?

_ Je sais qu'ils sont hors de danger, répondit Kalaina en enfilant maintenant son top. J'ai simplement besoin de les vérifier avant d'étudier le cœur pour soigner Barbe-Blanche. Quant à Marco, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers lui avec un sourire narquois, tu ne crois tout de même pas que je ne parlerais à personne de nous deux ?

_ Mais … Commença Shanks, pas vraiment enchanté que le fils de son ancien rival sache les détails sur leur relation.

_ C'est n'est pas comme si tu n'en parleras pas, le coupa Kalaina. Tu parles peut-être à demi-mots mais tu parles à Ben, n'est-ce pas ? Hé bien moi, c'est pareil ! Continua-t-elle après un hochement de tête de confirmation de Shanks. Même si je ne raconterais pas les détails, rassures-toi là-dessus, comme beaucoup de femmes, j'aime en parler à quelqu'un. Et Marco est un bon ami. Tu sais qu'il nous a couvert plusieurs fois vis à vis de tes hommes. Alors ce n'est pas comme si il allait parler de ça à quelqu'un !

_ Sauf Ace et son père ! Grogna Shanks.

_ Il est très proche de Ace, lui dit Kalaina après un baiser pour le rassurer, et c'est son père. Ce n'est pas comme si je ne ferais pas la même chose à sa place.

_ Je n'ai pas le choix, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Shanks, boudeur.

Kalaina rit, sachant très bien que Shanks ne l'aurais jamais empêcher de parler à un ami : ils savaient que l'autre avait besoin de se confier à un ami de temps à autre. Et Ben et Marco étaient des personnes de confiance qui savaient garder des secrets.

Kalaina alla chercher ses affaires de toilette et revint vite se laver un peu avec Shanks. Ils sortirent bientôt de la cabine et rejoignirent les hommes qu'ils entendaient sur le pont.

_ Vous vous décidez enfin à sortir de votre trou ! S'exclama Rockstar quand il vit Kalaina et son capitaine émerger enfin.

_ J'avais besoin de dormir, répondit Kalaina après avoir salué tout le monde. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez besoin de moi.

Elle parcouru l'assemblée de pirates des yeux mais ne voyant pas Marco, demanda où il était.

_ Dans sa cabine, répondit Ben, il y es retourné après mangé ce midi.

Kalaina le remercia et se rendit aussitôt à la cabine en question après un baiser pour son homme. Elle frappa à la porter et entra quand elle entendit l'accord de Marco.

_ Te voilà enfin ! Plaisanta Marco alors qu'elle refermait la porte.

Kalaina tira la langue à Marco en guise de bonjour et s'assit entre lui et Ace.

_ Du changement ? Demanda-t-elle en posant une main sur le front de Ace.

_ Non, répondit simplement Marco.

Il attendit que Kalaina vérifie Ace et Barbe-Blanche avant de lui demander :

_ Alors ?

_ Ils vont aussi bien qu'ils peuvent l'être. Ace est complètement guérit, le rassura-t-elle ensuite, il faut simplement attendre qu'il se réveille. Et malgré ses problèmes de cœur, ton père va bien aussi. Honnêtement, ajouta-t-elle après un instant, songeuse, je ne pense pas qu'ils resteront dans le coma plus de quelques mois.

_ C'est vrai ? Demanda Marco avec espoir.

_ C'est ce que je ressens pour Ace, corrigea Kalaina en regardant Marco, mais une fois que j'aurais soigné son cœur, je pense que ton père se réveillera plus facilement que Ace.

En voyant le sourire sur le visage de Marco, elle se dit qu'elle avait bien fait de le rassurer. Marco ne disait rien mais malgré le fait de les savoir hors de danger, l'inquiétude quant à la durée de leur coma ne le rassurait pas. Alors le fait de savoir qu'ils se réveillerait plus vite qu'il ne l'avait imaginé à l'origine le rassurait beaucoup.

_ Merci Kala, lui dit Marco en la serrant brièvement dans ses bras pour lui exprimer sa gratitude. Merci beaucoup.

_ De rien, lui dit Kalaina, tu es un très bon ami. Et puis, je ne pouvais tout de même pas les laisser mourir sans rien faire … Maintenant, ajouta-t-elle plus joyeusement pour ramener la bonne humeur disparue, je vais demander un livre sur le cœur au toubib et tu vas venir m'aider à nettoyer la cuisine, si ce n'est pas déjà fait ?

_ Non, on s'est tous levé plus ou moins tard, alors on a simplement pris des restes, répondit Marco. Mais pourquoi moi spécialement ? Continua-t-il en faisant la moue. Je n'ai pas envie de me coltiner tout ton bazar !

_ Parce que je t'ai choisi comme confident, répondit Kalaina en se levant.

Sachant la curiosité que Marco pouvait avoir par moment, Kalaina sortit de la cabine avec un petit rire, ignorant les appel de Marco qui se mit à la poursuivre. Ils passèrent à côté de Shanks, Ben et quelques autres hommes qui les regardèrent, curieux ou amusés de leur manège. Quand ils disparurent dans les coursives, les hommes de Shanks se tournèrent vers lui en quête de réponse :

_ Disons simplement que Kalaina a attiré la curiosité de Marco, répondit Shanks, rieur, et à l'heure qu'il est, ils doivent être dans la cuisine !

_ Pourquoi ? Demandèrent quelques hommes.

_ Kalaina avait envie de discuter avec Marco et elle voulait aussi nettoyer la cuisine. Alors elle fait les deux en même temps !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Effectivement, Marco avait coursé Kalaina dans la cuisine, qu'elle trouva déserte.

_ Maintenant que tu m'as mené où tu voulais, Kala, lui dit Marco en regardant Kalaina allumer sa musique, tu vas m'expliquer ce que tu voulais dire avant de partir ?

Alors que la musique résonnait maintenant dans la cuisine, Kalaina s'avança vers lui, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Elle ferma la porte de la cuisine et répondit finalement :

_ Simplement ce que ça veux dire ! Même si tu garde les choses pour toi, je sais à quel point tu peux être curieux. Et puis, tu es un bon ami de Shanks et moi. J'ai envie de parler avec toi sans les autres autour, c'est tout !

_ Et Shanks ? Demanda Marco, surpris de la réponse mais ravi de sa confiance et de son amitié.

_ Tu sais bien qu'il parle avec Ben à sa manière. On a beau être très heureux ensemble, on a toujours besoin d'un confident et d'un ami proche à qui parler de tout et de rien.

_ Pourquoi moi ?

_ Parce que tu es avec nous depuis mon arrivée, répondit Kalaina avec un sourire amicale pour lui, tu gardes nos secrets si nécessaire et surtout parce que je t'aime bien. Ace à de la chance de t'avoir, tu sais, ajouta-t-elle après un court instant de silence. Je ne sais d'ailleurs pas comment tu tiens le coup depuis son arrestation.

Marco soupira et s'assit sur la chaise de la cuisine, vite rejoint par Kalaina.

_ C'est dur, avoua-t-il finalement, surtout au départ. Quand on a appris que la marine allait l'exécuter, je suis devenu fou ! Père a dû m'attacher avec des menottes en granit marin tellement j'étais incontrôlable ! C'est seulement après un bon coup de poing et qu'il m'ait parlé que je me suis suffisamment calmé pour qu'il me détache.

_ Connaissant un peu ton pop's, déclara doucement Kalaina avec un nouveau surnom pour Barbe-Blanche, je suppose qu'il a dû te dire qu'il était hors de question qu'un autre de ses fils risque sa vie, je me trompe ?

_ C'est ça, confirma Marco, n'ayant pas fait attention au nouveau surnom de son amie pour son père, il m'a aussi promit qu'on le sauverait. Et c'est ce qu'on a fait grâce à Luffy. Même si j'ai eu peur pour lui en le voyant : je sais très bien à quel point Ace aime son frère et même s'il avait déjà l'air fort, je ne voulais pas le voir risquer sa vie.

_ Tu as pourtant repris espoir en voyant sa détermination et sa force, compris Kalaina car sachant ce qu'il s'était passé.

_ Oui, acquiesça-t-il, plus les heures s'écoulaient, plus je me me disais que finalement, Luffy avait peut-être une chance. Alors quand Ace a été enfin libéré, j'ai senti un grand poids s'enlever de mes épaules. Quand je l'ai vu combattre au côté de Luffy, j'étais fasciné. Ils dégageaient tellement de joie et de force que je me suis dit qu'ils pouvaient s'en sortir. Mais j'avais oublié que Luffy était épuisé et s'était déjà battu à Impel Down.

Il redressa la tête et porta un regard douloureux et emplit de reproche sur Kalaina, qui lui prit la main.

_ Je m'en suis voulu, tu sais, poursuivit Marco. Je me suis reproché de ne pas les avoir rejoint tout les deux pour les aider, mais ils avaient l'air tellement fort et sûr d'eux que je me suis dit que ça irait. Et puis il y avait père : je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner avec ses blessures.

_ Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, Marco, lui dit doucement Kalaina, tu étais partagé entre ton désir d'aider pop's et ton amour pour Ace. Je sais ce qui c'est passé là-bas, tu le sais. Et à ta place, j'aurais eu aussi confiance en Ace et Luffy. Ils ont toujours été fort, surtout ensemble. A ta place, j'aurais aussi hésité entre les aider et aider pop's. Au final, c'est uniquement la faute de ce _chien_, termina-t-elle avec haine pour Akainu.

_ Il va payer, grogna Marco. Je te jure que ce bâtard payera.

_ Oh oui ! Acquiesça Kalaina en montra une haine qu'on voyait rarement chez elle. Le moment venu, il apprendre que personne ne joue avec les miens sans en payer le prix.

Elle porta un regard limite sadique sur Marco et ajouta, la main tendue :

_ On le finira ensemble, d'accord ?

_ D'accord, accepta Marco en lui prenant aussitôt la main, le même sourire dangereux aux lèvres.

Ils se turent un moment, essayant de calmer leur colère. Ayant du mal, Kalaina fit la seule chose qu'elle savait pouvoir la calmer dans ces cas-là : faire le ménage ! Elle monta donc le son et entraîna Marco avec elle … Pendant un long moment, ils s'activèrent en silence, reprenant peu à peu leur sang-froid grâce à l'activité et à la musique. Finalement, Marco demanda comment s'était fini sa nuit avec Shanks.

_ A merveille ! Répondit Kalaina, riant et dansant maintenant avec son balais. J'étais complètement ivre mais ça m'a aidée à me décoincer ! Alors quand Shanks a fermé la porte de sa cabine, je l'ai un peu aguiché.

_ Un peu ? Demanda Marco, taquin et ravi d'être le confident de ce genre de chose.

_ Oh ! D'accord ! Accorda Kalaina. Je me suis presque entièrement déshabillée et l'ai appelé en gémissant mais que veux-tu ? L'alcool avait enlevé toutes mes inhibitions. Sans compter que ça fait longtemps que j'étais seule et je suis vraiment accro à lui !

_ Éperdument amoureuse, oui, rectifia Marco, faisant rougir Kalaina.

_ Oui, c'est vrai, avoua-t-elle en reprenant le ménage. Je n'aime pas dire ce genre de chose. Je ne suis pas très à l'aise et je préfère plaisanter. Mais j'ai eu un vrai coup de foudre pour Shanks. Et tu sais, ajouta-t-elle en tournant vers Marco un regard brillant d'amour pour son pirate, je sais au fond de moi que j'ai enfin trouvé le bon.

_ Je suis content pour vous, lui dit Marco en embrassant sa tempe. J'ai mis du temps avant de trouver ma moitié alors je sais ce qu'on peut ressentir quand on le trouve enfin.

_ Ne t'en fait pas, le rassura Kalaina en voyant son air triste au souvenir de sa relation avec Ace. Il te reviendra bientôt. Je sais qu'il tient à toi autant que je tiens à Shanks. Et je sais aussi que c'est réciproque. Personne ne vous séparera plus, je te le promet.

_ Merci Kala, lui dit Marco, rassuré par les mots de son amie.

Ils finirent rapidement le ménage de la cuisine avant de s'attaquer à celui de la salle à manger en continuant de discuter … Quand ils eurent enfin fini, les deux pièces rutilaient. Satisfaits de leur travail, ils se posèrent devant une bonne tasse de thé préparée par Kalaina.

_ Partit comme on est partit, commença Kalaina après un moment de silence apaisant, ça te dirais de faire le repas de ce soir avec moi ?

_ Moi ? S'étonna Marco. Mais Abel ?

_ Il connais la recette aussi bien que toi, répondit Kalaina, souriante, et j'ai envie de continuer à discuter avec toi. Je pourrais être avec Shanks ce soir.

_ Oui, pour continuer pour ébats animés d'hier soir ? La taquina Marco.

_ Tais-toi, tu veux, lui dit Kalaina sans pour autant le contredire, ce n'est pas comme si tu ne le fera pas avec Ace quand il ira mieux. En attendant, reprit-elle après une gorgée de thé, je pourrais te montrer la recette et tu la fera pour ton homme plus tard. Ça sera une bonne occasion de lui montrer tes nouveaux talents !

_ Dis comme ça, répondit Marco, tenté, je suis d'accord.

_ Dans ce cas, tu peux aller prévenir Shanks et Caïn, s'il te plait ? Ramène-moi un livre sur le cœur du doc en passant aussi, ce serait bien, ajouta-t-elle quand elle vit Marco se lever en guise de réponse. La pâte devra reposer avant de la travailler alors je pourrais commencer à lire le livre.

Attendant de commencer le repas pour savoir de quelle genre de pâte il s'agissait, Marco retourna sur le pont. Pendant ce temps, Kalaina sortit les ingrédients nécessaire à la préparation du repas … Elle entendit bientôt revenir Marco, un livre à la main et riant.

_ Je peux te dire qu'ils ont été choqués quand je leur ai dit que je t'aidais à la cuisine, expliqua Marco en posant le livre sur la table de la salle à manger. Certains ne se sont même pas gêné pour demander ce que nous faisions seuls alors que Shanks était à côté !

_ Bande d'idiots ! Dit Kalaina avec un hochement de tête désespéré. Ils sont gentils mais ils provoque un peu trop Shanks. Il est déjà d'un naturel jaloux et protecteur, pas besoin qu'ils en ajoutent. Encore heureux qu'il me fasse confiance et sache pour toi et Ace !

_ C'est clair, acquiesça Marco en enfilant le tablier de Abel. Imagine comment il sera quand tu sera enceinte !

Ce que Marco avait dit comment une plaisanterie amicale tira un sourire triste sur le visage de Kalaina. Tristesse qui ne passa pas inaperçu par son ami.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? S'inquiéta Marco en s'approchant d'elle.

_ Ce n'est pas toi, répondit Kalaina en évitant son regard, tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

_ Savoir quoi ?

_ Tu te souviens quand j'ai parlé à Shanks et toi de la dernière fois où j'ai vu mon ex et que j'ai fini à l'hôpital ? Demanda-t-elle après quelques instants de silence en relevant la tête, la tristesse gravé au fond de ses yeux. Ils m'ont salement amoché, tu t'en doute. J'ai dû utiliser mes runes de guérisons pour m'aider à soigner mes bleus et mes plaies. Mais il y a une blessure que j'ai été incapable de guérir, termina-t-elle en posant sa main sur son bas-ventre.

Marco suivit son regard. Il ne connaissait pratiquement rien au corps féminin mais il en connaissait assez pour comprendre enfin la tristesse de Kalaina quand il avait parlé d'enfant :

_ Tu ne peux plus avoir d'enfant, c'est ça ? Demanda doucement Marco.

_ Très peu de chance, corrigea Kalaina en refoulant ses larmes. Le médecin m'a dit que j'aurais beaucoup de mal à tomber enceinte à nouveau.

Marco ne savait pas quoi lui dire. A sa tristesse, il comprit qu'elle aurait aimé avoir d'autres enfants, surtout maintenant qu'elle avait enfin trouvé l'homme de sa vie. La voilà cependant privé de ce désir à cause d'un salop ivre de pouvoir. Serrant les poings pour contrôler son envie de meurtre envers ce connard, Marco prit plutôt Kalaina dans ses bras pour lui montrer son soutient.

Kalaina ne pleura pas. Elle avait assez pleuré comme ça. Et puis, un miracle se produirait peut-être … Secouant la tête pour effacer ses pensées qui la faisaient toujours souffrir, elle accepta plutôt le soutient de son ami …

Ils restèrent un moment dans cette position jusqu'à ce que la voix de Marco brise le silence :

_ Tu devrais en parler à Shanks. Il aimerai le savoir.

_ Je sais, accepta Kalaina en s'écartant de son ami, mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps, ni l'envie d'ailleurs. Maintenant que je t'en ai parlé, ajouta-t-elle après un petit sourire de remerciement pour le soutient de Marco, je pense que ça sera plus facile de sortir les mots. Ce n'est jamais facile quand tu dois en parler à la personne qui est en partie concerné, tu sais ?

_ Je me doute, accorda Marco, mais Shanks pourras te soutenir et t'aider mieux que moi.

Kalaina ne dit rien mais acquiesça en silence. Elle refit plutôt du thé pour se calmer et mit une musique qu'il l'avait toujours aidé à retrouver le sourire. Marco la regarda faire en silence, attendant qu'elle redevienne la jeune femme joyeuse qu'ils connaissaient tous …

Après de longues minutes de calme où le sourire de Kalaina revint petit à petit, ils se mirent finalement au travail. Kalaina lui montra d'abord les ingrédients qu'il fallait et leur quantité en fonction du nombre de personne. Marco notait soigneusement tout ce qu'elle lui disait dans un carnet pour essayer de le refaire seul plus tard ! Amusée, Kalaina attendit qu'il ait fini avant de poursuivre avec le reste de la recette. Avec tout indiqué maintenant sur papier, Marco pu aider plus facilement Kalaina à préparer la pâte …

Après avoir mis la pâte au frigo, Kalaina prit le livre sur le cœur ramené par Marco et lui dit :

_ On reviens dans deux heures, elle sera prête. Je vais sur le pont profiter un peu du soleil.

_ J'y vais aussi, l'informa Marco.

Ils sortirent donc sur le pont et, ignorant les moqueries des autres pirates, rejoignirent Shanks qu'ils voyaient discuter avec Ben plus loin. Quand ces deux derniers les entendirent arriver, Shanks adressa un doux sourire à Kalaina.

_ Tout va bien ? Demanda Shanks à sa douce qui s'installait entre ses jambes.

_ Oui, répondit Kalaina après un baiser, la pâte repose, on y retourne dans deux heures.

Elle s'appuya contre le torse de Shanks et ouvrit le livre sur le cœur, laissant les trois hommes discuter. Elle se plongea tellement dans le livre qu'elle ne fit pas attention à l'heure. Par chance, Marco l'avertit :

_ On doit y retourner, Kala.

_ Déjà ! S'étonna-t-elle en relevant le nez de son livre, je n'ai pas vu le temps passé.

Elle se releva et dit à Ben et Shanks :

_ Le repas va être bientôt prêt mais servi au compte goûte. Alors dis à tes hommes de venir mettre la table et s'installer.

_ Comment ça, servi au compte-goûte ? Demanda Ben en se relevant également avec son capitaine.

_ Vous verrez, répondit Kalaina avec un petit sourire mystérieux en retournant en cuisine avec Marco.

Le livre fut posé sur sa musique, éteinte pour se faire mieux entendre de la salle. Kalaina et Marco préparèrent ensuite l'énorme quantité d'ingrédients pour les pirates du Force Rouge avant de commencer à faire les galettes bretonne. Ils entendirent bientôt les hommes arriver bruyamment.

_ Marco, tu peux aller leur expliquer ce qu'on mange et leur dire de faire la queue avec leurs assiettes, s'il te plait ? Lui demanda Kalaina, déjà occupée avec une galette.

Marco sortit rapidement de la cuisine. On entendit bientôt sa voix, suivit de bruits de courses quand les pirates affamés firent la queue devant la cuisine. Les uns après les autres, Kalaina et Marco faisaient les galettes en fonction des ingrédients voulu par chacun. C'était épuisant et long pour les deux cuistots mais ils furent vite récompensé quand les premiers servis poussèrent des exclamations de ravissements et en réclamèrent d'autre ! Ravis, ils finirent rapidement la première tournée avant de s'installer enfin à table avec leurs galettes. La plupart avait déjà fini mais ils attendirent patiemment, discutant joyeusement ensemble en attendant. Affamés, Marco et Kalaina participèrent peu à la conversation. Ils finirent plutôt leurs galettes pour préparer la deuxième fournée.

_ Deuxième tour ! S'exclama Kalaina d'une voix forte pour se faire entendre par-dessus les pirates.

Aussitôt, tout le monde se leva en se bousculant, voulant être le premier servi.

_ Calmez-vous, bande de gosse ! Rit Kalaina. Il y en aura pour tout le monde !

Marco et elle poussèrent les pirates et retournèrent au fourneau … Ayant à faire à des affamés, ils refirent un troisième et dernier tour, heureusement ! Kalaina et Marco étaient épuisés et se sentaient plein de graisse de cuissons ! Ils n'avaient qu'une hâte, se doucher et se coucher. Laissant les pirates aux soins d'Abel pour le dessert, Marco leur souhaite bonne nuit et partit après un sourire pour Kalaina. Cette dernière compris qu'il le remerciait pour leur discussion d'aujourd'hui.

_ Vous avez l'air d'être devenu proche avec Marco, lui dit Shanks, plus curieux que jaloux car leur faisant confiance.

_ On a beaucoup discuté, répondit Kalaina en se levant.

Elle se pencha à son oreille et ajouta pour lui seul :

_ Je te dirais quand on sera seul. Là je vais prendre une douche et me coucher. Je suis crevée.

_ Vas-y ma douce, je vais demander aux hommes de nettoyer la cuisine et la salle.

Il l'embrassa et la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sortit de la salle avant de reprendre la discussion avec ses hommes …

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La nuit était arrivée. Sur le Force Rouge, presque tout le monde dormait. Seuls les hommes de quart étaient éveillés et dans les nids de pie. Ils surveillaient la mer, calme. Ce silence paisible fut pourtant brutalement interrompu par un bruit sourd. Aucun des hommes de vigies ne vit où était le ou les intrus mais ils savaient une chose : ils étaient sur le navire … Ne faisant pas attention aux soudain pleurs d'un enfant, ils sonnèrent la cloche d'alarme et hurlèrent alors :

_** Intrus ! Intrus à bord ! **

Tout le navire fut aussitôt éveillé par l'alerte des vigies. Rapidement debout, ils se vêtirent un minimum et se ruèrent sur le pont. Shanks, vêtu seulement d'un pantalon et de son épée, les rejoignit presque aussitôt avec Kalaina, ne portant que sa veste blanche qui cachait sa légère nuisette.

Sur le pont, c'était le branle-bas de combat. Tout le monde cherchait un navire ennemi sur la mer pourtant vide. Au milieu du brouhaha qui régnait, personne n'entendait les faibles pleurs d'un enfant. Personne sauf Kalaina et Marco, qui avait une ouïe sur-développé grâce à son fruit du phénix. Ils se regardèrent tous deux, l'espoir clairement visible dans les yeux de Kalaina. Mais comment être certain qu'elle ne rêvait pas au milieu de ces cris ?

_ **LA FERME** ! Rugit-elle alors, aidée par le vent qui amplifia sa voix.

Surpris par son ordre sec, tout le monde se tut effectivement. L'instant d'après, les pleurs se firent plus présents, des pleurs que Kalaina reconnaîtrait entre mille :

_ Kenji ! Murmura-t-elle en se ruant dans la direction des pleurs, aussitôt suivit de Shanks et Marco qui avaient compris que c'était son fils. KENJI ! Hurla-t-elle ensuite, priant que ce soit bien son fils.

_ Mamma ? Appela alors une petite voix à l'arrière du navire.

_ KENJI ! Hurla Kalaina de plus bel, des larmes de joie en voyant enfin son fils.

_ MAMMA ! S'exclama joyeusement Kenji, ses larmes coulant toujours le long de ses joues.

Il se releva maladroitement et couru vers sa maman, les bras tendus. Sautant dans les bras de sa mère, Kenji fut réceptionner par Kalaina qui le fit tournoyer dans les airs. Pleurant et riant en même temps, la mère et le fils purent enfin se serrer dans les bras l'un de l'autre après des semaines de séparation. Sa tête caché dans le cou de sa mère, Kenji retrouva sa position favorite pour les câlins. Il pu enfin à nouveau apprécier l'odeur des cheveux de sa mère qui lui chatouillèrent le visage quand elle pencha sa tête vers la sienne, lui couvrant la nuque de baisers.

_ Mamma ! Sanglota maintenant Kenji fermement accroché à la veste de sa mère. Mamma !

_ Kenji ! Sanglota également Kalaina en se laissant tomber à terre sans lâcher son fils, des larmes de soulagement coulant librement. Mon doux petit bonhomme ! Tu m'as tellement manqué. J'ai eu si peur …

_ Rester 'vec mamma, pria Kenji en la serrant un peu plus avec ses petites mains, rester 'vec mamma.

Kalaina écarta doucement le visage de son fils de son cou. Elle lui embrassa le front et le regarda dans les yeux :

_ Oui, mon chéri, lui jura-t-elle, mamma restera avec toi …

De leur côté, les pirates avaient assistés aux émouvantes retrouvailles entre la mère et son enfant avant de se faire virer par Shanks qui leur ordonna de retourner se coucher – ou surveiller les environs. Il ne restait maintenant plus que Shanks et Marco. Partageant des sourires émus et heureux pour Kalaina, ils attendirent patiemment qu'elle ne se relève du sol.

Kalaina était aux anges. Elle avait enfin retrouver son fils. Son petit bonhomme lui avait enfin été rendu. Après des semaines de séparation, Althéa avait tenu parole. A l'heure actuelle, elle ne pouvait pas être plus heureuse : elle avait retrouvé son fils et enfin trouvé l'homme de sa vie … Penser à Shanks fit bouger Kalaina. Après de longues minutes de câlins pendant lesquelles elle rassura et calma son fils, elle finit par se lever. Kenji accroché à sa hanche gauche, Kalaina lui dit :

_ Je vais te présenter des amis, mon chéri.

_ 'mis ? Questionna Kenji de sa petite voix enfantine en redressant la tête.

Alors que sa mère répondit par l'affirmative et corrigeait sa prononciation, il posa ses yeux sur les deux hommes dont ils se rapprochaient maintenant.

_ Mamma, l'appela Kenji en lui tirant sur la manche

_ Oui mon chéri ? Questionna Kalaina en stoppant près de Shanks.

Kenji lui désigna Shanks et Marco et dit :

_ Tout nu !

Sa phrase fit éclater de rire Kalaina, Shanks et Marco, sous le regard interrogatif de Kenji.

_ Ils sont pas tout nu, mon chéri, répondit Kalaina entre deux éclats de rire, ils ont des pantalons !

_ Pan'alons ?

_ Pantalons, rectifia Kalaina, oui.

Elle désigna ensuite Marco et poursuivit :

_ Il s'appelle Marco, c'est un bon ami à mamma.

_ Ma'co ? Répéta Kenji, ayant du mal à prononcer le prénom. Ma'co, continua-t-il pour tester le prénom sur sa langue sous le regard attendris des trois adultes, Coco ! Coco ! Coco, mamma ! Coco ! Oiseau !

Kalaina et Shanks éclatèrent de rire à nouveau, sous la moue boudeuse de Marco. Kalaina, surtout était morte de rire en comprenant d'où venait le soudain surnom de Marco. Essayant de se calmer pour expliquer, elle se dit que, finalement, ce surnom lui allait bien !

_ Ce n'est pas coco, mon chéri, expliqua Kalaina peu après, un peu plus calme. C'est Marco !

_ Mais coco, oiseau !

Kalaina éclata de rire à nouveau. Oui, c'était vraiment bien trouvé ! Il fallait absolument qu'elle explique aux hommes ! Mais elle était tellement plié de rire qu'elle mit un peu de temps à retrouver son souffle ! Finalement, elle parvint à dire aux deux hommes :

_ Coco est le nom du perroquet de ma sœur. Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez mais c'est une race d'oiseau exotique qui peuvent parler ! Et le meilleur dans tout ça, continua-t-elle en gloussant de nouveau sous les éclats de rire de Shanks qui comprenait maintenant mieux pourquoi Kalaina riait autant, c'est que l'oiseau de ma sœur, coco, est bleu ! Comme toi quand tu utilise ton fruit du démon, Coco !

Le rire de Shanks redoubla, bien vite accompagné de Kalaina qui dû s'asseoir à terre tellement elle riait. Marco, lui, boudait légèrement. Il ne savait pas s'il devait grogner pour le nouveau surnom que Kalaina et Kenji l'avait affublé ou rire avec eux … Finalement, il sourit et hocha la tête pour signaler son impuissance à contrôler quoi que ce soit !

_ Je ne vais pas sortir de ça, n'est-ce-pas ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Non, tu es maintenant Coco ! Répondit-elle en riant toujours.

Ne comprenant toujours pas pourquoi ils riaient, Kenji demanda à sa mère à sa manière enfantine :

_ 'quoi mamma rit ?

_ Tu vois mon chéri, expliqua alors Kalaina entre deux gloussements et ayant compris que son fils voulait des explications, Marco, ou Coco, ajouta-t-elle en désignant son ami, est un oiseau ! Un vrai homme-oiseau !

_ Vrai ? Demanda Kenji, les yeux brillants d'excitation. Coco vole comme Coco de tata ?

_ Oui, Coco vole pareil, répondit Kalaina, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Tu veux qu'il te montre ?

_ Non, non, non, non, non ! S'exclama Marco en faisant quelques pas en arrière devant les hochements de tête frénétique de Kenji. Hors de question que je serve de jouet !

_ Allez, Coco ! Le supplia Kalaina avec son regard de chiot.

_ Allez, Coco ! Répéta Kenji en imitant le regard de sa mère.

En voyant les deux regards de chiots et entendant le grognement de résignation de Marco, Shanks rugit de rire. Personne ne pouvait résister à ces yeux de chiots ! Surtout s'ils s'y mettaient à deux ! Marco fut donc « contraint » de montrer sa forme phénix. Kenji poussa aussitôt des exclamations de ravissements et applaudit avec ses petites mains. Ravi de son effet, Marco lui demanda :

_ Tu veux voler un peu avec moi ?

Kenji regarda sa maman, qui lui souriant gentiment pour signifier son accord, avant de regarder le sourire amicale de Marco. Il s'accrocha cependant à sa mère et dit :

_ Rester 'vec mamma ! Voler 'tard !

_ Ok, gamin, lui dit Marco en ébouriffant les cheveux de Kenji qui fit la moue au geste, on volera plus tard.

_ Maintenant Kenji, intervint Kalaina en attirant son attention, je vais te présenter un ami spécial.

_ Ça, ricana Marco, pour être spécial, il est spécial !

_ 'Pécial ? Comment 'pécial ?

Kalaina savait que le meilleur moyen de lui faire comprendre était de lui montrer. Elle fit donc signe à Shanks de s'approcher d'elle. Ayant patiemment attendu jusque là, ce dernier s'exécuta pourtant rapidement et vint se coller au côté droit de sa douce. Kalaina embrassa ensuite Shanks, sous les yeux surpris mais soudain heureux de Kenji. Il n'avait peut-être que trois ans mais il avait vite comprit que seul les papas et mamans se faisaient des bisous sur la bouche ! Il frappa dans ses mains avec bonheur et s'exclama alors quelque chose dont personne, pas même Kalaina, ne s'attendait :

_ Papa ! Papa ! Papa !

Sa réponse tira des regards légèrement ahuris des trois adultes avant que Marco n'éclate de rire.

_ Tu n'y échappera pas, Shanks ! Te voilà maintenant papa ! Attend que les autres apprennent ça !

_ Mais … Commença Shanks sans vraiment savoir quoi dire.

Il était pris de court. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le gamin l'accepte aussi vite comme père, adoptif ou non ! Il s'attendait plutôt à devoir « lutter » pour que que Kenji accepte de partager sa mère avec un intrus ! D'un autre côté, c'était une bonne nouvelle. Depuis qu'il savait que le fils de Kalaina arriverait sous peu, il avait eu hâte de le rencontrer et voir s'il pouvait s'entendre tout les deux malgré le jeune âge de Kenji. A priori, le début se passait bien !

De son côté, Kalaina était partagé entre la joie et l'anxiété. Elle avait eu peur de la réaction de son fils vis à vis de sa nouvelle relation. Elle n'avait jamais eu d'autre homme dans sa vie depuis son ex alors elle s'était souvent demandé si Kenji accepterait Shanks ou serait jaloux. Maintenant qu'elle était rassuré de ce côté-là, restait à savoir comment réagirait Shanks. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps d'en parler tout les deux alors elle ne savait pas si Shanks serait d'accord pour devenir le père de son fils. Un peu anxieuse, elle attendit alors que Shanks parle.

Sentant le regard de sa douce sur lui, Shanks la regarda. En voyant l'expression de son visage, il comprit qu'elle avait peur qu'il n'accepte pas la nouvelle place que lui avait alloué Kenji. Alors, sous le regard attendrit et amicale de Marco, il lui adressa un sourire rassurant. Il embrassa sa douce sur les lèvres et Kenji sur le front avant de leur dire :

_ Comment puis-je refuser la demande de ce bout de chou ? N'est-ce-pas, fiston ? Ajouta-t-il en adressant un grand sourire joyeux à Kenji.

Au silence soudain des adultes à sa déclaration, Kenji avait eu peur que son papa ne veuille pas de lui. Pourtant, s'il embrassait mamma, ça voulait dire qu'il l'aimait aussi, non ? Dans sa tête, le petit bout se disait qu'il ne pouvait pas aimer sa maman s'il ne l'aimait pas ! Et il eu sa confirmation lorsque son papa l'appela de la même façon que le papa de son ami ! Il pourrait lui dire plus tard : « moi aussi, j'ai un papa, maintenant » ! Et c'est avec un cri de joie que Kenji accueilli l'acceptation de Shanks comme son nouveau papa. Sans quitter les bras de sa maman, il tira le bras de son papa et lui fit un bisou bien baveux sur la joue, provoquant les rires des trois adultes.

Ils finirent par se relever et retourner lentement vers le pont avant. Avant de se quitter pour le reste de la nuit, Marco leur demanda :

_ Où allez-vous le mettre ? Rien n'est prêt.

_ Il va dormir avec nous cette nuit, répondit Shanks en voyant à quel point mère et fils était collés. Il a besoin d'être rassuré sur la présence de sa mère.

_ Dans ce cas, continua Marco avec un sourire, bonne nuit la petite famille.

_ 'onne nuit Coco ! Souhait joyeusement Kenji.

_ Ils vont tous se foutre de ma gueule quand ils vont savoir ça ! Marmonna Marco pour lui-même en retournant dans sa cabine.

Shanks et Kalaina rirent avant de retourner se coucher avec un nouveau pensionnaire ! Ce ne fut qu'une fois au calme et la pression des retrouvailles passée que Kalaina se redressa soudain en s'exclama, inquiète :

_ Laura ! J'ai oublié Laura ! Althéa ! S'exclama d'emblée en l'appelant dans le vide. Où est ma sœur ? S'il vous plait, répondez …

_ Calmes-toi, Kala, essaya de l'apaiser Shanks, redressé aussitôt après Kalaina. Je suis sûr qu'elle va bien. Althéa t'avais promis de veiller sur eux et de te rendre ton fils. Kenji est là alors ta sœur ne peut qu'aller bien.

« Il a raison, mon enfant, déclara soudain télépathiquement Althéa. »

_ Althéa ! S'exclama Kalaina à haute voix. Elle me parle par télépathie, expliqua-t-elle ensuite en voyant le regard interrogatif de Shanks.

« Où est Laura ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? »

« Ta sœur va bien, jura Althéa, mais j'ai dû lui faire croire que tu avais fui avec Kenji. Dans une lettre que j'ai écrite en imitant ton écriture, j'ai dis que tu ne voulais pas gâcher sa vie plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Tu préférais qu'elle soit enfin heureuse, sans s'inquiéter pour sa vie à chaque coin de rue, et que tu avais donc fuis avec ton fils pour le protéger de son père qui vous avais retrouvé. Ta sœur te comprend mais elle t'en veux surtout de ne pas lui avoir demandé son avis et d'être partit sans dire au revoir. Je suis désolé, mon enfant, je ne pouvais pas agir plus que je ne l'avais déjà fait pour le petit et toi. »

« Je ne vous en veux pas, l'apaisa Kalaina, rassuré pour sa sœur, je préfère qu'elle m'en veuille et sois enfin heureuse plutôt qu'elle soit malheureuse de ma disparition ou en … Mon ex ! S'exclama-t-elle soudain en pensant à lui. Il va aller la voir pour trouver Kenji. »

« Non, assura aussitôt Althéa, la raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas pu faire plus pour ta sœur est justement parce que je suis intervenu auprès de cet homme : à ses yeux et ceux de ses patrons, vous n'avez jamais existé. Ta sœur est libre. »

« Merci, Althéa, merci pour tout, lui dit Kalaina avec un soupir de soulagement. »

« Reposes-toi mon enfant, vous en avez besoin. »

Les deux femmes se quittèrent et Kalaina adressa ensuite un sourire soulagé à Shanks, qui avait attendu, impatient et un peu anxieux pour sa belle-sœur.

_ Laura va bien, expliqua Kalaina avant de lui résumer leur conversation.

_ Bonne nouvelle, dit Shanks, soulagé, quand elle eut fini. Elle va peut-être t'en vouloir mais au moins, elle est en sécurité et pourra faire sa vie.

_ C'est ce que je me suis dit, l'informa Kalaina alors qu'ils se recouchait tout les deux.

_ Tata bien ? S'enquit soudain la petit voix inquiète de Kenji, entre eux deux.

_ Oui, bonhomme, le rassura sa mère, tata est très bien. Ne t'inquiète pas et dors, d'accord ? On reste là.

_ D'accord, accepta Kenji.

Il se coucha contre son nouveau père, le dos collé à sa mère et le pouce dans la bouche. Les deux adultes le regardèrent avec des sourires attendris avant de s'embrasser et de se coucher …

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	11. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 :

Les jours suivants furent encore plus agités que d'habitude sur le Force Rouge avec la nouvelle présence de Kenji. Du même caractère que sa mère, le petit avait rapidement conquit le cœur de tout le monde. Une fois présenté à tous et rassuré sur le fait que sa mère resterait maintenant avec lui, Kenji avait d'abord couru vers Marco l'appelant « tonton coco ! » devant tout l'équipage, mort de rire, pour réclamer un tour dans le ciel ! Quand on lui avait demandé pourquoi « tonton », il avait simplement dit « j'ai envie » ! Quand elle y pensait, Kalaina se disait que son fils avait dû inconsciemment remarquer la forte amitié entre elle et Marco au point de le prendre pour son frère !

De son côté, après un instant de grogneries face aux moqueries, Marco avait vite accepté fièrement la place de tonton. Cependant, si l'équipage avait rit à cela, ce n'était rien à leur réaction la première fois que Kenji avait appelé Shanks « papa » en public !

_ Dis-donc cap'taine ! S'était exclamé l'un de ses hommes. Vous êtes sacrément rapide ! Faudra nous expliquer comment vous avez fait pour faire un gosse de 3 ans en une nuit !

_ S'ils continuent comme ça, tous les deux, on va se retrouver avec une ribambelle de gamins sur le bateau ! S'était exclamé un autre, pas contre l'idée.

Alors que Luffy, le premier fils de cœur de Shanks, était ensuite venu dans la conversation, Kalaina s'était discrètement éclipsé. Remarqué par Marco, Shanks, Ben et Lucky, seul Marco avait comprit. Il avait prit Kenji du bras de Shanks et l'avait poussé à aller voir Kalaina. Curieux et un peu inquiet pour sa douce au vu du regard sombre de Marco, Shanks s'était aussitôt exécuté … Pour ressortir environ ½ heure plus tard, ivre de rage ! Sa colère était si grande qu'il avait été incapable de contrôler son haki. Ne sachant pas ce qu'il l'avait mis dans cet état et ne voulant même pas prendre le risque de demander, ses hommes avaient plutôt chercher à le fuir. Lucky, Yassop et Rockstar avaient tentés de l'approcher mais ils s'étaient faits proprement envoyer balader.

Pendant ce temps, alors que le haki de Shanks faisait fuir ou s'évanouir tous ceux qui était encore dans les parages, Marco avait confié Kenji à Ben. Il lui avait ensuite dit de l'éloigner de là et de le laisser gérer. Ne sachant pas ce qui arrivait à son capitaine, contrairement à Marco, Ben avait donc emmené Kenji dans la salle à manger. Pendant un très long moment, Shanks déversa son haki par vague autour de lui, le poings serré à s'en blanchir les phalanges. Incapable de contrôler sa rage, il avait dû attendre l'aide de Marco, qui revint finalement avec Kalaina …

De son côté, après avoir vu Shanks sortir dans une fureur noire, Marco s'était empressé de confier Kenji à Ben avant de rejoindre son amie sous les yeux dangereux de Shanks qui le laissa pourtant passer. Là, il avait appris que Kalaina avait fini par détailler le récit de son agression par son ex et les conséquences pour sa santé. Le récit était déjà assez bouleversant pour elle mais si vous y ajouter la fureur noire de Shanks, Kalaina n'avait pu retenir ses larmes. Elle comprenait la colère de Shanks mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il fasse de bêtise et risque sa vie. Elle s'en voulait surtout de ne pouvoir lui donner son propre enfant, dont il rêvait visiblement. Elle avait aussi eu une peur idiote mais forte que Shanks rejette Kenji à cause de ça … Sachant qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire pour la réconforter dans son état, Marco l'avait laissé pleurer et parler un long moment. Quand elle avait finalement retrouvé son sang-froid, elle s'était aspergé le visage d'eau froide et avait lentement suivit Marco dehors. Là, ils avaient appris que Shanks ne s'était toujours pas calmé et que ses amis avaient été incapable de l'approcher pour lui parler. Se moquant du haki du Shanks qui était toujours actif, Marco et Kalaina s'approchèrent de lui. Les pirates savaient que Marco y résisterait mais ils furent assez surpris quand Kalaina resta debout elle aussi. De leurs côtés, Marco avait laissé Kalaina se coller à Shanks et leur avait dit :

« _ Vous avez besoin l'un de l'autre. Parlez ensemble au lieu de rester chacun dans votre coin sinon ça ne fera qu'aggraver les choses. Prenez le temps que vous voulez. Je m'occupe de Kenji. »

Marco les avait ensuite laisser seuls. Il avait ignoré les questions de l'équipage et avait conseillé de les laisser seuls … Ce ne fut qu'après quelques heures que Kalaina et leur capitaine avaient enfin bouger. Sachant Kenji en sécurité avec Marco, ils étaient allés s'enfermer dans leur cabine. Kalaina avait encore les yeux rougis par les larmes, ce que tout le monde avait vu, mais elle s'en était moqué et avait continué son chemin en silence avec Shanks. Personne ne les avaient revu jusqu'au lendemain matin. Kenji avait bien posé des questions sur leur absence ou la raison pour laquelle il dormait avec son tonton et pas dans son lit, nouvellement installé, mais Marco et les autres avaient détournés la conversation en l'occupant.

Depuis ce jour, l'équipage évitait soigneusement d'aborder le sujet de cet incident. Premièrement par respect envers la vie privé de leur capitaine et Kalaina mais surtout pour ne pas perturber le petit.

Le calme et la joie revinrent lentement, fortement aidé par la joie de vivre de Kenji. La routine s'installa alors rapidement. Marco continuait d'aider l'équipage où on avait besoin de lui. Kalaina, elle, aidait Abel ou jouait avec Kenji tout en lisant le livre sur le cœur. Elle parla un moment avec le doc avant de se décider :

_ Je vais m'occuper de pop's après manger, dit-elle un jour à Marco pendant le repas.

Les conversations s'arrêtèrent. La plupart ne savait rien des capacités de Kalaina mais ils en avaient assez entendu avant pour savoir qu'elle avait l'intention de soigner le cœur de Barbe-Blanche. Ils écoutèrent donc, curieux d'en apprendre d'avantage. Malheureusement pour eux, Kalaina savait qu'elle était écouté et parlait à demi-mots que seul Shanks et Marco comprenaient.

_ Tu t'en sens capable ? Demanda Shanks en surveillant Kenji du coin de l'œil.

_ Oui, le rassura Kalaina, je suis en pleine forme. De toute façon, ça me prendra beaucoup moins de temps. Il faut juste veiller sur Kenji … Et à ce que je sois tranquille, ajouta-t-elle en jetant à œil aux hommes curieux de Shanks.

Attiré à son nom, Kenji demanda à sa maman :

_ Faire quoi, mamma ?

_ Je vais soigner papy, répondit Kalaina. Il est un peu malade et je vais l'aider à aller mieux.

_ Papy guérir ?

Personne ne réagit en les entendant appeler Barbe-Blanche « papy ». Ils l'avaient suffisamment entendu dire ces derniers jours. Et puis, quand vous entendiez maintenant Kalaina l'appeler « pop's », sois-disant pour raccourcir son nom, vous vous disiez que c'était normal que le gamin l'appelle « papy » après cela ! Marco s'était un peu étonné de ce changement de nom mais ils commençaient tous à être habitué aux surnoms farfelus trouvés par Kalaina et son fils !

_ Oui, mon chéri, répondit sa mère, papy va dormir un peu mais il va guérir et tu pourras jouer avec lui.

_ Mamma jouer docteur ? Demanda Kenji, les sourcils froncés dans une intense réflexion adorable. Comme quand j'ai fait bobo ?

_ Oui, Kenji, je vais faire pareil, répondit-elle, fier de la mémoire et l'intelligence de son fils.

_ Et comment t'as soigné ta maman, Kenji ? Demanda Rockstar, comprenant que le petit le savait et se disant qu'ils auraient enfin leur réponse.

Loin d'être inquiète, Kalaina écouta plutôt avec un amusement visible la réponse de son fils :

_ Mamma dit secret ! Mamma dira, monsieur clown !

Rockstar gémit. Non pas à cause du surnom auquel il était habitué mais à la réponse ! Il ne pensait vraiment pas que le petit saurait gardé le secret à son âge !

_ Pas de chance, Monsieur clown ! Se moqua gentiment Kalaina. J'ai appris très tôt à mon fils à garder les secrets. Comme tu le vois, il est très doué !

Kalaina rit encore un peu à la mine boudeuse de Rockstar tout en finissant son dessert. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Marco et lui demanda plus sérieusement :

_ Tu viens avec moi, je suppose ? Et toi bébé ? Demanda-t-elle ensuite pour lui après l'accord de Marco.

_ Et Kenji ? Demanda Shanks à la place.

_ Je peux le surveiller, cap'taine, proposa Ben.

Ben était bien curieux au sujet des secrets de Kalaina mais il avait appris la veille de son cap'taine l'accord de Kalaina pour tout lui dire plus tard. Il attendait donc sans poser de question.

_ Merci Ben, lui dit Shanks alors que Kalaina demandais à son fils d'être sage avec Ben.

_ 'Accord, mamma, jura Kenji, vais jouer aux pirates et aux méchants !

_ C'est bien, lui dit Kalaina en l'embrassa pendant que les pirates riaient au jeu préféré du petit.

Elle regarda Marco et Shanks, pour voir leurs plats vides, avant de se lever. Les deux hommes la suivirent rapidement. Une fois installé dans la cabine de Marco, Kalaina s'agenouilla près de Barbe-Blanche. Elle dégagea sa poitrine et posa ses deux mains à l'emplacement du cœur pour vérifier une dernière fois qu'elle faisait tout correctement. Satisfaite, elle prit une profonde inspiration pour se concentrer et canalisa son énergie dans son corps et ses mains. Fin prête, elle dessina ensuite trois runes invisible à l'emplacement du cœur de Barbe-Blanche tout en les disant à haute voix :

_ Fehu, uruz, sowilo.

La rune complexe formée brilla un instant avant de devenir invisible de nouveau. Sans perdre de temps, Kalaina posa ses mains l'une sur l'autre à l'emplacement de la rune complexe et commença les soins du cœur de Barbe-Blanche. Lente et prudente au départ par peur de se tromper, Kalaina fut vite plus assuré quand elle sentit les bienfaits que la guérison du cœur de l'homme apportait au reste du corps …

Installés dos à la porte, Marco et Shanks regardaient en silence Kalaina soigner encore Barbe-Blanche. Un peu tendu en voyant son visage concentré, ils furent cependant rassurés quand il la virent détendre légèrement ses épaules et sourire. Cela s'annonçait bien … Et quand Kalaina stoppa presque une heure plus tard, elle confirma la nouvelle avec un sourire :

_ Tout s'est bien passé, dit-elle en s'asseyant contre le mur, face aux hommes. J'étais un peu lente au départ car c'était la première fois que je m'occupais d'un cœur mais ça a été plus facile quand son corps a répondu positivement aux soins.

_ Alors il va mieux ?

_ Oui, Coco, le rassura Kalaina, il n'est plus cardiaque. S'il ne refait plus l'andouille comme à Marineford, il ira bien.

Marco poussa un soupir de soulagement et remercia Kalaina d'un grand sourire et d'une bise sur la joue. Shanks regarda les deux amis en souriant avant de s'approcher lui aussi de sa douce, qui n'avait pu s'empêcher de vérifier une fois de plus Ace.

_ Arrête de t'angoisser sans cesse, lui reprocha doucement Shanks en l'entourant de son bras. Tu nous as dit plusieurs fois qu'il allait bien alors il n'y a plus qu'à attendre.

_ Je sais, soupira Kalaina en fondant dans l'étreinte de Shanks, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. C'est le seul que j'ai trouver et il est dans le coma. Les autres sont je ne sais où et certains sont blessés, pas gravement mais blessés. Ça m'angoisse de ne pas savoir qui et où ils sont.

_ On les trouvera, lui assura Shanks, je te jure qu'on les trouvera.

_ Shanks a raison, ajouta Marco. Si ça se trouve, tu y verras plus clair quand Ace sera enfin éveillé.

_ Peut-être, accepta Kalaina, espérant que Marco et Shanks avait raison.

_ Allons rejoindre Kenji, proposa Marco en se levant. Il doit sûrement s'inquiéter pour père.

Les trois adultes sortirent donc de la cabine après un dernier regard pour les deux blessés. Ils rejoignirent Kenji et Ben dans la salle à manger où Ben lisait un livre à Kenji. Quand il vit sa mère, il sauta aussitôt sur elle pour demander des nouvelles de son papy.

_ Il va très bien, Kenji, lui dit sa mère, il est guérit … Il a été sage ? Demanda-t-elle ensuite à Ben.

_ J'ai dû l'empêcher plusieurs fois d'aller dans la cuisine mais sinon ça a été.

En entendant Ben, Kalaina fronça les sourcils vers Kenji, qui se planqua derrière son père. Sachant cependant très bien pourquoi Kalaina n'était pas contente, Shanks le plaça doucement devant lui. Kalaina s'abaissa à sa hauteur et lui dit d'un ton ferme :

_ Kenji, qu'est-ce je t'ai dis pour la cuisine ?

_ Pas droit, répondit-il tête basse car sachant très bien qu'il avait fait une bêtise, dang'reux.

_ Alors pourquoi as-tu voulu y aller ?

Kenji hésitait, visiblement peur de se faire gronder plus. Le voyant, Kalaina lui dit d'une voix plus douce :

_ Je ne vais pas te gronder si tu me dit pourquoi, Kenji. Si tu as faim ou soif , il suffit de demander.

_ Veux chocolat, répondit-il alors timidement après avoir vu la sincérité dans les yeux de sa mère.

La réponse de Kenji fit éclater de rire les adultes. C'était bien le fils de sa mère ! Aussi amoureux du chocolat l'un que l'autre !

_ Je commençais justement à me demander pourquoi il ne m'en avais pas réclamer avant, dit Kalaina pour elle-même.

Elle ignora les hommes qui continuait de rire et porta son attention sur son fils, qui se demandait comment il allait être puni.

_ Je ne vais pas te punir cette fois, Kenji. Mais la prochaine fois, tu demandes si tu as faim ou soif, d'accord ?

_ Promis, jura Kenji, rassuré de ne pas se faire punir. Et mon chocolat ?

_ Il n'y en a plus dans la cuisine, …

_ Et cachette ? La coupa Kenji, l'estomac grognant.

Sa question calma les hommes. Curieux de savoir comment il était au courant de la cachette de Kalaina, Shanks lui demanda. La réponse de Kenji fit repartir les rires :

_ Y avait cachettes à maison et à maison tata !

Kalaina sourit tendrement à son fils et lui ordonna de rester là. Elle partit ensuite rapidement chercher une des tablettes qu'elle avait conservé pour Kenji avant de revenir lui donner à goûter. Ravi, Kenji entraîna son père à table et s'installa sur ses genoux pour manger son précieux chocolat !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Les jours suivants s'écoulèrent tranquillement. Après un dernier arrêt pour le ravitaillement et les ingrédients pour différents repas surprise de Kalaina, comme crêpes et cheesecake, ils n'étaient finalement qu'à une semaine de Fushia. Tout en surveillant Kenji jouer à ses jeux sur le pont pour profiter du soleil, Kalaina discutait avec Marco, Shanks et Ben. Au cours de la conversation, elle demanda soudain :

_ Au fait, où allons-nous ?

_ C'est maintenant que tu t'en inquiète ? Demanda Marco en riant.

_ J'étais occupé ! Bouda Kalaina. Alors ?

_ A Fushia, répondit Shanks, impatient de sa réaction car sachant qu'elle connaissait ce nom.

_ L'île natale de Luffy et Ace ? S'exclama-t-elle, un sourire amusée aux lèvres après un bref instant de réflexion. Celle où vit maintenant Garp d'après ce que je sais ? … Vous êtes de vrais malades ! S'exclama-t-elle ensuite en éclatant de rire après avoir vu les hochement de tête affirmatifs des trois hommes. C'est comme mettre un mouton au milieu d'une meute de loup affamée !

Habitués à ses expressions étranges, les trois hommes ne firent pas attention à la remarque. Shanks lui dit plutôt après un bref rire joyeux :

_ On est peut-être des malades, Kala, mais je sais très bien que tu es d'accord avec nous ! Ton rire suffit comme preuve !

_ Bien sûr que je suis d'accord ! Accorda-t-elle, riant toujours, il n'y a pas de meilleurs cachette ! Et Garp, ajouta-t-elle en se calmant finalement, j'en fais mon affaire …

_ On pensait demander à la nourrice de Luffy et Ace de nous aider à convaincre Garp, expliqua Ben, attendant de voir si Kalaina avait la même idée. Ce sera plus facile avec son aide, d'après Marco.

_ C'est ce que je comptais faire aussi, acquiesça Kalaina, maintenant sérieuse. Dadan est très forte pour un bandit et aussi têtu que Garp. Elle lui ait tombé dessus à son retour sur l'île après la « mort » de Ace. Makino a dû l'éloigner de Garp !

_ Comment le sais-tu ? Questionna Ben.

_ Tu le sauras sûrement quand j'aurais une maison sécurisée, fut la seule réponse de Kalaina sur le sujet. Toujours est-il qu'il sera plus facile de convaincre Dadan et son clan : ce sont des bandits qui se moque des pirates ou des marines. Et surtout, ils se sont énormément attachés aux garçons. Il faudra simplement les convaincre de la survie de Ace. A mon avis, continua Kalaina dans ses réflexions, il faudra le leur montrer. Le problème sera Garp, continua-t-elle, songeuse. Il est extrêmement têtu et déteste les pirates, c'est un fait connu. Le seul avantage qu'on ait, c'est sa démission des marines et son envie de tuer ce _chien_ à Marineford. De toute façon, ajouta-t-elle durement après un court instant de silence, il n'a pas le choix. Soit il nous aide, soit je me débarrasse de lui !

_ Que vas-tu en faire s'il ne nous aide pas ? Demanda Shanks, sérieux mais sachant que Kalaina ne le tuerait pas.

_ Je l'obligerai à disparaître sur une autre île loin d'ici tout en faisant croire que Fushia est toujours sous sa protection !

_ Tu peux le faire ? Demanda Ben, sceptique.

_ Oui, répondit Kalaina avec un regard si sérieux et menaçant qu'il ne put s'empêcher de la croire aussitôt – sans parler de la confiance qui se lisait sur les visages de Marco et son capitaine ! Ace et pop's seront en sécurité à Fushia, même avec les habitants. Alors il est hors de question que je laisse cet abruti tout foutre en l'air.

_ Alors on fait comme ça, décida Shanks en attrapant une main de Kalaina pour la calmer, on ira voir Dadan en pleine nuit. On lui demander d'amener Garp chez elle.

_ Non, le contredit Kalaina, Dadan ne l'appellerait jamais, sauf si ça concerne Luffy ou Ace. Et comme aucun d'eux n'est là-bas, il se doutera de quelque chose. Je m'occupe d'amener Garp.

_ Et comment ? Questionna Shanks, inquiet pour sa douce.

_ Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, le rassura Kalaina, je te promet que tout ira bien. Je ne suis pas connu et tu sais que Garp ne ferait jamais de mal à une civile.

Sachant qu'elle avait raison là-dessus, Shanks accepta et décida de lui faire confiance.

_ Dans ce cas, nous vous attendrons chez Dadan.

_ Deux hommes suffiront bébé, lui conseilla Kalaina. Marco, continua-t-elle pour lui, il vaut mieux que tu reste sur le navire avec Kenji, Ace et pop's au cas où. Garp est un malin, on ne sait jamais avec lui. Sans parler de Kobby et Hermep, ses apprentis : s'ils sont toujours avec Garp et fouineur comme ils ont l'air de l'être, ils risquent de s'en mêler. Je préfère éviter des risques.

_ Bonne idée, accorda Shanks, Ben, dit-il à son bras droit, toi et Yassop viendrez avec Kala et moi. Vous êtes ceux qui en savez le plus à part Marco.

_ S'il y a un souci, Marco, continua Kalaina pour son ami, appel-moi via le vent.

Ben savait que cela avait un lien avec son contrôle sur le vent mais il ne savait pas comment elle pourrait entendre l'appel de Marco à la distance où ils seraient sûrement. En voyant cependant les regards de compréhension sur les visages de Marco et Shanks, il comprit que eux, savaient parfaitement de quoi elle parlait.

_ Tu ferais un bon capitaine, Kala, la complimenta Shanks.

_ C'est surtout parce que j'ai de bonnes informations, tu sais, lui dit-elle en souriant cependant au compliment.

_ Pas seulement, la contredit Marco, d'accord avec Shanks. Tu t'entends bien avec l'équipage mais tu sais quand les stopper. Tu sais exactement quoi dire quand il le faut sans outrepasser tes limites et surtout, tu es assez puissante pour défendre seule un navire entier ! Si jamais tu fonde un équipage pirate, ils te suivront sans hésiter.

Ne sachant pas quoi dire et ayant peu l'habitude des compliments, Kalaina lui sourit simplement. Elle embrassa ensuite Shanks avant de s'appuyer contre sa poitrine pour profiter encore du soleil avant qu'il ne se couche …

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Six jours passèrent encore avant que le Force Rouge ne soit plus qu'à deux heures de Fushia. Comme il faisait encore jour, ils jetèrent l'encre près d'une petite île déserte et attendirent que la nuit tombe. Quand il fit nuit noir, ils se dirigèrent silencieusement vers la crique proche de la forêt où voulait accoster Shanks. Éclairés seulement par les rayons de la lune, ce fut seulement grâce à leur bonne connaissance des environs qu'ils évitèrent les rochers et les endroits où l'eau était trop basse pour le navire. Ils arrivèrent finalement à bon port et jetèrent l'encre. Shanks attira tout le monde dans la salle à manger pour éviter de se faire entendre de l'île.

_ Yassop, Ben, commença Shanks pour eux, vous venez avec Kala et moi comme prévu. Lucky, tu gère le navire avec Marco. Il n'est pas de l'équipage mais nos passagers sont sous sa protection et il sera le seul à savoir comment nous contacter en cas d'urgence. Ça risque de prendre une bonne partie de la nuit, si ce n'est de la matinée aussi. Alors ne vous inquiéter pas si on ne reviens pas. Vous attendez sur le navire sans faire de bruit.

_ Que fait-on si des marines passe à côté de nous ? Demanda l'un des pirates.

_ Vous ne bougez pas et vous vous taisez, intervint Kalaina d'une voix ferme. Je m'occupe de protéger le navire. Vous ne serez pas vu.

Sachant qu'elle « contrôlait » le vent et l'eau, les pirates l'écoutèrent sans faire d'histoire. Kalaina s'était ensuite retourné avec Shanks vers Kenji, entre eux deux. Ils s'agenouillèrent à sa hauteur et Kalaina lui dit :

_ Papa et mamma vont aller voir une dame, mon chéri. Comme il est tard, je veux que tu reste avec tonton Coco. Il va s'occuper de toi. D'ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle après un court instant de réflexion, tu peux dormir avec tonton Ace et papy si tu veux.

_ Vrai ? Demanda Kenji, ravi de dormir avec son deuxième tonton et son papy.

_ Vrai de vrai, lui assura Shanks en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Et comme tu es très fort, tu vas aider tonton Coco a veiller sur eux, tu veux bien ?

Kenji gonfla sa poitrine de fierté, sous le regard attendris de ses parents, tonton et amis.

_ Promis, papa, moi fort ! Aider tonton Coco !

_ Ça me rassure, bonhomme ! Rit Marco en le prenant dans ses bras. Avec toi ici, on ne craint rien !

Kenji rit joyeusement. Quand ils vit ses parents se relever, il réclama un bisou.

_ Sois sage, mon chéri, on fais au plus vite, lui dit Kalaina.

_ d'accord mamma.

Shanks l'embrassa à son tour avant de sortir main dans la main avec Kalaina, Ben et Yassop sur les talons. En chemin, Shanks et Kalaina firent un bref arrêt dans leur cabine. Poussée par son instinct, Kalaina tenu absolument à prendre de l'argent.

_ Tu tiens vraiment à transporter une aussi grosse somme ? S'étonna Shanks en voyant la somme importante qu'elle sortit de sa boite.

_ Ça nous évitera de revenir, répondit-elle avec un haussement d'épaule en cachant son argent dans une poche intérieur de sa veste. Et n'oublie pas qu'on doit trouver une maison. Je n'ai pas envie de me trimballer la boite partout et de passer mon temps à faire des allers et retours !

Acceptant la logique de sa compagne mais se promettant de la surveiller, Shanks la suivit hors de leur cabine. Ils descendirent ensuite rapidement du navire, où Kalaina stoppa. Elle s'approcha ensuite de l'eau et s'accroupit devant la mer. Curieux de son manège, Ben et Yassop interrogèrent Shanks du regard. Ce dernier désigna simplement Kalaina du regard après leur avoir fait signe de se taire. Ils reportèrent donc leur attention sur la compagne de leur capitaine mais ne virent rien d'intéressant. Et ils comprirent encore moins quand elle revint vers eux en chuchotant :

_ Ils ont acceptés. Le navire est protégé et ils me préviendront aussi en cas d'attaque. Ils ont même proposé de nous guider chez Dadan.

_ Bonne idée, approuva Shanks, ravi de ne pas chercher des heures, je ne sais pas exactement où est sa cabane.

_ Comment … ? Commença Yassop.

_ Plus tard, interrompit fermement Kalaina.

Elle prit aussitôt la tête et les mena à travers la forêt, guidée par une légère brise. Ils marchèrent lentement à travers la forêt, évitant les racines et pièges naturels en tout genre. Le problème, c'est qu'ils ne pouvaient éviter de se faire repérer par les animaux de cette forêt ! Résultat, ils se retrouvèrent bientôt avec un sanglier géant ! Alors que les hommes allaient le tuer, attirant l'attention sur eux à cause des fusils de Yassop et Ben, Kalaina écarta son bras droit sur le côté pour leur faire signe d'arrêter et ordonna rapidement :

_ Ne tirez pas, ne bougez pas. Laissez-moi faire.

Après un rapide sourire rassurant pour Shanks, elle s'avança vers le sanglier sans crainte. Mais la crainte fut ressenti par les hommes malgré leur confiance en ses capacités.

_ Lui faire confiance, marmonna Shanks pour lui-même, ne voulant pas perturber Kalaina quelle que soit la technique qu'elle utilisait, lui faire confiance, lui faire confiance, …

_ Je ne pense pas que ça fonctionne comme ça, cap'taine ! Lui dit Yassop, partagé entre l'amusement et l'inquiétude.

De son côté, Kalaina s'avançait sereinement vers le sanglier malgré le piaffement de ses sabots et son regard annonçant clairement qu'il était prêt à charger. Sans jamais quitter le sanglier des yeux, Kalaina dit alors au sanglier, la voix légèrement apaisante et envoûtante :

_ Tu es une belle bête. Je ne te ferais pas de mal. Je veux seulement passer. Passe ton chemin et aucun mal ne te sera fait. Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance …

La voix mystique de Kalaina avait attiré non seulement le sanglier mais aussi les trois hommes. Fascinés devant cette voix envoûtante, ils semblaient prêt à écouter le moindre de ses ordres … Ce ne fut que lorsque le sanglier partit et que Kalaina se tut qu'il semblèrent se réveiller ! En voyant leurs airs hagards, elle eut un petit rire penaud et leur dit :

_ Désolé, je ne contrôle pas cette technique.

_ Comment fais-tu ? S'enquit Shanks alors qu'ils reprenaient la route. Tu ne m'as jamais dis que tu avais cette capacité !

_ Normal, elle n'est pas à moi, répondit-elle. Je l'ai emprunter à l'un des autres !

_ Comment ça ! Questionnèrent les trois hommes.

Kalaina stoppa et se tourna vers Shanks. Ignorant Ben et Yassop, elle regarda Shanks, les sourcils froncés :

_ Je ne t'ai pas parlé de ça ?

_ Tu m'as seulement vaguement dit qui ils étaient pour toi, répondit Shanks en faisant attention à ses mots. Je sais que ton arrivée à quelque chose à voir avec le papier de ta boite et la conversation que tu as eu avec Althéa avant de les sauver mais c'est tout.

_ Merde ! Jura Kalaina. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé, j'ai complètement oublié de vous en parler !

_ Ce n'est pas grave, la rassura Shanks avec un sourire apaisant, tu nous en parleras plus tard.

_ Le plus tôt sera le mieux, répondit gravement Kalaina. Les choses vont bouger. Marco et toi devez être au courant … D'ailleurs, reprit-elle après un moment de silence songeur, je crois que j'en profiterai pour tout dire en même temps à Ben et Yassop.

_ Ben était prévu, commença Shanks, curieux, mais pourquoi Yassop ?

_ Mon instinct, répondit simplement Kalaina, les yeux dans le vide. Je sais que je dois lui en parler aussi. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, j'en sais rien encore.

_ Heu … ! Fut le seul son de Yassop à cette conversation étrange.

Les ayant momentanément oubliés, Shanks et Kalaina se tournèrent vers eux. Leur visage brusquement sérieux, ils écoutèrent leur capitaine et Kalaina :

_ Pas un mot de ça à quiconque, ordonna Shanks.

_ Vous comprendrez plus tard, ajouta Kalaina, mais les enjeux sont trop important. Je n'hésiterais pas à tuer quiconque trahira Ace ou les autres.

_ Quels autres ? Demanda Yassop, acquiesçant tout de même à la demande. Et pourquoi seulement Ace ?

_ Plus tard, répondit simplement Kalaina en se remettant en route.

Le reste du chemin se fit en silence. Ils marchaient toujours prudemment à cause des embûches de la forêt mais ils ne croisèrent plus aucun animal géant, par chance. Ils finirent par arriver une heure plus tard sur un chemin qui les mena à une cabane en bois.

_ C'est là, reconnu aussitôt Kalaina.

Elle se dirigea alors vers la porte et frappa vivement. Après avoir été accueilli par le silence, Kalaina frappa plus fort et plus longuement, gagnant cette fois-ci des jurons, des bruits et des grognements de l'intérieur. Quand ils entendirent des pas lourds se diriger vers la porte, Shanks se mit à côté de Kalaina. Ben et Yassop posèrent leurs mains sur leurs armes, prêts au cas où. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, ils parvinrent à rester de marbre malgré l'air endormie et ahurie de Dadan en voyant Shanks Le Roux, pas moins, sur la pas de sa porte en pleine nuit !

_ Mais … Mais … Balbutia-t-elle un instant avant de se reprendre rapidement. Qu'est-ce que tu fou ici en pleine nuit, Le Roux ? Tu es fou ? Tu ne sais pas que Garp est sur l'île ! Je ne veux pas d'ennui avec la marine alors déguerpit vite d'ici !

_ Impossible, intervint Kalaina, le visage grave, on doit vous parler, maintenant ! Ajouta-t-elle un peu plus durement quand elle vit Dadan ouvrir de nouveau la bouche.

_ On sait très bien que Garp est sur l'île mais ce qu'on a a te dire nécessitait notre présence ici, continua Shanks, le visage aussi sérieux que Kalaina. On est venu ici directement de Marineford pour parler à tes hommes et toi.

Le nom de l'endroit où avait été tué Ace amena une expression douloureuse sur le visage de Dadan avant qu'elle ne le masque.

_ Les journaux et Garp nous ont dit ce qui c'est passé là-bas, grogna Dadan, une main serrée en boule et l'autre allant dans la maison prendre ce qu'ils comprirent être son arme. Ace a été tué et tu n'étais pas là, Le Roux.

_ Je me battais contre un équipage pirate qui avait l'intention de bloquer la route de Barbe-Blanche, répondit Shanks, les sourcils froncés pour masquer les reproches qu'ils se faisaient assez lui-même.

_ Puisque vous ne voulez pas écouter, intervint plus fortement Kalaina, je ne vois qu'un seul moyen …

_ Kala … , la coupa Shanks, se demandant ce qu'elle avait en tête.

Kalaina lui fit un signe de tête négatif et reporta son attention sur Dadan. Elle lui dit alors sans détour :

_ Ace est vivant !

Après un silence de stupeur provoqué par la déclaration brusque de Kalaina, tout le monde sembla agir : Dadan se rua avec sa hache sur elle, dans l'intention bien visible de lui faire payer ses moqueries pour Ace. Derrière elle, ses hommes avaient pris leurs armes en mains et visaient leur petit groupe. Dans le même temps, Shanks, Ben et Yassop avaient dégainés leurs armes. Ils s'apprêtaient tous à s'attaquer les uns les autres mais Kalaina intervint : aidé par ses amis qui avaient senti le danger pour elle, tout le monde fut repousser à terre avant d'être pris jusqu'à la taille dans une prison d'eau. Incapable de bouger le bas de leurs corps, ils ne purent qu'abandonner la lutte après quelques minutes.

_ Vous êtes enfin calmés ? Déclara simplement Kalaina.

Ils détournèrent tous la tête pour la voir assise en tailleur entre eux, face à Dadan. Elle regarda un instant Shanks, qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Comprenant, Kalaina le libéra. Elle garda cependant les autres sous la garde de son amie. Shanks rejoignit Kalaina et s'assit à ses côtés.

_ Tu as mangé un fruit du démon, pensa comprendre Dadan avec un grognement.

_ Non, répondit Kalaina sans détour, étonnant les bandits qui crurent cependant à une farce. Vous ne me croyez pas, je sais, ajouta-t-elle, mais je m'en fou ! J'ai autre chose à faire.

_ Libère-nous, ordonna Dadan.

_ Vous ne me connaissez pas, reprit Kalaina pour Dadan en ignorant son ordre, mais vous pensez vraiment que Shanks serait capable de faire une farce pareil ? Vous savez à quel point Luffy et lui sont proches, continua-t-elle après un regard tendre pour son compagnon. Vous savez qu'il ne ferait jamais souffrir Luffy intentionnellement.

_ Le Roux, peut-être, accorda Dadan.

Elle avait vite comprit que cette fille ne les relâcherait pas avant d'avoir dit ce qu'elle avait à leur dire. Sans compter qu'elle aurait pu facilement leur faire du mal mais elle les gardait simplement prisonniers, y compris les deux hommes de Le Roux, d'ailleurs. Et puis, Dadan ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir une faible lueur d'espoir pour Ace au vue du sérieux sur les visages de Le Roux et ses amis. Cependant …

_ Vous, en revanche, continua Dadan, je ne vous connais pas.

Elle regarda Shanks et continua :

_ Je sais que tu n'es pas un homme qui se fait avoir aussi facilement, Le Roux, même si c'est une femme. Je connais aussi le lien spécial entre Luffy et toi et je sais que jamais tu ne le ferais souffrir en inventant un mensonge aussi énorme. Mais …

Dadan se tu, ne sachant comment exprimer à haute voix ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment. Le voyant, Kalaina vint à son secours :

_ Vous avez beau avoir confiance en Shanks, dit-elle doucement, vous avez peur de croire une inconnue pour ensuite vous rendre compte que je vous aie trompé. Après ce que les journaux ont racontés et les photos qui ont été diffusées, ajouta Kalaina, je peux facilement vous comprendre. Alors si vous voulez, je vous emmène le voir.

Dadan releva la tête, surprise de la demande et le cœur battant fortement tant la pensée de savoir Ace vivant se faisait de plus en plus grande.

_ Nous avons accosté dans une petite crique déserte, continua Kalaina, ce n'est qu'à environ une heure d'ici à travers la forêt.

_ Je connais cette crique, dit Dadan, encore méfiante malgré l'espoir qui naissait en eux, personne n'y va jamais. C'est l'endroit idéal pour une embuscade.

_ Mais aussi l'endroit idéal pour cacher un pirate sois-disant mort ! Répliqua doucement Kalaina. Ecoutez, ajouta-t-elle en voyant Dadan prête à répliquer une fois de plus, je comprends votre méfiance mais la seule manière de vous prouvez que je dis la vérité est de nous suivre au navire de Shanks. Si vous voulez une assurance, ajouta-t-elle après un bref regard pour la hache de Dadan qu'elle comprit être en granit marin, je vous servirais d'otage !


	12. Chapter 11

Bonjour à tous, encore un nouveau chapitre. Je suis heureuse que vous aimez. J'espère que vous continuerez à appréciez malgré l'absence de Luffy. Rassurez-vous, il sera enfin là au chapitre 20 et Ace sera éveillé peu après. Je sais, je sais, c'est long ! Mais j'ai une idée de la suite et ça doit se passer comme ça ! Vous ne voudriez pas que j'aille trop vite et que je gâche l'histoire, tout de même ! ; -)

Chapitre 11 :

L'idée saugrenue de Kalaina de se laisser prendre en otage provoqua des exclamations de surprises parmi Dadan et tous les hommes. L'un d'entre eux réagit pourtant plus violemment que les autres :

_ Servir d'otage ! S'exclama Shanks en se levant d'un bond, furieux et inquiet. Non mais t'es complètement malade ! Même si tu dis la vérité, je t'interdis de risquer ta vie, tu m'entends ?

Curieux et surpris de voir Shanks Le Roux perdre son calme légendaire comme ça, Dadan et ses hommes regardèrent avec curiosité la jeune femme se lever tranquillement pour faire face à Shanks.

_ Écoute, bébé, lui dit Kalaina en prenant sa main, surprenant un instant les bandits qui comprirent alors la relation entre ces deux là, je sais pourquoi tu es inquiet … Mais tu sais aussi la grande différence entre nous, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix douce après un court instant de silence où elle vit brièvement la douleur de Shanks au souvenir de sa famille.

Personne ne savait à quoi elle faisait allusion mais tous regardaient avec attention la discussion entre les deux malgré l'intimité du moment.

_ Tu sais très bien de quoi je suis capable, surtout pour vous et les autres. Et tu sais aussi que la convaincre autrement prendrait trop de temps. A ton avis, continua-t-elle en posant sa main sur sa joue, comment réagirais-tu si on te disais que l'un d'eux a survécu ?

Shanks savait qu'elle parlait de sa famille. En temps normal, il n'aurait jamais permis à quiconque d'aborder le sujet ainsi mais Kalaina était spécial. Elle était bien la seule qui pouvait se permettre d'en parler : Shanks savait qu'elle le faisait uniquement pour le rassurer et lui faire comprendre ses actions. Jamais elle ne le ferais souffrir, il le savait parfaitement … Et même si elle était forte, avoir une hache sur le cou était une toute histoire : un faux mouvement et tout était fini …

_ Je sais que tu as raison, commença Shanks, mais si tu bouge, …

_ Tu as confiance en moi, bébé ? Lui demanda Kalaina, le regard assuré et un doux sourire aux lèvres.

Oui, il avait confiance en elle. Il n'y avait même pas besoin de se poser la question. Il ne voulait simplement pas la perdre, et surtout pas de cette manière. Elle dégageait cependant une telle confiance et une telle sérénité qu'il su que tout se passerait bien. Kalaina avait toujours eu le don de le rassurer quand il doutait. Et là, elle venait encore d'agir … Il lui adressa donc un sourire plus apaisé et acquiesça silencieusement.

_ Tout se passera bien, lui dit Kalaina avec un baiser qu'il lui rendit volontiers.

Kalaina se tourna enfin vers les autres et demanda à son ami de libérer tout le monde. Quand l'eau s'évapora, ils se relevèrent tous. Dadan et ses hommes restèrent cependant tranquille. La proximité de Le Roux et cette femme ajouté à la conversation leur faisait sérieusement croire qu'effectivement, Ace avait bel et bien survécu. Ils avaient cependant besoin de le voir pour s'en assurer. Ils avaient besoin de le voir respirer avant de laisser la joie couler librement en eux … Les hommes de Dadan attendirent donc les ordres de leur patronne … qui fit alors quelques pas en direction de Kalaina, la hache levée. Kalaina ne réagit pas lorsque la hache s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son cou. Elle porta plutôt son regard calme et plein d'assurance sur Dadan.

Yassop et Ben voulaient intervenir à la menace mais Shanks leur fit un signe de tête négatif et leur chuchota :

_ Ayez confiance en elle. Elle sait ce qu'elle fait.

_ Tu n'es pas inquiet, cap'taine ? Questionna Yassop alors que les deux femmes se fixaient en silence.

_ Tais-toi au lieu de raconter des âneries, le réprimanda Ben en voyant le regard noir que Shanks porta sur Yassop un bref moment.

Leurs attentions fut vite retournées vers les deux femmes lorsque Kalaina lui dit :

_ On y va quand vous voulez.

_ Si tu as mentis … , la menaça Dadan.

_ Je me laisserais faire, termina Kalaina, un petit sourire apaisant aux lèvres.

Dadan se mit alors dans le dos de Kalaina. Elle agrippa rapidement le dos de sa cape blanche dans sa main vide d'arme, laissant l'autre se reposer sur l'épaule de Kalaina de façon à ce que la lame ne soit qu'à quelques centimètres de son cou. Elle avertit ensuite Shanks :

_ Emmène-nous à ton navire. Un faux mouvement et ta copine y passe.

Shanks adressa un dernier regard inquiet à sa douce avant de faire demi-tour. Ben et Yassop l'entourèrent aussitôt mais sur un ordres de Dadan, certains de ses hommes séparèrent les trois pirates, laissant le reste se mettre entre eux et les deux femmes. Ce n'est qu'ensuite que Dadan ordonna le départ.

Pendant une bonne demi-heure, ils avancèrent dans la forêt, éclairés cette fois-ci par les torches du clan Dadan. Connaissant parfaitement la forêt, les bandits évitèrent facilement les lieux habituels où se terraient les animaux dangereux. Ils étaient cependant tendus, méfiants et prêts à se défendre.

Pour le clan Dadan, c'était une question d'honneur vis à vis de Ace et Luffy. Même s'ils rêvaient que Ace soit bien vivant, ils ne pouvaient pas oublier l'idée d'un piège pour avoir le dernier frère : Luffy. Et il était hors de question qu'ils se laissent capturer pour attirer Luffy à ses ennemis …

Pour Shanks, la rencontre qu'il espérait facile malgré ce que lui soufflait son subconscient tournait presque à l'horreur pour lui : sa femme était maintenant menacée de mort, de la même manière que l'avait été sa famille. Le poings serré, Shanks se jura mentalement que cette fois-ci, il ne laisserait pas une personne qu'il aime mourir pour lui. Il avait beau savoir au fond que la colère et la méfiance du clan Dadan étaient compréhensive, il avait beau savoir que tout irait bien une fois qu'ils verraient Ace, Shanks ne pouvait s'empêcher de comparer cet événement avec celui qui lui avait coûté sa famille. Les circonstances étaient différentes. Les ennemis pas vraiment ennemis et la menace pas vraiment une menace puisqu'ils disaient vrai. Cependant, Shanks ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'imaginer le pire des scénarios …. Secouant la tête et respirant calmement pour reprendre le contrôle de ses nerfs, Shanks se concentra de nouveau plus attentivement sur la route.

Le silence continua encore durant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Kalaina le brise. La voix calme et presque joyeuse malgré les circonstances, elle déclara :

_ Il faudrait peut-être penser à prévenir Coco et les autres, bébé. Ils ne vont pas vraiment appréciés mon nouveau collier !

_ Tu crois que c'est le moment de plaisante, Kala ? Lui reprocha Shanks en lui adressant un bref regard tendre mais inquiet.

_ Elle a pourtant raison, intervint Dadan. Bon point pour toi, gamine !

_ Je m'appelle pas gamine ! Bouda Kalaina en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Mon prénom, c'est Kalaina.

_ Eh bien, gamine, insista Dadan, ne pouvant empêcher un sourire amusé d'apparaître au vu du comportement enfantin de Kalaina, préviens donc tes amis. Je suis sûr que ton fruit du démon te le permet.

_ J'ai pas mangé de fruit du démon, leur répéta Kalaina en demanda tout de même l'aide de son ami, et je dois m'arrêter.

_ Très bien, accepta Dadan en stoppant tout le monde, mais pas d'entourloupe.

Ignorant le commentaire et la hache toujours proche de son cou, Kalaina ferma ses yeux, concentra son énergie dans sa voix et déclara dans un souffle d'où ils sentirent la puissance dégagée :

_ Coco, c'est Kala, on arrive avec le clan de Dadan. Ne tirez sous aucun prétexte.

« Pourquoi ? Questionna la voix de Marco dans sa tête. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

_ Rien de grave, répondit-elle de ce même souffle puissant porté par le vent, la seul manière de le prouver la vérité est de les amener au navire. Mais j'ai dû … faire quelque chose, termina-t-elle après une brève hésitation pour ne pas aussi se faire engueuler par Marco !

_ Ça m'étonnerait que ça suffise à Coco, marmonna Shanks, connaissant suffisamment Marco maintenant.

« Comment ça « quelque chose » ? Entendit-elle Marco demander pendant que Dadan demandais à Shanks ce qu'il voulait dire et à qui elle parlait. Qu'as-tu encore fais comme ânerie ? »

_ Pourquoi tout le monde pense que je fais toujours des bêtises ? Bouda Kalaina. Je suis plus une enfant !

_ On peut se poser la question ! Répliqua Dadan. Allez ! Ajouta-t-elle en tirant un coup sec sur la cape de Kalaina, finis de causer avec ton ami imaginaire, gamine ! On y retourne.

_ Je dois y aller Coco, déclara rapidement Kalaina, n'oublie pas de transmettre les ordres.

Alors qu'elle entendait Marco commencer à s'inquiéter et à lui hurler dessus, Kalaina coupa la connexion et se remit en route après avoir remercié son ami.

_ Merci, Dadan ! Lui dit alors Kalaina, surprenant les bandits.

_ Pourquoi ? S'étonna Dadan. C'est pas comme si je t'avais aidé !

_ Bien sûr que si, répliqua joyeusement Kalaina en regardant Dadan du coin de l'œil, tu m'as évité une belle engueulade !

_ Ça m'étonnerait que tu y coupe, ma douce, lui dit Shanks, amusé malgré leurs positions mutuelles.

_ Mais non ! Dit Kalaina.

Elle adressa un sourire amusé à Dadan et ajouta :

_ Tu vas me protéger, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Moi ? S'étonna Dadan, les yeux grands ouverts par la demande de cette gamine. Alors que ma hache est sur ton cou ?

_ C'est un petit détail, dit négligemment Kalaina, faut pas s'en faire pour ça. Je suis sûr qu'on deviendra vite amies !

_ Serais-tu folle, gamine ? Ne pu s'empêcher de demander Dadan, au vu du comportement et des répliques de Kalaina.

La phrase de Dadan fit pouffer de rire Shanks, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu dans le silence de la forêt !

_ Pourquoi tu te moques de moi, bébé ? Se plaignit Kalaina. Elle est méchante avec moi !

_ Je suis plutôt d'accord avec elle, répondit Shanks en portant un regard amusé et amoureux sur elle, tu ES folle ! A se demander comment j'ai pu finir avec toi ?

_ Parce que tu étais déjà à moitié fou ! Répliqua Kalaina avec un petit rire, provoquant les rires de Dadan et ses hommes.

_ Vous formez une belle brochettes de tarés ! S'exclama Ben, aussi amusé que Yassop à la situation. Kalaina à une hache à son cou, nous sommes menacés par des armes, mais vous rigolez quand même entre vous ! Ouais ! C'est à se demander qui es le plus fou ?

L'intervention de Ben fit redoubler les rires de tout le monde, sauf Yassop avec qui Ben partagea un regard dépité mais amusé malgré tout. Ils avaient vraiment choisi le bon capitaine ! Entre sa femme et ses fils adoptifs, ils formaient une sacré famille de taré ! Manquerait plus que Garp s'y ajoute …

Alors qu'ils approchaient enfin du navire, Shanks, Kalaina et Dadan continuèrent de faire connaissance et de s'envoyer des vannes à la figures ! Dadan n'avait pas enlevé sa hache du cou de Kalaina mais elles discutaient ensemble comme si elle se connaissaient depuis des années malgré le doute qui persistait en elle sur la survie de son fils adoptif ! La folie de Kalaina était vraiment contagieuse ! …

A bord du Force Rouge, l'ambiance était cependant tout autre ! Après l'appel de Kalaina, Marco s'était empressé d'avertir Lucky et les autres. Inquiet et redoutant le pire avec les idées farfelues de Kalaina, ils préparèrent leurs armes au cas où. Posté sur le toit de sa cabine où dormaient Ace et son père, Marco observait l'orée de la forêt. Ce ne fut que vingt minutes après « l'appel » de Kalaina qu'il vit des ombres sortirent de la forêt. Quand il vit une tignasse rousse, il sauta sur le pont en criant :

_ Les voilà !

_ Bien, déclara Lucky en se dirigeant aussitôt avec Marco et les autres près de la passerelle, on va enfin savoir ce qui se passe.

_ J'aimerai surtout comprendre quelle ânerie a encore fait Kalaina ! Déclara Marco, les yeux rivés sur les figures qui se dessinaient petit à petit à la lueur des torches et des rayons de la lune. La connaissant et vu comment elle a évitée mes questions, continua-t-il, je suis sûr que …

Il s'interrompit brusquement en voyant Shanks, Ben et Yassop menacé par les armes de plusieurs bandits. S'il n'y avait eu que ça, ça aurait été, mais voilà, il vit aussi la hache de la femme qu'il supposait être Dadan collée au cou de son amie.

_ Putain de tarée ! S'exclama Marco dans un mélange de colère et d'inquiétude, pourquoi elle se laisse faire, cette abrutie !

Ignorant les ordres de Kalaina et les appels de Lucky, Marco se transforma en phénix et fonça sur son amie …

De son côté, le petit groupe s'était rapidement calmé à l'approche du navire. Redevenue sérieuse, Kalaina fixait le Force Rouge, où elle apercevait la tignasse blonde de Marco. Kalaina connaissait son ami. Elle savait qu'il n'écouterait pas ses ordres quand il verrait la hache. Elle ne pouvait pourtant pas le laisser attaquer Dadan et ses hommes …

_ Attention ! Les avertit alors gravement Kalaina. Coco va attaquer !

_ Coco ! Répéta Dadan en fixant le navire en quête d'une menace tout en continuant d'avancer. Ton ami invisible ?

Un soudain flamboiement bleu et jaune du navire attira leur attention : regardant en direction du navire, ils virent soudain une sorte d'oiseau géant jaune et bleu foncer sur eux sous les cris de quelques hommes du navire.

_ Mais … Qu'est-ce que … Balbutièrent quelques hommes de Dadan.

La surprise se peignait également sur le visage de Dadan mais il était dû à ce que ses hommes avaient pris pour un oiseau géant ! Contrairement à eux, elle avait parfaitement reconnu un des amis de Ace :

_ Marco le phénix ! S'exclama alors Dadan, revenu de sa surprise de le voir là. Comment a-t-il fini avec toi, Le Roux ?

_ Pas le temps, intervint rapidement Kalaina.

Sans une explication et grâce à l'aide de ses amis, un mur d'eau solide entoura son cou, la protégeant de la hache le temps que le vent l'emmène en avant du groupe, presque aussitôt rejointe par Shanks, Ben et Yassop. Ignorant les exclamations de choc de Dadan et des bandits qui comprirent qu'elle aurait pu les libérer tous les quatre quand elle voulait, Kalaina cria alors à Marco :

_ Vas-tu écouter ce que je dis, espèce d'abruti ?

L'évasion de Kalaina avait été si rapide que Marco ne s'en rendit vraiment compte que lorsqu'il l'entendit hurler contre lui. Soulagé de la voir libre mais furieux qu'elle se soit laissé faire, Marco atterrit devant elle. Son mode phénix toujours actif, il cria à son tour, sous les regards amusés de Shanks et ses deux amis :

_ Qui tu traites d'abruti, andouille ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de la laisser mettre cette foutue hache à ton cou ? Non mais t'es pas bien ? Et toi, ajouta-t-il soudain pour Shanks qui aurait bien aimé resté en dehors de l'histoire, tu pouvais pas l'empêcher ?

_ Tu crois vraiment que je peux empêcher cette tête d'âne de faire ce qu'elle a envie ? Répliqua Shanks qui aurait préféré rester spectateur.

_ Tu n'avais qu'à l'attacher ! Répliqua Marco.

Alors que Marco continua un instant de hurler sur Kalaina pour se soulager un peu avant de s'en prendre à Shanks, Ben et Yassop riaient à l'échange. Le clan Dadan, eux, croyais vraiment être tombé au milieu d'une bande de fou ! Après les événements s'étant passés devant leur cabane, voilà maintenant qu'un pirate de Barbe-Blanche s'associait avec le rival de son capitaine !

De son côté, Kalaina avait regardé en silence son compagnon et son ami se crier dessus à qui mieux mieux ! C'est à croire qu'il ne connaissait que ce moyen de parler ! Et Ben et Yassop qui riaient ! Il y avait un temps pour jouer et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment ! … Elle fonça alors d'un pas furieux vers Shanks et Marco avant de les tirer chacun par l'oreille, les calmant aussitôt !

_ Kala ! Gémirent-ils tous les deux en tentant de la faire lâcher prise.

_ Je suis peut-être une vraie gamine les trois-quart du temps, leur dit-elle, la colère visible, mais je sais quand m'arrêter, contrairement à vous ! Alors arrêtez vos âneries !

Elle lâcha leurs oreilles, qu'ils s'empressèrent de masser avec des grimaces de douleur.

_ Bordel, mais d'où lui vient cette force ? Marmonna Shanks pour lui-même.

_ Des arts martiaux, répondit Kalaina avec un sourire narquois, l'ayant entendu, vous connaissez ?

_ Tu pratique les arts martiaux ? Questionna Shanks, connaissant effectivement cette discipline. Pourquoi tu l'as pas dis ? Gémit-il, un peu peur maintenant des coups qu'elle pourrait donner !

_ Et perdre mon petit avantage contre vous ? Répliqua Kalaina sans en dire plus sur le sujet. Maintenant, ajouta-t-elle d'emblée en se tournant vers Dadan qui ne savait visiblement pas trop comment se comporter au milieu de cette bande de fou, on y va !

Dadan ne voulait cependant pas bouger d'ici avant d'avoir un minimum d'explications. Elle commençait peut-être à les croire mais elle voulait des réponses. Et foi de Dadan, elle allait en avoir !

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Marco ? Questionna-t-elle alors. Surtout si tôt après ... après Marineford ?

_ Kala et Shanks t'ont dis pourquoi nous sommes ici, répondit Marco, la tutoyant comme elle le faisait. Alors tu crois vraiment que j'allais laisser Ace seul ?

Dadan savait très bien la relation qu'entretenaient Marco et Ace par des lettres de ce dernier. Alors s'il y avait une personne en qui elle pouvait se fier quant à la survie de Ace, c'était lui. Or, il n'était pas du tout malheureux ou en colère de la mort de Ace comme elle s'y attendait. Son regard dégageait plutôt une joie de vivre et un vrai bonheur. Aucun sentiment qu'on ne pouvait trouver sur une personne venant récemment de perdre son compagnon. Dadan accepta donc la vérité. Ace était vivant. Cet andouille était vivant ! Elle comprit enfin que Le Roux et la gamine ne lui avait jamais mentit … La gorge nouée et des larmes de joie menaçant de couler, Dadan fixa ses yeux rougis sur Marco et déclara à voix basse, tentant de garder le contrôle de ses émotions devant tous ces hommes :

_ Il est vraiment vivant, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Tu veux le voir ? Demanda Marco après un hochement de tête affirmatif.

_ Oui, répondit simplement Dadan.

Des larmes de joie coulaient librement sur le visage de quelques hommes de Dadan, qui suivirent quand la petite troupe se rendit lentement au navire.

_ Putain, jura Kalaina alors qu'ils approchaient de la passerelle où les attendaient Lucky et quelques autres pirates, si j'avais su, tu te serais débrouiller seul, Coco !

_ Comment voulais-tu que je sache qu'elle me croirait si facilement ? Répliqua-t-il alors que Dadan pouffait de rire en entendant le surnom de Marco et comprenant que c'était de lui dont parlait la gamine tout à l'heure.

_ Ace me parlait de vous deux dans ses lettres, expliqua alors Dadan après s'être calmé.

Elle suivit les pirates sur le Force Rouge et poursuivit pour Marco :

_ Alors je savais que tu serais bien l'un des rares à ne pas mentir sur ce genre de chose.

_ J'espère que tu n'as pas d'autres surprises de ce genre, Coco, l'avertit Kalaina sans menace, parce que sinon, tu te démerde seul avec Garp ! En attendant, ajouta-t-elle d'emblée en stoppant tout le monde devant la cabine de Marco et empêchant les questions, Dadan, tu dois savoir que Ace est dans le coma.

_ Dans le coma ? Répéta Dadan, secoué par la brusque nouvelle, mais …

_ Il va se réveiller, la rassura aussitôt Kalaina avec sincérité, ses yeux confiants rivés sur ceux de Dadan, mais lui et pop' étaient au bord de la mort.

_ Pop's, répéta encore Dadan.

Dadan avait beau avoir douté de Kalaina jusque là, maintenant qu'elle savait la vérité, elle ne pouvait que la croire. Elle ne doutait pas de Shanks mais Marco était plus rassurant pour elle au vu de son lien avec Ace. Mais lorsqu'elle voyait l'amitié visible entre Marco et Kalaina, Dadan se dit que finalement, la gamine était une bonne personne.

_ Barbe-blanche est également vivant, expliqua Kalaina de but en blanc.

Après un moment où les inévitables cris de surprises et questions retentirent parmi le clan Dadan, Kalaina reprit :

_ Je vous expliquerais plus après que vous les ayez vu. En attendant, ajouta-t-elle en ouvrant la porte de la cabine, allez le voir. Vous avez besoin d'être rassurés.

Elle encouragea Dadan d'un doux sourire et la poussa gentiment dans la pièce, vite suivit par ses hommes.

Dans la cabine, Dadan resta un instant immobile devant les corps allongés de Ace et Barbe-Blanche. La peau pâle, ils respiraient pourtant sereinement, signe qu'ils étaient endormis, ou dans le coma comme elle venait de l'apprendre. La réalité reprit alors le dessus et Dadan se précipita près de Ace pour s'agenouiller à ses côtés. La main sur les cheveux de son fils adoptif, elle ne pu retenir les larmes de joie que ses hommes versaient déjà, soulagés et heureux qu'il soit en vie …

Kalaina, Shanks et Marco regardèrent un instant Dadan pleurer de soulagement sur le corps de Ace avant de fermer la porte pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

_ Je suppose que tu as ramené Kenji à son lit ?Demanda Kalaina à Marco.

_ Oui, acquiesça Marco, après ton appel. Vu que le clan Dadan arrivait, j'ai préféré le changer de pièce. Ça sera plus facile de lui expliquer la situation demain que maintenant, alors qu'on doit encore parlé avec Garp.

_ Bonne idée, approuva Kalaina en s 'asseyant à terre. Maintenant, va falloir se décider comment agir …

Marco et Shanks la rejoignirent au sol avec Ben et Yassop, laissant les autres hommes surveiller et gérer le navire. Shanks prit Kalaina contre elle avant qu'elle ne poursuive :

_ Vu comment Dadan te fais confiance, Coco, tu devrais venir avec nous. Ben, Yassop, vous pouvez rester sur le navire pour veiller sur Kenji, Ace et pops ? Leur demanda-t-elle. On peut se débrouiller tous les trois mais je préfère qu'il y ai plus de monde ici au cas où.

_ Tu penses qu'on sera attaqué ? Demanda Shanks, sachant les intuitions que pouvait avoir Kalaina.

_ Je ne sais pas trop, répondit-elle, songeuse et le regard dans le vide, mais je préfère être certaine. Il ne faut pas oublier en plus que c'est l'île de Garp et qu'il y a une base de la marine pas très loin. Et avec nos pensionnaires, mieux vaut être prudent.

_ Bonne idée, approuva Ben, imité par les trois autres hommes. On resteras ici dans ce cas.

Yassop acquiesça également. Ben et lui savaient très bien que leur capitaine, Marco et Kalaina savait se défendre mais s'ils étaient attaqués, le Force Rouge serait la cible la plus évidente : personne n'irait penser chercher Shanks Le Roux dans la cabane d'un bandit au milieu de la forêt. Alors mieux valait garder un maximum d'hommes sur le navire.

_ Merci, leur dit Kalaina, reste à savoir ensuite …

Elle fut interrompu par l'ouverture de la cabine de Marco. Le clan Dadan, les yeux rougis mais beaucoup plus joyeux que tout à l'heure, s'approchèrent d'eux. Après les avoir rejoint au sol, Dadan demanda la première chose qui les inquiétaient :

_ Quand va-t-il se réveiller ?

_ On ne sait pas, répondit Kalaina, gérant la conversation après un accord silencieux de Shanks, c'est le problème avec les comas profonds. Le doc de Shanks dit que ça peut prendre des années ou jamais, dans le pire des cas. Mais rassurez-vous, ajouta-t-elle d'emblée en posant un regard rassurant dans celui inquiet de Dadan, je sais que Ace sera éveillé avant la fin de l'année. Je ne peux rien dire pour pop's mais Ace sera éveillé d'ici la fin de l'année.

_ Comment peux-tu le savoir si même le doc de Le Roux ne le sais pas ? Demanda Dadan, curieuse. Comment peux-tu être si sûr pour Ace et pas pour Barbe-Blanche ?

_ Secrets trop dangereux entre toutes les mains, répondit gravement Kalaina. J'ai confiance en vous mais moins de monde le savent pour le moment, mieux c'est. Tout ce que je peux vous dire pour le moment, c'est que j'ai un lien avec Ace qui me permet de savoir ce qu'il ressent, s'il est blessé, …

_ Un lien ? Ne pu s'empêcher de demander Shanks.

_ Tu ne le sais pas ? S'étonna Marco.

_ J'ai complètement oublié de vous en parler à tout les deux, expliqua Kalaina, penaude, je le ferais après avoir parlé à Garp.

_ Garp ! S'exclama Dadan, le lien entre elle et Ace oublié. Vous voulez mettre Garp dans la confidence ? Vous êtes fou ! Il va le livrer à ces enculés de la marine !

_ Non, assura Marco, je ne sais pas comment il va réagir à la présence de père et à la notre mais je peux t'assurer que jamais il ne trahira Ace. Tu n'étais pas là, à Marineford, continua-t-il, les yeux dans le vague car revivant les souvenirs de la bataille, tu n'as pas vu sa rage quand ce salaud a attaqué Ace.

_ Je suis certaine que Garp à démissionné à cause de ce que ce _chien _a fait à Ace et à tenter de faire à Luffy, ajouta Kalaina.

_ Luffy ! S'inquiéta Dadan. Il a été blessé ? Où est-il d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas pris avec vous ?

_ Luffy était déjà partit avec Trafalgar Law, un autre pirate, quand je suis arrivé, expliqua Shanks, un peu inquiet pour son protégé.

_ Luffy a été blessé, répondit honnêtement Kalaina, mais je sais très bien que Law, qui est médecin, l'a soigné. A l'heure actuelle, Luffy est en sécurité sur une île dont personne n'osera approcher.

_ C'est vrai ? Demanda Dadan a Shanks et Marco.

Kalaina n'était pas du tout contrarié qu'on doute d'elle. Elle comprenait le besoin de Dadan de se rassurer auprès de gens qu'elle connaissait et qu'elle savait proche de Luffy.

_ Oui, la rassura Shanks avec un petit sourire, Luffy ne craint rien pour le moment. J'essayerai de l'amener plus tard mais on a plus urgent à faire pour le moment.

_ Comme parler à Garp, reprit Kalaina. C'est son île, expliqua-t-elle ensuite à Dadan, il apprendra forcément notre présence un jour ou l'autre alors mieux vaux le prévenir avant. Surtout qu'il sera sûrement ravi d'apprendre que Ace est vivant. En plus, malgré sa démission, il entraîne toujours les recrues. Alors il pourra nous informez si nous sommes repéré par la marine.

_ Pourquoi avoir choisi cette île ? Demanda Dadan, comprenant leur désir de mettre Garp dans la confidence mais pas le choix de l'île. Elle est un peu trop évidente !

_ Justement non, intervint Shanks. Même si personne ne sait que Ace et Barbe-Blanche ont survécu, mon intervention à Marineford m'a ciblé plus que d'habitude : un yonko qui en aide un autre, c'est rare. Ils vont se méfier de moi plus que d'habitude, maintenant. Sans compter barbe-noire qui veux maintenant ma peau autant que celle de Luffy. Le nouveau monde ou Grandline sont trop dangereux pour Ace et Barbe-Blanche. West blue est trop risqué car tout le monde sait que mon île natale se trouve là-bas. East blue est la mer la plus calme et une où je vais souvent, personne ne se posera de question sur ma longue présence ici. Et si jamais le bruit de leur survie s'ébruite, c'est bien l'un des derniers endroits où on viendra les chercher, surtout étant donné que l'île est sous la protection de Garp, bien connu pour sa haine des pirates.

_ En particulier de toi, Le Roux, ajouta Dadan, un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.

_ Ouais, soupira Shanks en se passant la main dans les cheveux, le convaincre de nous laisser rester ici ne va pas être de la tarte, mais on a pas vraiment le choix. Je préfère l'avoir de notre côté.

_ Je me charge de lui, ordonna Kalaina, mais je vais l'amener à votre cabane, ajouta-t-elle pour Dadan, qui acquiesça son accord. C'est plus discret.

_ Je ne veux même pas savoir comment vous allez l'amener chez nous, lui dit Dadan, moins j'ai de contact avec lui, mieux je me porte ! En revanche, ajouta-t-elle en portant brièvement un regard sur la porte maintenant fermé où reposait Ace et son père, je voudrais bien savoir qui a sauvé Ace et Barbe-Blanche : le clan Dadan a une dette envers cette personne.

_ Voilà autre chose, maintenant ! Marmonna Kalaina pour elle-même après un gémissement tout en posant sa main sur son front en signe de dépit. J'espère vraiment pas qu'ils vont me suivre partout pour payer leur sois-disant dette ! Putain ! Les bandits peuvent pas rester des bandits ? Non, ils doivent absolument avoir de l'honneur !

Alors que les pirates présents riaient au marmonnement de Kalaina que tous entendirent, le clan Dadan, eux, comprirent alors parfaitement qu'elle était la raison de la survie de Ace et son père. Sans que Kalaina puisse réagir, elle se fit alors tirer des bras de Shanks et pris dans une étreinte de mort par Dadan, bientôt suivit par la majorité de ses hommes. Étouffée sous les larmes et les embrassades, Kalaina entendit à peine les remerciement que Dadan marmonna inlassablement.

De leurs côtés, les pirates étaient mort de rire devant la scène. Surtout Shanks et Marco qui savaient que Kalaina aurait préféré rester bien sagement dans l'ombre et ne pas subir ces embrassades énergiques ! La voilà cependant étouffée par les remerciements plutôt fort de la mère nourricière de Ace ! Elle qui avait dû mal à recevoir des marques d'affections, la voilà servit …

_ Air ! Parvint finalement à dire Kalaina, rouge du manque d'air.

Pitié d'elle et la voyant bientôt au bord de l'asphyxie, Shanks vint à son secours. Il calma les bandits et finit par les éloigner avant de séparer Dadan de Kalaina.

_ Je sais que tu veux la remercier, Dadan, plaisanta Shanks avec un petit rire alors que Kalaina s'appuyait contre lui pour reprendre son souffle, mais pas besoin de nous l'étouffer, tu sais !

_ Pourquoi ? Questionna Dadan. Pourquoi l'avoir sauvé ? Et comment ?

Il fallu cependant attendre plusieurs minutes pour que Kalaina retrouve suffisamment son souffle pour répondre, mystérieuse et grave :

_ J'avais les moyens de les sauver alors je l'ai fait. Il était hors de question que je les laisse mourir sans rien faire. D'où je viens, notre gouvernement est différent du vôtre, continua-t-elle, et nos « soldats » sont vraiment les gentils, contrairement à la marine et vos têtes entubées d'ici ! Or, là-bas, poursuivit-elle en ignorant les rires étouffés suite à son surnom pour les dragons célestes, ne pas aider quelqu'un quand on le peut est puni par la loi. Ça s'appelle non assistance à personne en danger. On nous inculque cela jeune. Nous avons vu beaucoup de guerre dans le passé, chez moi. Maintenant, nous nous soucions plus de la vie humaine. Quand on peut sauver quelqu'un, on le fait. Cela va contre la morale de beaucoup de gens d'en regarder d'autres mourir sans rien faire. En plus, j'avais été envoyé à Marineford parce que j'étais la seule capable de les sauver. Comment ? Par des techniques que je suis actuellement la seule à connaître, c'est tout ce que vous saurez là-dessus pour le moment, dit-elle d'un ton sans réplique. Et ils seraient peut-être éveillé si ce salaud de Teach ne nous avait pas attaqué en route, termina-t-elle avec haine.

_ Quoi ? Demanda Dadan. Qui ?

Concentré sur le discours de Kalaina, elle avait tout de suite senti plein de secrets et de mystère dans sa vie. Pourtant, Dadan savait aussi maintenant que Kalaina ne leur mentirait pas. Et bien que curieuse, elle accepta la réponse mystérieuse de Kalaina sans poser de questions. De toute façon, si elle avait bien compris ses sous-entendus, elle saurait la vérité plus tard. Alors elle attendrait sans la pousser. Pour Dadan, pousser les gens à leur révéler leurs secrets ne faisait que les repousser un peu plus … Mais lorsqu'elle avait entendu parlé de l'attaque et de ce Teach qu'elle ne connaissait pas, elle avait réagit.

Marco, Shanks, Ben et Yassop prirent alors le relais. Omettant les secrets de Kalaina qu'ils connaissaient et dont elle n'avait pas parlé, ils racontèrent au clan Dadan ce qui avait conduit Ace à être capturé par la marine : la trahison de Teach, ou barbe-noire, et le meurtre de son commandant, la décision de Ace de le poursuivre, … Ils leur racontèrent tout jusqu'à Marineford. Hésitant à leur parlé de la batailles, les pirates le firent pourtant devant l'insistance de Dadan. Inquiète et émue pour les deux garçons, Dadan avait pourtant été fier de voir à quel point ils étaient prêt à aller l'un pour l'autre … Suivit le côté de l'histoire des pirates avec l'arrivée de Kalaina, la fuite, les soins, l'enterrement, l'attaque de barbe-noire, leur séparation d'avec les frères de Marco et leur voyage jusqu'ici …

Au cours du récit un peu long, la fatigue commença à se faire sentir chez certain. N'ayant pas parlé à Garp et voulant le faire cette nuit, Shanks demanda à Abel de leur amener du café et de quoi manger. Ensuite, quand ils furent un peu plus éveillé, Shanks, Marco, Kalaina et Dadan mirent un plan au point pour amener Garp chez le clan Dadan et le pousser à accepter de les aider …


	13. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 :

L'aube approchait. Dans une cabane construite au sommet d'un arbre, l'ex vice-amiral Monkey D Garp était éveillé. Son regard mélancolique porté sur l'horizon, il laissait ses pensées dérivées sans vraiment se concentrer sur l'une d'entre elle … Installé ici depuis la bataille de Marineford, Garp n'allait à Fushia que pour boire au bar de Makino et faire sa réserve de nourriture qu'il ne trouvait pas dans la forêt. Bien qu'ayant accepter de continuer les entraînements des recrues, il voulait d'abord se remettre de la mort de Ace. Garp avait beau dire à tous qu'ils haïssaient les pirates, Ace était son petit-fils, peut-être pas de sang mais de cœur. Il veillait sur lui et Luffy depuis leurs naissances, les élevait et les protégeait de son mieux. Ils étaient sa famille, les seuls à qui il aurait voulu léguer son héritage. Dragon avait abandonné sa famille depuis longtemps. Ace était maintenant mort. Il ne lui restait que Luffy, caché il ne savait où. Sa seul réjouissance était de le savoir vivant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Law l'avait aidé et il s'en moquait. Tout ce qui l'intéressait était de savoir son petit fils vivant : Law ne l'aurait pas aidé s'il n'avait pas eu l'intention de le sauver. Le problème pour Garp était maintenant de décider quoi faire avec Luffy …

Garp interrompit ses pérégrinations mentales quand il entendit quelqu'un approcher. Il fut aussitôt sur ses gardes. Personne ne venait jamais ici à part Makino et le maire. Mais au vu de l'heure matinale, ils étaient tous deux au lit. Et les pas qu'ils entendaient étaient assurés. Ce n'était pas les pas de quelqu'un qui s'était égaré en forêt. Sans compter que si tel était le cas, la personne aurait appelé à l'aide en voyant la cabane. Non, cette personne venait spécifiquement pour lui … Quand les pas s'arrêtèrent au pieds de la cabane, Garp su qu'il avait vu juste.

_ Je sais que tu es éveillé Garp, déclara soudain une voix de femme. Descend, je dois te parler.

Garp pencha légèrement la tête pour voir le regard malicieux d'une jeune femme tourné vers lui. Malgré sa fine carrure, Garp déduisit de sa confiance et de ses mouvements fluides qu'elle savait se défendre. Elle n'était cependant pas une pirate, à moins qu'elle soit nouvelle et folle au point de vouloir l'attaquer ! Quant à sa cape blanche, malgré la ressemblance avec celles de la marine, Garp savait qu'elle n'en faisait pas partie. Il en déduisit donc que c'était une civile qui savait se défendre …

_ Tu as fini de m'étudier ? Demanda la jeune femme, comment si elle savait ce qu'il pensait !

Curieux, Garp sauta devant elle, poussant la jeune femme à l'éviter de justesse.

_ Qui es-tu ? Demanda Garp, les sourcils froncés. Que fais-tu ici ?

_ Je m'appelle Kalaina, se présenta-t-elle, je suis une connaissance de Dadan. On a besoin de te parler.

_ De quoi ? Demanda, Garp. Qu'est-ce que Dadan peut bien me vouloir au milieu de la nuit ? Et pourquoi n'est-elle pas venu elle-même, d'ailleurs ?

_ C'est moi qui ait décidé de venir te chercher, répondit Kalaina. Vient maintenant, ça va être long et je veux dormir !

L'air innocent de Kalaina quand elle ordonna à Garp de le suivre le fit éclater de rire. Cette fille avait vraiment du cran pour lui ordonner de le suivre sans lui demander son avis !

_ Tu crois vraiment que je vais suivre une gamine sans savoir où je vais et pourquoi ? Demanda Garp, calmé mais ses yeux rieurs. Tu ne manque pas de cran !

Kalaina le regarda un instant en silence avant de soupirer. Garp pensa qu'elle allait abandonner mais elle gémit alors pour elle-même, assez fort pour qu'il l'entende :

_ Ils vont encore m'engueuler quand ils vont savoir ça ! C'est vraiment pas juste ! Pourquoi j'ai toujours les têtes de mules ? Je peux pas avoir une gentil personne sage et bien obéissante pour une fois ? Non, il faut qu'ils en fassent tous à leur tête !

_ Bwahahahahahahahaha ! Rit encore une fois Garp en entendant les plaintes de la jeune fille. Tu me plais gamine ! Tu es la première personne à me faire rire depuis plus d'un mois !

L'allusion à Marineford ramena la nostalgie sur le visage de Garp et poussa Kalaina à retrouver son sérieux. En voyant maintenant son air grave et sa posture de chef, Garp se fit plus méfiant. Cette fille étrange préparait quelque chose. Garp s'attendait à une attaque mais il fut assez surpris quand elle lui dit simplement :

_ Ce que j'ai à te dire concerne justement ce qui s'est passé à Marineford, et plus particulièrement l'un de tes petits-fils.

Kalaina savait qu'elle risquait déjà une attaque de Garp en faisant allusion à ses petit-fils. Alors elle avait préféré éviter de mentionner Ace. Et elle vu juste quand Garp lui fonça dessus, poing en avant. Malheureusement pour lui, une solide barrière de vent aussi stoppa le poing de Garp avant de le renvoyer en arrière. Encastré dans un arbre, Garp se redressa rapidement. Au lieu de la ré-attaquer comme il l'aurait fait en temps normal, il regarda la jeune femme. Sa posture n'avait pas changé d'un pouce malgré l'attaque. Les bras croisés, elle conservait son air sérieux mais semblait détendue et pas du tout apeurée par l'attaque. Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle avait de l'expérience en combat :

_ Tu es une satané pirate, grogna Garp. Toi et tes hommes avez décidé de m'attaquer pour augmenter vos primes, c'est ça ? Après tout, ajouta-t-il sans fierté, je suis l'un des plus fort de la marine, même si je n'en fais plus partie.

_ Non, répondit tranquillement Kalaina, tu as tout faux. Je suis juste venue avec quelques amis te parler de ton petit-fils.

_ Que lui veux-tu ? Grogna Garp en avançant lentement, menaçant. Vous n'en avez pas assez fait ?

_ Mes amis et moi cherchons seulement un endroit où le mettre à l'abri pour qu'il se remette de ses blessures.

C'était vrai, après tout ! Garp parlait de Luffy. Kalaina, de Ace ! Le fait est qu'ils étaient tous les deux ses petit-fils et que Kalaina avait bel et bien soigné l'un d'eux ! Garp n'avait pas besoin de savoir lequel des deux c'était … Pour le moment !

La réponse de Kalaina stoppa Garp. Bien que surpris car sachant que Luffy était partit avec Law, il vit cependant la sincérité dans ses yeux. Le problème pour lui à cette réponse était :

_ Si tu as aidé mon petit-fils, tu fais forcément partit d'un équipage pirate. Je sais très bien que Luffy est partit avec Law.

_ J'ai rencontré mes amis en route, répondit Kalaina en choisissant ses mots pour ne pas qu'il lui reproche d'avoir mentit plus tard. Quand j'ai vu les blessures de ton petit-fils, je me suis invité de force sur leur navire pour le soigner. Après cela, ils ont proposé de nous conduire ici pour le mettre à l'abri. Maintenant, ajouta-t-elle d'emblée en voyant Garp prêt à ouvrir la bouche, voudrais-tu bien venir chez Dadan avec moi, s'il te plait ? Mes amis t'y attendent et nous pourrons te montrer ton petit-fils.

Garp resta silencieux un instant, étudiant le visage de la jeune femme. Il n'y avait aucune peur, aucun doute. Elle dégageait une tel confiance et une tel sincérité que Garp su qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Mais il était méfiant de nature et repoussa cette idée au fond de son esprit. Il était hors de question qu'il se laisse avoir par des pirates. D'un autre côté, si son petit-fils était vraiment là, Garp devait à tout prix le voir. Il devait s'assurer que l'un des derniers membres de sa famille allait bien. Luffy était maintenant le seul pour qui il serait prêt à faire des folies. Alors …

_ Très bien, je te suis chez Dadan, dit-il en brandissant un poing dans sa direction, mais si vous avez blessé mon petit-fils ou si vous m'avez mentit, …

Kalaina sourit et acquiesça silencieusement, lui signifiant qu'elle se laisserait faire. Elle se remit ensuite en route, prenant le chemin indiqué par Dadan pour retourner à sa cabane. Elle ne put pourtant pas s'empêcher de marmonner, autant pour elle-même que pour Garp :

_ Décidément, c'est à se demander pourquoi toi et Dadan ne vous entendez pas !

_ Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Garp, juste derrière elle. C'est un bandit, je ne m'entend pas avec les criminels !

_ Vous avez pourtant beaucoup de points communs ! Répliqua Kalaina sans quitter la route des yeux, comme par exemple celui de menacer les gens !

_ Hein ? Fut la réponse de Garp, se demandant pourquoi Dadan aurait menacé cette femme, elle qui préférait plutôt restait tranquille dans sa cabane.

_ Elle ne m'a pas cru quand je lui ai dit avoir aidé ton petit-fils, répondit Kalaina, amusée à se souvenir, alors j'ai dû le lui montrer. Mais bien sûr, j'avais une hache à mon cou ! Ajouta-t-elle, riant maintenant. Mes amis n'étaient pas très content avec moi !

_ Et ça te faire rire ? Demanda Garp, avant de rire à la légèreté de la jeune femme à cette situation.

_ Je la comprend, répondit Kalaina avec un haussement d'épaule, comme je vous comprend. A votre place, si quelqu'un me parlait des miens avec une telle désinvolture après les événements de Marineford, continua-t-elle, ne se retournant pas pour voir Garp qu'elle devinait sombre à ses souvenirs, je ne me serais pas gênée pour l'attaquer !

Garp ne trouva rien à redire à cela, simplement parce qu'il n'en avait pas envie et qu'il ne connaissait pas cette femme pour pouvoir la juger. Le reste du trajet se passa donc en silence. S'étant méfié de l'endroit où elle le menait réellement, Garp fut un peu surpris quand il reconnu bientôt le chemin menant à la caban du clan Dadan. Bien que la jeune fille avait semblé hésiter à certain endroits, Garp comprit alors que c'était sûrement parce qu'elle ne connaissait pas bien les environs.

Ils arrivèrent finalement chez Dadan une demie-heure plus tard. La lumière était allumé et on entendait des voix venant de l'intérieur. Garp identifia celle de Dadan et cru même en identifier une autre mais cela ne pouvait pas être lui ! Surtout pas sur son île ! De plus en plus curieux et inquiet pour son petit-fils, Garp passa devant la jeune fille et entra sans frapper … pour se retrouver face à une scène auquel il n'aurait jamais penser assister : Dadan buvant et riant avec Le Roux et Marco le phénix ! Garp ne savait pas ce qui était le pire : la voir rire si peu de temps après la mort de Ace et sa dernière réaction envers lui ou la présence de deux pirates, dont un qu'il haïssait ?

Alors que les deux pirates regardaient maintenant Garp avec méfiance et calme, Dadan porta sur lui un regard heureux que Garp n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps ! Grognant de rage, Garp était partagé entre son désir d'engueuler Dadan et celui d'attaquer les deux pirates. Son hésitation fut pourtant totalement oublié lorsqu'il entendit rire derrière lui. Se retournant vivement, Garp porta ses yeux furieux sur ceux rieurs de Kalaina. Poussant un grognement furieux, Garp fonça sur elle … Pour se retrouver face à Marco en mode phénix et à l'épée de Shanks.

Les deux pirates se doutaient fortement de la réaction de Garp quand il les verrait. Et comme Kalaina était celle qu'il l'avait amené ici, il y avait de grande chance que Garp la cible. Civile ou pas, quand Garp pétait un câble, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter, ou presque …

_ Tu ne la touche pas, Garp, grogna Shanks.

Garp regarda les deux pirates un instant. Il ne savait pas ce que Le Roux faisait ici avec le commandant de la première division de Barbe-Blanche et une inconnue mais c'était vraiment curieux … et inquiétant pour son petit-fils s'il était vraiment mêlé à leur histoire. D'un autre côté, malgré tout ce que Garp pouvait dire, il savait très bien que Le Roux ne ferait jamais de mal à Luffy. Quant à Marco le phénix, il ne voudrait sûrement pas s'en prendre au frère de son ami. Garp se recula donc, attendant d'avoir un peu plus d'explications. Il alla alors s'asseoir en tailleur contre le mur face à la porte.

Le voyant maintenant calmé, Marco annula son mode phénix et s'appuya contre le mur près de la porte, les bras croisés. Shanks prit la main de Kalaina et l'entraîna entre Marco et lui. Commençant à être fatiguée de cette journée mais sachant qu'une discussion longue les attendait, Kalaina alla prendre un morceau de viande et du café que Shanks avait fait pour elle avant de retourner s'asseoir entre les deux pirates restés debout.

Le silence s'installa alors. Les deux pirates et Garp se fusillaient du regard. Le clan Dadan regardait ça avec appréhension, redoutant une nouvelle attaque. Quant à Kalaina, elle mangeait et buvait tranquillement, regardant tout avec amusement. Elle finit son morceau de viande et son café avant de croiser finalement le regard de Dadan. Quand cette dernière vit le regard amusé de Kalaina, elle ne pu empêcher un sourire de remplacer son inquiétude : Dadan avait suffisamment discutée avec Kalaina pour savoir qu'elle ne serait jamais si détendue s'il y avait une menace. Ainsi rassurée par le simple regard de Kalaina, Dadan éclata de rire, bientôt suivit par Kalaina !

Interrompant leur duel de regard, les hommes portèrent des regards ahuris sur les deux femmes.

_ Vous pensez vraiment que c'est le moment de rire ? Grogna Garp.

_ C'est toujours le bon moment pour Kala, lui dit Shanks amusé en portant un regard tendre sur sa douce.

_ Je t'ai rien demandé le Roux, grogna encore Garp.

Et les pirates reprirent leur duel de regard ! Le sourire de Kalaina s'effaça, remplacée par une légère colère face à ces têtes de mules. Poussant un soupir d'impatience, Kalaina se leva, attirant les regards sur elle.

_ Vous croyez vraiment que c'est le moment de vous regardez en chien de faïence ! Dit-elle sèchement aux trois hommes en les regardant un à un. On a autre chose à faire !

Elle alla s'asseoir près de Dadan et s'allongea pour poser sa tête sur l'une des cuisses de Dadan. Un peu surprise de cette action, Dadan regarda Kalaina, visiblement épuisée. Dadan lui sourit donc et posa sa main sur Kalaina en signe d'acceptation.

_ D'où tu connais la gamine, Dadan ? Demanda Garp, surpris du comportement des deux femmes.

Les deux femmes portèrent des regards amusées l'une sur l'autre avant que Dadan ne réponde :

_ J'ai rencontré la gamine il y a quelques heures !

_ Et vous êtes aussi proche ? S'étonna Garp. Tu ne laisse personne t'approcher comme ça !

_ Solidarité féminine ! Répondit Kalaina en le regardant brièvement, la vieille et moi, on se comprend !

_ Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça, gamine ! Grogna Dadan, ses yeux recelant malgré tout une certaine affection.

_ Et toi de m'appeler gamine, rétorqua Kalaina avec un petit sourire.

_ Sûrement pas, la contra Dadan, tu es une vraie gamine, ça te vas très bien !

_ Pareil pour toi ! Tu es vieille !

Alors que les deux femmes continuaient de s'envoyer des piques, Garp les regardait. Il était à la fois étonné du comportement si différent de d'habitude de Dadan et sa colère d'être ignoré ainsi. Dadan ne laissait personne l'approcher et lui parler ainsi. Et n'avaient-ils pas quelques chose d'important à lui dire concernant son petit-fils ? … Garp regarda les autres hommes de la pièce. En voyant leurs sourires amusés face aux comportements des deux femmes, la colère l'emporta :

_ Je croyais que vous aviez des choses à me dire ? Grogna-t-il, les poings serrés. Et où est Luffy ? Tu m'as dit qu'il serait ici.

_ Luffy ? S'étonnèrent Dadan, les deux pirates et quelques uns des brigands.

_ Bah quoi ! Répliqua Kalaina sans bouger sa tête, il voulait pas me suivre ! Fallait bien que je lui dise quelque chose !

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as encore dis comme ânerie, Kala ? Soupira Shanks et hochant la tête face à sa compagne insouciante.

_ J'ai pas menti, d'abord, geignit Kalaina, boudeuse. La vieille, se plaignit-elle d'emblée à Dadan, dit-leur, toi, que je suis pas une menteuse !

_ Répond donc à la question, gamine, rétorqua Dadan après un bref éclat de rire. Je croyais que tu voulais dormir ?

_ Ouais, dodo marmonna Kalaina. Très bien, ajouta-t-elle un plus fort après un court instant de silence. Je lui ai dit que j'avais soigné son petit-fils et que vous m'aviez aidé à l'amener ici pour le mettre à l'abri. Je lui ai aussi promit de le lui montrer. J'ai pas dit qui il était et où il serait ! Je suis pas une menteuse !

_ Alors où est-il ? Demanda Garp à Kalaina, préférant ignorer le plus possible les deux pirates.

Malheureusement pour lui, ce fut Shanks qui répondit après un autre regard tendre sur sa belle qui avait fermé ses yeux.

_ Il est sur mon navire, lui dit Shanks, attirant le regard méfiant et colérique de Garp sur lui. Et avant de grogner une fois de plus, ajouta-t-il d'emblée en voyant Garp ouvrir la bouche, tu as beau me détester, tu sais très bien que je ne ferais jamais de mal à tes petit-fils.

_ De toute manière, intervint Kalaina d'une voix maintenant sérieuse, il ne s'agit pas de Luffy. Lui, il va bien et est en sécurité.

_ Tu te fou de moi ? Grogna Garp. Je n'ai plus qu'un petit-fils, à cause de ces satanés pirates ! Alors ne vient pas me raconter de sornettes !

_ Tu me fais chier ! Lui dit Kalaina, sèchement, en portant un regard froid sur lui. J'en ai ma claque de t'entendre grogner et déblatérer des âneries à tout va !

_ Kalaina … Commença Dadan, un peu peur d'une attaque de Garp en le voyant de plus en plus furieux.

_ Non, l'interrompit Kalaina, sans bouger du sol, cet abruti va écouter. Si je te dis qu'il s'agit pas de Luffy, c'est qu'il s'agit pas de Luffy, continua-t-elle d'emblée pour Garp, qui se forçait à ne pas attaquer cette jeune femme d'apparence frêle. Tu es partis avant l'arrivée de Shanks (_je sais que Garp est revenu mais je modifie cela_.) alors comment peux-tu savoir comment ça s'est terminé ? Comment peux-tu être sûr qu'on ne parle pas de Ace ?

_ J'ai vu son corps ! Cria presque Garp, brusquement debout tant il était furieux. Je l'ai vu se faire …. Je l'ai vu tomber. Personne ne peux survivre à ça ! Alors tais-toi avant que je ne le fasse pour toi ! Je me fou que tu sois ami avec Dadan, Le Roux ou qui tu veux, personne ne parlera de mes petits-fils comme ça !

Un regard insondable fixé sur Garp, Kalaina se redressa lentement. Assise en tailleur face à Garp toujours debout et menaçant, elle le regarda un instant avant de dire, sa voix calme résonnant dans le silence tendue qui régnait :

_ Je savais bien qu'on pouvait te mettre dans le coup. Tu les aimes trop pour leur faire du mal. Mais écoute-bien, Garp, ajouta-t-elle en portant un regard grave sur lui, je ne t'ai pas mentit. J'ai débarqué à Marineford à peu près au même moment que Shanks. Grâce à une amie, Ace était toujours vivant. Je me suis dépêché de le faire venir près de moi après avoir copié son corps, continua-t-elle en faisant signe à Garp de se taire – ce qu'il fit étonnement, je me suis ensuite bel et bien incrustée de force sur le navire de Shanks. C'était le seul en qui j'avais suffisamment confiance pour m'aider à cacher Ace le temps qu'il se remette de ses blessures. Les soins ont été très dur, continua-t-elle, mais j'ai réussi à le sauver de la mort. Malheureusement, ce traître de Teach nous a attaqué et m'a forcé à abandonner les soins plus vite. Il est bien vivant, dans le coma mais vivant.

Elle se tut et fixa silencieusement Garp. Ce dernier refusait visiblement de la croire. Kalaina se disait déjà chanceuse qu'il ait accepté de se taire ! Elle était cependant fatiguée de cette journée et de forcer tout le monde à croire qu'elle n'était pas une ennemie ou une menteuse. Soupirant, elle se recoucha donc sur Dadan et dit :

_ Dis-lui, la vieille. J'en ai ma claque de me répéter sans cesse !

_ Je me fou de ce qu'elle a a dire, Gronda aussitôt Garp, ses poings serrés à s'en blanchir les phalanges. Si tu penses que ton lien avec Le Roux et Dadan va t'aider à gagner ma confiance, tu te trompe lourdement. Tu as embobiner Dadan je ne sais comment. Continua-t-il en déversant tout ce qu'il ressentait, même cet idiot de Le Roux s'est fait avoir ! J'ai toujours dit que les pirates étaient des criminels, maintenant, continua-t-il après un bref regard haineux pour Shanks, tout aussi en colère mais se retenant pour ne pas aggraver les choses, on peut aussi dire qu'ils sont idiots ! Ça ne marchera cependant pas avec moi ! Je ne sais pas encore ce que tu mijote mais crois-moi, je vais le savoir. Il est hors de question que je laisse une salope dans ton genre déshonorer la mémoire de Ace pour avoir Luffy. Maintenant que tout le monde sait que Luffy et Ace sont frères, poursuivit-il alors que personne ne voyait la colère qui montait rapidement en Kalaina, tu es prête aux pires bassesses pour capturer Luffy et le tuer comme vous avez tuez son frère ! Et ça, …

Avant même que Shanks et Marco, furieux, puissent lui faire ravaler ses propos, un vent violent surgit d'ils ne savaient où ouvrit violemment la porte et fonça sur Garp. La seconde suivante, Garp allait s'encastrer dans un arbre.

Alors que des regards de choc fixaient soit la porte ouverte soit Kalaina, cette dernière se releva lentement. Shanks allait lui parler mais en voyant la colère rayonner par vague autour d'elle, il se dit qu'il était plus prudent de la laisser régler ses compter avec Garp. Il laissa donc sortir sa compagne.

_ N'intervenez pas, chuchota Shanks pour Marco et le clan Dadan. Laissez-la s'occuper de Garp. J'interviendrais avec Marco si ça dégénère.

_ Garp va la tuer, chuchota Dadan, peur pour la gamine.

_ Tu devrais plutôt avoir peur pour Garp, répondit Marco après un hochement de tête négatif.

Peur pour leurs amis et curieux de ce qui allait se passer, ils sortirent rapidement dehors. Ils virent Garp, debout et prêt à l'attaque, faire face à une Kalaina calme mais dont le visage baissé et le corps exprimaient toute sa fureur.

Kalaina avait écouté Garp en silence. Elle comprenait sa colère et son inquiétude. Elle comprenait sa méfiance. Il était cependant hors de question qu'elle reste sans rien dire alors qu'il l'accusait de vouloir tuer ses protégés ! De quel droit osait-il insinuer pareil chose ? De quel droit la jugeait-il sans la connaître ? … Sa fureur augmentait lentement. Elle avait du mal à la retenir. Elle voulait faire payer Garp. Il était hors de question qu'elle laisse passer ces accusations. Elle s'était alors levée lentement. Son pas était lent et calme. Son visage : froid et furieux. Dehors, elle vit Garp qui se relevait. Ils se firent face, cherchant à faire baisser les yeux de l'autre. Ils étaient cependant de la même trempe. Ils avaient le même caractère de plaisantins. Le même courage et la même détermination. Ils étaient surtout prêts à tout pour défendre les leurs. Aucun d'eux ne voulait cependant voir la ressemblance. Aucun d'eux ne voulait abandonner ses positions. Pour Garp, il était hors de question qu'il laisse une étrangère menacer sa seule famille restante sans rien faire. Pour Kalaina, il était hors de question qu'elle laisse passer ces accusations de meurtres contre ses protégés. Les gens allait devoir apprendre qu'on ne joue pas avec les leurs …

Alors que Shanks, Marco et le clan Dadan les rejoignaient dehors, la voix puissante, audible et mortellement dangereuse de Kalaina résonna soudain :

_ Je me fou totalement que tu sois le grand-père de Ace et Luffy. Je me fou totalement de ton amitié avec Dadan. Pour avoir oser insinuer que je déshonorait la mémoire de Ace, tu vas le regrettez. Pour avoir osezinsinuer que je voulais tuer Luffy, tu vas le payer.

Alors que Kalaina prononçait sa dernière phrase avec plus de force, le sol se mit soudain à trembler ! Déséquilibrer, certains tombèrent. D'autres durent se retenir aux arbres. Les yeux ahuris, ils regardaient tous Kalaina. D'où lui venait cette puissance ? D'où lui venait toute cette force alors qu'elle utilisait déjà l'eau et le vent ? Qui était-elle donc ? … Leurs questions furent cependant momentanément oublié quand Kalaina releva sa tête. Ayant tous leurs yeux fixés sur elle, ils virent parfaitement ses yeux : à l'origine vert, ils étaient maintenant marron ! Ce n'était pas tant le changement de couleur de ses yeux qui les effrayaient en plus de sa voix et du sol qui tremblait toujours, mais surtout le fait que les-dits yeux brillaient d'une telle force qu'ils semblaient capable de les réduire en poussière dans la seconde ! Ils dégageaient une telle menace que Garp ne pu s'empêcher d'être effrayé. Pour la première fois de sa vie, une femme l'effrayait au point qu'il souhaitait disparaître de sa vue à tout jamais !

N'étant pas visé par la colère de Kalaina, Shanks et Marco n'étaient pas effrayés par elle. Ils étaient surtout choqués de cette nouvelle démonstration de puissance : après l'eau, le vent et le sanglier, voilà qu'elle « contrôlait » maintenant la terre ! C'était à n'y rien comprendre ! Était-ce une autre capacité « empruntée » ? Et quel étaient ces mystérieux événements dont elle voulait parler ? …

_ Je suis le bras vengeur, poursuivit enfin Kalaina dans un grondement en faisant un pas en direction de Garp qui ne put s'empêcher de faire un pas en arrière au vu de l'aura dangereuse de Kalaina, celle qui agit en leurs noms et pour eux. Je suis la protectrice. Celle qui agit et punit. Par le jugement des Anciens, …

Au fur et à mesure que Kalaina continuer son monologue lourd de menace, Shanks comprit soudain pourquoi elle s'était mise dans une telle rage. Il ne comprenait pas grand chose à tout ce bazar mystérieux mais il savait une chose : seul une menace envers ses protégés pouvait là pousser à devenir aussi dangereuse. Et là, Garp avait menacé Luffy, que Kalaina aimait comme un autre fils. Même si c'était intentionnel et indirect car sois-disant perpétré par Kalaina, la menace avait été clair : la mort de Luffy. Ace avait été mentionné mais le déshonneur d'un « mort » n'était rien comparé à une menace de mort envers un fils, de sang ou non. Et ce tremblement de terre ! Ce n'était pas Kalaina. Shanks ne savait pas pourquoi elle était là ni quel était son but mais elle ne lui avait jamais cachée ses dons. Et là, il était clair que ce tremblement de terre était encore une nouvelle technique emprunté à l'un de ses protégés. Il ne savait pas comment ou pourquoi elle le faisait. La seul chose qu'il savait actuellement, c'est qu'il devait la stopper. Kalaina n'avait visiblement pas compris que Luffy était un autre de ses protégés sinon elle aurait réagit différemment. Et il savait pertinemment qu'elle ne voudrait pas qu'il arrive quelque chose au grand-père de Ace et Luffy, pas si cela impliquait une autre souffrance pour les deux garçons … Mais alors que Shanks faisait un pas en direction de Kalaina, Garp, plus ahuri que personne ne l'avais jamais vu, mit soudain un genou à terre ! La tête incliné vers le sol dans un respect que personne n'avait jamais reçu de sa part, Garp déclara d'une voix clair et visiblement pleine de remord :

_ Je demande humblement pardon à Sa Majesté pour mes propos. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez enfin de retour !

Alors que Shanks, Marco et le clan Dadan fixait maintenant Garp d'un air totalement ahuri, le tremblement de terre et Kalaina stoppèrent. Les mots et le comportement étrange de Garp semblait l'avoir calmé. Le visage dur, méfiante et le port royal, elle fixa Garp en silence un instant.

_ Qui es-tu ? Demanda-t-elle sèchement, étonnant un peu plus les autres par sa question.

Si la question de Kalaina leur paru étrange, ce ne fut cependant rien en comparaison de la réponse de Garp, la tête toujours inclinée vers le sol :

_ L'un des derniers membres de votre G.R, Majesté. Depuis la fin, les autres et moi-même protégeons de notre mieux les Héritiers connus en attendant votre retour. J'ai cependant échoué, continua Garp, plein de remord mais de fermeté face à Kalaina, j'ai échoué à protéger l'un d'eux. Par ma faute, vous …

_ Relèves-toi, Monkey D Garp, ordonna Kalaina en le coupant.

Alors que les autres écoutaient en silence, espérant comprendre un peu, Garp se releva pour faire face à Kalaina. L'immense respect qui se lisait maintenant dans ses yeux fit poser encore plus de questions aux témoins de la scène.

_ Tu n'as pas échouée, déclara Kalaina plus doucement en faisant relever les yeux de Garp qu'il avait gardé baissé. Ton petit-fils est vraiment sauvé. Puisque tu m'as reconnu, ajouta-t-elle d'emblée, tu sais que je ne mentirais pas là-dessus.

Garp savait effectivement qu'elle disait vrai. Il n'avait peut-être pas vu Ace mais il savait que son petit-fils était vivant. Maintenant qu'il l'avait enfin reconnu pour qui elle était vraiment, Garp savait qu'il n'y avait effectivement qu'elle qui pourrait avoir sauvé Ace. Se forçant à retenir ses larmes de joie, il afficha un immense sourire de soulagement. Après un bref rire joyeux, il inclina la tête vers Kalaina et lui dit respectueusement :

_ Je sais que c'est vôtre rôle mais je vous remercie infiniment d'avoir sauvé mon petit-fils, Majesté.

_ Aucun titre ou marque de respect pour l'instant, Garp, ordonna Kalaina, personne ne doit savoir pour le moment, surtout pas quand les autres sont je ne sais où. Il y a déjà assez de témoins comme ça, ajouta-t-elle en se retournant enfin vers les-dits témoins, les yeux grands ouverts par la stupeur.

Ayant momentanément oublié qu'ils étaient là suite à son choc de voir enfin sa Souveraine de retour, Garp se mit soudain devant elle, menaçant.

_ Calmes-toi Garp, lui ordonna Kalaina en se mettant devant lui pour le regard dans les yeux, ils sont avec moi. Tu peux leur faire confiance. Sans leur aide, je ne m'en serais pas sortit, et Ace non plus. En plus, ajouta-t-elle en allant se placer à côté de Shanks pour lui prendre la main, Shanks est mon compagnon.

Un instant surpris de cette annonce, Garp acquiesça cependant à l'ordre de Kalaina. Il s'avança alors vers Shanks, méfiant. Mais après une pression rassurant de la main de Kalaina, il se détendit. Il fut cependant surpris lorsque Garp lui tendit la main :

_ Il va me falloir un peu de temps pour accepter tes ordres, lui dit Garp, retrouvant enfin son regard rieur, mais je tiens à te remercier sincèrement pour avoir protéger Ace et Sa Ma … Kalaina, se reprit-il.

Les remerciement sincères de Garp surprirent un peu plus les deux pirates et le clan Dadan. Shanks accepta cependant la main tendu de Garp et répondit :

_ Tu ne crois tout de même pas que j'allais laisser tomber Ace et Kala ? Je suis peut-être un pirate, mais je ne suis pas un criminel.

_ Je m'en rend compte, accepta Garp, elle ne …

_ Je suis une idiote ! L'interrompit soudain Kalaina, songeuse jusque là.

_ Hein ? Firent plusieurs personnes, étonnés de son intervention.

Ils la regardèrent tous pour voir son visage illuminée de joie. Après sa rage, sa menace envers Garp et leur discussion bizarre, voilà maintenant qu'elle souriait et riait comme une gamine !

_ J'en ai trouvé un autre ! S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement en riant et frappant dans ses mains. Bébé, continua-t-elle en lui sautant au cou, j'en ai trouvé un autre ! C'est lui ! Et je sais lequel des six c'est !

La voir redevenir la femme qu'il aimait fit définitivement tomber la pression des épaules de Shanks – ainsi que celle de Marco et des autres ! Lorsqu'elle lui sauta au cou, il la serra dans ses bras et rit alors avec elle, sous les yeux attendris de Marco, Garp et Dadan, heureux de revoir la gamine qu'ils appréciaient !

_ J'ai pas tout compris, ma douce, lui dit Shanks, mais je sais de qui tu veux parler ! Je l'avais compris avant, figures-toi !

Kalaina se recula et lui tira la langue en croisant ses bras, boudeuse !

_ T'es pas drôle !

_ Vous êtes fou ! Déclara soudain Dadan pour détendre l'atmosphère, complètement fou ! Elle était prête à tuer Garp, elle discute d'on ne sait quoi avec lui et la voilà maintenant qui agit de nouveau comme une gamine ! Putain Le Roux, où est-ce que tu l'as trouvé, celle-là ? Elle est aussi folle que les morveux de Garp !

La tirade de Dadan, sincère et affectueuse, fit éclater de rire Garp, Marco et Shanks. Kalaina, elle, tira un sourire narquois à Dadan et lui dit :

_ Tu n'es pas la première à le dire la vieille, tu sais ! Je sais que je suis folle ! C'est d'ailleurs contagieux ! Il suffit de regarder Shanks et Marco !

_ On peut pas dire que je ne soit pas d'accord avec la gamine, intervint Garp, riant.

_ Tu es enfin de retour à la normal, papa ours ! S'exclama joyeusement Kalaina en l'embrassant sur la joue, au grand étonnement de celui-ci.

_ Papa ours ! Répétèrent quelques uns, surpris.

_ Mais … commença Garp, ne voulant pas vraiment être comparé à un ours.

_ Quoi ? Dit Kalaina avec une moue enfantine. Tu es un homme mais tu es une vrai mère poule pour les garçons ! Et c'est pareil avec moi, même si tu me connais à peine. En plus, tu n'arrêtais pas de grogner tout à l'heure. Un vrai ours enragé ! Alors j'ai décidé que tu serais papa ours !

_ Tu n'y échappera pas Garp ! Plaisanta Marco. Elle nous a tous affublé de surnoms idiots et impossible de s'en défaire !

_ Vous n'ai …

Kalaina s'interrompit soudain. Son visage boudeur et enfantin disparu soudainement, remplacé par un air grave et menaçant où on y décelait cependant une certaine panique.

_ Qu'y-a-t-il ? Questionnèrent Shanks, Marco et Garp d'une même voix.

_ Deux personnes approchent du navire, répondit gravement Kalaina en s'asseyant au sol. Je ne sais pas qui. Il fait trop sombre pour qu'elle puisse me les montrer clairement. Maintenant, taisez-vous, ajouta-t-elle d'emblée.

Dadan allait poser une question mais Garp lui fit signe de se taire. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment les capacités de Kalaina mais d'après les rumeurs entendu sur sa famille au fil des générations, elle parlait à un des éléments …

Les yeux fermés et les sourcils froncés dans la concentration, Kalaina communiqua avec ses éléments. Une fois qu'ils surent ce qu'il se passait, il acceptèrent immédiatement de l'aider. Kalaina concentra alors son énergie pour communiquer avec le Force Rouge :

_ Ben, c'est Kalaina. Deux hommes approchent du navire.

« Quoi ? S'étonna Ben. Mais je ne les ai pas senti ! »

Il n'était pas surprise d'entendre Kalaina parler ainsi, l'ayant déjà entendu auparavant. Non, il était plutôt surpris de ne pas avoir remarqué les deux intrus.

_ On comprendra comment ils ont fait plus tard, ordonna Kalaina, en attendant, ouvre-moi la cabine de Coco. Je m'occupe d'eux. Toi, tu ordonne à tes hommes de maîtriser les intrus. Vous ne me les tuer pas. Je veux leur parler.

« Compris, accepta Ben, sachant que son capitaine lui dirait la même chose. Et Kenji ? »

_ Je te le confie, lui dit Kalaina. Tu me l'amènes avec les deux inconnus. Prend Yassop et Rockstar avec toi. Lucky géra le Force Rouge.

_ Dis lui d'ordonner aux hommes d'être plus prudent, intervint Shanks qui savait que Kalaina l'entendrait. Il ne faut pas que cette situation se reproduise.

Kalaina transmis aussitôt l'ordre à Ben, qui accepta. Il s'était déjà fait avoir par barbe-noire et ces deux intrus. Ils devaient vraiment faire attention … Après un soupir suite à leur faiblesse actuelle, Ben s'exécuta aussitôt. Quand Kalaina su que la porte de la cabine était ouverte, elle demanda à son ami de les amener à elle tout en les masquant des yeux intrus …

Deux corps flottant mais invisible quittèrent bientôt le Force Rouge pour se diriger rapidement vers la cabane du clan Dadan. Grâce à la vitesse du vent, ils arrivèrent près de Kalaina, épuisée, seulement quelques minutes plus tard.

De leurs côtés, Shanks, Marco et Garp avaient écouté avec une légère inquiétude la conversation de Kalaina avec Ben. Après l'intervention de Shanks, que Garp approuva de la tête, ils sentirent Kalaina utiliser un peu plus d'énergie. Se doutant que cela avait un rapport avec Ace – et Barbe-Blanche que Garp ne savait toujours pas là – ils s'assirent et attendirent. Ce ne fut que lorsque le vent se fit entendre qu'ils se relevèrent.

Lorsque quelque chose de lourd se posa près de Kalaina, elle sourit et remercia chaleureusement son ami. La seconde d'après, Ace et Barbe-Blanche apparaissaient sous leurs yeux étonnés. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à la surprise de Garp quand il vit le yonko :

_ Barbe-Blanche ! S'exclama-t-il, ahuri de le voir ici et vivant. Ace ! Ajouta-t-il d'emblée en voyant son petit-fils inconscient.

Ne se souciant pas de Barbe-Blanche pour le moment, Garp se rendit d'un pas vif près de Ace. Assis en tailleur près de lui, il passa sa main dans les cheveux de Ace et sourit tendrement à son petit-fils, soulagé de le voir respirer normalement. Pendant ce temps, Shanks avait rejoint sa douce, qu'il voyait prête à s'écrouler de fatigue. Il s'assit dans son dos et la prit contre lui, laissant Marco et Dadan s'asseoir entre eux et Garp.

_ Comment est-il ? Demanda soudain Garp. Pourquoi il est inconscient ?

_ Il va très bien, le rassura Kalaina, affalée avec soulagement contre son pirate, mais il est dans le coma.

_ Comment peut-il être dans le coma s'il va bien ? S'inquiéta Garp, les yeux rivés sur Ace.

_ Je ne suis pas médecin, répondit Kalaina d'une voix lasse tout en luttant pour garder ses yeux ouverts, mais de ce que j'ai compris en l'examinant, c'est dû à la gravité de ses blessures, à l'attaque et peut-être au fait que je soignais pop's en même temps !

Garp releva soudain la tête, furieux et inquiet. Ayant parfaitement compris qui était « pop's », il s'exclama :

_ L'attaque ! Quelle attaque ! Et ne me dit pas que tu as soigné Barbe-Blanche en même temps que Ace, gamine ? Continua-t-il d'emblée. Tu es folle ! Je sais que votre famille est puissante mais dans l'état où ils étaient, tu aurais pu en mourir !

_ Mais papa ours ! Gémit Kalaina. Il était aussi vivant ! Et Althéa m'a dit de le soigner !

_ Qui ? Questionna Garp, curieux mais toujours inquiet pour elle.

_ Celle qui m'a amenée ici, répondit Kalaina en posant ses yeux dans les siens.

_ Celle qui t'as ramené ici t'as demandé de le sauver ? Répéta Garp, en se grattant le menton, songeur. Alors ça ne peut dire qu'une chose, continua Garp quand il vit le hochement de tête silencieux de Kalaina, Barbe-Blanche fait lui aussi partit de la G.R !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Je sais que Garp est moins violent en parole en temps normal mais il s'agit tout de même de son petit-fils, qu'il a vu mort ! J'espère en tout cas ne pas avoir trop dévié du caractère de Garp. Il est assez complexe quand il s'y met celui-là ! LOL_


	14. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 :

_ Hein ! Répéta Kalaina, surprise.

_ La quoi ? Répétèrent les autres, souhaitant savoir ce qu'était cette fameuse « G.R. » dont ils faisaient allusion.

Malgré le fait que Shanks et Marco se savaient que Kalaina leur expliquerait tout plus tard, ils se demandaient vraiment comment Garp pouvait être à ce point au courant des secrets de Kalaina alors qu'ils venaient à peine de se rencontrer. Kalaina leur avait dit qu'ils la croiraient plus facilement mais c'était un peu dur à accepter quand ils voyaient les mystères s'épaissirent autour d'elle !

De leurs côté, Garp et Kalaina se fixaient, ignorant les autres. Garp voyait bien qu'elle était épuisée mais ils avaient besoin de parler un minimum avant. Quant à Kalaina, elle le savait aussi bien que Garp. Elle voulait fermer ses yeux mais si elle le faisait, elle savait qu'elle s'endormirait. Elle se redressa donc un peu plus sans quitter les bras de Shanks et dit d'une voix fatiguée, ses yeux ne quittant pas Garp :

_ Tu es sûr, papa ours ?

_ Je m'en suis souvent douté, répondit-il rapidement, ne voulant pas la priver du sommeil qu'elle avait besoin plus que de raison. Il a beau être un pirate, il s'occupe toujours de ses petites affaires : même si elles sont sans intérêt pour lui, il a mit de nombreuses îles sous sa protection, protégeant ainsi les civils. Il ne vole pas, ne tue personne sauf si nécessaire, … Ce qui m'a fait le plus douter est l'arrivée de Ace parmi son équipage. Je sais très bien que Barbe-Blanche est plutôt méfiant envers de nouveaux pirates, surtout s'il l'attaque comme l'a fait Ace. Mais j'ai appris qu'il a quand même aussitôt voulu le prendre dans son équipage.

_ Je ne sais pas comment tu sais ça, Garp, intervint Marco, mais c'est vrai. J'ai d'ailleurs été plutôt été étonné que père le veuille à ce point dans notre équipage. Il n'avait jamais été aussi insistant pour aucun autre. Et une fois que Ace a accepté, il est rapidement monté en grade, poussant certains à le tester pour vérifier s'il était vraiment compétent. Quant à père, même s'il ne disait rien, je sais très bien qu'il veillait particulièrement sur Ace. Il a toujours été plus protecteur avec lui. Loin d'être jaloux, ce lien entre eux deux m'a poussé à faire plus connaissance avec Ace, ce qui nous a rapproché. Quand Ace est partit à la poursuite de ce traître, continua Marco, sombre à ce souvenir, j'ai bien vu le dilemme pour père : il voulait laisser Ace faire, comme il l'aurait fait pour n'importe lequel de mes autres frères, mais d'un autre côté, il voulait le retenir.

_ Je comprend Barbe-Blanche, avoua Garp, j'aurais réagit pareil à sa place. Il voulait faire confiance à Ace et ne pas le rabaisser devant tout le monde. S'il n'était pas tombé contre ce salopard, grogna Garp, Ace aurait réussi. Je sais à quel point il est fort. Il tient ça de son père.

_ Il a hérité ça de lui ? Demanda Kalaina d'une petite voix.

_ Oui, répondit Garp, Même s'il était un pirate mondialement recherché, son père et moi avons souvent été en contact au travers de nos affrontements. On s'appréciait à notre manière. Et en ton absence, continua-t-il pour Kalaina, c'était à moi de le protéger à l'époque.

_ C'est pour ça que tu étais fixé sur lui ! Comprit Shanks avec le peu qu'il savait.

_ Tu ne savais pas qui étais les autres G.R. à l'époque ? Demanda Kalaina en même temps.

_ Je les ai rencontré après, répondit Garp pour elle. Étant le seul à l'époque, je devais absolument rester en contact avec Roger, d'où ma poursuite inlassable contre vous, répondit-il pour Shanks.

_ Je comprend mieux pourquoi le cap'taine souriait sans cesse quand vous affrontiez ! Il était sûrement content de te voir t'inquiéter pour lui.

_ Je n'ai pas servi à grand chose, grogna Garp pour lui-même. Au final, cet abruti a réussi à me convaincre de ne pas le libérer.

_ Tu l'aurais fait évadé ? S'étonnèrent Shanks, Marco et Dadan.

_ C'est son rôle, intervint Kalaina, bien appuyée contre Shanks. Seul à l'époque, c'était son devoir de les aider, peu importe qui ils étaient.

_ Comment t'as-t-il convaincu ? Questionna Shanks, impatient de savoir enfin ce qui s'était exactement passé avec son capitaine et sauveur.

_ En me parlant de son fils à naître et des autres, répondit Garp, comprenant le désir de Shanks de savoir la vérité. Même si nous ne savions pas où étaient les cinq autres, Roger les savait en vie. Et pour lui, il était hors de question que les hauts gradés et les dragons célestes le sachent. Il était le seul connu d'eux. Il préférait se sacrifier pour sauver les autres. De toute façon, ajouta Garp avec un rire sans joie, il était condamné par une maladie inconnue.

_ J'aurais sûrement pu l'aider, marmonna Kalaina.

_ Peut-être bien, accorda Garp, mais tu ne devais être qu'une gamine à l'époque. Tu aurais subit des dommages. Roger ne t'aurais pas laisser faire. Et puis, il y avait son fils, Ace. Il sentait une menace arriver. Il savait que le temps serait bientôt venu.

_ Alors il voulait que Ace devienne l'Héritier pour avoir une chance de se défendre, comprit Kalaina.

_ Héritier ? Questionna Marco.

_ Plus tard, répondit Kalaina avec un hochement de tête négatif, quand on sera à l'abri. Comment ont-ils appris l'existence de Ace ? Questionna-t-elle d'emblée Garp.

_ Je ne l'ai jamais su, répondit Garp, sûrement un espion. De toute manière, ça n'aurais rien changé puisque j'avais déjà promis à Roger de veiller sur son fils.

_ Promesse ou pas, marmonna Kalaina, je sais très bien que tu aurais pris soin de Ace et sa mère si elle avait survécu, papa ours.

Garp ne répondit pas. Au lieu de ça, il baissa la tête, son regard de nouveau rivés sur son petit fils. Dans le silence apaisant qui suivit, ils entendirent bientôt la respiration de Kalaina s'égaliser. Relevant la tête, Garp la vit affalée contre Shanks, totalement épuisée.

_ On va te mettre avec Ace dans leur ancienne chambre, gamine, dit-il en se relevant, tu vas dormir.

_ Kenji, marmonna-t-elle endormie.

_ Qui est Kenji ? Demanda Garp à Shanks.

_ Son fils de 3 ans, répondit-il, Ben doit l'amener.

_ Elle a un fils ! S'exclama joyeusement Garp en riant de joie. Fantastique ! Un petit Prince ! Un autre petit-fils à gâté !

Shanks, Marco et Dadan regardèrent Garp avec amusement. Ils ne savaient toujours pas pourquoi il considérait Kalaina comme sa Souveraine et peu importait pour l'instant. Pour le moment, il étaient surtout amusés de voir que Garp avait déjà adopté Kalaina et Kenji ! Au moins, Kalaina aurait une présence paternel dans sa vie, présence dont elle manquait cruellement …

_ Au fait, reprit Garp plus sérieusement en regardant Shanks, comment se fait-il que vous soyez ensemble tous les deux ? Ou est le père du petit ?

La haine que Dadan et lui virent soudain dans les yeux de Marco et Shanks leur dire immédiatement qu'une sombre histoire se cachait dessous.

_ Kenji, marmonna alors Kalaina avec peur, Kenji, …

_ Chut ma douce, la rassura aussitôt Shanks à son oreille, tout va bien, vous êtes en sécurité. Il n'est pas là. On vous protégera …

Il continua de rassurer un peu Kalaina, qu'il sentait tendu dans son demi-sommeil, avant de fixer Garp. Le visage maintenant sombre, ce dernier avait attendu que Shanks calme Kalaina malgré son envie d'en savoir plus afin de faire payer qui de droit …

_ Je la couche et je t'explique ce que je sais, Garp, répondit sombrement Shanks, mais je préfère te dire tout de suite que tu ne vas pas du tout aimer. Alors garde ton calme. Kenji va arriver, ne va pas me l'effrayer et me réveiller Kalaina.

Encore plus furieux, Garp acquiesça cependant. Il prit Ace dans ses bras, laissant Marco s'occuper de Kalaina. Laissant brièvement Barbe-Blanche au soin du clan Dadan, les trois hommes emmenèrent Ace et Kalaina dans l'ancienne chambres des garçons. Après avoir trouvé des matelas dans un coin, Shanks les sortit. Garp et Marco les posèrent ensuite dessus. La perfusion toujours en place de Ace fut accrochée au mur proche de lui.

_ Il faudra demander au doc de la remplacer, constata Shanks en voyant la perfusion presque vide.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? S'inquiéta Garp qui n'y avait pas fait attention avant.

_ Ça remplace les nutriments et liquide dont il a besoin, expliqua Marco.

Tout en sortant de la cabane, Garp demanda :

_ Est-ce que la gamine sait quand il va se réveiller ?

_ D'ici la fin de l'année, répondit Dadan qui l'avait entendu. Et même si je ne comprend rien à ce que vous racontez depuis tout à l'heure, j'ai suffisamment confiance en la gamine pour savoir qu'elle le pense vraiment.

_ Oui, approuva Garp en s'asseyant au sol avec les deux pirates, si elle dit qu'il sera éveillé dans quelques mois, c'est que c'est vrai.

_ Comment en sais-tu autant sur elle alors que tu viens de la rencontrer ? Questionna Shanks, ne pouvant retenir sa curiosité. Comment peux-tu lui faire aussi facilement confiance alors que tu te méfie de tout ceux qui s'acoquinent avec des pirates ? Et cette histoire de Majesté et G.R. ?

Garp tourna un visage indéchiffrable sur Shanks. Sérieux comme on le voyait rarement, il déclara :

_ Je sais très bien que la gamine vous expliquera tout plus tard, tous les trois, dit-il pour Dadan et les deux pirates. Shanks, tu es son compagnon. Elle ne t'aurais pas choisi si tu n'était pas digne du rôle qui t'attend. Marco, continua-t-il en ignorant le regard interrogatif de Shanks, du peu que j'ai vu, elle te fais une entière confiance. Ça ne m'étonnerais d'ailleurs pas qu'elle t'intègre à la G.R.

_ C'est une amie très proche, confia Marco. Je tiens beaucoup à elle.

_ Et moi ? Questionna Dadan, je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais mise au courant, même si je suis curieuse.

_ Parce que tu es la nourrice de Luffy et la mère adoptive de Ace, répondit simplement Garp. Cela concerne les garçons et elle voudra t'expliquer. Pour le reste, continua-t-il d'emblée, je ne peux pas vous dire grand chose sans l'ordre officielle de la gamine. Cependant, ajouta-t-il gravement, je dois vous avertir d'une chose avant l'arrivée de tes hommes, Shanks.

Il les regard tous un à un, y compris les bandits qui avait tout entendu jusque là et qu'ils avaient oubliés ! Menaçant, il avertit alors :

_ Personne, et je dis bien personne, ne doit savoir ce qui s'est passé et dit ici. Et encore moins le véritable statut de la gamine et de son fils.

_ Tu parles du titre de Majesté avec lequel tu t'es adressé à elle, comprit Shanks.

_ Je ne l'ai pas appelé ainsi par hasard, répondit Garp après un hochement de tête positif. Tu me connais suffisamment pour savoir que je ne m'incline devant personne. La raison est simple : la seul personne envers qui je montrerais mon respect est la gamine. Ça fait des siècles que nous l'attendons, alors il est hors de question que je laisse un idiot risquer sa vie, surtout alors qu'il en manque.

_ Qui ? Questionna Dadan.

_ Sûrement les autres, songea Marco à haute voix.

_ Et les membres de cette fameuse G.R, ajouta Shanks.

_ Exact, comprit Garp, alors en attendant qu'ils soient tous près de la gamine et que les choses soient expliquées, aucune allusion quelle qu'elle soit à son rang.

_ Elle est vraiment de la noblesse ? Demanda timidement un des bandits.

_ Elle a un rang encore plus élevé que n'importe quel dragon céleste ou famille royale de ce monde, répondit gravement Garp avec un regard menaçant pour les bandits. Si la marine et le gouvernement mondiale apprenne son retour, son fils et elle seront traqués et massacrés sans pitié.

_ Jamais ! Rugit Shanks. Plutôt mourir ! Je suis peut-être resté tranquillement dans mon coin jusqu'à maintenant mais je tuerais tous ceux qui voudront leur faire du mal, tête entubée ou pas !

La vive réaction de Shanks amena un sourire rassuré sur le visage de Garp. Oui, Kalaina avait vraiment bien choisi. Il pouvait se fier à Le Roux sans soucis. Ainsi qu'à Marco d'ailleurs, au vue de son visage aussi menaçant que Shanks …

_ Bwahahahahahahahaha, rit-il cependant peu après en entendant le surnom des dragons célestes utilisé par Shanks. « tête entubée » ! Où as-tu chopé ce surnom, Le Roux ?

_ Kala, répondit Marco, calmé et maintenant souriant. Je t'ai dit qu'elle avait des surnoms idiots !

_ Non, non, non ! Dit-il, riant toujours, ça leur va très bien ! J'ai hâte de vraiment la connaître. Je suis sûr qu'on va bien s'entendre !

_ Ça, marmonna Shanks alors que des pas et une voix enfantine se faisait soudain entendre, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire !

Les voix indistinctes se firent bientôt plus clair. Ils purent alors entendre la petite voix de Kenji, qui amena un sourire heureux sur le visage de Shanks.

_ Mamma ! Papa !

_ Kenji ! Appela Shanks en se tournant vers le son de la voix.

Entendant la voix de son capitaine, Ben posa le petit à terre, sachant qu'il ne craignait rien. Heureux d'entendre son père, Kenji fila aussi vite qu'il le put vers la voix de son papa. Quand il le vit assis à terre avec Marco, Dadan et Garp, il poussa un crie de joie.

_ Papa ! Tonton Coco ! Mamie Dadan !

Alors que Garp éclatait de rire à l'appellation du petit pour les trois adultes, Kenji sauta dans le bras ouvert de son père. De leur côté, après un instant de surprise de voir leur capitaine et Marco discuter tranquillement avec Monkey D Garp Ben, Yassop et Rockstar s'approchèrent d'eux. C'est seulement à ce moment que Garp aperçut les deux hommes ligotés, portés par Yassop et Rockstar.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, bande de vauriens ? S'exclama-t-il furieux en se levant.

_ Tu les connais ? Questionna Shanks, Kenji bien à l'abri dans son étreinte.

_ Ce sont mes deux apprentis, répondit Garp en se dirigeant vers les deux apprentis en question, Kobby et Hermep.

_ Kobby et Hermep ? Répéta Shanks, les sourcils froncés dans la réflexion, tu parles des deux gamins que Luffy a rencontré sur l'île où il a battu Morgan le bûcheron ?

_ Les deux mêmes, acquiesça Garp sans quitter les deux garçons en questions, intimidé devant la colère de Garp et la présence curieuse des pirates aux cheveux roux. Je vois que tu es au courant de ça, Le Roux ! S'étonna un peu Garp.

_ Le cap'taine est un vrai moulin à parole quand il s'agit de Luffy ! Ne put s'empêcher de plaisanter Rockstar. Toujours en train de fouiner partout pour tout savoir sur le gosse !

Ne disant rien mais souriant discrètement devant la tendresse visible qu'éprouvait Shanks pour son petit-fils, Garp s'intéressa plutôt à Kobby et Hermep :

_ J'attends ! Leur dit Garp de sa grosse voix. Que faites-vous en dehors de la base à cette heure ? Et surtout autour du navire de Le Roux ?

_ On voulait savoir comment vous alliez, répondit timidement Kobby, sachant qu'il valait mieux répondre au vu de la colère de Garp. Et savoir si vous aviez des nouvelles de Luffy. On a vu le bateau de Shanks Le Roux en chemin alors on s'est dit qu'ils auraient peut-être des informations.

_ Luffy va bien, intervint Shanks en se levant, Kenji sur sa hanche droite. Ce que je me demande, c'est comment vous avez pu vous approchez du navire sans vous faire repérer ?

La question de Shanks poussa Kobby et Hermep à regarder Garp en signe d'interrogation. Comprenant leurs questions silencieuse, Garp se tourna vers Shanks et lui dit :

_ C'est la raison qui m'a poussé à les prendre comme apprentis. Je t'expliquerai plus tard. C'est lié à ma discussion avec la gamine.

Comprenant l'importance, Shanks acquiesça silencieusement. Garp retourna ensuite à ses deux apprentis.

_ Maintenant vous deux, que faire de vous ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix sadique.

Il laissa planer un peu le silence, effrayant les deux garçons et amusant les bandits et les pirates, avant de poursuivre :

_ Puisque vous êtes là, vous restez. Hors de question que vous retourniez à la base bavasser sur ce que vous avez vu et entendu.

Surpris d'entendre Garp leur ordonner clairement de déserter, Kobby et Hermep examinèrent plus attentivement les environs … C'est là qu'ils virent enfin Barbe-Blanche, en partie caché par Shanks, Marco et Dadan.

_ Barbe-Blanche ! S'exclamèrent-ils. Mais …

_ La ferme ! Ordonna sèchement Garp. Lui et Ace sont vivant, c'est tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir pour l'instant, ordonna-t-il en les empêchant de l'interrompre. Personne ne doit le savoir. Si ça s'ébruite, je vous fait disparaître.

La menace était clair. Bien que ne comprenant pas, Kobby et Hermep hochèrent vivement la tête. Ils ne savaient pas ce qui se passait ni ce qui poussait Garp a discuter avec des pirates ou cacher Barbe-Blanche mais si Ace était vraiment vivant, c'était une partie de l'explication. Ils savaient que Garp ferait tout pour ses petits-fils et eux étaient avant tout fidèle à Garp. Alors s'il leur ordonnait de mentir et déserter, ils le feraient : Hermep avait suivit Kobby et ce dernier, bien qu'ayant toujours voulu faire partie de la marine, en était maintenant dégoutté depuis les événements de Marineford. Bien que pirate, Kobby savait très bien que Ace aux poings ardents n'était pas dangereux. Les hauts-gradés de la marine avaient pourtant été relativement ignoble envers lui. Et dans quel but ? Cela, ils ne le savaient pas du tout. Toujours est-il qu'ils étaient maintenant avec Garp, un point c'est tout. Il leur dirait ce qu'il voudrait quand il le voudrait.

Voyant la confiance et le respect envers lui dans les yeux de ses deux apprentis, Garp su qu'il avait eu raison de les prendre. Il leur dit alors :

_ Je ne vous ai pas prit comme apprenti à cause de votre amitié avec Luffy, vous savez, leur expliqua-t-il plus calmement, surprenant les deux garçons qui pensaient jusque là que c'était la raison. Je vous ai pris car j'ai déceler votre vraie puissance. Et je ne vous ai pas entraîné pour être des soldats de la marine.

A ces mots et bien que ne sachant pas encore ce que c'était, Shanks, Marco et le clan Dadan comprirent qu'il les voulait dans la mystérieuse G.R.

_ Pourquoi nous entraînez-vous alors ? Demanda Hermep.

_ Vous le saurez plus tard, on attend la gamine.

_ Qui ? Questionnèrent-ils tous deux.

_ Vous verrez, répondit Garp avec un hochement de tête négatif, en attendant, vous restez ici et vous veillez sur Barbe-Blanche. Personne d'autres que les personnes présentent ici ne doivent l'approcher, c'est clair ?

_ Oui monsieur, répondirent Kobby et Hermep d'une même voix.

_ Relâchez-les, ordonna alors Shanks. Ils vont obéir.

Yassop et Rockstar s'exécutèrent sans poser de question. Ils savaient que leur capitaine cachait beaucoup de chose ces derniers temps mais ils le connaissaient suffisamment pour savoir que s'il le faisait, c'est que cela devait être important. Cela devait sans doute également expliquer sa confiance subite envers Garp.

Quand Kobby et Hermep furent détacher, ils aidèrent Marco, Ben, Yassop et Rockstar à déplacer Barbe-Blanche derrière la cabane, à l'abri des regards. Marco revint bientôt seul avec Ben.

_ Yassop et Rockstar restent avec les deux gamins, expliqua Ben. Je ne connais pas leurs capacités alors j'ai jugé plus prudent de les laisser avec eux.

_ Bonne idée, approuva Shanks. Maintenant, tu pourrais retourner au navire rassurer les hommes et aider Lucky, s'il te plait ? Je dois parler de quelque chose avec Garp et comme ça concerne Kala, je préfère qu'elle soit là quand on t'en parlera.

_ Où est-elle, d'ailleurs ? Demanda Ben après un hochement de tête affirmatif.

_ Elle dors dans la cabane, répondit son capitaine. Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps on va être sur l'île alors s'il y a un souci, venez ici. Même si on est ailleurs, Dadan ou un de ses hommes pourront nous avertir.

_ Entendu, cap'taine, accepta Ben avant de repartir au navire.

Lorsqu'il fut hors de vue, Shanks reporta son attention sur Kenji, qu'il trouva bien silencieux. Il le vit regarder fixement Garp, sa tête à moitié caché dans sa poitrine. Curieux et un peu inquiet de son silence, Shanks lui demanda :

_ Tout va bien, bonhomme ?

_ Fini gronder, monsieur ? Demanda-t-il timidement en regardant son père, un doigt pointé vers Garp.

_ Tu ne dois pas avoir peur, Kenji, le rassura Shanks après un regard pour Garp, surpris d'avoir fait peur au petit, le monsieur est gentil, tu sais. Et c'est le papy de tonton Ace, continua Shanks dans ses explications, faisant rire Garp au nouveau surnom de son petit-fils. Mamma l'appelle papa ours !

_ Papa s'ours !

_ Papa Ours, rectifia Shanks, oui.

_ Alors gentil si mamma dit papa s'ours ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Oui, il est très gentil, répondit Shanks avec un sourire et un baiser sur le front de son fils adoptif.

_ D'accord papa ! Veux descendre.

Shanks le déposa à terre et lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de le laisser vadrouiller. Kenji alla aussitôt se planter devant Garp qui s'accroupit à sa hauteur, curieux de ce que le petit lui voulait. A sa surprise et sous les éclats de rire des autres, il dit à Garp :

_ Si mamma dit papa s'ours, toi papy s'ours à moi ?

Des sourires attendris suivirent la déclaration de Kenji, jusqu'à ce que Garp éclate d'un rire joyeux. Il prit ensuite le petit dans ses bras et répondit :

_ Oui, gamin, je suis papy ours, si tu veux.

Heureux d'avoir un autre papy, éveillé celui-là, Kenji lui fit un petit câlin et lui demanda :

_ Toi 'vec mamy Dadan comme mamma 'vec papa ?

La demande innocente de Kenji fit rugirent de rire les pirates et les bandits, sous les rougissements et les bafouillements de Dadan et Garp. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il avait dit de drôle, Kenji dû attendre plusieurs minutes pour que Garp ne se reprenne et réponde :

_ Non, gamin, mamy Dadan est seulement une amie.

_ 'Mie ! Répéta Kenji, ne comprenant pas. Mais mamy Dadan mamma de tonton Ace ?

_ J'ai adopté Ace, petit, répondit Dadan. Je suis pas sa vrai maman.

Voyant le regard d'incompréhension sur le visage de Kenji, Dadan ajouta, amusée :

_ On t'expliquera plus tard, petit, ta famille est vraiment trop bizarre pour que tu comprennes à ton âge !

_ C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! Plaisanta Marco. Garp en grand-père de Ace, Luffy et Kenji. Dadan en nourrice de Luffy, mère adoptive de Ace et grand-mère de Kenji ! Et Kalaina qui considère Garp comme un père, Ace comme un petit frère et Luffy comme un fils ! Ouais, sacré famille que tu as là Garp ! Je te plains, Shanks, termina-t-il pour ce dernier qui gémit à l'idée de ce que ça allait être quand toute la « famille » serait réunie, tu es tombé dans la plus folle des familles !

Se rappelant soudain de Luffy qu'il avait temporairement oublié à la joie de savoir Ace vivant, Garp se calma rapidement.

_ En parlant de Luffy, où est-il ? Demanda-t-il.

Au ton sérieux de Garp, les rires qui avaient fusé au détriment de Shanks se calmèrent rapidement. Ne voulant pas trop en dire dehors et devant les hommes de Dadan, Shanks demanda à Dadan :

_ Tu n'aurais pas un coin tranquille où discuter loin de tes hommes ? Je n'ai pas envie que tout le monde sache ce que Kala nous a confié.

_ Attendez dehors, ordonna alors Dadan à ses hommes, et ne venez pas fouiner, c'est compris ?

_ Bien patronne ! Répondirent-ils, pas du tout contrarié par le fait de s'être fait jeté dehors.

Un peu surpris du manque de plaintes des hommes de Dadan mais ravi de ne pas avoir à s'éloigner de Kalaina, Shanks entra dans la cabane avec Marco, Dadan, Garp et Kenji. Une fois la porte fermé, Shanks dit à Kenji :

_ On va discuter de choses ennuyeuses, bonhomme. Tu veux bien aller te reposer avec mamma ? Il est encore tôt.

_ Où mamma ? Faire encore dodo 'vec elle.

_ Ton père va t'y emmener, intervint Garp en donnant Kenji à Shanks.

Après un remerciement pour Garp, Shanks emmena Kenji dans la pièce à côté. Il coucha doucement Kenji à côté de sa mère et les embrassa tous les deux. Kenji se colla ensuite à sa mère, son pouce dans sa bouche. Shanks les regarda un instant avec un sourire tendre avant de quitter la pièce. Une fois la porte soigneusement fermé, il rejoignit les trois autres autour du feu où Dadan faisait du café.

_ Bien, déclara Shanks, je ne pensais pas tout te dire, Garp, mais vu comment Kalaina est devenu attachée à toi et sachant que tu connais plus de choses importantes que nous, dit-il en portant son regard sur celui sérieux de Garp, je vais te dire ce qu'elle nous a dit. Marco, tu es d'accord ? C'est ton amie aussi après tout.

_ Oui, approuva Marco, heureux que Shanks lui demande son avis. Ça évitera à Kala de le faire.

_ Dans ce cas, reprit Shanks alors que Dadan leur donnait une bonne tasse de café chacun, voici ce qui s'est passé depuis Marineford …

Aidé de Marco, Shanks raconta alors en détail ce qu'il s'était passé et ce qu'ils avaient appris : la rencontre de Kalaina, leur doute envers elle, leur joie de savoir Ace et Barbe-Blanche vivants, la confiance qui se développa après entre eux trois, … Quand Shanks arriva à l'attaque de barbe-noire, Garp s'énerva :

_ Je vais vraiment tuer ce salaud ! Je vais le traquer et le tuer ! S'emporta-t-il en brisant la tasse de café dans ses mains. D'abord, il m'enlève Ace et maintenant il s'attaque à ma famille ! Continua-t-il sans se rendre compte qu'il avait inclus Kalaina dans sa famille. Shanks, grogna-t-il pour lui, je te jure que si tu ne le tue pas, personne ne me retiendra.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, lui dit Shanks avec un sourire aussi mauvais que Garp et Marco, ce traître mourra d'une manière ou d'une autre. En attendant, reprit-il après un instant de silence où il tenta de retrouver son calme, essaye de rester calme s'il te plait. Ce n'est pas fini et je ne veux pas que tu me les réveille en cassant tout.

Le sérieux rapidement retrouvé de Shanks dit à Garp que ce n'était pas fini et qu'il n'allait vraiment pas aimer. Et en effet, lorsque Shanks et Marco leur parlèrent de l'attaque, de la défense de Kalaina et des conséquences pour Barbe-Blanche, Ace et elle, Garp ne pu retenir un rugissement de rage. Son poing traversa alors le plancher, sous les cris de colère de Dadan. Shanks et Marco les incitèrent au calme et rassurèrent tout de suite Garp sur Kalaina, Ace et Barbe-Blanche. Une fois le silence revenu, Shanks partit s'assurer que sa petite famille ne s'était pas réveillée. Par chance, Kenji avait le sommeil lourd et Kalaina était trop fatiguée pour avoir réagit.

_ Putain Garp ! Jura Shanks en se rasseyant, je t'avais dit de rester calme ! Encore une chance qu'ils ne se sont pas réveillé !

_ Et tu voulais que je réagisse comment, Le Roux ? Grogna Garp.

_ Je sais, soupira Shanks, comprenant parfaitement sa réaction, et j'ai vraiment pas hâte de te parler de son salopard d'ex.

_ Je m'en chargerais, intervint Marco, je l'ai entendu en premier et ça t'évitera peut-être de péter encore un câble !

_ De quoi vous parlez ? Grognèrent Garp et Dadan, pas au courant de ça.

_ Ça va venir, répondit Shanks après un remerciement silencieux pour Marco, en attendant voici la suite …

Ils racontèrent donc l'effondrement de Kalaina, la semaine et demie calme qui suivit, son réveil et sa menace envers le doc.

_ Ça me surprend pas du tout, intervint Garp, pas quand tu sais qui elle est et ce que ça implique.

Attendant Kalaina pour en savoir plus, Shanks ne dit rien là-dessus et répéta plutôt la conversation qu'ils eurent avec Kalaina, devant les yeux ahuris de Dadan qui n'avait pas appris cela non plus. Balbutiante et choquée, elle ne put qu'accepter la vérité quand Marco et Shanks confirmèrent après avoir vu son doute.

Garp ne disait rien. Il était plus songeur que stupéfait, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de Shanks, Marco et Dadan, remise de son choc.

_ Ne me dit pas que tu le savais, Garp ? S'étonna Dadan.

_ Non, répondit celui-ci, faisant attention à ses mots, mais ça ne me surprend pas vraiment. Nous nous étions toujours demandé où avait disparue sa famille. J'ai enfin la réponse !

_ Hein ! Fit Dadan, ne comprenant rien.

_ En disant « nous », tu parles de la G.R. ? S'enquit Marco, de plus en plus curieux et impatient des réponses.

_ Oui, et c'est tout ce que je peux dire là-dessus.

_ On attendra Kala, ne t'en fait pas, lui dit Shanks.

Il savait que Garp aimerait leur expliquer mais il savait aussi que sans l'accord de sa douce, Garp devait se taire. Quand vous saviez maintenant le range de Kalaina, c'était compréhensible, surtout si les informations prévoyaient des événements aussi sombre que le présageait Kalaina …

Soupirant de lassitude, Shanks poursuivit tout de même. Après le récit de Kalaina, il survola leur discussion personnelle mais leur dit qu'ils étaient ensemble depuis. Il parla du lendemain et de la journée de fou qu'ils avaient passé avec elle après leur rencontre avec Althéa. En entendant parler de la quantité d'achat de Kalaina, Garp éclata de rire au détriment des deux pirates.

_ Bwahahahahahahahaha ! J'aurais vraiment aimé voir les têtes de tes hommes en voyant le chariot, Le Roux. Et vous deux ! Vous avez sacrément dû vous amusez ! Se moqua-t-il d'eux.

_ Même si je hais faire les magasins, lui dit Shanks, un sourire tendre au souvenir de cette journée, je le referais volontiers. Tu aurais dû voir Kalaina, Garp : elle resplendissait de bonheur et de joie de vivre. Elle était rayonnante …

_ Oui, on a compris, l'interrompit Marco avec un sourire moqueur alors que Garp et Dadan riaient de plus belle, Kala était et est toujours très belle ! Mais je dois avouer que ça faisait plaisir de la voir si heureuse après le récit de son passé, ajouta-t-il, surtout quand tu repenses en effet à la tête des hommes de Shanks quand il a fallut vider le chariot.

_ Ne rit pas Garp, dit Shanks à son ancien ennemi qui riait encore, je te signal qu'il va falloir tout trimbaler quand on aura une maison pour eux. Et ça ne va pas être de la tarte, c'est moi qui te le dit ! Un vrai déménagement ! Et je préfère éviter d'avoir Kala dans nos pattes ce jour-là, d'ailleurs !

_ Pourquoi ? S'enquit Dadan, curieuse que Shanks ne la veuille pas.

_ C'est un vrai typhon, cette fille ! S'exclama Marco, riant aux souvenirs des nombreux moments passés avec son amie. Elle court dans tous les sens toute la journée ! Elle rit, chante, danse, pousse des cris de joie n'importe quand … Ace est assez calme quand il veut mais de ce qu'il m'a dit, elle ressemble énormément à Luffy. Ah, ça ! Ajouta-t-il, impatient de la rencontre de ces deux fous, on peut dire que Kala a bien choisi son fils adoptif! Aussi fou l'un que l'autre !

Encore plus heureux de savoir à quel point Kalaina était joyeuse et bonne vivante, Garp éclata d'un rire heureux. Non seulement elle avait le caractère de la famille Monkey D, mais de ce qu'il entendait et avait vu d'elle pendant sa crise de colère, elle aimait déjà Luffy comme un fils ! C'était fantastique ! Il était vraiment impatient de lui annoncer sa décision …

En voyant le visage heureux de Garp, Dadan et les deux pirates ne purent s'empêcher de sourire. Garp était peut-être un ancien vice-amiral mais le voir aussi heureux après la douleur de la « perte » de Ace faisait vraiment plaisir à voir. Cependant, il restait malheureusement un événement à raconter, celui-même qui avait provoqué la fureur de Shanks quand il l'avait entendu la première fois. Marco redoutait vraiment de raconter ce passage …

Effectivement, ce que redoutait Marco arriva : après le récit de la confession de Kalaina dans la cuisine, Garp sortit d'un pas furieux. Ne voulant pas réveiller sa petit famille, il s'éloigna de quelques mètres, vite rejoint pas Shanks, ne supportant pas de le ré-entendre. Inquiet, Dadan et Marco les rejoignirent … Ils trouvèrent les deux hommes en pleine combat ! Dadan et Marco comprirent que c'était pour eux la seule manière de se soulager de cette colère qui les rongeait depuis des semaines. Que ce soit pour cette raison ou pour une autre, ils avaient besoin de se défouler. Cependant, alertés par les cris et le bruit du combat, Yassop, Rockstar, Kobby et Hermep arrivèrent au pas de course. Ils voulurent les interrompre mais Marco les stoppa. Inquiet pour son père qui était maintenant seul, il expliqua rapidement :

_ Ils n'ont pas supporté ce qu'ils viennent d'entendre. Laissez-les se défouler, je gère. En attendant, retournez vite près de père. On ne sait jamais.

Faisans confiance à Marco, Yassop et Rockstar acquiescèrent et entraînèrent les deux garçons après un dernier regard pour les deux combattants.

L'épée et le haki de Shanks contre les poings et le haki de Garp. L'un comme l'autre s'affrontaient sans retenues. Ils savaient leur adversaire fort et résistant. Ils savaient pouvoir enfin libérer sans soucis sur l'autre cette colère et cette haine qu'ils retenaient depuis trop longtemps. Ils avaient besoin de se défouler. Ils avaient besoin de ce combat avant d'éclater sous la pression de ces sentiments exacerbés. Ces salops allaient trop loin. Ils faisaient du mal à ceux qu'ils aimaient. Kalaina, Ace, Luffy, Kenji. L'un comme l'autre ne le supportait pas. Ils se jurèrent alors silencieusement qu'ils feraient payer ces salops. Barbe-noire, Akainu et tous les autres. Tous ceux qui avaient fait du mal aux leurs et voulaient en faire le payeraient de leur vie. Foi de Shanks et de Garp !


	15. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 :

Après s'être bien défoulés l'un contre l'autre, Garp et Shanks retournèrent dans la cabane suivis de Marco et Dadan. Malgré le fait qu'ils étaient plus calme, Garp et Shanks avaient encore des expressions glaciales. Frissonnant légèrement et n'osant même pas imaginé ce qu'ils comptaient faire à cet homme s'ils leur mettaient la main dessus, Dadan fit la seule chose qu'elle pensait pour les calmer un peu plus : elle leur offrit chacun une grosse bouteille de rhum ! Puis, les laissant s'enfiler le rhum, Marco continua le récit, plus calme, de ce qui s'était passé ensuite … Un léger sourire apparu bientôt sur le visage de Garp quand il entendit les frasques de Kalaina, les repas et l'arrivée de Kenji …

Le calme s'était maintenant installé. Ayant besoin de Kalaina pour la suite, les quatre adultes continuèrent de s'enfiler le rhum pendant une bonne heure avant de s'endormirent …

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Environ deux heures plus tard, Kenji se réveilla. Affamé, il secoua alors sa mère. Ayant dormis à peine quatre heure, le réveil fut dur pour Kalaina. Son fils énergique ne lui laissa cependant pas le temps de vraiment se réveiller. S'installant sur le ventre de sa mère, il déclara joyeusement :

_ Faim mamma ! Veux manger !

_ Attend un peu, Kenji, marmonna sa mère, endormie, laisse mamma se réveiller.

_ Mais faim, moi ! Se plaignit-il. Et plus fatigué !

Grognant et jurant dans sa barbe, Kalaina repoussa doucement Kenji avant de se forcer assise. Elle se frotta les yeux pour tenter de chasser sa fatigue avant de les poser sur Kenji dont l'estomac grondait bruyamment !

_ Dites-moi, jeune homme, dit-elle doucement pour ne pas réveiller les autres qui dormaient sûrement à côté, ce n'est pas une petite faim que vous avez là !

Kenji rit à la phrase de sa mère et se mit debout. Prenant ensuite les mains de sa mère, il tenta de la hisser debout en disant :

_ Allez, mamma ! Debout ! Faim !

_ Doucement, Kenji, lui intima Kalaina, un peu plus éveillé grâce à l'énergie communicative de son fils. Ne réveille pas les autres.

Kalaina soupira mais se leva malgré tout. Elle aurait bien aimé dormir un peu plus mais elle devait s'occuper de Kenji … et d'elle-même ! Se dit-elle en souriant quand son estomac y mit du sien.

_ D'accord, bonhomme, rit Kalaina en même temps que son fils. Un bon repas pour nous deux.

_ Sur bateau papa ? Questionna Kenji plus doucement.

Kalaina allait répondre par l'affirmative mais pensant soudain au village de Fushia à quelques kilomètres d'ici, elle sourit malicieusement. S'agenouillant à hauteur de son fils, elle lui demanda :

_ Tu n'aimerais pas découvrir le village où on va habiter maintenant ? Je connais un endroit où on sert de bonne choses à manger !

Kenji poussa un cri de joie avant de se taire brusquement, peur d'avoir fait du bruit. Kalaina rit cependant. Si ils ne les avaient pas entendu jusque là, c'est sûrement qu'ils cuvaient encore l'alcool ingurgité ! Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle voulait tenter le diable en sortant par la pièce où ils devaient tous dormir ! Elle savait très bien que Shanks, Marco et Garp ne la laisseraient pas sortir. Et elle comptait bien en profiter tant qu'ils dormaient ! … C'est alors qu'elle avisa la fenêtre de la pièce … Riant pour elle-même, elle ouvrit la fenêtre et pris son fils dans ses bras. Curieux du manège de sa mère mais se souvenant qu'il devait se taire, Kenji attendit en silence. Kalaina le passa par-dessus la fenêtre avant de le rejoindre rapidement.

_ 'énial, mamma ! Chuchota Kenji en suivant sa mère qui s'éloignait vers la forêt. Veux refaire !

_ Plus tard, mon chéri ! Dit-elle en riant. Pour le moment, on va manger !

Entendant soudain des voix derrière la cabane, elle prit Kenji dans ses bras avant de s'y rendre. Elle y vit alors Barbe-Blanche veillé par Yassop, Rockstar et deux garçons qu'elle reconnu aussitôt comme étant Kobby et Hermep.

_ Tiens, tiens, tiens ! Dit-elle joyeusement en attirant le regards des hommes dans sa direction. Voici donc nos deux nageurs nocturnes !

Ne sachant pas qui elle était car ne l'ayant jamais vu, Kobby et Hermep se mirent en position d'attaque.

_ Du calme, les garçons, les stoppa Yassop en les rejoignant, n'allez pas nous attaquer la femme du capitaine ! Il ne va pas être très content !

_ La … Quoi ! S'exclamèrent Kobby et Hermep, les yeux grands ouverts par la surprise.

_ Ne met pas la charrue avant les bœufs, Yassop ! Lui dit Kalaina, tout de même heureuse qu'ils la prennent déjà pour la femme de Shanks.

_ Hein ! Dirent les deux garçons, ne comprend pas son expression.

_ Ne vous occupez pas de ce qu'elle dit, plaisanta Rockstar, la moitié du temps, ce sont des âneries !

_ Tais-toi, monsieur clown ! Bouda Kalaina. Je dit pas que des bêtises !

_ Heu ! Firent les deux garçons en se regardant, se demanda si cette femme était une adulte ou une gamine !

Kalaina allait dire autre chose mais les grognements des estomac de Kenji et elle l'interrompirent !

_ On dirait bien qu'il y en a qui ont faim ! Rit Rockstar. Allez ! On dira au capitaine où vous êtes !

Ravi de ne pas avoir à mentir, Kalaina lui adressa un grand sourire. Elle allait partir mais Yassop intervint :

_ Une minute, Kalaina.

Boudant et priant qu'il n'ait pas comprit où elle voulait vraiment aller, elle se tourna vers lui.

_ Quoi ? On a faim, nous !

_ Ouais, renchérit Kenji, veux manger !

_ Shanks sait que vous partez ? Demanda Yassop, ignorant leurs commentaires.

_ Et comment crois-tu qu'on est sortit ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

« Qu'il réponde seul à la question, maintenant ! Songea Kalaina avec un amusement caché. »

_ Peut-être bien, dit Yassop, mais le capitaine aura nos têtes si on vous laisse y aller seuls. Alors tu emmènes l'un des garçons avec toi.

« Merde ! Songea Kalaina en elle-même. Il pouvait pas m'ignorer, pour une fois ? »

Soupirant, elle étudia un instant les deux garçons. Elle savait parfaitement qui ils étaient et leur lien avec Luffy. Elle savait aussi qu'ils n'étaient pas sur l'île hier soir.

« Ce qui veut dire qu'ils sont venu sans prévenir personne, songea-t-elle. Et vu qu'ils sont restés ici toute la nuit, on doit les chercher ou les penser déserteurs ! Quant à Garp, de ce que je sais de lui, il ne prend jamais personne comme apprenti. Alors s'il les a prit, c'est qu'ils doivent avoir quelque chose de spécial ! … »

Fermant ses yeux, Kalaina concentra son énergie et étudia celle des garçons, sous les yeux curieux des hommes. Après un instant, elle comprit enfin pourquoi … Rouvrant ses yeux et affichant un sourire narquois inconnu de Yassop et Rockstar, elle dit :

_ Très bien, j'emmène Kobby.

Et sans leur laisser le temps de poser plus de questions, elle lui agrippa le bras et l'entraîna plus loin dans la forêt. Kenji fermement accrochée à sa hanche et son autre main tenant le bras de Kobby, elle couru sur plusieurs mètres, riant pour elle-même de la réussite de son plan.

Après le départ précipité de la femme, Kobby la regardait, un peu interdit. Il avait compris qu'elle était avec Shanks. Il se demandait pourtant qui elle était et surtout son âge, qui n'avait pas l'air de cadrer avec la mentalité qu'elle affichait ! Il dû cependant attendre que Kalaina s'arrête de courir après environ 1 km de course pour qu'elle parle :

_ Je m'appelle Kalaina, se présenta-t-elle enfin tout en continuant de marcher d'un pas vif vers le village qu'elle savait où trouver grâce aux informations de son ami. Le petit s'appelle Kenji, c'est mon fils. On va manger à Fushia. On a faim !

_ C'est dangereux ! S'exclama Kobby, la marine y passe de temps en temps !

_ Je ne crains rien, lui dit Kalaina en reprenant le chemin qui allait de Fushia à la cabane du clan Dadan, je suis peut-être la compagne de Shanks mais je ne suis pas une pirate. De toute façon, personne ne me connais.

_ Comment vous êtes-vous rencontré ? Demanda Kobby, curieux.

_ Si tu sais pour pop's, tu dois savoir pour l'autre, non ? Demanda-t-elle à la place en faisant allusion à Barbe-Blanche et Ace.

_ Garp nous l'a dit, répondit Kobby, se demandant en quoi c'était lié à sa rencontre avec Shanks. On ne sait rien d'autre. Il nous a dit qu'on devait attendre « la gamine ».

_ Je suis « la gamine », répondit Kalaina après un petit rire au surnom de Garp pour elle, alors je peux t'en dire plus.

_ Tu vas vraiment me faire confiance ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Bien sûr, répondit Kalaina. Je sais que tu es resté l'ami de Luffy malgré ton entrée dans la marine. Je sais aussi que tu as tenté de retenir ce chien enragé à Marineford pour protéger Luffy pendant sa fuite. Et je sais que tu respecte Garp plus que la marine, sinon, tu ne serais pas resté ici cette nuit avec Hermep.

_ Comment savez-vous tous ça ? Demanda Kobby, ne niant pas toutes ces vérités.

_ C'est moi qui les aie sauvé tout les deux, répondit Kalaina de but en blanc. C'est d'ailleurs là-bas que j'ai rencontré Shanks !

_ Vous … Vous les avez vraiment … Balbutia-t-il, stupéfait. Mais comment ? Se reprit-il, mille question tourbillonnant dans sa tête. On a vu leurs corps ! Shanks Le Roux les a emmené ! Et comment avez-vous pu allez à Marineford avec votre fils ? C'est beaucoup trop dangereux pour vous !

Kalaina s'arrêta un instant et porta un regard si intense sur Kobby qu'il su aussitôt qu'elle cachait quelque chose d'important, quelque chose que Garp, Shanks Le Roux et Marco le phénix connaissaient également. Kobby était loin d'être idiot. Il savait parfaitement que seul une grande menace pouvait pousser Garp à s'allier avec des pirates et protéger Barbe-Blanche. Il ne savait pas ce qu'étaient ces secrets mais il comprenait mieux à présent pourquoi Garp n'avait pas voulu qu'ils rentrent à la base … Ne sachant rien, ils risquaient tout deux de dire quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas et attirer une attention non désiré sur Garp et ses alliés …

_ Ne dites rien, dit-il alors à Kalaina, surprise mais ravi qu'il comprenne aussi vite l'importance des événements qui se jouaient. Du peu que j'ai vu et compris, ce n'est pas quelque chose dont on doit parler dans la nature ! Si je dois avoir des réponses, j'attendrais qu'on soit dans un endroit plus sécurisé.

Kalaina adressa un sourire amicale à Kobby avant de lui confier Kenji. Un peu surpris de sa confiance mais acceptant, il prit le petit dans ses bras. Ils reprirent ensuite la route d'un pas vif.

_ Je savais que Garp t'avais bien choisi, Kobby, lui dit-elle. J'avoue avoir beaucoup de mal à faire confiance à Hermep mais toi, je serais ravi de tout te dire plus tard. Compte-moi parmi tes amis, ajouta-t-elle avec un autre sourire.

Ravi de sa confiance et sa nouvelle amie, Kobby lui retourna son sourire. Ils continuèrent de marcher dans un silence reposant pendant un moment avant qu'il ne demande finalement :

_ Quelle est l'histoire de couverture, si on nous pose la question ?

_ Bonne idée, approuva Kalaina, je n'avais pas pensé à ça … On dira que je suis une amie proche de Garp que tu accompagnes sur son ordre. Hermep est resté avec lui pour un entraînement.

_ Hermep et moi sommes partis de la base sans rien dire à personne, lui dit Kobby, un peu peur des conséquences, alors ça risque de ne pas suffire si on croise des soldats de la marine.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas de ça, le rassura Kalaina, je me chargerais d'eux en cas de problème. Tu n'auras qu'à me laisser parler et être d'accord avec moi ! Et agis normalement si on les croise sans qu'ils nous arrête. Il vaut mieux éviter d'éveiller leurs soupçons.

_ Compris m'dame, répondit Kobby en la saluant.

_ Ne me salut pas, gémit Kalaina, et tutoie-moi. Je suis une civile après tout !

Vu son aura puissante et le port de chef qu'elle avait par moment, Kobby en doutait. Il tint cependant sa langue et suivit Kalaina. Ils continuèrent de discuter tranquillement, portant Kenji à tour de rôle pour aller plus vite. Ils finirent par arriver au village après une heure de marche, au grand soulagement de Kenji qui ne cessait de réclamer à manger ! Là, ils attirèrent cependant les regards des passants, ce qui les arrêta. Voir un soldat de la marine, un enfant et une femme portant une cape semblable à celle de la marine sortirent de la forêt avait effectivement de quoi attirer la curiosité. Se promenant dans la rue, le maire vint à leur rencontre, attirant un peu plus la foule.

_ Bonjour, les salua-t-il, méfiant, que faites-vous ici ? Et d'où venez-vous ?

_ Bonjour, répondit Kalaina avec un grand sourire, je suis une amie de Garp. Il a demandé à Kobby de nous accompagner au village.

_ Kobby ! Répéta le maire en étudiant plus attentivement le garçon. Il me semblait bien t'avoir reconnu. Toi et le blondinet êtes toujours avec Garp. Où est-il d'ailleurs ?

_ Avec Garp, mentit tranquillement Kobby. Kalaina et Kenji avaient faim. Garp m'a demandé de veiller sur eux.

Les estomacs de Kalaina et Kenji grondèrent à cet instant, faisant éclater de rire le maire et quelques personnes.

_ Faim mamma ! Gémit Kenji. Pas discuter encore ! Manger !

Présente parmi la foule, Makino s'avança alors vers eux.

_ Venez avec moi, leur dit-elle gentiment. Je tiens un bar où je pourrais vous servir à manger.

_ Ouais ! S'exclama Kenji en se débattant pour descendre des bras de sa mère.

Kalaina le fit descendre et le laissa filer devant avec Makino avant de suivre plus tranquillement avec le maire et Kobby.

_ Vous ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre fils ? Questionna curieusement le maire alors que Kenji disparaissait avec Makino.

_ Non, répondit Kalaina sereinement. J'ai confiance en Makino. Je sais qu'elle s'est occupé de Luffy, enfant.

_ Vous connaissez vraiment Garp, déclara le maire, seul lui aurait pu vous parler de ça ! En attendant, poursuivit-il avec un sourire accueillant pour Kalaina, bienvenue parmi nous. Fushia est un petit village mais il est calme, en grande partie grâce à la protection de Garp.

_ Je sais, répondit Kalaina alors qu'ils arrivaient enfin en vue du bar, c'est vraiment bien de la part de Garp de vous protégez ainsi.

_ Oui, approuva le maire, soudain plus sombre, les derniers événements ont attirés encore plus de pirates. Certains ne sont pas dangereux mais la plupart le sont, malheureusement pour les petits villages sans défense.

_ Que voulez-vous, dit Kalaina en entrant dans le bar, il y a des bons et des mauvais partout ! C'est une chance que des personnes comme Garp pensent aux civils.

Elle regarda autour d'elle pour voir maintenant le même bar qu'elle connaissait. Y entrant rapidement, elle le trouva calme, lumineux et propre. Le bar de Makino la mit tout de suite à l'aise. Repérant son fils à une table proche du bar, elle l'y rejoignit avec Kobby et le maire.

_ Prenez ce que vous voulez, dit Kalaina à Kobby et au maire, je vous invite … Vous aussi, ajouta-t-elle pour Makino quand elle la vit revenir avec un grand verre de lait pour Kenji.

_ Je n'oserais pas, dit Makino, surprise de l'invitation. Le bar …

_ Est vide à part nous, finie Kalaina avec un sourire. Alors venez. Une pause ne vous fera pas de mal !

Le doux sourire de Kalaina et les encouragements de Kenji eurent raison de Makino. Après avoir donc amené à manger pour tous, elle s'installa à table avec eux. Tout en dégustant les excellents plats de Makino, ils firent connaissance :

_ Alors, commença Makino, qu'est-ce qui vous amène à Fushia ?

_ Tutoyez-moi, lui demanda Kalaina.

Elle bu un peu de son verre de jus de fruit et poursuivit, inventant des mensonges malheureusement nécessaire :

_ Je suis venu ici voir Garp. Ça faisait longtemps que je l'avais vu et je voulais voir comment il tenait le coup.

L'allusion à la mort de Ace n'échappa à personne mais aucun ne releva. Le maire demanda à la place :

_ Vous comptez restez longtemps parmi nous ?

_ J'espère bien, répondit Kalaina avec un sourire, si je trouve une maison ! Ajouta-t-elle avec un petit rire ! Vivre dans une cabane va quelques jours mais ce n'est pas idéale pour un enfant !

_ Vous vous êtes installés avec Garp ! S'exclama Makino, surprise. Mais il n'y a rien chez lui !

_ Ne vous en faite pas, lui dit Kalaina, amusée, je suis chez Dadan.

_ Ouais, renchérit Kenji alors que Makino et le maire étaient un peu plus surpris de les savoir accueilli par le clan Dadan, mamy Dadan super !

_ Mamy Dadan ! Répétèrent Kobby, le maire et Makino.

_ Ben ouais ! Répondit Kalaina, riant, elle m'appelle « gamine » alors je l'appelle « la vieille » et Kenji « mamy Dadan ». Elle arrête, on arrête !

_ Et elle ne vous dit rien ! S'étonna Makino, sachant que personne n'osait traiter Dadan de « vieille ».

_ Non ! Répondit joyeusement Kalaina en prenant une autre fourchette de son plat, elle ne dit rien mais je sais qu'elle m'aime bien …

_ En attendant, reprit le maire après un instant de silence où il repensa à sa situation, j'ai peut-être une maison pour vous.

_ C'est vrai ? Demanda Kalaina, ne croyant pas en sa chance.

_ Elle est située à l'autre bout du village, à l'orée de la forêt, expliqua le maire après un hochement de tête affirmatif. Personne n'y vit depuis longtemps alors elle a été laissé à l'abandon. De nombreux travaux sont donc malheureusement à prévoir.

_ Vous pourrez me la montrer ? Demanda Kalaina, enchantée et aucunement apeurée par les travaux à faire.

_ Quand vous voulez, répondit le maire.

_ Trop d'la balle ! S'exclama Kalaina, provoquant des sourires de Kobby, Makino et le maire. Kenji, dit-elle ensuite pour lui, on va visiter une maison !

_ Maison ! Une vraie !

_ Oui, répondit Kalaina avec de joyeux hochements de têtes, après manger.

_ 'énial ! S'exclama Kenji en se dépêchant de finir son assiette, sous les rires attendris des adultes.

Ils finirent donc rapidement leur repas avant que Kalaina ne paie, ajoutant un pourboire pour l'heureuse Makino. Cette dernière salua ensuite joyeusement Kalaina, Kenji, Kobby et le maire qui sortirent du bar.

_ Et si vous nous montriez la ville, monsieur le maire ? Lui demanda Kalaina qui voulait en savoir plus sur l'endroit.

Ravi, le maire les guida donc à travers les rues du village. Il leur montra les divers boutique, leur présenta divers habitants dont le médecin, leur parla de l'histoire du village, … Pendant une bonne heure, ils vadrouillèrent dans les rues de Fushia. Ils finirent par arriver au bout du village, à l'opposé du port. C'est là que Kalaina le vit : un manoir de pierres blanches aux volets vert anis. Majestueuse, elle se dressait aux abords de la forêt, semblant offrir un rempart entre la forêt et le village. Elle était envahit par les plantes grimpantes et les herbes folles qui devaient sans aucun doute également pousser dans tous les sens dans le jardin, caché à leur vue. L'entrée de la maison était accessible par un petit sentier de terre, qui séparait la porte d'entrée du haut portait en bois. Décrépits et abîmés, le-dit portail et les palissades entourant la maison avaient besoin de sérieuses réparations et d'un bon vernissage. Les herbes devaient être coupées, les plantes grimpants le long de la maison taillées et allégées. Les pierres de la maison elle-même avaient besoin d'un rafraîchissement.

_ Comme je vous l'ai dit, expliqua le maire en voyant Kalaina examiner la maison, elle a besoin de beaucoup de réparation. Et je vous avoue que l'intérieur n'est pas mieux.

Attend son jugement finale après avoir vu l'intérieur, Kalaina suivit le maire à l'intérieur. Le portail grinça à son ouverture, poussant Kalaina à ajouter huilage des portes sur la liste des travaux. Arrivés devant la porte, Kalaina aperçut enfin le beau bois dont elle était faite. D'apparence solide, la porte d'entrée avait visiblement peu de dégâts, indiquant la haute qualité du bois. Et ce qui lui plu, ce fut sa haute taille. Kalaina n'avait pas fait attention jusque là mais contrairement à toutes les maisons qu'elle avait vu, celle-ci semblait presque faite pour un géant ! C'est ce que se dit Kalaina quand elle vit les 3m de hauteur de la porte d'entrée !

_ A qui était cette maison ? Demanda Kalaina au maire qui ouvrait la porte facilement, étonnement !

_ Vous demandez ça à cause de sa taille, n'est-ce pas ? Comprit le maire en la faisant entrer dans le vestibule, deux fois plus haut que la porte ! Aucune idée, ajouta-t-il après le hochement de tête affirmatif de Kalaina, elle était déjà dans cet état à ma naissance ! D'après ce que me disait sa mère, ça fait un sacré bout de temps que personne n'y vit plus ! Et personne n'a jamais voulu l'acheter malgré son faible prix ! C'est pourtant une maison magnifique malgré son état ! Allez comprendre !

Kalaina ne répondit pas et s'intéressa à la maison. Le vaste hall d'entrée était magnifique. Sous la couche de saleté qui recouvrait le sol, Kalaina distingua le même genre de pierre blanche dont était fait la maison. En face de la porte se trouvait un large escalier tout aussi blanc qui se divisait en deux à mi hauteur. Il partait ensuite dans des directions opposés pour mener aux étages supérieurs. Quand les volets étaient ouverts, Kalaina imaginait sans peine le soleil briller à l'intérieur et se refléter sur le magnifique dallage … Elle poursuivit sa visite sur sa gauche, découvrant une vieille cuisine mais très grande et aérée. Ignorant le mobilier qui serait à changer, elle se dirigea vers les deux portes qu'elle voyait au fond. L'une descendait au sous-sol et l'autre, fermée à clé, donnait probablement sur le jardin. Se le réservant pour la fin, Kalaina alla voir le reste du rez-de-chaussé, c'est à dire le salon et la salle à manger. Accessible par le hall, cette dernière semblait tout aussi lumineuse que le reste du manoir et avait une taille impressionnante. D'un côté se trouvait une vaste et belle cheminée en pierre. Le manteau de la cheminée était bien sûr aussi sale que le reste mais en frottant un peu la couche de poussière, Kalaina y vit sa pierre argenté. Elle alla au salon, où elle trouva une autre cheminée. Un peu plus petite que la salle à manger, le salon donnait cependant accès au jardin par une sorte de petit hall/véranda, séparé du salon par de grands panneaux japonais … Kalaina poursuivit la visite au premier étage, découvrant une immense bibliothèque apparemment vide, deux bureaux, un immense balcon donnant sur l'avant du manoir et quelques chambres d'invités avec salles de bain. Le deuxième étage contenait la chambre des maîtres avec penderie et salle de bain ainsi qu'une dizaine d'autres chambres disposant de leur salle de bain, cependant plus petite que celle des maîtres.

_ Il y a également un grenier, l'informa le maire alors que Kalaina retournait vers l'escalier.

_ Par où ? Questionna Kalaina. Je n'ai pas vu d'autres escalier !

_ C'est ce qui me plait le plus dans cette maison, déclara le maire, venez.

Il la conduit au mur opposé à la porte de la suite des maîtres, où reposait un repose-bougeoir. En voyant le maire approcher la main du repose-bougeoir, Kalaina comprit :

_ Ne me dite pas que c'est une sorte de passage secret ?

Souriant, le maire s'empara de repose bougeoir et le tourna vers la gauche. Le mur coulissa aussitôt vers la droite, extasiant les trois visiteurs.

_ Mamma ! Mamma ! Comme histoire ! Secret !

_ Oui mon chéri, rit Kalaina, un passage secret comme dans les histoires !

Prenant Kenji dans ses bras, elle avança dans le couloir sombre, guider par la lampe que le maire avait pensé à amener. Il arrivèrent bientôt à un escalier en colimaçon, qu'ils empruntèrent. Rapidement, ils se retrouvèrent devant une autre porte.

_ On ne peut pas y entrer, les informa le maire, la porte est fermé à clé et je n'ai pas voulu casser la porte pour y entrer.

Faisant confiance au maire, Kalaina se contenta de regarder la serrure. La clé devait sans doute est très ancienne et perdu au fil des années. Elle pensait cependant être capable de l'ouvrir sans problème.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, dit-elle au maire, peut-on aller voir le jardin avant que je vous donne ma réponse ?

_ Bien sûr, accepta le maire.

Ils retournèrent donc rapidement dans la cuisine. Là, le maire débloqua la porte de derrière avec sa clé et laissa Kalaina l'ouvrir. Lentement, comme si elle allait trouver un fabuleux trésor, Kalaina ouvrit la porte grinçante. Elle tomba sur une vestibule assez grand pour contenir un des animaux de la forêt ! Voulant voir le jardin, elle se dirigea vers la deuxième porte et attendit que le maire la déverrouille pour l'ouvrir. Et là, elle vit le jardin. Aussi grand que la surface au sol du manoir, il était bel et bien envahit par les herbes hautes.

_ Occupes-toi de Kenji, Kobby, lui dit-elle en lui confia son fils. Je veux le voir de plus près.

_ Entendu, accepta-t-il en prenant Kenji dans ses bras.

_ Attention où vous mettez les pieds, l'avertit le maire alors que Kalaina se lançait dans ce qui pouvait presque se comparer à une mini jungle !

Kalaina lui fit un signe rassurant de la main sans s'arrêter. Guidée par son instinct qui la poussait à s'enfoncer dans le jardin, Kalaina lutta avec les herbes folles un moment avant de tomber finalement sur un étang. Emplit de nénuphar, de grenouilles, de poissons et autres insectes, l'étang était assez grand pour y naviguer avec une petite barque ! Kalaina était cependant complètement fasciné par le kiosque qui se trouvait sur le petit îlot au centre de l'étang. Kalaina chercha un chemin de terre y menant mais étrangement, il n'y avait rien. Et aucune barque non plus, même décrépit. Son sixième sens lui criait pourtant d'y aller. Et Kalaina ne serait jamais sereine tant qu'elle ne l'aurait pas écouté. Après avoir donc vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne, elle demanda à son amie si elle acceptait de l'aider. Immédiatement, l'eau s'écarta devant elle ! Avec un petit rire, elle se prit un court instant pour Moïse ! Elle fut cependant surprise par le chemin pavé qui apparu soudain au fond de l'eau !

« Incroyable ! Pensa-t-elle, fascinée, en s'engagea avec lenteur et respect sur ce sentier. Un sentier au fond de l'étang ! Et à moins qu'on ne l'assèche, ne put s'empêcher de penser Kalaina alors qu'elle était à mi-chemin du kiosque, seule une personne avec un don comme le mien pourrait y accéder … »

Comme si elle savait que quelque chose d'incroyable l'attendait au bout, le cœur de Kalaina battait de plus en plus vite. Dès qu'elle avait posée les yeux sur ce manoir, Kalaina en avait été fascinée. Ce manoir semblait l'appeler, la prier de l'acheter et de le rénover. C'est comme si il voulait revivre, la protéger, elle et les siens ! Et sa taille ! On l'aurait dite faite pour abriter Barbe-Blanche ! Kalaina savait que ce manoir était pour elle, qu'il l'avait attendu. Elle le sentait, comme elle sentait un autre secret, protégé par ce vieux manoir qui tenait encore debout malgré les années de solitude et d'abandon …

Lorsque Kalaina arriva enfin au kiosque, elle ne se soucia de rien d'autre que de la majestueuse statue de plus de 3 m qui trônait fièrement au centre : un dragon ! Exactement le même dragon que celui dessiné sur sa veste ! Dressé sur ses pattes de derrière, rugissant, il portait un bouclier devant sa poitrine. Malheureusement, il était si sale qu'on ne distinguait pas les armoiries.

_ Incroyable ! Murmura Kalaina, fascinée et un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Elle toucha délicatement la statue, brossant la poussière sous ses doigts pour laisser apparaître dans toute sa splendeur les armoiries gravés à l'or fin sur le bouclier …

_ Putain de merde ! Ne put s'empêcher de jurer Kalaina sous le choc des armoiries qui apparaissaient maintenant devant elle. Mais c'est …

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Près de la porte d'entrée, Kobby, Kenji et le maire attendait Kalaina depuis environs dix minutes. En voyant la hauteur des herbes et sachant la taille du jardin, ils n'étaient pas très inquiet. Kobby espérait seulement qu'elle revienne vite avant qu'ils ne tombent sur Garp ! Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de devoir expliquer leur « fugue » de chez Dadan, merci !

_ Je crois que je l'entend, déclara-t-il soudain.

En tendant l'oreille, le maire entendit effectivement les herbes remuer. Et quelques instants plus tard, Kalaina revint près d'eux. Elle avait un grand sourire aux lèvres mais une étrange expression que Kobby ne su identifier.

_ Je le prend, déclara-t-elle d'emblée au maire. Peu importe le prix ou les travaux, je veux ce manoir.

_ Vous êtes sur ? Demanda le maire. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'ouvriers au village.

_ J'ai des amis qui pourrons m'aider, le contredit Kalaina. Ne vous inquiéter pas pour ça. Tout ce que je veux, c'est acheter cette maison aujourd'hui.

_ Si vous êtes sûr, dit le maire, comprenant qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis, suivez-moi jusqu'à mon bureau. On va signer les papiers.

Ils quittèrent donc le jardin, non sans un dernier regard en direction du kiosque pour Kalaina. Elle voulait absolument emménager dans la maison aujourd'hui. Elle devait absolument y revenir et la visiter plus longtemps. Mais avant, elle devait devenir la propriétaire officielle … Ils cheminèrent tranquillement jusqu'au bureau du maire, où celui-ci prépara les papiers du manoir. Quand il annonça le prix de la maison, il vit un sourire apparaître sur le visage de Kalaina. Ravie d'avoir la somme nécessaire, elle sortit sa liasse de billet, sous les yeux étonnés de Kobby et du maire devant une somme folle dans les poches d'une jeune femme. Sans se soucier des regards incrédule à une telle sommes dans ses poches, Kalaina donna l'argent au maire et signa les papiers.

_ Enfin, dit-elle avec un grand sourire en empocha fièrement les papiers, cette maison est enfin à moi !

_ Grande maison à nous ? Demanda Kenji.

_ Oui, mon chéri, la grande maison est à nous.

Tout en riant joyeusement, Kalaina le prit dans ses bras et le fit tournoyer dans la pièce. Heureux d'avoir une maison et de voir sa mère rire, Kenji se joignit au rire de sa mère, sous les regards heureux de Kobby et du maire.

Après leur avoir offert un verre pour fêter l'achat, le maire les reconduisit chez Makino, à qui ils comptaient annoncer la bonne nouvelle autour d'un verre. Poussant vivement les portes battantes du bar, Kalaina s'exclama fortement, ne faisant même pas attention aux personnes présentes :

_ J'ai une maison !

_ Très heureux pour vous, madame, déclara une voix, maintenant, pourriez-vous me dire qui vous êtes et pourquoi vous vous balader avec un déserteur ?

Se tournant vers l'origine de la voix, Kalaina n'y vit personne d'autre que Smoker, accompagné comme toujours de Tashigi …

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_J'avance bien dans l'écriture de la fiction alors rien que vous, un autre chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. A bientôt _


	16. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15 :

Assis au bar en compagnie du colonel Tashigi, le vice-amiral Smoker regardaient les nouveaux venus avec curiosité. Alors que Kobby avait visiblement peur de se faire arrêter et que le maire redoutait une attaque, la jeune femme n'avait pas l'air inquiète ! Après un grand sourire à leur vue, elle s'était aussitôt ruée avec le petit vers la patronne du bar, aussi inquiète que le maire !

_ J'ai acheté le manoir, Makino ! Je l'ai acheté ! S'exclama Kalaina, ravie et ne se souciant pas de la présence de Smoker et Tashigi à côté d'elle. Tu le verrais ! Il est magnifique, et gigantesque ! Continua-t-elle en s'accompagnant de grands gestes. Il a un grand hall, de belles cheminées, une grande cuisine où faire plein de bons repas, une immense bibliothèque et plein de chambres avec salle de bain ! Et le jardin ! Poursuivit-elle alors que Smoker la regardait, un peu surpris de l'entrain de la jeune femme pour une simple maison. Il est encore plus beau que tu ne l'imagine !

_ Y'a grandes herbes ! Intervint Kenji en levant les bras le plus haut qu'il pu pour expliquer. Comme la forêt !

_ Madame ! La coupa finalement Smoker alors que Kalaina allait reprendre. Je vous parle !

Kalaina grogna et soupira, faisant hausser les sourcils de Smoker et Tashigi devant l'ennui qu'elle montrait clairement pour eux.

_ Tu pouvais pas attendre deux minutes, Smoker ! Grogna-t-elle en tournant vers lui un visage boudeur. Tu vois pas que je parle de ma nouvelle maison avec mon amie ! D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? T'es pas fourrer à Loguetown en temps normal ?

_ Je voudrais bien savoir comment vous savez où je suis basé habituellement ? Demanda-t-il en expirant des bouffées de fumée dans sa direction, poussant Kenji à tousser.

_ Non mais ça va pas ! s'exclama Kalaina en dégageant la fumée avec sa main. Tu peux pas envoyer ta merde ailleurs que devant mon fils ? Et puis on t'a jamais dit que fumer était dangereux pour la santé ? Continua-t-elle alors que les yeux de Smoker et Tashigi s'agrandissaient un peu plus devant l'aplomb de cette femme. Tes poumons vont devenir noir, pourrir et tu vas avoir le cancer. C'est mortel, tu sais ? Continua-t-elle maintenant sur le ton de la conversation en s'asseyant au bar à côté de lui.

Ignorant les regards ahuris des autres au comportement de Kalaina devant un soldat de la marine venu arrêter son ami, Smoker lui dit :

_ J'ai mangé le fruit de la fumée (_c'est ça en français?_), je ne crains rien. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas ce qu'est ton « cancer » !

Suivant la discussion aussi attentivement qu'il le pouvait, Kenji ne comprit pas grand chose, sauf « cancer ». Du haut de ses trois ans, il demanda alors à sa mère :

_ Mamma, cancer comme dans 'sin animé 'vec Seyia ?

La question de Kenji fit poser plus de questions à Smoker, Tashigi et aux autres. En revanche, Kalaina éclata de rire, surprenant un peu plus les occupants de bar qui ne voyait pas ce que le petit avait dit de drôle ! Mais Kalaina était tellement morte de rire qu'ils durent attendre un long moment avant qu'elle ne se calme suffisamment pour répondre à son fils. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment la réponse qu'ils attendaient ! Prenant son fils dans ses bras pour lui faire un gros câlin, elle lui dit :

_ Tu es génial, mon chéri !

_ Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il, posant la question de tous.

Elle fit un clin d'œil à son fils et lui adressa un sourire mystérieux. Elle se tourna ensuite joyeusement vers Smoker, dont le seul signe d'incrédulité à l'insouciance de Kalaina était son haussement de sourcil.

_ Tu peux dire merci à Kenji ! Maintenant, je t'appellerais « masque de mort » !

_ Hein ! Firent tous les occupants du bar, incrédule et se demandant finalement si elle n'était pas folle.

_ Vice-amiral Smoker, intervint alors Tashigi en murmurant à l'oreille de Smoker, qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'elle ?

L'ayant entendu, Kalaina l'examina un instant, se rappelant soudain un certain détail. Après un nouveau petit rire qui attira de nouveau le regard des deux soldats de la marine, Kalaina dit à Tashigi :

_ Je ne sais pas ce que vous allez faire de moi et je m'en fiche ! Moi, en revanche, je sais comment je vais t'appeler ! Fantôme ! Dit-elle d'emblée avec un nouveau rire. Tu seras fantôme, maintenant !

Et Kalaina éclata alors de rire.

_ C'est vraiment trop d'la balle, ici ! S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement. On s'amuse trop !

Alors que Smoker se demandait vraiment quoi faire de cette femme enfant, un bruit de cavalcade se fit soudain entendre dehors. Avant que quiconque ait pu voir ou se demander qui arrivait, les portes du bar furent défoncer par nul autre que … Garp. Plus furieux que jamais, celui-ci ignora les occupants du bar. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour Kalaina. Ressemblant à un animal prit dans les phares d'une voiture, Kalaina mit quelques secondes à réagir. Lorsqu'elle se rendit cependant compte de ce que la présence de Garp impliquait pour elle, elle poussa un petit cri de peur et alla se planquer derrière Smoker, interdit devant ses agissements !

_ Il m'a trouvé ! Cache-moi, masque de mort ! Cache-moi ! Je veux pas qu'il m'engueule ! Geignit-elle !

_ C'est ça ! Marmonna Smoker en se poussant rapidement du chemin devant le visage colérique de Garp. Comme si j'allais me mettre entre lui et sa proie !

Gémissant à la disparition de son bouclier, Kalaina prit Kenji dans ses bras, espérant sans doute s'en faire un autre bouclier !

_ Mamma ! Dit le petit en tirant sur la manche de sa mère. C'est …

_ Oui, je sais qui c'est, l'interrompit Kalaina, mais ne dit rien, d'accord ? Il nous oubliera peut-être et on pourra s'échapper !

Ce que Kalaina ne voulait pas, surtout, c'était qu'il l'appelle « papy s'ours » devant tout le monde. Elle le considérait peut-être comme un père malgré leur rencontre récente mais elle ne savait pas si Garp serait d'accord pour en informer la marine. Et avec deux soldats ici, si le mot sortait qu'elle considérait Garp comme son père, les hauts-gradés l'apprendraient vite et penseraient qu'elle était sa fille biologique, cachée jusque là …

_ Pourquoi tu poursuis cette folle, Garp ! Lui demanda finalement Smoker, brisant le silence.

_ Pourquoi ? Répéta Garp sans quitter Kalaina des yeux. Parce que cette folle, comme tu dis, est parti sans dire à personne où elle allait ! T'es complètement abrutie ! S'exclama-t-il ensuite pour Kalaina. Partir comme ça ! Tu as pensé à moi ? Me réveiller et ne te voir nulle part !

Il se dirigea d'un pas furieux vers Kalaina, qui couina et tenta de se faire la plus petite possible. Ces deux là ne le disaient pas mais ils savaient très bien qu'il fallait mieux éviter de mentionner le clan Dadan et les pirates aux cheveux roux devant deux soldats de la marine !

_ Et arrête de te planquer derrière ton gosse ! Continua de hurler Garp en lui arrachant Kenji des bras.

Il posa Kenji sur le bar, qui fut aussitôt prit par Makino. Pendant ce temps, Garp avait levée Kalaina de force. Avant que quiconque ait pu l'arrêter, il la balança à travers le bar. Protégée discrètement par son ami, Kalaina traversa tout de même le bar et fini dans la rue.

_ Ça va pas, Garp ! S'exclama Makino, furieuse et inquiète pour Kalaina.

_ Cette idiote va bien ! Grogna Garp en allant dehors.

N'en croyant visiblement pas un mot, les cinq autres clients du bar sortirent à sa suite, Kenji toujours dans les bras de Makino. Ils s'attendaient à voir Kalaina souffrir sur le sol mais devant les yeux étonnés de tous les témoins, elle se releva, indemne. Jusque là joyeuse et enfantine, ils furent surpris de la froideur qu'elle affichait soudain, surtout Smoker et Tashigi. Cette femme était décidément un vrai mystère !

_ Frappe moi encore une fois, Monkey D Garp, dit-elle froidement et d'une voix qui en effraya certain, et je te jure que tu vas le payer !

Si Garp n'était pas aussi inquiet qu'il l'avait été en ne les voyant nulle part à son réveil, il se serait aussitôt calmé devant la menace de Kalaina. Seulement voilà, un Garp inquiet et en colère ne connaît qu'un moyen pour s'apaiser : frapper et hurler !

_ Tu n'avais qu'à pas disparaître comme ça, abrutie de gamine ! Je recommencerai s'il le faut jusqu'à ce que tu te rentre dans le crane que tu dois me dire où tu vas !

_ Écoute-moi bien, Garp, l'avertit-elle.

Sa froideur malgré son calme apparent avertirent Smoker et Tashigi qu'elle préparait quelque chose. Retrouvant maintenant son calme devant l'avertissement sérieux de Kalaina, Garp le sentit venir aussi. Sachant cependant qu'il ne l'arrêterait pas, il eut la présence d'esprit d'avertir Smoker et Tashigi de ne surtout pas répliquer. Smoker allait lui demander pourquoi mais la voix de Kalaina résonna à cet instant :

_ Personne, et je dis bien personne, ne me donne d'ordre. C'est clair ? Je n'ai de compte à rendre à personne, y compris toi.

Elle se dirigea ensuite tranquillement vers Garp avant de l'empoigner par sa chemise. Sous les yeux étonnés de la plupart qui se demandait d'où elle tirait sa force, elle l'envoya voler à trois mètres derrière elle.

_ Ce n'est qu'un avant goût de ce qui t'attend si tu me frappe encore, Garp ! Lui dit-elle en se retournant vers lui.

Garp fit alors quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait pour personne, et encore moins devant tant de témoins : il s'excusa ! Kalaina se dirigea vers lui, inquiétant un peu les témoins qui se demandait si elle allait encore le frapper mais elle lui tendit simplement la main ! Et sous les exclamations de surprises devant ce brusque revirement de comportement, ils éclatèrent tous deux de rire !

_ Putain, jura Smoker en voyant maintenant Garp prendre Kalaina dans ses bras, où est-ce qu'il a trouvé cette folle ?

_ Veux descendre, demanda soudain Kenji. Mamma plus colère, veux descendre !

Makino laissa donc le petit descendre. Aussitôt libre, il couru vers Kalaina et Garp, qui le mit sur ses épaules en riant. Ils retournèrent ensuite au bar de Makino comme si de rien était ! Habitué au comportement extravaguant de Garp, les habitants de Fushia reprirent vite leurs routines. Le maire, Makino et Kobby retournèrent dans le bar, suivis de Smoker et Tashigi, très curieux. Ils trouvèrent Garp en pleine conversation avec Kenji, si on pouvait le dire ainsi ! Avec son faible vocabulaire et ses bras, il tentait de décrire quelque chose à Garp, sous les regards tendres et rieurs des deux adultes.

_ Tu nous explique Garp ? Demanda Smoker en s'installant avec Tashigi à la même table qu'eux.

Garp regarda Kalaina, qui lui fit un clin d'œil. Comprenant qu'elle le laissait répondre ce qu'il voulait, il se tourna vers Smoker et lâcha fièrement sa bombe :

_ Je vous présente Monkey D Kalaina et Kenji, ma fille et mon troisième petit-fils !

La surprise fut telle que Kobby tomba sur le cul avec le maire ! Makino lâcha le verre qu'elle essuyait ! Tashigi ouvrit la bouche de stupeur et Smoker en fit tomber ses cigares !

_ Hein ! S'exclamèrent-ils tous en même temps. Ta _fille _! Ton_ petit-fils _!

Ils étaient tous tellement obnubilés par le visage heureux et fier de Garp qu'ils ne virent heureusement pas l'émotion clairement visible sur le visage de Kalaina. Elle savait qu'il tenait à elle de par son rôle mais elle ne pensait vraiment pas qu'il s'était attaché à elle aussi vite qu'elle à lui ! Et surtout pas à ce point. Kalaina savait ce que cela représentait pour Garp de dire cela à haute voix devant des soldats de la marine : il venait officiellement de les adopter et le proclamait au monde entier par le biais de ces témoins bavards ! Garp venait de les intégrer à sa famille avec une joie évidente, les proclamant ainsi sous sa protection. Et elle savait qu'il ne le faisait pas uniquement pour les protéger des ennemis de sa famille. En voyant ses yeux les regarder avec une tendresse toute paternelle, Kalaina savait ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour eux. Comme quoi, les coup de foudre ne fonctionnait pas uniquement pour les couples !

Alors que Kalaina lui disait un merci silencieux qui voulait tout dire, les cinq témoins réagirent enfin. Les questions fusèrent alors :

_ Où étaient-ils?

_ Pourquoi on ne l'a jamais su ?

_ Luffy les connaît ?

_ Et Dragon ?

_ Pourquoi elle ne s'est pas occupé de Luffy ? …

Sous le flot de questions, dont certaines ne serait pas évidente à répondre sans éveiller les soupçons, Garp répondit après un éclat de rire plein emplit de fierté :

_ Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que j'allais laisser ma fille unique vadrouiller dans ce monde dangereux avec le petit jusqu'à ce que je la juge prête ? Elle a 29 ans mais elle est aussi insouciante qu'une gamine !

_ C'est pour ça que je lui trouvais beaucoup de points commun avec chapeau de paille ! Songea Smoker à haute voix, ses cigares de nouveaux dans sa bouche.

_ Et cela explique pourquoi je ne lui ais pas laissé Luffy, poursuivit Garp, riant encore à la remarque de Smoker. En plus, ils n'ont que onze ans de différence.

_ Hé ! S'exclama Kalaina, les bras croisés en signe de bouderie. Je suis pas si gamine !

_ Alors pourquoi tu boude ! Rétorqua Garp.

Quand Kalaina lui tira la langue, Garp éclata de rire.

_ Voilà pourquoi, continua-t-il peu après. Dis-moi, poursuivit-il pour Kalaina, qu'aurais-tu fais avec Luffy si je te l'avais laissé ?

_ Comment ça, ce que j'aurais fait avec lui ? Répéta-t-elle, sous les regards curieux des autres, surtout ceux de Smoker et Tashigi. Je l'aurais élevé comme Kenji, abruti ! Il aurait eu plein de câlins, de chocolats et de viandes ! Je lui aurais appris à lire et à écrire. On aurais chanter, danser, jouer, … On se serait amuser, quoi !

_ Et son rêve de devenir le roi des pirates ? Demanda Smoker, curieux. Tu l'aurais empêcher ?

_ Et puis quoi encore ! Rétorqua Kalaina. Je ne brise pas les rêves des enfants, encore moins ceux des miens ! Je l'aurais plutôt aidé. Imagine, continua-t-elle, soudain rêveuse, imagine tout ce qu'on aurais pu faire ensemble ! Je suis sûr qu'on se serait encore plus amusé !

_ Sûrement pas ! Grogna Smoker, sous les éclats de rire de Garp. Les pirates aux chapeau de paille sont assez emmerdant et fou comme ça ! Pas besoin d'un supplément !

_ T'es méchant, masque de mort !

_ Et arrête avec ton surnom idiot ! Grogna Smoker sous les nouveau éclats de rire de Garp.

_ Tu n'y échappera pas, Smoker ! Lui dit Garp entre deux éclats de rire. Elle donne des surnoms à presque tout le monde !

_ Et tu sais quoi, papa ours, continua Kalaina alors que les autres riaient maintenant au détriment de Garp, Tashigi en a un aussi ! C'est fantôme, maintenant !

_ Fantôme ? Répéta Garp, curieux et ne se souciant pas qu'on sache comment elle l'appelait tellement il était fier que quelqu'un l'appelle enfin papa en public. Où as-tu trouvé ces surnoms-là, encore ? … Non, ne dit rien, ajouta-t-il soudain après un bref instant de silence. Tu m'expliquera en route. On rentre.

_ Déjà ! Se plaignit Kalaina alors que Garp se levait. Mais je m'amuse bien avec eux ! J'ai vraiment pas envie de rentrer !

_ Oh ! Ouais ! Se plaignit Smoker malgré son sourire amusé au coin des lèvres. Je comprends très bien pourquoi tu as caché ta fille à chapeau de paille, Garp : elle est aussi gamine et soûlante que lui. J'ai vraiment de la chance qu'elle ne soit pas une pirate !

_ Bwahahahahahahahaha ! Rit Garp en prenant Kenji dans ses bras et levant Kalaina. Je suis vraiment impatient de les présenter l'un à l'autre !

_ Pas moi ! Se plaignit Smoker, surtout pas moi.

Garp rit une nouvelle fois et se dirigea vers la sortie avec Kenji, Kalaina et Kobby. Oublié jusque là à cause de tout le brouhaha de la famille Monkey, Smoker se rappela maintenant de lui.

_ Une minute Garp, l'interpella-t-il alors qu'ils allaient sortir. Tes deux apprentis ont désertés. On m'a demandé de les ramener. Comme s'y j'avais rien de mieux à faire ! Marmonna-t-il ensuite pour lui-même.

Garp se retourna vers lui, sérieux malgré son sourire.

_ C'est moi qui les ai appelés. J'avais besoin d'eux avec ma fille et mon petit-fils. Ils n'ont pas vraiment eu le choix, tu sais ? Ajouta-t-il en riant pour la forme. D'ailleurs, tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais les laisser se relâcher ?

Smoker soupira. Il n'était pas assez fou pour lutter contre Garp, ex soldat de la marine ou pas. Et il ne vois pas pourquoi il mentirait.

_ Très bien, lui dit-il, je leur dirais de passer l'éponge pour cette fois. Mais que ça ne se reproduise pas Garp. La prochaine fois, tu demandes avant de les faire sortir en pleine nuit ! Maintenant, capitaine, continua-t-il pour Kobby, vous et votre ami venez avec nous : on vous ramène !

_ Et puis quoi encore, intervint Kalaina en allant se placer devant Kobby. J'ai besoin de bras pour nettoyer mon manoir ! Je ne vais sûrement pas me coltiner ça toute seule ! Alors ils restent avec moi !

_ Vous parlez du manoir à l'autre bout du village ? Demanda Tashigi qui avait fait le tour du village et vu l'immense bâtisse.

_ Ouais, dit fièrement Kalaina, il est à moi !

_ Tu as acheté ce tas de ruine ! S'exclama Garp. Tu es folle !

Kalaina se tourna vers lui, dos aux autres. Le regard sérieux et plein de sous-entendu, elle déclara malgré son amusement pour tromper son monde :

_ Tu va voir, papa ours, tu vas l'adorer quand tu vas voir tous ses secrets !

Comprenant qu'il y avait plus au manoir qu'il avait toujours cru, Garp ne dit rien. Au lieu de ça, il dit a Smoker :

_ Tu n'as qu'à dire à la base que je les garde pour aider ma fille à s'installer ! Je peux te garantir qu'ils ne diront strictement rien quand ils apprendront que j'ai une fille et un autre petit-fils !

Éclatant alors de rire avec Kalaina, Garp entraîna rapidement sa petit troupe dehors.

_ Putain ! Jura Smoker en se frappant le front de dépit. Il n'y avait pas assez de Monkey dans la nature ! Non ! Il a fallu que Garp en sorte deux autres de son chapeau ! Quand le QG va savoir ça !

Continuant de se plaindre sous les ricanements de Tashigi, Makino et le maire, Smoker entraîna son colonel jusqu'à leur navire pour aller annoncer la « terrible » nouvelle au QG …

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dans la forêt, Kalaina racontait maintenant à Garp l'origine du surnom de Smoker après lui avoir discrètement parlé du manoir. Après un grand éclat de rire qui effraya les oiseaux, il demanda :

_ Et Tashigi ?

_ Tu connais Roronoa Zoro, l'épéiste de Luffy ? Questionna Kalaina. Et bien il avait une amie d'enfance, morte jeune dans un accident, expliqua-t-elle après un hochement de tête affirmatif de Garp, et il paraît que Tashigi est son sosie ! C'est comme s'il voyait son fantôme !

_ Bwahahahahahahahaha ! Rit encore Garp. Tu as vraiment des surnoms idiots, gamine. J'aimerais vraiment voir la tête du QG s'il l'apprenne ! Ils vont se foutre de leurs gueules !

_ J'aimerai surtout voir leur visages quand ils sauront que je suis ta fille, dit-elle avec une émotion que Garp vit parfaitement.

Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira à lui. Avec un sourire tendre qui était rare pour lui, il chuchota pour elle seule :

_ Je voulais te le proposer ce matin mais j'ai dû changer mes plans !

_ Je préfère largement ta méthode, rit Kalaina, tu as vu leurs têtes ? C'était vraiment trop drôle ! A mon avis, quand masque de mort leur parlera de moi et de ce qui s'est passé, ils vont faire dans leur froc quand ils se rendront compte que je suis pareille que Luffy ! …

Ils continuèrent de discuter ainsi tout le long du chemin, mêlant Kobby et Kenji à la conversation. C'est donc un groupe bien bruyant qui arriva chez Dadan … Jusqu'à ce que Kalaina voit Shanks, Marco et Dadan l'attendre devant la porte de la cabane, visiblement furieux et inquiet.

_ Merde ! Jura soudain Kalaina en stoppant.

_ Merde ! Comme tu dis ! Lui dit Shanks alors que Garp, riant, s'éloignait d'elle avec Kenji. Où étiez-vous partis ? Continua-t-il. On vous cherche depuis des heures ! On était mort d'inquiétude. On se réveille et vous voilà disparus ! Personne dehors ! Personne au navire ! Et voilà que ces trois idiots me disent qu'ils vous ont laissé partir avec Kobby pour seul escorte. T'es pas folle !

Au fur et à mesure que Shanks vidait son sac, sa voix de plus en plus forte, il avançait lentement vers Kalaina, qui n'osait reculer devant le regard beaucoup plus inquiet que colérique de Shanks. Elle savait qu'il serait inquiet mais ne pensait pas que ce serait à ce point-là. Kalaina avait visiblement oublié que le passé de Shanks pourrait le pousser à devenir encore plus protecteur qu'habituellement. Lorsqu'elle regarda Marco et Dadan, elle se rendit compte qu'elle les avait aussi inquiétés. Désolé de leur avoir fait peur, surtout à Shanks, mais ne regrettant rien, Kalaina alla se coller à son compagnon. Ce dernier la serra aussitôt contre lui pour se rassurer.

_ Désolé, bébé, lui dit-elle, la tête enfouie dans sa poitrine. J'ai pas beaucoup dormi et Kenji m'a réveillé en sursaut. Alors j'ai oublié à quel point disparaître comme ça te blesserait. Mais on avait vraiment faim. Et je voulais découvrir Fushia. Je savais que vous ne m'auriez pas laissé partir. En plus, vous dormiez et je ne voulais pas vous réveillez. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si je craignais quelque chose là-bas !

_ Je sais, chuchota Shanks, mais tu nous a vraiment fait peur. Pendant un moment, j'ai cru que je vous avais perdu aussi. Ne me refais plus jamais ça, s'il te plait. Je ne supporterais pas de vous perdre.

A ces mots, Kalaina serra Shanks dans ses bras. Posant son regard d'excuse mais emplit d'amour dans le sien, elle lui dit :

_ Désolé, bébé. Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiète tout le temps pour moi. Je te jure que je ne vais pas disparaître. Je sais me défendre, tu le sais. Mais je te promets de te dire où je vais, maintenant.

Elle embrassa Shanks sous les regards attendris de leurs amis et ajouta pour lui seul :

_ Rien ne nous arrivera, bébé, je te le promet. Tout ira bien.

Rassuré par la présence de sa douce et ses paroles, Shanks sentit enfin son cœur se calmer. Il avait vraiment paniqué en ne les trouva pas à son réveil. Une chance que Marco et Garp avaient été là pour le garder calme sinon il aurait été fouiller le village lui-même sans se soucier des conséquences …

Avec un soupir de soulagement, il laissa Kalaina aller rassurer Marco et Dadan. Lui regarda Garp, un sourire de remerciement aux lèvres.

_ Merci de me les avoir ramener, Garp.

_ Je suis simplement content d'avoir été là pour t'empêcher de te ruer au village, dit-il alors que Dadan, Marco et Kalaina les rejoignaient. Avec la marine dans les parages, tu aurais ameuté toute la base voisine ici !

_ La marine est à Fushia ! S'inquiéta de nouveau Shanks. Mais …

_ Ne t''inquiète pas, le rassura Garp, ils venaient simplement chercher Kobby et Hermep. On a réussi à s'en débarrasser !

_ Comment ? Demanda curieusement Marco.

_ Grâce à mes nouveaux amis, répondit Kalaina, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres et repartit dans son « mode enfant » !

_ Tu parles d'amis ! Plaisanta Garp en éclatant de rire. A mon avis, ils préféreront plutôt t'éviter !

_ Kala … Grogna Shanks, les sourcils froncés et exigeant des réponses. Qu'as-tu encore fait ?

_ Quoi ? Se plaignit-elle. C'est pas de ma faute si ces écervelés du QG ont envoyés masque de mort et fantôme chercher Kobby et Hermep ! Comme si ces deux-là n'avaient rien de mieux à faire !

_ Qui ? Questionna Shanks, se doutant d'après les paroles de sa douce que ce n'était pas de simple soldats.

_ Smoker et Tashigi, expliqua Garp. Et avec le choc que je leur ai donné, ajouta-t-il, vous pouvez être sûr que le QG aura autre chose en tête que venir fouiner ici ! Je vous garantis qu'on sera tranquille. J'y veillerais !

Garp savaient que ses paroles ne les rassureraient pas suffisamment et qu'ils s'énerveraient à nouveau pour masquer leurs inquiétudes. Il ne voulait pas que Kalaina en pâtisse mais il savait que plus il laissait traîner les choses, plus ce serait pire. Il était donc préférable de les laisser exploser un bon coup avant qu'ils ne se calment enfin ! Et l'explosion ne tarda effectivement pas ! Comme l'avait prédit Garp et sans se renseigner sur les circonstances de leurs rencontres, ils se mirent tous trois à crier sur Kalaina … Entre les cris, les seules choses que Kalaina entendit fut : « Tu es irresponsable », « Tu peux pas rester un peu tranquille, gamine ? », et « Non, mais quel âge tu as ! ». Marre de se faire traiter de gamine à tout va alors qu'elle demandait simplement à vivre, Kalaina préféré s'éclipser avant de dire ou faire des choses qu'elle regretterait plus tard. Ignorant les cris des trois inquiets, elle dit donc à Garp, visiblement lasse :

_ J'en ai ma claque. Je vais avec Ace.

Laissant Kenji avec lui, elle bouscula Shanks, Marco et Dadan pour se ruer dans la cabane, où elle claqua la porte. Ce fut seulement à ce moment que les trois hurleurs se calmèrent !

_ Elle est avec Ace, expliqua Garp. Et non, ajouta-t-il plus durement en les voyant prêts à aller là-bas, vous la laissez tranquille pour l'instant si vous ne voulez pas vous prendre un poing dans la figure !

_ Ou voler, ajouta Kobby.

_ Voler ! Répétèrent Dadan, Shanks et Marco.

Garp s'assit au sol avec un soupir, laissant Kenji s'amuser dans les parages. Avec l'aide de Kobby, ils racontèrent ce qui c'était passé à Fushia, les amusant malgré eux au récit de la rencontre entre Kalaina et les deux marines.

_ Vous êtes inquiets pour elle, continua Garp une fois fini, je le comprend et elle aussi. Mais comme elle me l'a fait comprendre plus tôt, elle n'a de compte à rendre à personne. Je la connais seulement depuis hier mais je sais qu'elle ne supporte pas qu'on la commande ou qu'on la garde enfermée. La gamine est libre. Alors arrêtez de l'étouffer comme vous le faite. Ça l'éloigne plus qu'autre chose. Sans compter que si j'ai bien compris ses sous-entendus, le manoir de sa famille qu'elle a racheter à dû l'appeler. Leur faim n'a fait que renforcer sa décision d'aller là-bas, je pense.

_ L'appeler ? Demanda Shanks, les sourcils froncés.

Ils avaient parfaitement compris ce que voulait dire Garp, surtout Shanks et Marco qui avaient vécu aux côtés de Kalaina ces dernières semaines. Kalaina était un esprit libre. Elle ne supportait pas l'enfermement ni les ordres. Elle s'amusait souvent, jouait l'enfant et l'insouciante mais elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait. De ce qu'ils savaient, elle comprenait parfaitement le rôle qui l'attendait. Un rôle visiblement lourd à porter et pour lequel elle allait devoir affronter ennemis et difficultés. Réfléchir à ça leur fit comprendre qu'elle avait besoin de se détendre avant que les choses n'accélèrent, ce qui arriverait vite d'après elle. Ils l'aimaient tous trois à leurs manière et elle le leur rendait bien. Elle aurait cependant toujours besoin de son jardin secret et de sa liberté. Elle avait besoin d'être aussi libre que les éléments pour être détendue et prête à ce qui l'attendait. Et puis, quel chef ou suzerain se laisserait ainsi commander et engueuler par les autres sans rien dire ou faire ? … Maintenant plus calme après les paroles pleines de bons sens de Garp, il été plus facile pour eux de réfléchir.

_ Je ne sais pas grand chose sur sa famille et leurs capacités, répondit Garp à la question de Shanks, les informations se sont perdu au fil des générations.

_ Depuis combien de temps l'attendez-vous vraiment ? Demanda gravement Shanks.

Garp ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il envoya Kobby avec Kenji plus loin et utilisa une de ses rares techniques secrète pour détecter un éventuel intrus. Satisfait, il reporta son attention sur Dadan, Shanks et Marco, qui l'avaient regardé curieusement.

_ 800 ans, répondit alors Garp à voix si basse qu'ils durent se rapprocher pour l'entendre.

_ 800 ans ! Répétèrent-ils ahuris et ne s'attendant pas à une aussi longue attente !

_ Mais cela nous ramène au siècle oublié ! Chuchota Shanks, ahuri. Garp, ajouta-t-il gravement en redoutant les implications d'une réponse positive. Tu n'insinuerais tout de même pas que son arrivée est liée au siècle oublié ?

Garp ne répondit pas mais son regard en disait long. Kalaina, la mystérieuse jeune femme dont ils s'étaient tous attachés avait un lien direct avec le siècle oublié ! S'ils déchiffraient bien le regard de Garp et le peu qu'ils savaient, elle était la clé du mystère de ce siècle ! Et cela rendait les événements indiqué par Kalaina bien plus sombre qu'ils ne l'avaient imaginés ! Le gouvernement mondiale avait rayé une île de la carte simplement parce que quelques érudits avaient déchiffrés les ponéglyphes, seuls vestiges de ce siècle vide. Si jamais ils apprenaient que Kalaina était la vraie clé de ce mystère jamais résolu, ils la poursuivraient sans répit et tueraient tout ceux proche d'elle.

Ces révélations non dites ramenèrent à la surface de l'esprit de Shanks des souvenirs auxquels il n'avait pas pensé depuis longtemps. Des souvenirs impliquant son ancien capitaine, qu'il savait maintenant un des anciens « Héritiers » que protégeaient Kalaina et sa famille. Des souvenirs impliquant …

_ Rough-Tell, marmonna Shanks, perdu dans ses pensées, les ponéglyphes.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu marmonne, Le Roux ? Demanda Dadan.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Shanks ne répondit pas. Avec ces dernières informations, il commençait enfin à rassembler le puzzle, complexe et dangereux … Le voyant pensif, Garp répondit :

_ A mon avis, Le Roux s'est souvenu de faits concernant Roger. Je me demandais quand il ferait le lien.

_ Je peux comprendre les ponéglyphes, intervint Marco, mais pourquoi Rough-Tell ? La rumeur veux seulement que ce soit là que …

_ STOP ! Intervint durement une voix dans leur dos.

Shanks sortit de ses pensées au son de la voix de sa douce. Tournant tous la tête vers Kalaina, il la virent adossée au chambranle de la porte de la cabane, les bras croisés. En voyant son visage dur et solennelle, ils comprirent aussitôt qu'elle était dans son rôle de reine.

Kalaina se décolla lentement de son appui et s'approcha d'une démarche assurée. Elle stoppa près d'eux et les regarda un à un, terminant par Garp :

_ Ce n'est pas parce que tu as vérifié les environs qu'il n'y a pas d'intrus, papa ours, lui dit-elle dans son rôle de chef.

_ Barbe-noire ne peut pas être ici, lui dit Garp, je l'aurais su.

_ Il existe des ennemis plus dangereux que lui, répondit gravement Kalaina, des ennemis dont tu ne peux même pas imaginer la puissance. Tu as de la chance que mes amis protégeaient les environs, continua-t-elle en levant la main pour faire taire les questions.

_ Comment savais-tu de quoi on parlait ? Demandais Dadan, curieuse.

_ Je vous écoutais, répondit simplement Kalaina. Viens ici Kenji, l'appela-t-elle d'emblée pour couper court à d'autres questions, on va à la maison.

_ Maintenant ? Questionnèrent les hommes alors que Kenji revenait avec Kobby.

Kalaina prit Kenji dans ses bras et répondit, son regard sérieux alternant entre Shanks, Garp et Marco :

_ Si vous voulez vraiment tout savoir, ce sera chez moi, pas au milieu des bois ! Kobby, ordonna-t-elle ensuite en regardant ce dernier, tu viens avec Kenji et moi.

Kobby regarda Garp, interrogatif. Il reconnaissait un ordre quand il en voyait un. Et même si Kalaina avait un port de chef qu'il n'avait jamais vu jusque là, Garp restait tout de même son mentor.

_ Fais ce qu'elle te dis, Kobby, lui répondit Garp quand il vit la question dans les yeux de son apprenti, elle a plus d'autorité que moi. Mais protège-là.

Curieux mais sachant maintenant qu'il aurait ses réponses bientôt, Kobby salua Garp et répondit simplement :

_ A vos ordres, monsieur !

_ Papa ours, tu reste avec Shanks et Marco pour les guider jusqu'au manoir. Tu sais où il est. Dis à Hermep de rester sur le Force Rouge. Shanks, continua-t-elle pour son compagnon après le hochement de tête affirmatif de Garp, tu vas au navire chercher Ben et Yassop. Que tes hommes ne bougent pas du navire. Coco, tu le suis et tu les aide à ramener des matelas et des couvertures pour Ace et Barbe-Blanche. Ramenez un peu de jeux pour Kenji aussi. On verra le reste plus tard.

_ Et Ace et père ? S'enquit Marco, acquiesçant également à l'ordre.

_ Je les emmène, mes amis se sont proposés pour nous aider. D'ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Kobby, peux importe les questions que tu te poseras sur mes « techniques » ou mes amis, tu attends les explications. Et reste silencieux jusqu'au manoir, s'il te plait : mes amis n'aiment pas trop avoir d'étranger autour d'eux. Ils ont seulement acceptés parce qu'ils te font confiance et que tu es un bon ami de Luffy.

Après un instant de surprise générale aux mots de Kalaina pour Kobby, ce dernier s'inclina respectueusement et lui dit :

_ Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, madame, mais merci de votre confiance. Je ne vous trahirais pas.

_ On le sait, répondit simplement Kalaina en souriant à Kobby qui se redressait.

Après un regard insondable sur Dadan et les trois hommes, Kalaina entraîna Kobby derrière la maison. Soupirant, Shanks se leva, vite imité par les autres.

_ Elle est en colère, constata Shanks, s'en voulant de ses paroles contre sa douce.

Garp allait lui répondre mais ils entendirent soudain le vent se lever. Relevant la tête, ils virent Ace sortirent de la maison, flottant dans le vide ! Alors que Dadan poussait un cri de surprise, le corps de Ace rejoignit rapidement Kalaina, Kobby et Barbe-Blanche.

_ Mais … Mais .. Bafouilla Dadan.

_ Tu vas voir et entendre des choses encore plus incroyable Dadan, lui dit Garp, amusé de son choc, alors tu ferais mieux de t'y habituer. En attendant, tu devrais prévenir tes hommes de l'endroit où tu seras. Qu'ils restent ici et se tiennent tranquille.

Dadan garda le silence un instant durant lequel elle se dit que, au vu de ce qu'elle avait entendu et vu jusque là, elle risquait effectivement de voir et entendre plus choquant. Elle était toujours surprise que la gamine lui fasse autant confiance mais elle en ressentait une grande fierté. Bien décidée à prouver qu'elle méritait la confiance de la gamine, Dadan se ressaisit donc.

_ Je vais m'en occuper pendant que vous irez au navire. Vous n'aurez qu'à passer par ici au retour.

_ Entendu, accepta Garp. On y va ? Demanda-t-il ensuite aux deux pirates.

_ Oui, répondit Shanks, mieux vaux éviter de la faire attendre trop longtemps.

Les trois hommes se rendirent donc au Force Rouge, laissant Dadan aller chercher ses hommes. Pendant ce temps, Kalaina, Kenji, Ace, Barbe-Blanche et un Kobby choqué mais silencieux flottaient, invisibles, vers le manoir de la famille de Kalaina …


	17. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16 :

Dans le jardin du manoir nouvellement habité de Fushia, un léger vent souffla soudain. L'instant d'après, cinq personnes apparaissaient près de la porte menant à l'arrière cuisine. Ace et Barbe-Blanche furent allongés en douceur sur le sol, tout comme Kenji qui se retrouva assis. Habitué à ses amis, Kalaina était restée debout mais surpris par le mode de transport et déséquilibré, Kobby tomba à terre.

_ 'Core voler, mamma ! S'exclama joyeusement Kenji en battant dans ses petites mains. 'Core voler !

_ Pas maintenant, mon chéri, répondit sérieusement sa mère en adressant tout de même un sourire tendre à son fils, mamma a beaucoup de choses à faire.

Kenji allait insister mais le froncement de sourcils de sa mère l'avertit qu'il devait se tenir tranquille. Il resta donc assis, boudant ! Souriante discrètement à la bouille de son fils, Kalaina le laissa bouder et s'intéressa à Kobby :

_ Tu vas bien ?

_ Oui, répondit-il en se levant. Votre technique m'a surpris, c'est tout. Je ne pensais pas qu'un fruit du démon permettait de voler de cette manière, surtout invisible !

_ Ce n'est pas un fruit du démon, contredit Kalaina. Tu vas bientôt comprendre.

Kobby allait poser des questions mais il se souvint de l'avertissement de Kalaina et garda donc le silence. Il la regarda pour lui demander ce qu'ils devaient faire en attendant les autres mais il la trouva face au reste du jardin, songeuse. Elle réfléchissait visiblement à la suite des opérations. Kobby attendit donc patiemment qu'elle se décide … Elle se retourna finalement vers lui, cinq bonne minutes plus tard. Le visage plus grave qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu jusque là, elle l'étudia un instant, semblant lire jusque dans les tréfonds de son âme.

_ Je ne fais pas entièrement confiance à Hermep, dit-elle sans ambages à un Kobby pas surpris car l'ayant déjà compris. Alors je veux une promesse solennelle que tu ne diras rien à ton ami et à qui que ce soit d'autres sans mon accord. Tout ce qui concerne mon fils et moi est un secret de la plus haute importance. Et pour que tu comprenne bien à quel point ça l'est, ajouta-t-elle, un regard indéfinissable posé sur lui, si le gouvernement mondial et les dragons célestes apprennent qui Kenji et moi sommes vraiment, nous serions traqués et tués comme de vulgaires bêtes, comme le seraient tous ceux associés à moi. Alors si tu as trop peur des conséquences, retire-toi maintenant. Une fois dans la confidence, il sera trop tard pour reculer.

Sa déclaration et la gravité avec laquelle elle avait dit cela, ajouté à la foi de Garp en elle, suffit à Kobby pour savoir qu'elle ne mentait absolument pas. Mais pourquoi tueraient-ils tant de gens ? Qui étaient vraiment Kalaina et son fils pour être si menaçant à leurs yeux ? Quels grands secrets cachaient-elle donc ? … Kobby resta songeur un moment, pensant sérieusement à ces dernières heures et ce qu'il avait vu et apprit. Il savait que le moment était venu de vraiment choisir son camp. Il savait qu'il n'y avait maintenant plus de pirates ou marine. Pour lui, cela semblait se jouer entre deux forces. Des forces bien plus puissantes qui semblaient s'opposer depuis très longtemps … Après quelques minutes de silence, Kobby porta un visage décidé sur Kalaina et répondit :

_ J'ai toujours voulu faire parti de la marine. C'était mon rêve. Grâce à Luffy et Zoro, j'y suis arrivé. Garp est arrivé peu après dans ma vie et nous a prit sous son aile, Hermep et moi. Ses entraînements étaient, et sont encore, dur. J'étais cependant heureux d'avoir enfin l'occasion de devenir plus fort et plus courageux. Je pouvais enfin aidé à défendre les gens dans le besoin contre les criminels, qui qu'ils soient. Ce que je suis devenu et ce que je deviendrais, je le dois à Garp. Peu importe la raison pour laquelle il a prit Hermep et moi comme apprentis, peu importe pour l'instant ce qu'il fait avec des pirates. Garp est mon mentor. Je n'ai jamais douté de lui et je ne le ferais jamais, cela comprend également ce qui se passe en ce moment. Que vous soyez sa fille ou non ne change rien à ce que je ressens venant de vous. Je sais que vous êtes honnête, je le lis dans vos yeux. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe ou ce qu'on attend de moi exactement, continua-t-il après un court instant de silence pour choisir ses mots, mais je sais que le moment est venu de vraiment choisir un camp. Il ne s'agit plus de pirates ou de la marine, dit-il en répétant ses pensées à Kalaina, attentive et le regard toujours insondable, il s'agit de choses qui dépasse sans doute mon imagination. Pour que Garp s'allie avec des pirates, c'est que des événements sombres se préparent. Et ça me fait peur, avoua-t-il. Je ne sais pas ce qui nous attend mais pourtant, je refuse de rester à ne rien faire. Pas si je peux aider à protéger mes amis et les civils. Et je sais aussi que vous êtes au cœur de ces événements. Je vous connais à peine mais j'ai tout de suite su que je pouvais vous faire confiance. Je vois les auras, vous savez, avoua Kobby sans hésitation. C'est ce qui m'a toujours permis de savoir à qui me fier. Et votre aura est magnifique. Blanche et verte émeraude. Puissante et apaisante. Vous rayonnez de douceur et de sagesse, de puissance et de royauté. Vous dégagez une bienveillance et une force si grande que cela me pousse à vous respecter et vous protégez quoi qu'il en coûte. Alors en ce jour, continua-t-il en écoutant son instinct qui lui disait de s'agenouiller devant Kalaina, je vous jure de vous aider et vous servir jusqu'à la mort. Je vous jure de vous protégez, vous et vôtre famille, quoi qu'il m'en coûte.

Suivant une petite voix qui le poussa à prendre son épée, Kobby s'exposa l'épaule droit et se coupa légèrement. Posant son épée sur le sol devant lui, il termina, sa tête toujours inclinée face à Kalaina qui était surprise mais heureuse :

_ Par cette promesse de sang, je vous offre ma fidélité, ma vie et mon âme. Qu'ils deviennent les gardiens de Sa Majesté et fasse renaître et perdurer la royauté ignorée de ce monde !

Kobby avait à peine finit son discours qu'une vive lumière l'entoura. Quelques secondes plus tard, il contemplait avec ahurissement le tatouage qui venait soudain d'apparaître à l'emplacement de sa blessure à l'épaule : un dragon émeraude enroulé autour d'un bouclier sur lequel était gravé une étoile stylisée et dorée à huit branches entourée d'une couronne, au centre de laquelle deux épées se croisaient. Pleinement conscient et volontaire de ce qui venait de se passer malgré ne pas comprendre d'où lui venait certaines phrases, Kobby se trouvait maintenant complètement stupéfait devant l'apparition soudaine et étrange de ce tatouage. Assis, les yeux rivés sur son nouveau tatouage, il ne savait que dire ou que penser. Ce fut la voix grave mais fière de Kalaina qui le sortit de sa transe et lui fit relever sa tête vers elle :

_ J'accepte ton serment, Kobby, ex-capitaine de la marine, lui dit solennellement Kalaina. En ce jour, c'est avec un réel plaisir que je te souhaite la bienvenue au sein de la Garde Royale. Que ce tatouage montre à tous ta fidélité, ton courage et ta force. Qu'il te guide sur le chemin de la justice et de la paix.

L'acceptation officielle terminée, Kalaina s'agenouilla devant un Kobby choqué et lui adressa un sourire rassurant. Elle lui remit alors sa cape de la marine sur les épaules, cachant son nouveau tatouage.

_ Je sais que tu ne comprend rien, Kobby, lui dit-elle d'une voix amicale, mais tout sera bientôt expliqué.

_ Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? Demanda-t-il, retrouvant enfin sa voix. Je ne regrette rien, sachez-le, mais comment est apparu ce tatouage ? Pourquoi ai-je dit ces mots étranges ? Et qu'est-ce que …

_ Doucement, Kobby, rit Kalaina, doucement.

Elle se releva et lui tendit la main. L'acceptant, il la laissa l'aider à se relever.

_ Tu as tellement voulu m'aider et protéger Kenji et moi que l'énergie de ma famille t'as aidé à trouver les bons mots, expliqua ensuite Kalaina. Tu viens de faire un serment officiel. Il y a longtemps, il se faisait au cours d'une grande cérémonie. Maintenant, …

Kalaina soupira de tristesse à la tragédie qui avait décimé ses ancêtres et reprit :

_ Ce tatouage est apparu suite à ton serment. Il symbolise ton appartenance à la GR, la Garde Royale.

_ C'est la deuxième fois que vous parlez de la Garde Royale, dit Kobby, Qui sont-ils ? Quelle roi ou reine pro …

Kobby s'interrompit soudain. Prononcer ces mots à haute voix lui fit enfin comprendre. Il posa un nouveau regard stupéfait sur Kalaina et déclara d'une voix pleine de respect mais de choc :

_ C'est vous ! C'est vous qu'ils protègent, que **nous** protégeons ! … J'aurais dû le comprendre, marmonna ensuite Kobby en se mettant à marcher de long en large. Vous avez plus d'autorité que Garp, vous dégagez plus de puissance et de respect que lui, … Mais comment pouvez-vous être de la royauté et Garp, non ? A moins que …

Il regarda Kalaina, qui sourit à son intelligence, avant de poursuivre :

_ Il vous a adopté ! C'est la seule explication à mes yeux.

_ Tu es vraiment intelligent Kobby, le complimenta Kalaina, tu ne sais pratiquement rien mais tu as compris déjà pas mal de chose. Je suis fier de te compter parmi mes amis et membre de la GR.

Entendant du bruit, elle regarda Kenji, ne voyant donc pas le rougissement de Kobby à ses paroles.

_ Tu as fini de bouder, Kenji ! Plaisanta sa mère.

Kenji fit un sourire timide à sa mère et demanda :

_ M'ennuie, mamma, peux jouer ?

_ Bientôt, mon chéri, répondit Kalaina, mais je vais te montrer une surprise avant.

Curieux, Kenji accepta sans broncher. Il s'approcha donc de sa mère et attendit impatiemment. Kalaina lui prit la main et se tourna ensuite vers Kobby, curieux.

_ En plus de ton futur rôle au sein de la GR, lui dit Kalaina avec autorité, je te confie la sécurité de Kenji quand je ne suis pas là ou occupé. Acceptes-tu ?

_ Bien sûr, madame, répondit Kobby en s'inclinant, c'est un honneur.

_ Pas autant de formalité Kobby, lui dit Kalaina avec un sourire, mon statut doit rester inconnu. Alors tu me tutoies.

_ A vos … Compris, Kalaina, répondit alors Kobby, un peu intimidé de tutoyer quelqu'un de son rang.

_ Tu va rester ici et veiller sur Ace et Barbe-Blanche, s'il te plait, continua Kalaina. J'ai quelque chose à faire avec Kenji dans le jardin. Et prête moi ton épée, s'il te plait, ajouta-t-elle après avoir repenser à la difficulté qu'elle avait eu pour se rendre à l'étang. Ça m'aidera à avancer.

_ Vous savez vous en servir ? Questionna Kobby en prenant tout de même son épée.

_ Non, répondit Kalaina avec un sourire amusé en prenant la poignée offerte, c'est la première fois que j'en tiens une ! Mais je suis sûr que ça va aller.

_ Comme vous voulez, accepta Kobby car lui faisant confiance, mais faites attention quand même.

Kalaina le rassura d'un sourire et d'un hochement de tête avant de se tourner vers la mini-forêt qui lui servait pour l'instant de jardin. Elle ordonna ensuite à Kenji de se mettre derrière elle. Il obéit aussitôt à sa mère, curieux de ce qu'elle allait faire avec cette grande épée ! Il la regarda soudain avec des yeux émerveillés quand elle commença à couper les hautes herbes, balançant l'épée de droite à gauche … Pendant une bonne demi-heure, Kalaina lutta avec l'épée et les herbes folles pour leur dégager un chemin sûr. Kenji suivait sagement, encourageant sa mère de temps à autres. Ils finirent enfin par arriver près de l'étang. Ne l'ayant jamais vu, Kenji poussa des exclamations de ravissement.

_ Beau, mamma ! Grand lac ! Nager dedans ?

_ Non, bonhomme, répondit sa mère en posant l'épée à terre, c'est pour les poissons. On ira avec un petit bateau plus tard.

_ Petit bateau pour moi ? Demanda Kenji, se disant qu'il pourrait bien demander son propre bateau !

_ Tu ne perds pas le nord, bonhomme ! Lui dit tendrement Kalaina en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. On verra si tu es sage et si papa est d'accord, ça te va ?

_ 'accord, mamma, répondit Kenji, moi sage alors !

Kalaina rit et entraîna Kenji par la main jusqu'au passage englouti. Elle étendit ensuite un de ses bras au-dessus de l'eau … et n'eut même pas besoin de demander l'aide de son amie ! Sentant déjà sa nécessité de se rendre près de la statue, l'eau avait ouverte le passage, provoquant un cri de surprise de Kenji.

_ 'énial, mamma ! S'exclama-t-il, fier de sa mère. Trop forte !

_ Merci, Kenji, répondit sa mère, remerciant en même temps son amie par télépathie. Mais tu reste sage maintenant, d'accord ?

_ Promit, mamma, répondit Kenji.

Après un sourire tendre à son fils, Kalaina l'entraîna sur le chemin pavé protégé par l'étang. De chaque côté, Kalaina et Kenji aperçurent différentes espèces de poissons. Agglutinés près d'eux, ils semblaient curieux de ce nouveau mur d'eau ! N'ayant pas fait attention à eux la dernière fois, Kalaina les observa un instant avec son fils. Mais concentrée sur la tâche qui l'attendait, Kalaina reporta bien vite son attention sur la statue qui semblait l'appeler encore plus fortement que la première fois, comme si elle avait que Kalaina avait une chose urgente à faire. En effet, si elle voulait devenir la vraie propriétaire du manoir et être capable de protéger les siens, elle devait absolument renouveler les sceaux de protections qu'elle avait sentit un peu partout. Kalaina ne savait pas comment ils avaient tenus tous ces siècles sans nouveaux propriétaires mais seuls les-dits sceaux avaient pu empêcher le manoir d'être détruit par les dégâts du temps et le manque de rénovation.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin au kiosque, Kenji se retrouva bouche ouverte devant le dragon. Sa mère lui avait passé le virus des dragons alors dès qu'il en voyait un sous n'importe quelle forme, il ne pouvait que s'extasier, comme devant celui-ci. Rêvant de dire à sa mère à quel point le dragon était beau mais se souvenant de sa promesse de rester sage, Kenji se contenta de lui tirer la manche pour lui désigner la statue de l'autre main. Comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire, Kalaina lui adressa un petit sourire et un léger hochement de tête avant de poser un doigt sur ses lèvres. Quand elle vit Kenji répéter son geste, elle reporta son attention sur le dragon. Voulant lui rendre sa splendeur avant de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, Kalaina demanda à son amie si ça ne l'embêtait pas de le nettoyer avec l'eau de l'étang. Sachant l'importance de la statue, l'eau s'exécuta volontiers. Dans un tourbillon de liquide qui fascina de nouveau Kenji, une partie de l'eau de l'étang s'éleva alors dans les airs. Guidée par les mains tendues de Kalaina, le tourbillon fut amener au-dessus de la statue. Il l'enveloppa doucement, nettoyant petit à petit les dégâts du temps. Une fois que le dragon étincela enfin sous les rayons du soleil, Kalaina remit l'eau dans l'étang, remerciant une fois de plus son amie. Heureuse de pouvoir enfin contempler l'allié et protecteur secret de sa famille, Kalaina s'approcha du dragon. Elle posa la paume de sa main gauche sur les armoiries de sa famille, murmurant autant pour elle-même que pour le dragon :

_ Le temps arrive. Bientôt, nous ressurgirons du néant. Bientôt, la famille trahie, assassinée et oubliée reviendra. Bientôt, nous reprendrons notre place. Le jugement des Anciens s'abattra alors implacablement sur nos ennemis.

Les écailles émeraude du dragon brillèrent soudain avec éclat un bref instant. C'est comme si le dragon était vivant, répondant aux paroles de Kalaina et lui communiquant sa joie de les savoir enfin de retour, prêt à reprendre ce qui leur avait été pris par la force …

_ Bien, déclara soudain Kalaina, à nous …

Elle ferma les yeux et communiqua avec le vent pour lui expliquer sa demande. Celui-ci accepta sans soucis, sachant déjà qu'elle aurait eu besoin de lui pour ça. Même si les siècles avaient passées, la passation de pouvoir se faisait toujours de la même manière. Et beaucoup n'avaient pas demandé son avis pour cela. Kalaina était l'une des rares qui leur demandait à chaque fois, hésitant même à utiliser leur aide. C'est ce qu'ils aimaient le plus chez elle. Lui et les autres éléments se sentaient enfin reconnu et ne servaient plus de simple arme entre leurs mains. Avec elle au pouvoir, les éléments savaient que les choses iraient enfin mieux pour tout le monde.

De son côté, Kalaina expliqua brièvement à Kenji ce qui allait se passer :

_ Tu reste près de moi, Kenji. Notre ami le vent va nous guider jusqu'à la bouche du dragon pour qu'ils puissent nous reconnaître comme nouveaux propriétaires.

_ Comprend pas, mamma ! Se plaignit Kenji.

_ Désolé, mon chéri, s'excusa sa mère en lui embrassant le front. Je t'expliquerais plus tard. Mamma et ses amis vont faire un peu de «magie ». Tu écoutes mamma et garde le secret, promis ? Mamma dira aux autres.

_ Promis, mamma.

Le petit ne se souciait pas vraiment du pourquoi du comment. A son âge, il était normal qu'il ne s'intéresse qu'aux « tours de magie », que sa mère faisait de plus en plus souvent. Et bien qu'il se demandait pourquoi elle voulait qu'il garde le secret, Kenji obéissait sans broncher. Après tout, en gardant le secret, il était le seul privilégié à voir les « tours de magie » de sa maman !

Souriant fièrement à l'obéissance de son fils, Kalaina lui prit la main. L'instant d'après, le vent s'enroulait doucement autour de leurs jambes et les élevaient dans les airs. Heureux, Kenji ne put retenir quelques cris joyeux. Arrivés devant la gueule ouverte du dragon, Kalaina s'ouvrit la paume avec l'un de ses crocs aiguisés. Quand le sang coula sur la langue de pierre du dragon et dans sa gorge, une vif lumière venant du dragon éblouit soudain le kiosque. Au même moment, un grondement venant de la poitrine de la statue se fit entendre. Ne sachant pas exactement comment cela se passait, Kalaina dû attendre que la lumière éblouissante disparaisse pour voir avec étonnement que le grondement venait de la poitrine de la statue : activé par le sang de Kalaina que le sceau à l'intérieur de la gueule du dragon avait reconnu, les pattes avants du dragon avaient abaissées le bouclier, permettant aux sceaux cachés derrière d'être accessible. Sans attendre car connaissant déjà le déroulement, le vent les redescendit au sol. Après un remerciement pour lui, Kalaina posa sa main en sang sur le sceau central. Elle sentit aussitôt les protections du manoir être transférées à elle. Dans un même temps, elle reçu la connaissance des sceaux du manoir, leurs emplacements, leurs fonctionnements, … En quelques secondes, Kalaina se retrouva avec un flot d'information utile concernant le manoir qui s'ajoutèrent aux connaissances de ses ancêtres débloquées du fond de son esprit par Althéa. Kalaina prit un moment pour étudier ces nouvelles informations, cherchant ce qu'elle devait faire de toute urgence … En examinant ensuite les sceaux du manoir par le lien qu'elle avait maintenant avec eux, Kalaina su qu'elle avait deviné juste : les protections du manoir étaient grandement affaiblit par le temps. Elles avaient tenues jusque là uniquement grâce à la grande quantité d'énergie que le dernier propriétaire et les Héritiers avaient mis dans les sceaux. Kalaina devait absolument les recharger, en particulier les divers sceaux de protections et de contre-attaques. Les sceaux de protections empêchaient non seulement des ennemis de pénétrer mais ils jugeaient aussi les intentions des visiteurs, protégeaient les habitants du manoir d'attaques internes, … Ils protégeaient également le manoir du temps qui passait et ralentissait les dégâts du temps sans ralentir le temps lui-même. Le sceau que Kalaina préférait était celui qui avertissait le propriétaire absent d'une attaque ou d'une intrusion sur la propriété. Quant aux sceaux de contre-attaques, le nom en lui-même était assez clair !

Kalaina soupira face à la quantité d'énergie qu'il allait lui falloir. Non seulement elle avait peu dormi mais en plus une longue discussion l'attendait après. N'ayant pourtant pas le choix, elle posa sa main sur le premier sceau à recharger et commença à le remplir avec son énergie … Les un après les autres, Kalaina chargea à bloc les protections du manoir. Les sceaux se régénéraient les uns après les autres, s'illuminant un instant grâce à la puissance qu'ils dégageaient maintenant avant de s'activer enfin. Après 800ans, le manoir pourtant sans conscience de la famille de Kalaina revint enfin à la vie. Il dégageait à présent une formidable puissance, générée uniquement par Kalaina. Alors que le dernier propriétaire avait utilisé l'aide des Héritiers pour protéger suffisamment longtemps le manoir, Kalaina s'était servi de sa seule énergie pour réactiver les sceaux, les renforçant par la même occasion. Pour un œil extérieur, cela seul suffisait pour faire comprendre à quel point l'énergie (magique) de Kalaina était grande. Et elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte ! A ses yeux, elle était plus faible que ses ancêtres !

Quand Kalaina eut enfin fini, elle était épuisée. Par chance, il lui restait assez de force pour activer le sceau lié à l'héritier du trône et du manoir, ainsi qu'expliquer tout aux hommes … Avec un soupir de fatigue, elle se tourna vers Kenji, un peu inquiet pour sa mère.

_ Mamma bobo ?

_ Non, mon chéri, je suis juste fatigué.

_ Faire dodo alors, lui dit Kenji en lui prenant la main.

_ Tu es un amour, Kenji, lui dit sa mère avec un sourire tendre, mais j'ai encore une chose à faire ici avant. Et je vais avoir besoin de ton aide, tu veux bien ?

_ Oui, aider mamma, répondit Kenji, ravi d'aider sa mère, mamma 'tigué.

_ Je vais avoir besoin de te faire un petit bobo pour avoir ton sang, mon chéri.

_ Moi fort, lui dit Kenji en tendant sa main, pas peur.

_ Brave petit homme, le félicité sa mère en lui embrassant la tempe.

Elle prit un petit poignard de Shanks qu'elle avait prit l'habitude de cacher dans sa manche gauche et fit une légère entaille sur la main droite de son fils. A part une grimace, Kenji ne dit rien, gagnant un sourire fier de Kalaina. Nettoyant la lame et rangeant le poignard, elle porta ensuite Kenji et lui désigna un sceau en expliquant :

_ Posa ta main qui saigne sur le dessin là, Kenji. C'est pour savoir qui tu es.

Kenji obéit sans poser de question. Le sceau brilla un instant, comme les autres, avant de redevenir normal. Kalaina descendit ensuite du socle de la statue. Ce geste permis au bouclier de remonter, masquant de nouveau le tableau de contrôle des sceaux du manoir. Satisfaite, elle posa Kenji à terre et sortit un mouchoir, qu'elle enroula autour de la plaie de son fils sans se soucier de la sienne.

_ Je suis fier de toi, mon chéri, lui dit sa mère en le reconduisant sur le chemin caché qui venait de se rouvrir pour eux, tu as été très sage et très courageux.

_ Toi aussi, mamma, lui dit Kenji avec un sourire ravi, dodo maintenant ?

_ Ce soir, Kenji, mamma doit beaucoup discuter avec papa et les autres. Tu joueras pendant ce temps, d'accord ?

_ Jouer ?

_ Oui, répondit Kalaina en l'aidant à remonter sur la berge, papa et tonton Coco doivent amener tes jeux.

_ 'énial ! S'exclama Kenji qui commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer.

Kalaina sourit à la joie de son fils et prit l'épée. Ils rentrèrent ensuite tranquillement par le chemin qu'elle avait débroussailler à l'allée. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin près de l'endroit où elle avait laissée Kobby, Ace et Barbe-Blanche, elle fut surprise de voir les autres déjà là !

_ Vous êtes déjà arrivé ! S'étonna-t-elle alors que Kenji rejoignait son père.

_ Vous avez été long, l'informa Kobby, si je ne vous sentais pas dans le jardin, je vous aurais rejoins.

_ Qu'as-tu fais ? Questionna Shanks, les sourcils froncés en examinant Kalaina des pieds à la tête. Et pourquoi Kenji est blessé ? … Et toi aussi ! S'exclama-t-il quand il vit sa main saignante.

Il la rejoignit rapidement et sortit un mouchoir de sa poche avec lequel il essuya la blessure. Le remerciant, Kalaina prit le mouchoir et l'enroula autour de sa main avant de répondre :

_ Je devais réactiver les protections du manoir. Maintenant, ajouta-t-elle d'emblée en levant une main pour faire taire les questions, on va dans le salon. Je vous expliquerait tout là-bas. Amenez Ace et pop's.

Laissant Kenji avec son père, Kalaina partit devant ouvrir la porte. Elle attendit qu'ils portent les deux blessés avant de les guider jusqu'au salon.

_ Il va y avoir de sacré travaux, commenta Yassop, ça va nous prendre un temps fou !

_ Si le manoir n'avait pas été protégé tous ces siècles, informa Kalaina, il n'existerait même plus !

_ Quoi !

_ Vous allez comprendre bientôt, répondit-elle simplement, quant au manoir, je vous aiderais : je sais bricoler.

Elle ouvrit la porte du salon et les laissa passer pour qu'ils aillent installer les matelas. Ils posèrent Ace et Barbe-Blanche sur quelques uns d'entre eux et gardèrent le supplément pour eux. De son côté, Shanks observait sa douce, qui ne l'avait pas regardé depuis son arrivé. Voulant s'excuser, il s'approcha d'elle. Hésitant à la prendre dans ses bras par peur de se faire rejeter, il garda sa main dans sa poche. Voyant son pirate près d'elle, Kalaina s'appuya contre sa poitrine en poussa un soupir de fatigue. Son geste rassura aussitôt Shanks qui l'entoura de son bras avec un doux sourire. Il lui embrassa les cheveux et lui dit :

_ Tu es épuisée.

_ Réactiver les protections m'a pompée pas mal d'énergie. Tant que je ne bouge pas, j'aurais assez de force pour tout expliquer. Alors vous devrez amener les affaires ici sans moi.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai pensé à ramener ce qu'il faut pour tout le monde pour ce soir. Kobby et Garp iront chercher à manger. Tu n'auras pas à bouger. On s'occupera des affaires demain.

_ Merci, lui dit Kalaina, soulagé et heureuse qu'il ait pensé à ça, et désolé pour …

_ Non, c'est moi qui m'excuse, la coupa doucement Shanks en lui relevant la tête pour l'embrasser. Garp nous a fait comprendre ton point de vue.

_ Je sais, répondit Kalaina, j'ai entendu, mais on en parlera plus tard, si tu veux bien. Là, les autres attendent !

Détournant le regard de sa douce, Shanks vit effectivement tout les regards braqués sur eux ! Installés chacun sur un matelas, ils attendaient les amoureux, amusés. Le seul qui ne les regardait pas était Kenji, jouant joyeusement entre Kobby et Marco.

_ Si vous avez fini de vous bécotez, plaisanta Yassop, on pourrait peut-être commencer ?

Riant légèrement, Kalaina et Shanks se dirigèrent vers les deux derniers matelas, collés l'un à l'autre contre un mur. Shanks s'installa dos au mur et prit Kalaina contre lui. Ravi de retrouver son pirate et support, elle s'installa. Elle réfléchit ensuite un instant à l'ordre dans lequel elle allait dire cela avant de hocher la tête, satisfaite. La comprenant prête à parler, les autres se firent plus attentif. Kalaina parcouru des yeux la petit assemblée avant de dire :

_ Avant de commencer, il y a plusieurs choses que vous devez savoir …

Elle regarda Garp et continua, la voix pleine d'autorité :

_ Premièrement, papa ours, tu as interdiction de parler de quoi que ce soit à Hermep. Je suis désolé pour Kobby et toi mais je n'ai pas assez confiance en lui.

_ C'est toi qui décide, répondit Garp avec un haussement d'épaule, surprenant Ben et Yassop – un peu plus que pour le surnom de Kalaina pour lui ! - qui ne pensaient pas que Garp se laisserait commander.

_ Deuxièmement, dit-elle en se tournant vers Kobby, je veux que tu leur montre le tatouage : autant qu'il sache maintenant ce qu'il représente.

_ Un tatouage ! S'étonna Garp en regardant son apprenti. Tu n'en a pas !

_ Maintenant, si, répondit Kobby en montrant son épaule droite à tous.

Tout le monde fut assez curieux du tatouage et de ce qu'il représentait, sauf Garp qui poussait une exclamation de stupeur.

_ Quoi ! Mais quand ? Comment ?

_ En vous attendant, répondit Kalaina, je lui ai fait comprendre l'importance de ce qui se jouait maintenant et qu'il était temps qu'il choisisse ce qu'il voulait faire. Il a alors fait le serment, après un très beau discours qu'il te répétera plus tard si tu veux, ajouta-t-elle en souriant alors que Kobby rougissait légèrement.

Alors que les autres se demandaient de quoi ils parlaient, Garp regarda fièrement Kobby, qui rougit un peu plus. Il exposa ensuite son pectoral gauche, où se trouva le même tatouage.

_ Vous aussi ! S'exclama Kobby.

_ Vous n'êtes pas les seuls, intervint Kalaina, mais on saura qui ils sont plus tard. Pour l'instant, continua-t-elle en s'intéressant aux autres, ce tatouage représente la GR, la Garde Royale.

_ C'est ça que ça veut dire ! S'exclama Marco. Je me pose la question depuis tout à l'heure.

_ Vous saurez ce que fait la Garde Royale au cours de mon explication, reprit Kalaina en voyant les regards interrogatifs. Si je vous parle de ça en premier, c'est simplement pour vous dire que si quelqu'un portant ce tatouage vous donne un ordre, exécutez-le. Peu importe ce que disent votre capitaine ou les autres.

Surpris de l'ordre, Ben et Yassop regardèrent Shanks pendant que Dadan regardait Garp. Quand ils les virent acquiescer en accord avec l'ordre de Kalaina, ils acceptèrent sans poser plus de question.

_ Merci, Troisièmement, vous allez seulement entendre une partie de mon passé pour expliquer certaines choses. Le reste est personnel. Et enfin quatrièmement, poursuivit-elle, le visage soudain grave, ce que vous allez entendre sont des informations de la plus haute importance. Vous devez savoir que si vous accepter de les écoutez, vous deviendrez la cible prioritaire des têtes entubées s'ils l'apprennent. Si vous acceptez de rester malgré tout, sachez qu'en cas de trahison, continua-t-elle, menaçante, c'est la mort assurée !

_ Quoi ! S'exclamèrent presque tout le monde, surpris et un peu furieux de la menace de mort.

Alors que les questions, dont certaines furieuses, fusèrent de toute part, Kalaina se leva.

_ **Silence **! Hurla-t-elle alors.

Son énergie affaiblie mais toujours puissante exposée au maximum, Kalaina eut son silence. Royale, puissante et dangereuse, elle les regarda un à un avant de dire, fatiguée de toujours lutter pour se faire croire mais surtout furieuse :

_ Vous croyez vraiment que je m'amuserais à menacer les gens par plaisir ? Vous croyez vraiment que Shanks, Garp et Coco me suivraient si j'étais une ennemie ? Vous croyez vraiment que je serais aussi prudente et mystérieuse si ce n'était pas important ? Si il n'y avait que ma vie en jeu, je m'en foutrais, mais voilà, ça va beaucoup plus loin que vous ne pouvez l'imaginez.

Elle se tut un instant, regarda l'assemblée maintenant intimidée devant sa prestance et sa voix de chef, avant de poursuivre plus calmement mais avec gravité :

_ La vie de mon fils est également en jeu. Celle de Ace et cinq autres sont en jeu, comme le sont les vies des membres de la GR et de tous ceux qui nous côtoient. Le fait que vous soyez civils, pirates ou de la marine ne changera rien pour eux. Le fait que personne sauf moi ne sache l'exacte vérité ne changera rien non plus. Les têtes entubées seront prêtes à tout pour mettre la main sur ma famille et mes six protégés de la même manière qu'ils ont détruits Ohara et exécuté Gol D Roger. Et Ace aurait été le prochain sur la liste si je n'avais pas été là. Ils traquent ma famille depuis des siècles. Ils nous traquent depuis plus de 800 ans ! … Oui, continua-t-elle quand elle en vit certain faire le rapprochement avec le siècle oublié. Je parle bien du siècle oublié ! Je suis la seule à savoir ce qui s'est passé durant ce siècle ! Les ponéglyphes ne sont que des indices laissés par mes ancêtres et nos protégés pour nous. Et la raison pour laquelle je suis la seule à savoir ça est parce que je suis l'héritière du trône volé par les têtes entubées il y a 800 ans ! Kenji et moi sommes les derniers membres de la Famille Royale qui gouvernait le monde il y a plus de 800 ans …

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_PS : Pour ceux qui connaissent, vous aurez reconnu le clin d'œil à Harry Potter pour les protections du manoir. C'est aussi et surtout en lien avec une histoire que j'invente en ce moment. _

_En tout cas, j'espère que ces débuts de révélations vous plaisent. _

_A bientôt … _


	18. Chapter 17

Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent et laissent des reviews. Ça fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que vous aimez ma fic. Ça m'encourage à continuer à faire aussi bien, et mieux, et surtout à écrire mes propres histoires plus tard. Merci et paticence. J'avance dans l'écriture (déjà le chapitre 35 en cours !) A très vite.

Du coup, vu que j'avance, je vous ne poste un autre, rien que pour vous faire plaisir. Alors bonne lecture …

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 17 :

Un silence de plomb suivit l'aveu de Kalaina. Sauf Garp qui le savait, ils étaient tous sous le choc. Marco, Shanks et Dadan savaient qu'elle était une reine mais d'un aussi haut statut ! C'était un tel choc ! Une royauté perdue et volé par les dragons célestes ! Comment cela avaient-ils pu se passer ? Comment avaient-ils pu ainsi prendre le contrôle du monde ? Comment avaient-ils pu cacher avec autant de soin les événements mystérieux de ce siècle ? Et comment Kalaina pouvait-elle en savoir autant ? Si elle disait vrai, même les ponéglyphes ne disait rien ! Alors comment pouvait-elle savoir ce qui s'était passé il y a 800 ans ? …

De leurs côté, Ben et Yassop étaient encore plus ahuris et tout aussi plein de questions. Ils avaient beau l'apprécier et lui faire confiance dans une certaine mesure, comment être sûr que ce n'était pas un énorme mensonge ? Les dragons célestes étaient ignobles mais de là à usurper un trône Royal dont personne ne savait rien pour ensuite effacer toutes les preuves ? Même leur capitaine était surpris par ces dires ! Alors que penser ? Que dire ?

_ Capitaine, commença Yassop sans trop savoir quoi dire.

Shanks le regarda, puis Ben. En voyant leurs expressions interdites et méfiantes, il s'empressa de leur dire :

_ Nous savions déjà qu'elle était Reine. C'est le fait de savoir qu'elle vient de la Famille Royale censé diriger notre monde qui nous a surpris. Personne n'a jamais su qu'il y avait eu une famille Royale de si haut rang. Ah, ça ! S'exclama-t-il, furieux, on peut dire que ces têtes entubées ont finement joué !

_ Tu la crois ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Ben.

Il reçu des regards furieux de Kalaina et Shanks, qui ne répondirent pas. Ce furent d'autres qui s'en chargèrent :

_ Vous croyez vraiment que je l'aurais laissé près de Ace et père si c'était une affabulatrice ? Leur demanda Marco, n'aimant pas qu'on doute de son amie. Et j'ai suffisamment d'expérience pour savoir quand on me ment ou pas, ajouta-t-il car devinant qu'ils le pensaient.

_ Je sais que personne ne m'écoutera vu mon âge, commença Kobby, mais vous devriez vraiment arrêté de douter d'elle. Si on se met à douter les uns des autres, on échouera avant même d'avoir commencer.

_ Il a raison, intervint à son tour Garp après un regard de fierté pour son apprenti.

Il regarda un instant Kalaina, affalée de nouveau contre Shanks, avant de revenir vers Ben et Yassop.

_ La GR protège la famille Royale depuis des siècles, expliqua-t-il. C'était un honneur et un privilège qui se transmettaient de parents à enfants dans les famille choisies. Quand la Famille Royale a disparue, les survivants de la GR se sont cachés. Durant les siècles suivants, ils ont transmis ce secret de générations en générations, attendant le retour prédit de la nouvelle reine. Pendant ce temps, nous protégions du mieux possible les Héritiers, dont Kalaina vous parleras tout à l'heure. Lorsque la marine a été créé, beaucoup de descendants des survivants de la GR l'ont intégrés où s'y sont alliés : c'était le meilleur moyen de passer inaperçu et de survivre. La mort ne nous effraye pas mais nous devions rester en vie pour transmettre nos héritages et attendre la Reine, Kalaina.

_ N'en dit pas plus, Garp, intervint Kalaina. Ils en savent assez pour se faire une idée.

Elle regarda un instant Ben et Yassop avant de fermer ses yeux, malgré tout attentive.

_ Si vous ne me croyez pas ou refusez d'aider, dites-le, continua-t-elle. Aucun reproche ne vous sera fait et vous repartirez libre après que je vous ai apposé un sceau vous protégeant de mes ennemis.

Le silence se fit alors. A part Kalaina qui avait les yeux fermés, tous les regards étaient fixés sur Ben et Yassop, en particulier Shanks. Le regard insondable pour ne pas les forcer à choisir, il espérait vraiment que ses amis fasse le bon choix. Kalaina aurait besoin d'eux. Ils auraient besoin d'eux. Plus ils avaient d'aide, plus ils avaient de chance de réussir …

_ Le cap'taine ne te lâchera jamais, commença soudain Ben, et je ne lâcherais jamais le cap'taine. Alors j'en suis.

_ Ce que Ben veut dire, ajouta Yassop avec un faible sourire, c'est qu'on tient à ton amitié, Kalaina. Alors désolé d'avoir douté. C'est simplement …

_ Difficile à croire, termina Kalaina pour lui, je sais. Crois-moi, même si je ne l'ai pas montré, j'ai été sous le choc quand j'ai appris tout ce que vous allez apprendre.

Elle ouvrit ses yeux pour leur adresser un sourire amicale, qu'ils lui rendirent. Rassurés, les autres sourirent à leurs tours.

_ Enfin ! S'exclama Shanks. Pendant un moment, j'ai vraiment cru que vous étiez devenu froussard !

_ Taisez-vous donc, votre altesse ! Répliqua Yassop en inclinant la tête vers son capitaine.

_ Mais c'est vrai ! Renchérit Marco avec un petit rire, tu es le mari de Kalaina, Majesté !

_ On n'est pas encore marié ! Rétorqua Shanks, souriant malgré tout, et je ne passerais sûrement pas mon temps le cul assis sur un trône !

_ Pas encore marié, qu'il dit ! Plaisanta Marco.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, mon chéri, lui dit Kalaina en tournant sa tête pour le regarder amoureusement. Jamais je ne te garderais enfermé. La Mer sera ton royaume !

Elle l'embrassa et se réinstalla contre lui sous les rires amusés des autres. Les yeux fermés, elle réclama le silence et ajouta :

_ Je vais vous expliquez tout ce que je sais mais ce sera assez long et je suis épuisée. Alors évitez de m'interrompre, s'il vous plait …

Et dans le silence lourd du salon, Kalaina commença alors le long récit de l'histoire de ses ancêtres, du siècle oublié, des Héritiers, de leurs rôles et de ce qu'elle savait de ses ennemis, dont le pire de tous …

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Un silence lourd et choquant régnait. Après plus d'une heure où Kalaina leur avait dévoilé l'incroyable mais effroyable vérité de leur monde, ils n'avaient su quoi dire. Ils la croyaient pourtant. La confiance de Shanks, Marco et Garp en elle était la preuve. Ses capacités dévoilées devant eux en était la preuve. Les connaissances qu'ils avaient en commun avec elle en était la preuve. Mais c'était tellement … tellement stupéfiant ! C'était déjà assez choquant d'entendre que les dragons célestes avaient décimés une famille pour une simple quête de puissance mais savoir maintenant leur véritable but était ahurissant et inquiétant. Cela allait bien plus loin que tout ce qu'ils avaient pu imaginer ! Cela concernait une puissance bien plus importante que n'importe quel fruit du démon ! Et les ponéglyphes ! Ils n'étaient finalement rien en comparaison de la vérité ! Quant au légendaire one piece, ce n'était maintenant qu'une richesse oubliée à leurs yeux devant cette vérité fantastique mais annonciatrice de malheurs. Des malheurs qu'ils avaient pourtant pleinement l'intention de combattre pour rendre leur monde tel qu'il était jadis …

Allongée sur le matelas contre Shanks pendant le récit, Kalaina s'endormait. Elle savait que c'était un vrai choc pour eux. Cela l'avait été pour elle aussi ! Ils avaient pourtant besoin d'accepter cette vérité pour pleinement être prêt à se battre le moment venu. Kalaina ne pouvait pas décider pour eux. Et elle refusait d'ordonner à ses amis de se battre contre de tels ennemis sans qu'ils ne soient pleinement conscient du danger auquel ils acceptaient de s'exposer … A moitié endormie, elle entendit soudain Shanks marmonner, brisant le silence lourd de la salle :

_ Le one piece ! Dit-il songeur, se caressant sa barbe naissance.

_ Pourquoi tu parles du trésor de Roger, Le Roux ? Questionna Garp, curieux de savoir enfin ce qu'il pensait depuis quelques heures.

Shanks le regard un instant, les sourcils froncés en signe de réflexion, avant d'enlever doucement Kalaina de ses jambes. Il se leva ensuite et se mit à arpenter le sol, exprimant à haute voix ses pensées :

_ Personne n'a jamais vu le one piece, même nous, expliqua-t-il en parlant de l'ancien équipage de Gol D Roger et surprenant l'assemblée par cette information.

_ Mais vous avez quand même dû le débarquer sur Rough-Tell ? Questionna Marco.

_ Je ne sais pas qui a nommé l'île ainsi ou commencé cette rumeur, Répondit Shanks en stoppant pour se tourner vers lui, mais ce n'est pas le capitaine, Rayleigh ou moi. Peut-être un ancien membre ivre, marmonna-t-il. Toujours est-il que la seul fois où nous avons été à cette île, Rough-Tell comme tout le monde l'appelle, continua-t-il, le capitaine nous a interdit d'y aller. J'ai été surpris mais sachant que le capitaine voulait …

Shanks s'interrompit soudain, prit d'une illumination. Retournant vivement vers Kalaina, il la secoua doucement et lui demanda avant qu'elle ne s'endorme vraiment :

_ Désolé ma douce mais j'ai absolument besoin de savoir quelque chose.

_ Laisse-la dormir, Le Roux, grogna Garp.

_ Quoi ? Marmonna Kalaina en même temps sans bouger ou ouvrir ses yeux.

_ On sait qu'une fois les indices des ponéglyphes assemblés, lui dit alors Shanks, presque excité et impatient, ils mènent au Ryo ponéglyphe, c'est bien ça ?

_ Et alors ? Marmonna-t-elle en forçant ses yeux ouverts.

_ Sais-tu de quoi parles exactement le Ryo ponéglyphe ?

_ De l'endroit où serait caché la cité Royale et le trésor de ma Famille, répondit Kalaina, trop épuisée pour se rendre compte des informations révélées par Shanks.

_ J'en étais sûr ! S'exclama Shanks en se relevant pour reprendre ses allées-retours. Je savais que je tenais quelque chose !

_ De quoi tu parles, Le Roux ? Demanda Garp.

Excité, Shanks se tourna de nouveau vers Kalaina, qu'il voyait essayer de garder les yeux ouverts. Visiblement fier, il lui dit :

_ Je sais où trouver la cité royale !

_ Quoi ! S'exclamèrent tout le monde, choqué et se demandant comment il l'avait trouvé.

Aussi surprise que les autres, Kalaina avait cependant trop envie de dormir pour se réjouir pleinement. Elle lui sourit cependant et dit :

_ Merci bébé, je suis heureuse de savoir où la chercher. J'avais peur qu'elle ne soit perdue à jamais ! Notre trésor est trop important pour être perdue à jamais.

_ Comment le sais-tu, capitaine ? Demanda Yassop, exprimant la pensée de tout le monde. Comment peux-tu être aussi sûr de toi ?

_ Je voudrais bien le savoir aussi, marmonna Kalaina en refermant ses yeux.

Shanks lui sourit tendrement avant de porter son attention sur les autres, heureux de sa découverte :

_ Après les informations reçues aujourd'hui, plusieurs faits concernant mon capitaine me sont revenus en mémoire, expliqua-t-il donc. Un, le capitaine n'a jamais eu de trésor, comme tout le monde le pense. Deux, nous avons été à Rough-Tell seulement une fois et capitaine est le seul à avoir débarqué. Trois, pratiquement personne ne le sait mais il était obsédé par les ponéglyphes.

_ Comment beaucoup, l'interrompit Ben, mais je ne vois pas en quoi …

_ Peut-être, l'interrompit Shanks, mais le capitaine les avaient traduits. Je me rappelle même l'avoir vu écrire avec ces symboles bizarre dans un carnet rouge qu'il trimbalait partout !

_ Bordel de merde ! Jura soudain Garp en se levant à son tour, coupant Yassop qui voulait poser une question. Son fichu carnet rouge !

_ Tu sais où il est ? Questionna Shanks, espérant retrouver une des précieuses affaires de son capitaine.

_ Bien sûr que oui, répondit Garp. Cet abruti me l'a confié la dernière fois que je l'ai vu ! Il m'a dit de le donner à Ace quand le moment serait venu !

_ Quel moment ? Questionna Dadan.

_ Sûrement le retour annoncé de Kalaina, répondit Kobby.

_ C'est ce que j'ai compris aussi, acquiesça Garp, alors j'ai planqué le carnet. J'irais le chercher quand Ace sera éveillé.

_ Tu sais ce qu'il y a écris dedans ?

_ Ce ne sont pas mes affaires, répondit Garp pour Yassop, de toute façon, Roger m'avait dit que seul Ace pourrait l'ouvrir.

_ Un sceau de sang, marmonna Kalaina dans son coin, seul quelqu'un de son sang pourra l'ouvrir. Mais je veux savoir pour la cité royale, continua-t-elle, je veux savoir avant de dormir !

_ Compris ma douce, accepta Shanks en lui souriant. Donc, comme je le disais, le capitaine a déchiffré les ponéglyphes, tous les ponéglyphes …

_ Le Ryo ponéglyphes, marmonna alors Kalaina, souriante car comprenant enfin. Il a trouvé l'emplacement du Ryo ponéglyphe … Rough-Tell, marmonna-t-elle ensuite avec un petit rire joyeux.

_ Exact, approuva Shanks, la réponse est a Rough-Tell, une île dont plus personne ne connaît aujourd'hui l'emplacement, sauf deux personnes : Rayleigh et moi.

_ Baggy le clown ? S'inquiéta Kalaina.

Comprenant son inquiétude car sachant l'obsession de Baggy pour les trésors, Shanks retourna s'asseoir près d'elle. Sa main caressant ses cheveux, il lui dit :

_ Rassures-toi ma douce, pour une raison que je ne comprenais pas à l'époque, le capitaine avait déjà dissous l'équipage. Seul Rayleigh et moi l'avons accompagné à Rough-Tell.

_ Merci, lui dit Kalaina, ça me rassure.

Elle ouvrit un bref instant ses yeux pour embrasser Shanks et se coucha dans l'intention visible de s'endormir pour de bon. Shanks la regarda un instant avec tendresse avant de se relever :

_ Allons dans une autre pièce pour discuter, je ne veux pas la réveiller.

Les autres acceptèrent aussitôt. Shanks prit Kenji, laissant ses jeux à Marco et Kobby. Ils allèrent ensuite dans la cuisine et s'installèrent sur le sol.

_ Sachant maintenant ce que je sais, reprit Shanks, resté debout, je comprends maintenant pourquoi le capitaine a dissout l'équipage avant d'aller à Rough-Tell. Mais pas pourquoi il a emmené Rayleigh et moi.

_ Je me demandais la même chose, accorda Garp, songeur, Roger ne faisait jamais les choses à moitié. S'il vous a emmené, il devait y avoir une raison.

Le silence s'installa, laissant chacun se demander la-dite raison. De leurs côtés, Garp et Shanks se remémorèrent leurs souvenirs concernant Roger … Ce fut finalement Shanks qui se rappela quelque chose :

_ Je ne sais pas si ça vaux quelque chose, dit-il en particulier à Garp, mais lorsque le capitaine a est allé à Rough-Tell, il a ordonné à Rayleigh et moi de rester sur le navire, ce qui était contraire à son habitude. Nous savions qu'il avait déchiffré les ponéglyphes et nous l'avons toujours suivis, sauf cette fois-là. J'ai interrogé le capitaine sur ses raisons et il m'a seulement dit que je n'avais pas le droit. Je n'ai pas compris, évidemment, mais en voyant le visage de Rayleigh à cette annonce, j'ai compris que lui, se doutait de quelque chose. Et quand le capitaine nous a déposé plus tard sur l'île où il a été capturé, continua Shanks alors qu'il voyait Garp réfléchir à ces nouvelles informations, il m'a donné son chapeau ainsi que son épée avant de m'ordonner de partir et de ne jamais revenir seul à Rough-Tell. Alors que je me demandais ce qu'il voulait dire, Rayleigh m'a dit de rester là et l'a suivit. Curieux, j'ai suivis aussi pour les voir discuter violemment. C'était la première fois que je les voyais se disputer ! Finalement, Rayleigh a semblé abandonné. Ils m'ont vu et m'ont dit de partir, ce que j'ai fait peu après qu'ils en soient venus aux mains !

_ Ils se sont battus ! S'étonna Yassop. Tu nous a toujours dis qu'ils étaient proches, pourtant !

_ Ils l'étaient, confirma Shanks en se rasseyant près de Kenji, c'est pour ça que je n'ai jamais compris leur dispute. Mais aujourd'hui …

Il regard Garp, qui le regarda également. Ils comprirent alors qu'ils en étaient venus à la même conclusion :

_ Rayleigh est aussi un membre de la GR ! Déclara Garp, la colère se lisant sur son visage.

_ C'est ce que je pense aussi, acquiesça Shanks, les sourcils froncés.

_ S'il est vraiment de la GR, déclara Marco, furieux, je veux bien comprendre qu'il s'est laissé convaincre de laisser Roger se sacrifier. Ses raisons étaient nobles et même Garp n'a rien dit. Mais où était-il quand Ace s'est fait arrêté ? Où était-il quand il est presque mort ?

_ J'en sais rien, répondit Shanks, déçu de Rayleigh et aussi en colère, mais Kala ne va vraiment pas aimé ça ! Surtout quand on sait qu'il est maintenant avec Luffy.

_ Et je la comprend ! S'exclama Garp, furieux. Ce bon à rien ferait mieux de protéger Luffy et d'avoir une bonne explication à son absence à Marineford sinon je te jure que je m'occupe de lui, membre de la GR ou pas.

_ Connaissant Kala comme je la connais, déclara Shanks, elle voudra avoir Luffy près d'elle le plus vite possible.

_ Entièrement d'accord, approuva Garp, maintenant que je sais tout, on va enfin pouvoir amener Luffy ici. Il sera beaucoup plus en sécurité avec nous.

_ Kalaina ne doit pas venir, dit Marco. Elle est beaucoup mieux ici avec Ace, père, Kenji et moi.

_ On ira chercher Luffy et Rayleigh dès que j'ai parlé à Kala, dit Shanks, n'aimant pas vraiment quitter sa douce.

_ Bonne idée, approuva Garp, vous serez moins évident. Kobby, Marco et moi gérons les choses ici.

_ Et le manoir ? Intervint Kobby. Il a besoin d'être remis en état et on n'y arrivera pas seul !

_ On verra ce que décidera la gamine demain, répondit Garp, n'ayant pas pensé à ça. En attendant, tu va venir chercher à manger avec moi, Kobby. Il est tard et une longue journée nous attend demain.

Kobby se leva donc et suivit Garp hors de la pièce.

_ Et bien, capitaine, dit Yassop quand ils furent seuls. Nous voilà fourrés dans une sacré histoire !

_ A qui le dis-tu, marmonna Shanks, les yeux rivés sur Kenji, à qui le dis-tu …

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde fut debout assez tôt. Kalaina alla chercher à manger pour tout le monde avec Kobby et Garp, laissant Kenji avec les pirates. Ils discutèrent un peu avec les habitants et le maire en attendant que Makino prépare les nombreux plats. Puis, quand ils revinrent au manoir, ils s'installèrent sur la terrasse du jardin, moins envahis par les herbes. Devinant la réaction de sa douce quand elle apprendrait pour Rayleigh, Shanks préféra la laisser déjeuné en paix. Ils profitèrent donc du soleil et rirent ensemble, s'amusant des pitreries de Kalaina, Kenji et Yassop. Un peu mal à l'aise au départ, Kobby se détendit rapidement grâce à l'acceptation facile des pirates envers lui et Garp. Ils apprirent tous deux à mieux les connaître. Ils se rendirent rapidement compte que ces pirates-là n'étaient pas comme certains tordus assoiffés de sang à qui ils avaient eu affaire. Marco et les pirates aux cheveux préféraient vivre libre et tranquille, sans ennuis avec qui que ce soit. Quand ils se battaient, c'était surtout pour se défendre ou protéger des innocents. Et cela aida Garp et Kobby à les accepter plus facilement, à la grande joie de Kalaina et Dadan. Cependant, les rires prirent rapidement fin quand Shanks et Garp se décidèrent enfin à répéter à Kalaina ce qu'ils avaient deviné sur Rayleigh … Et cela fut loin de lui plaire ! Levée d'un bond, elle se mit à arpenter furieusement la terrasse, marmonnant pour elle-même :

_ Putain de salaud ! Où est-ce qu'il était barré ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a foutu toutes ces années ? Rester tranquillement derrière son bar ? Pourquoi il bouge que maintenant ? Pourquoi il a pas protéger Ace ? Il a intérêt à … Luffy ! S'exclama-t-elle soudain. Cet abruti l'a avec lui ! Je te jure que s'il arrive quelque chose à Luffy, il est mort ! Shanks, ajouta-t-elle d'emblée en tournant son visage furieux mais pleine de commandement vers lui, tu pars le chercher dès que nos affaires sont ici. Je voudrais vraiment venir mais je suis nécessaire ici.

_ C'est ce que je comptais faire, ma douce, lui dit-il gravement. Mais on voulait te parler du manoir et de Hermep.

_ On se démerdera avec le manoir, lui répondit-elle, mais je veux Luffy ici au plus vite, ainsi que cet abruti. Tu te démerde comme tu veux du moment que tu sois discret. Et ne joue pas les héros ! Ajouta-t-elle en le regardant avec insistance. Je ne veux pas avoir à te soigner. Quant à Hermep, continua-t-elle après le hochement de tête rassurant de Shanks, on va le faire venir ici. Je préfère l'avoir à l'œil.

_ Pourquoi te méfies-tu autant de lui ? Questionna Kobby. Je sais que son père …

_ Je me fou de son père, le contredit Kalaina, songeuse. C'est simplement que je le sens beaucoup moins courageux que toi. Je ne pense vraiment pas qu'il soit apte à savoir tout ça et faire partit de la GR, au moins pas encore. Alors en attendant, rien ne doit filtrer sur ce que je vous ai dit hier soir.

_ Entendu, acceptèrent-ils tous.

_ Il sait déjà que Ace et pop's sont vivants, continua Kalaina, et ils vous a tous vu, alors je ne pense pas qu'on court de risque. Il faudra juste le surveiller si la marine revient par ici. Je verrais au fil du temps si on peut l'inclure.

_ Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter sur une trahison de sa part, gamine, lui dit Garp qui savait qu'elle le redoutait. Hermep est un froussard, je te l'accorde, mais ce n'est pas un traître.

Kalaina regarda Garp un instant avant d'acquiescer à ses mots :

_ Je vais te faire confiance là-dessus, papa ours, tu le connais mieux que moi, mais on ne dit rien tant que je ne l'ai pas décidé. Et tu continueras à les entraîner comme d'habitude quand ils ne nous aideront pas avec le manoir, ajouta-t-elle après un nouvel hochement de tête de tous. Maintenant, on s'organise, …

Elle se remit à arpenter la terrasse, réfléchissant à ce qu'ils devaient faire et avaient besoin … Elle fini par stopper et se retourner vers eux :

_ Première chose à faire, nos affaires. Tu t'en occupes avec tes hommes, s'il te plait, bébé, luit dit-elle, j'ai autre chose à faire.

_ C'était mon intention, lui dit-il avec un petit sourire moqueur, je ne veux pas t'avoir dans les pattes !

Kalaina lui tira la langue avec tendresse mais reprit bien vite, ne voulant pas perdre le fil de ses idées :

_ Dadan, une fois que j'aurais listé ce qu'il faut acheter en priorité pour le manoir, toi et tes hommes allez nous aidez. Vous êtes connu mais on vous laisse en paix, expliqua-t-elle après l'accord de Dadan, on devrait être tranquille. Papa ours, tu viens avec nous.

_ Même pas besoin de le dire, gamine, rétorqua Garp. Je t'aurais suivis d'une manière ou d'une autre.

_ Quand je disais que tu étais un vrai papa ours ! Plaisanta-t-elle.

Garp rit un court instant avant que Kalaina ne se tourne ensuite vers Kobby :

_ Tu restes ici avec Kenji, Ace, pop's, Marco et Hermep. Kenji a assez vadrouillé comme ça. Il a besoin de se stabiliser un peu. Tu peux l'emmener au village si tu veux mais tu restes dans les rues principales ou au bar de Makino.

_Compris, lui dit Kobby, je veillerais sur lui, je te le jure.

_ Et moi ? Demanda Marco alors que Kalaina souriait à Kobby, rassurée.

Kalaina se tourna vers Marco et lui adressa un regard insondable. Retrouvant son port de reine, elle lui adressa un sourire en coin mystérieux et lui dit :

_ Toi, Marco le phénix, il y a deux choses que j'aimerais que tu fasse.

Curieux, surtout étant donné la façon officielle dont Kalaina commençait les choses, Marco attendit silencieusement qu'elle poursuive :

_ Tu connais maintenant l'importance du manoir pour notre famille. Tu sais que ce n'est pas une simple maison. C'est notre abri, notre sanctuaire. L'endroit où peuvent se réfugier les Héritiers et la GR quand tout va mal. Et je refuse que le manoir retourne à l'abandon comme il l'a été ces derniers siècles. Alors avec ton accord, j'aimerais que tu en deviennes le gardien officiel.

_ Et Kenji ? Demanda Marco, surpris et honoré de la demande.

_ Il est trop jeune, répondit Kalaina, et de toute façon, même quand il sera le propriétaire, le manoir aura encore besoin d'un gardien. Mais avant de te décider, ajouta-t-elle d'emblée en le voyant ouvrir la bouche, il faut que tu sache exactement ce que signifie être le gardien du manoir. Le gardien a un lien avec le manoir, tout comme moi mais à un niveau plus faible. Il ne peut pas modifier les sceaux ou en ajouter mais il peut les utiliser en cas d'attaque ou de danger si le propriétaire est absent ou incapable d'agir pour une raison quelconque. Le gardien ressent également l'activation des sceaux quelque soit la distance à laquelle il se trouve et peut agir si le propriétaire ne le peut pas. Et enfin, le plus important de tout, le gardien hérite du manoir si toute la Famille Royale meurt.

_ Quoi ! S'exclamèrent-ils.

_ Non ! Rugit Shanks.

_ Calmez-vous, leur dit calmement Kalaina avec un sourire apaisant. Je n'ai nullement l'intention de disparaître avant d'avoir réduit ces têtes entubées en bouillie ! C'est simplement une précaution pour l'avenir. Je ne veux pas que l'Héritage de notre famille tombe à nouveau dans l'oubli. D'ailleurs, les informa-t-elle, je ferais pareil avec la cité Royale.

Les paroles et la voix calmante de Kalaina les rassura. Elle avait raison de vouloir prendre des précautions ! Quand on voit ce qu'il était advenu de son manoir et la cité Royale !

_ Acceptes-tu, Marco le Phénix ? Lui demanda Kalaina une fois qu'ils furent apaisé.

_ Bien sûr que oui, lui dit Marco, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour laisser quelque chose arriver à toi ou au petit.

_ J'y compte bien, répondit-elle avec un petit rire.

_ Et la deuxième chose ? Demanda Marco.

Kalaina regarda alors Garp, un peu inquiète de sa réaction quand il entendrait sa demande. Voyant son regard, Garp lui adressa un sourire rassurant :

_ J'ai déjà une idée de ce que tu veux lui demander, gamine, lui dit-il, et je suis entièrement d'accord. Il est parfait pour ce rôle !

_ Quel rôle ? Questionna Marco, aussi curieux que les autres.

Rassurée, Kalaina se tourna alors de nouveau vers lui. La voix Royale et fier, elle déclara alors :

_ Grâce à tes actions passées, ton courage, ta force et ta loyauté envers les tiens, Marco le Phénix, j'ai l'honneur de te désigner Commandant Suprême de la Garde Royale !

Alors que Ben, Yassop et Dadan poussant des exclamations de surprise, Shanks souriait à sa douce – pas vraiment surpris de son choix – et Garp riait à la tête ahuri de Marco !

_ Mais … Mais … ! Bafouilla-t-il. Et père ? Et Garp ? Et les autres de la GR ? Je n'en fais même pas partit ! Et que diront mes frères ?

_ Barbe-Blanche est vieux et déjà capitaine, répondit Garp, riant toujours. Les autres ne sont pas là et moi, j'en ai marre de commander. En plus, je suis d'accord avec la gamine. Tu sais te battre, tu as de l'expérience, tu sais gérer un certain nombre d'hommes et surtout, tu ferais tout pour la gamine. Quant à faire partit de la GR, ça peut facilement s'arranger !

_ Et puis si tu acceptes, reprit Kalaina, amusée et impatiente de sa réponse, ce n'est pas parce que tu feras partis de la GR que tu ne pourras pas continuer à être un pirate de pop's ! Si Shanks pourra rester sur les mers au lieu de son trône, tu pourra sûrement continuer à naviguer, tu ne crois pas ? !

Quant à la réaction de tes frères, continua-t-elle car devinant que c'était surtout ce qui inquiétait Marco, Shanks m'a dit qu'il te voulais déjà comme leur capitaine. Alors pourquoi ne seraient-ils pas fier de toi ? Surtout en sachant tout ce que tu as fais et feras pour Ace et pop's ?

Tout le monde se tut, attendant impatiemment la réponse de Marco. Les yeux rivés sur ceux fier et souriant de Kalaina, ce dernier ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle lui faisait déjà l'honneur de le nommer gardien du manoir familiale et héritier si ils venaient à tous disparaître. Voilà qu'elle le faisait en plus commandant des forces de la GR ! Marco ne s'attendait à rien venant d'elle ! Il voulait simplement l'aider à reprendre ce qui lui revenait de droit et veiller sur Ace et sa famille ! Le voilà maintenant proposé pour l'un des plus haut poste sous la famille Royal ! Serait-il vraiment capable de gérer ce poste à responsabilité ? Serait-il capable de commander autant d'homme qu'il avait l'air d'y avoir normalement ? Surtout en sachant qu'ils viendraient aussi de la marine ? Serait-il surtout assez puissant pour protéger Kalaina et sa famille ? .. Marco se posait de nombreuses questions et doutait, normal étant donné les circonstances. Il ne voulait pas les décevoir en échouant. Il tenait à eux, à elle. Elle était son amie la plus proche. Il voulait qu'elle soit fier de lui … En voyant cependant le regard de Kalaina sur lui, Marco se rendit compte que Kalaina était déjà fier de lui. Elle lui faisait visiblement confiance. Elle ne lui aurait pas accordé ce poste de prestige si cela n'était pas le cas. Et Garp, celui qu'il aurait plutôt penser avoir ce rôle, semblait entièrement d'accord avec elle, de même que les autres. Et puis, avec le temps qu'ils allaient semble-t-il devoir rester là, Marco aurait le temps de devenir meilleur combattant …

Enfin décidé, Marco se leva. Voyant sa décision dans son regard, Kalaina lui tendis son poignard avec un sourire fier. Marco l'accepta avec un salut respectueux. Remontant sa manche gauche, il s'entailla le bras. Suivant une impulsion qu'il se doutait venir de l'énergie de la famille de Kalaina, il utilisa ensuite les mots qu'il savait avoir été prononcés par Kobby et déclara fermement, la tête incliné avec respect :

_ Par mon sang, je vous fait la promesse solennelle de veiller sur vous et les vôtres. Que mon amitié, ma loyauté, ma vie et mon âme protègent Sa Majesté. Qu'ils fassent ressurgir du néant la Royauté et la justice de ce monde.

Marco releva la tête vers Kalaina, qui le regardait avec fierté, et ajouta :

_ C'est avec un réel plaisir que j'accepte l'immense honneur qui m'a été fait par Sa Majesté.

Alors que Kalaina lui adressait un grand sourire plein d'émotion, la même lumière que pour Kobby apparu alors autour de Marco. Ayant entendu le récit de Kobby de son propre serment, personne ne fut surpris. En revanche, ils le furent plus lorsqu'ils virent le nouveau tatouage de Marco une fois la lumière disparu et les chaleureuses félicitations données : il portait bien sûr le même symbole que Kobby et Garp, représentation de leur appartenance à la GR, mais Marco avait en plus un petit symbole étrange tatoué entre les deux épées croisées.

_ Je suppose que la différence vient du fait que je suis maintenant le Commandant de la GR, dit Marco à Kalaina, mais que veux dire exactement ce symbole ?

_ Ce que tu viens de dire, répondit Kalaina, un sourire aux lèvres. Il symbolise ton statut de Commandant Suprême. C'est la langue des ponéglyphes, celle parlée uniquement par la famille Royale et les Héritiers à l'époque.

_ Tout ceux qui verront ton tatouage et sauront la vérité devront respecter ton autorité sans discussion, ajouta Garp, car seule la magie de la famille Royale peut graver ce tatouage sur les membres choisis de la GR.

_ Maintenant que te voilà le commandant de la GR, reprit Kalaina avec un sourire en coin, tu as ton mot à dire dans les nouvelles recrues … Et aussi dans leurs entraînements, finit-elle avec un petit rire moqueur pour Kobby.

_ Pitié ! Dit soudain Kobby, dis-moi que tu n'es pas aussi sadique que Garp ?

L'exclamation de Kobby et son regard effrayé fit éclater tout le monde de rire !

_ Mon pauvre, pauvre, pauvre petit soldat ! Se moqua Marco avec un petit sourire maniaque qui cacha son amusement. Dans quoi t'es-tu donc embarqué avec nous deux, hein ? !

Devant le regard apparemment sérieux et sadique de Marco, Kobby déglutit, se demandant effectivement dans quoi il s'était embarqué ! … Jusqu'à ce que, n'y tenant plus, Kalaina éclate de rire, suivit de tous les adultes ! Comprenant que Marco s'était moqué de lui et pas du tout contrarié par ce fait, Kobby poussa plutôt un soupir de soulagement avant de rire avec eux. Il n'allait définitivement pas s'ennuyer avec Marco et Kalaina ! …

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Après avoir rangé la terrasse, Kalaina leur fit visité le manoir avant que chacun aille faire ce qu'il avait à faire. Elle en profita pour lister les travaux, les matériaux et mobiliers nécessaires avec l'aide de Dadan et des hommes. Quand elle finit par le grenier, expliquant que la clé était perdu et qu'elle ne voulait pas détruire la porte, Kobby intervint étonnement. Il sortit deux épingles d'une de ses poches – aller savoir comment il ne les avait pas perdu ! – et crocheta la serrure !

_ Dis-moi, Kobby, lui dit Kalaina avec amusement alors que Garp éclatait de rire, comment un soldat de la marine a-t-il appris à crocheter les serrures ?

_ Heu ! Fit timidement Kobby devant la porte toujours fermé, j'ai été forcé d'apprendre quand j'étais sur le bateau de Alvida !

Les adultes rire de plus belle à la réponse. Ils savaient déjà son passé mais ne savaient pas que lui, un soldat, se servait de « technique » apprise avec des pirates ! Comme quoi, tout était possible !

_ Effectivement très utile pour un soldat ! Plaisanta Kalaina en ouvrant enfin le grenier.

Le grenier était cependant tellement sombre qu'ils ne voyaient rien. Par chance, Dadan prit un paquet d'allumettes qu'elle avait dans ses poches et regarda le mur proche de la porte en quête d'un interrupteur. Et lorsque la lumière fut allumée, ils poussèrent des exclamations de surprises, et de joie pour Kalaina : le grenier qu'ils pensaient remplit de vieilleries inutiles étant en fait remplit avec des meubles en tout genre et d'innombrables caisses dont certaines débordaient de livres. Ils devinèrent alors que l'ancêtre de Kalaina avait dû vider le manoir dans le grenier pour le protéger des pillages, préservant sans doute les meubles et autres objets par des sceaux.

Heureuse de retrouver des affaires de sa famille mais aussi de ne pas avoir à dépenser autant d'argent que prévu, Kalaina poussa un cri de joie. Hurlant des « trop d'la balle ! » à tout va, elle se rua dans le grenier. Passant d'un article à l'autre sans savoir où donner de la tête, elle listait à haute voix tout ce qu'elle trouvait, amusant beaucoup ses observateurs !

_ Des livres ! Des livres ! Et là encore ! Et là, tu as vu ce lit magnifique ! Continua-t-elle pour ils ne savaient qui en désignant un grand lit en bois sombre doté d'une tête de lit aux armoiries de la famille. Et là, regarde ce fauteuil ! Il est à moi ! Poursuivit-elle en se lovant dans un grand fauteuil vert anis qui semblait très confortable. Et là ! …

Kalaina poursuivit ainsi son tour, poussant de temps à autre des cris de joie et des « trop d'la balle ». Riant à son manège, les autres avancèrent plus tranquillement dans le grenier. Ben finit par apercevoir une fenêtre, qu'il ouvrit. La lumière du jour pénétra alors dans le grenier, leur faisant prendre conscience qu'il était finalement beaucoup plus grand qu'ils ne l'avaient imaginés. Stoppée à la lumière du jour, Kalaina fit le tour d'elle-même, stupéfaite par ce qu'elle voyait.

_ Incroyable ! Souffla-t-elle. Vous avez vu tout ces meubles ! Je pensais qu'il y en avait seulement quelques uns, pas autant ! On dirait que tout le manoir a été vidé ici !

_ Viens voir Kalaina, l'appela soudain Yassop du fond du grenier.

Curieuse de ce qu'il avait trouvé et ne le voyant pas sous les piles de meubles, Kalaina et les autres le rejoignirent … pour stopper, encore plus étonnés. Car ce que Yassop avait trouvé n'était rien d'autre que des tableaux de personnes. La ressemblance de certaines femmes avec Kalaina et le port de la couronne sur la plupart ne fit aucun doute dans les esprits de tous : Yassop avait trouvés les portraits de famille de Kalaina et Kenji !

_ Ma famille ! Souffla Kalaina en brossant délicatement la poussière d'un des tableaux.

Le tableau apparu laissa apparaître une belle jeune femme dont Kalaina n'avait rien à envier. Et pour cause :

_ C'est ton portrait craché ! S'étonna Shanks.

_ Que vas-tu en faire ? Questionna Garp, remit de la surprise de voir autant de trésor de la Famille Royale.

La question ramena le sérieux sur le visage de Kalaina. Essuyant la poussière de sa main sur son pantalon, elle soupira en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

_ On va pouvoir se servir du mobilier vu que les sceaux de conservations ont fonctionné. Une bonne partie des livres pourra sûrement retourné dans la bibliothèque s'il n'y a rien de suspect à l'intérieur. Mais je vais malheureusement devoir laisser les tableaux ici. Ce serait trop suspect aux yeux des visiteurs éventuels, surtout avec la couronne que porte la plupart.

_ Pourquoi tu ne mettrais pas ceux qui n'ont pas de couronne dans plusieurs chambres, proposa Shanks qui voyait à quel point Kalaina tenait à sortir ces tableaux de la poussière. Avec Kenji, Coco, Garp, Kobby, Hermep, Ace, Barbe-Blanche et nous vivant ici, on peut sans crainte mettre des tableaux dans nos chambres. Ce n'est pas comme si un étranger y entrerait.

_ Au pire, approuva Marco, tu pourras dire que tu as trouvé les tableaux dans le grenier. C'est la vérité après tout !

_ Bonne idée, accepta Kalaina en retrouvant le sourire, dans ce cas, au travail …

Elle envoya Shanks, Ben et Yassop chercher les affaires, leur demandant de ramener aussi le doc et suffisamment de perfusions le temps qu'ils fassent un stock. Dadan fut envoyer chercher ses hommes pour les aider. Marco fut laissé ici avec Kenji, Ace et pop's, laissant Garp, Kobby et Kalaina aller acheter les produits de nettoyages pour désinfecter le manoir …


	19. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18 :

Un mois était passé. Le Force Rouge était repartit le lendemain de leur découverte, après un adieu nocturne spécial de Kalaina pour son pirate ! Elle restait en contact avec lui via den-den-mushi mais il lui manquait. Sa présence, sa chaleur, son sourire, sa voix, … Tout en Shanks lui manquait. Elle était devenu « complètement accro » à son pirate, comme avait dit Marco en plaisantant peu après l'avoir fait gardien du manoir : Kalaina l'avait en effet mené à la statue du dragon le lendemain du départ de Shanks. Là-bas, elle avait d'abord créée le sceau du gardien sous le regard fasciné de Marco. Elle lui avait ensuite fait verser son sang dessus. Marco avait aussitôt sentit une forte énergie entrer en lui, le connectant aux sceaux du manoir. Et là, il avait vraiment compris ce que Kalaina avait tenté de leur expliquer quand elle leur avait parlé de son lien avec les sceaux du manoir. Il fallait vraiment le vivre pour le comprendre. Marco les sentait vibrer de puissance chaque seconde de la journée. C'était vraiment étrange et il lui avait fallut un peu de temps pour s'y habituer. Une chance que les sceaux n'étaient pas dérangeant. Après cela, Kalaina avait passé plusieurs jours à lui apprendre le fonctionnement des sceaux, chose qu'il n'avait pas su comme elle. Marco avait cependant rapidement compris et réussi grâce à son intelligence, sa puissance et son nouveau lien avec le manoir.

De son côté, Kenji passait les journées avec une nourrice du village, retrouvant enfin la compagnie d'enfants de son âge et lui faisant un peu oublier le manque ressenti de son père. Après l'aide pour Marco avec son nouveau rôle de gardien, Kalaina et lui avaient rejoints le clan Dadan au nettoyage du manoir. Garp et ses deux apprentis aidaient également quand ils ne s'entraînaient pas ou n'étaient pas à la base de la marine. Et Kalaina les remerciait tous vivement pour l'aide car sans eux, elle ne s'en serait pas sortit. Il avait en effet fallut en priorité désinfecter le manoir – et installer Kenji, Ace et pop's dans leurs chambres, plus sûr que le salon ! Et désinfecter cette immense bâtisse avait été long, surtout au vu de la hauteur sous plafond ! Une chance que le maire lui avait trouvé des échelles ! Il leur avaient fallu tout de même presque une semaine de nettoyage non stop pour rendre le manoir habitable. Après cela, il avait fallut vider le grenier, tout nettoyer et installer dans les pièces. Ce qui les avaient occupés une autre semaine ! A cela s'ajouta les jours passés dans la ville voisine pour acheter le linge de maison, les divers ustensiles pour les différentes pièces ainsi que le matériel pour les futurs réparations extérieurs. Ces journées épuisantes les avaient vite amené à la fin de leur premier mois à Fushia.

_ Il faudra refaire un tour à la ville voisine, commenta Kalaina un matin, installée avec les autres dans le nouveau salon. Il serait grand temps de s'occuper de la cuisine !

Ils n'avaient en effet pratiquement rien fait dans la cuisine ! Elle était nettoyée mais ses installations étaient tellement vieilles que tout fonctionnait difficilement. Sans parler des portes qui coinçaient, des étagères abîmées, … Pour résumé, la cuisine était entièrement à refaire !

_ Commander une nouvelle cuisine va être simple, commenta Dadan, mais comment veux-tu l'installer ? Aucun de nous ne s'y connais !

_ Erreur ! rectifia dit Kalaina avec un sourire en coin. Je pourrais la monter !

_ Toi ! S'étonnèrent Dadan, Marco, Garp, Kobby et Hermep.

_ Je vous avais dit que je sais bricoler mais vous ne m'avez pas cru ! Rit Kalaina. J'ai travailler quelques années dans le bois avant de venir ici, expliqua-t-elle alors devant leurs visages curieux. Et monter une cuisine est une des choses que j'ai appris à faire !

_ Shanks a vraiment trouvé la perle rare ! Rit Marco. Une femme qui sait se battre et bricoler mais pas cuisiner !

_ Tais-toi Coco ! Répliqua Kalaina, boudeuse. Je sais cuisiner !

_ Bien sûr ! Bien sûr ! Se moqua-t-il. Certains de tes plats sont peut-être bons mais le reste est immangeable ! Et ne parlons même pas de l'état de la cuisine à chaque fois ! Encore une chance que Kobby sache cuisiner ! S'exclama-t-il, riant de nouveau au fait qu'un adolescent sache mieux cuisiner qu'une femme adulte.

_ En parlant de ça, lui dit Kobby avec un avertissement dans la voix malgré ses yeux rieurs, je ne veux pas te voir seule dans la cuisine quand elle sera installée ! Abel a raison ! Tu es un vrai typhon !

_ T'es pas juste ! Bouda Kalaina en croisant ses bras comme un enfant capricieux. C'est moi qui vais installer la cuisine. J'ai le droit d'y aller !

_ Mais pas seule ! Répéta Kobby, riant avec les autres devant la tête de Kalaina.

Kalaina lui tira la langue, pensant en elle-même :

« De toute façon, personne ne m'empêchera d'aller dans ma cuisine seule si j'en ai envie ! En plus, il faudra absolument que je fasse goûter mes plats à pop's, Ace et Luffy quand … »

Kalaina interrompit ses pérégrinations mentales, prises d'une idée subite qui l'enchanta ! Elle frappa alors joyeusement dans ses mains avec un petit rire heureux qui inquiéta soudain les autres. Ils leur suffisaient de voir le visage de Kalaina et son sourire malicieux pour comprendre qu'elle avait une idée en tête. Et que cette idée n'allait pas vraiment leur plaire !

_ Tu peux me dire à quoi tu penses, Kala ? Lui demanda, Marco, les sourcils froncés.

_ Non, répondit Kalaina en riant de nouveau, c'est mon secret !

Marco allait insister mais le den-den-mushi sonna à cet instant. Sachant que cela ne pouvait être que son pirate, Kalaina se rua sur l'escargot, apeurée à cette folle furieuse qui se jeta sur lui !

_ C'est toi, bébé ? Demanda-t-elle joyeusement à peine décroché pendant que les autres se rapprochait d'elle.

_ Qui veux-tu que ce soit ! Répondit la voix amusé de Shanks alors qu'ils entendaient rire ses hommes derrière lui.

_ Où vous êtes ? Vous l'avez trouvé ? Demanda vivement Kalaina, plus intéressé par Luffy en ce moment que par les plaisanteries de Shanks.

_C'est pour ça que je t'appelle, ma douce, répondit Shanks, brusquement sérieux et inquiétant aussitôt Kalaina et ses amis, ça va prendre plus de temps que prévu !

_ Comment ça ? S'inquiéta Kalaina. Il va bien, je sais qu'il va bien. Je le …

_ Calmes-toi, Kala, il va bien, la rassura Shanks. On l'aurait su s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose.

_ Alors pourquoi es-tu retardé ? Intervint Garp alors que Marco prenait la main de son amie pour la rassurer.

_ On est proche de l'île où il est censé être, répondit énigmatiquement Shanks, mais cette andouille refuse de répondre à nos messages ou de les lui transmettre, va savoir !

_ Tu ne peux pas attendre, lui dit Kalaina, je me fou de cette abrutie. Je le veux avec moi.

_ Je n'avais pas non plus l'intention d'attendre, ma douce, lui dit Shanks. Je vais utiliser un autre moyen pour le récupérer. Ça m'embête d'en arriver là mais on n'a pas vraiment le choix.

_ Pourquoi tu dis ça ? S'inquiéta Kalaina. Que vas-tu faire ?

_ Rien de dangereux, la rassura aussitôt Shanks, je ne voulais pas utiliser cette méthode car ça nous fait aller assez loin. En plus, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il ait son mini den-den-mushi avec lui.

_ Tu vas le joindre via une autre personne, compris Marco, et de ce que tu m'as dis, ça ne peut être qu'elle.

_ Exact, acquiesça Shanks, sachant très bien de qui parlait Marco. On va être obligé de pousser jusque là-bas.

_ Où ça ? Demanda Garp.

_ L'île où il était planqué, dit-il simplement.

Hermep avait beau être au courant de la survie de Ace et Barbe-Blanche et de leur envie de ramener Luffy ici, Kalaina ne voulaient pas prendre le risque qu'il en sache trop ou que quelqu'un écoute. Les noms des îles et des personnes évitaient donc d'être mentionnées.

_ Ça fait sacrément loin d'ici, commenta Garp, compter deux mois si tout va bien.

_ Sans parler du temps supplémentaire pour aller les chercher et revenir ici, ajouta Marco.

_ S'ils sont toujours là-bas, grogna Shanks. Le connaissant, il l'aura emmené un peu plus loin pour éviter leurs présences et leurs cris s'ils cassent tout !

_ Combien de temps en tout ? Demanda Kalaina, dépité de savoir que son pirate et Luffy seraient retardés.

_ Quatre à cinq mois de plus, répondit Shanks, aussi désolé que Kalaina de la durée de leur séparation et de sa rencontre avec Luffy.

_ Quatre à cinq mois ! Répéta-t-elle, se retenant de verser des larmes de déception, mais …

La conversation devenant plus privé, Garp, Dadan, Kobby et Hermep sortirent de la pièce. Marco voulu suivre mais Kalaina le retint par la main. La regardant, Marco se rendit compte à quel point Shanks et Luffy lui manquait vraiment.

« Ça doit être vraiment dur pour elle, songea-t-il alors que Shanks rassurait sa douce comme il le pouvait. Être séparé de l'homme qu'elle aime après l'avoir enfin trouvé et ne pas avoir ses protégés ! De ce qu'elle m'a dit, le lien qu'elle a avec eux doit être assez fort pour qu'elle soit capable de ressentir leurs blessures et sentiments malgré la distance. Je ne sais pas comment elle fait ! ». Marco sortir de ses pensées à temps pour entendre les adieux de Shanks et sa promesses de rappeler demain, comme prévu.

_ Quatre à cinq mois, Coco, marmonna tristement Kalaina pour lui, quatre à cinq mois de plus avant de les avoir avec moi.

Kalaina était forte en général mais plus le temps passait, plus elle ressentait l'absence de ses protégés manquant. Et sans le soutien de son amour, c'était dur à gérer. Et voilà qu'elle apprenait qu'il était retardé à cause de cette folle de Hancock ! Après la fatigue des dernières semaines, cette mauvaises nouvelle fut de trop pour Kalaina. Elle se jeta alors dans les bras de son ami pour y pleurer silencieusement.

S'attendant à la voir finir dans cet état, Marco la réceptionna facilement. Il la conduisit ensuite sur l'un des canapés avant de s'y installer avec elle. Elle se nicha dans la poitrine de son ami, mouillant sa chemise de larme.

_ Qu'est-ce que je vais faire pendant ce temps, Coco ? Comment je vais dire ça à Kenji ?

Marco soupira de frustration. Il n'avait effectivement pas pensé à la réaction du petit sur le moment. L'absence de Shanks était déjà assez dur pour Kenji en sachant qu'il devait n'être absent qu'environ deux mois. Maintenant, il devait lui annoncer que son père ne reviendrait finalement pas avant cinq mois de plus. Pour un petit bonhomme de trois ans qui avait enfin un père, c'était dur à supporter et à comprendre. Après tout, comment un petit de son âge pouvait comprendre que son nouveau père quittait sa mère pour aller sur les mers à peine arriver ! Ça n'avait déjà pas été évident de lui expliquer que Shanks aimait toujours sa maman. Maintenant, ils allaient devoir être ingénieux. Et avec Kalaina aussi malheureuse, ça n'allait pas être facile …

_ Ne t'inquiète pas pour le petit, lui dit enfin Marco en lui caressant les cheveux, Garp, Dadan et moi allons t'aider. Quant à ce que tu vas faire, continua-t-il alors qu'il sentait ses larmes se tarirent, on va d'abord finir de remettre la propriété à neuf. Ensuite, il va être grand temps de reprendre l'entraînement !

_ Reprendre l'entraînement ! Répéta Kalaina en se redressant, surprise, pour poser ses yeux rougies sur lui. Quel entraînement ?

_ Tu ne nous avais pas dit pratiquer les arts martiaux ? Demanda-t-il, se souvenant très bien de la réponse.

_ Oui, mais je n'en fais plus depuis des années ! S'exclama Kalaina. Je dois être complètement rouillée !

_ Raison de plus ! Renchérit Marco avec un petit rire au vu de la tête de Kalaina. Ça te fera un bon moyen de défense. Tu ne pourras pas toujours compter sur les éléments !

_ Je le sais très bien, répliqua Kalaina, mais je ne tiendrais pas longtemps contre des possesseurs de fruits du démon avec seulement les arts martiaux.

Kalaina s'assit à côté de lui et examina pourtant l'idée de Marco, qu'elle trouva finalement intéressante.

_ Je sais, lui dit Marco, souriant car devinant à sa tête pensive qu'elle réfléchissait à son idée, mais tu peux toujours apprendre à te servir d'une arme … Et le haki, ajouta-t-il en repensant soudain à sa résistance aux divers haki qu'elle avait sentit jusque là.

_ Le haki ! S'étonna Kalaina. Mais je ne l'ai pas !

_ Pas encore, rectifia Marco, déjà amusé à l'idée de l'entraînement qu'il allait lui faire faire, mais tu résiste très bien aux haki des autres, ce qui prouve ta grande force mentale. Si tu y ajoute la puissance que tu possède déjà, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne le possèderais pas !

_ Mmm ! Fit Kalaina, songeuse, ton idée a du mérite …

Elle se tut un moment réfléchissant à divers possibilité qui s'offrait à elle pour se diversifier et ne pas compter sur ses amis tout le temps. Ça la mettait souvent mal à l'aise de devoir compter sur les autres pour l'aider. Elle aimerait vraiment pouvoir se défendre seule. Et l'idée de Marco le lui permettait. S'il pensait vraiment qu'elle pouvait y arriver, elle ne voit pas pourquoi elle échouerait !

« D'ailleurs, continua-t-elle, ça me donne une idée : si ce que j'ai lu dans l'un des vieux tomes de ma famille est vrai, je pourrais y mêler … »

Décidée, elle regard Marco, qui avait attendu qu'elle réfléchisse.

_ J'approuve entièrement, lui dit-elle avec le sourire retrouvé, mais tu vas devoir m'aider. Je n'ai jamais tenu d'armes de ma vie et je ne sais pas du tout comment débloquer le haki.

_ Ne t 'inquiète pas, lui dit Marco, heureux de la voir sourire de nouveau, je t'aiderai. Et je suis sûr que ton père se fera une joie de nous aider quand il aura le temps !

_ Ouais ! S'exclama Kalaina, pas du tout effrayé à l'idée d'être entre les mains de son père adoptif et Marco, on pourra passer plus de temps ensemble !

_ Tu n'as pas peur ? S'étonna Marco, tu sais pourtant comment sont ses entraînements !

_ Bien sûr ! Répondit-elle. Mais comment veux-tu que je m'améliore vite si vous y allez doucement !

_ Tu es vraiment tombée dans la bonne famille, déclara Marco en secouant la tête avec amusement, tu es aussi folle qu'eux.

Il la regarda, souriant, et ajouta :

_ Tu sais que tu as du temps, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Pas vraiment, le contredit Kalaina, tu m'as donnée une autre idée que je voudrais combiner avec les armes à feu et le haki. Alors il faut d'abord que je maîtrise ces deux-là en premier.

_ Et c'est quoi, ta fameuse idée ? Questionna Marco, curieux.

Kalaina se leva avec un petit rire et lui tira la langue. Tout en courant ensuite vers la sortie, elle lui cria :

_ Tu sauras pas, Coco ! C'est mon secret !

Riant, Marco se leva et partit à sa poursuite, jouant comme des gosses au chat et à la souris comme ils le faisaient souvent ces temps-ci !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Au retour de Kenji le soir-même, Dadan, Garp, Marco et Kalaina l'avaient conduit au salon. Là, Kalaina l'avait installé entre Garp et elle avant de commencer :

_ Papa a appelé plus tôt que prévu aujourd'hui, Kenji.

_ Pourquoi ? Questionna Kenji, déçu. Voulais parler 'vec papa.

_ Il rappellera demain soir comme d'habitude, mon chéri, lui dit sa mère avec un petit sourire triste. Papa appelait pour dire qu'il sera en retard.

_ Pourquoi retard ? Demanda Kenji, encore plus déçu. Pourquoi papa pas rentrer vite ?

Kalaina lui sourit tristement. Elle savait que son fils comprendrait. Il était intelligent. Il manquait de vocabulaire mais comprenait plus de choses que d'autres enfants de son âge. Ce qui était un peu logique quand on savait qu'il passait beaucoup de temps avec des adultes et des adolescents depuis sa naissance. Pour le moment, ce qui intéressait Kalaina était de rassurer son fils, qu'elle voyait retenir ses larmes de tristesse.

_ Ton papa a dû aller voir quelqu'un qui habite loin, Kenji, lui dit Dadan.

Kenji regarda un instant Dadan, le temps de comprendre ce qu'il venait d'entendre, avant de se mettre soudain à pleurer. Il se tourna vers sa mère, retenant elle-même ses larmes, et lui dit :

_ Pourquoi papa parti ? Veut plus rentrer ? Aime plus ?

Aux mots de son fils Kalaina ne put retenir un sanglot. Elle savait très bien que son fils avait tort mais l'entendre dire ses craintes à haute voix lui faisait mal. Kenji avait été tellement privé de père que voir Shanks partir avait été douloureux pour lui. Voilà maintenant qu'ils lui annonçaient que son père ne rentrerait pas comme prévu. Elle voulait rassurer son fils mais se savait incapable de parler sans pleurer. Et elle ne voulait pas pleurer devant Kenji. Cela le pousserait simplement à croire que sa maman était triste que son papa ne revienne plus … Voyant la difficulté de Kalaina, Garp intervint, laissant Marco s'occuper d'elle. Il prit Kenji sur ses genoux et le regarda. La voix aussi douce que possible, Garp expliqua :

_ Ton papa t'aime, petit. Crois-le. Il aime ta maman et toi très très fort. Il ne voulait pas partir mais il a été obligé.

_ Vrai ? Demanda Kenji en reniflant, les joues mouillés de larmes, papa aime mamma et moi ? Voulait rester ?

_ Je te le jure, petit prince, lui dit Garp, utilisant le surnom qu'il avait parfois pour Kenji. Ton papa vous aime beaucoup. Mais il a dû partir chercher le frère de tonton Ace.

Kenji regarda son grand-père un instant, avant de regarder sa mamma. Ayant heureusement réussi à retenir ses larmes grâce à Marco, elle pu adresser un sourire rassurant à son fils.

_ Papa fera vite mon chéri, je te le promet. Tu pourras lui demander demain, d'accord ?

Il acquiesça silencieusement, rassuré et calmant lentement ses sanglots. Il essuya ensuite son nez avec sa manche, faisant légèrement rire Garp

_ Qui papa chercher ? Demanda finalement Kenji.

_ Ton grand-frère, répondit Kalaina sans avoir pu s'en empêcher. Merde ! Ajouta-t-elle d'emblée alors que les autres, surtout Garp, la regardaient avec tendresse. J'aurais pas du dire ça !

_ Pourquoi, mamma ? Demanda Kenji. Et qui grand-frère ?

_ Oui, pourquoi ? Répéta Garp, lui adressant un de ses rares sourires tendre. C'est pas comme si on ignorait ce que tu ressentais pour Luffy.

_ J'aime pas parler de ça, marmonna Kalaina, mal à l'aise, vous le savez. Et puis, je ne suis pas …

_ Ne te soucis pas des liens de sang, lui dit Garp, devinant qu'elle allait parler de la mère biologique de Luffy. Dans notre famille, ajouta-t-il en riant, ça ne sert à rien !

Et comme pour clore le sujet, il se tourna vers Kenji, la tête penchée sur le côté et regardant son grand-père avec curiosité.

_ Ton papa va chercher Luffy, mon petit-fils, expliqua-t-il à Kenji.

_ 'tit-fils ? Demanda Kenji, ne comprenant pas.

_ Je l'aime comme j'aime tonton Ace et toi, expliqua alors Garp, essayant de ne pas lui compliquer les choses, mais ta mamma aime Luffy comme toi.

_'uffy grand-frère à moi ? Demanda Kenji, soudain heureux d'avoir enfin un frère. Et papa aime 'uffy ? Demanda-t-il après qu'il ait vu son grand-père acquiescer avec un grand sourire.

La question de Kenji fit tourner toutes les têtes vers Garp. Tout le monde savait maintenant que le père biologique de Luffy était son fils. En plus, Garp commençait seulement à accepter Shanks, un homme qu'il avait toujours détesté. Alors ils se demandaient vraiment comment allait réagir Garp. De son côté, ce dernier ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Dragon était son fils, le père biologique de Luffy. Et il aimait encore son fils. Même si Dragon l'avait abandonné et avait renié son héritage, il restait son fils unique. D'un autre côté, Garp n'avait jamais pu lui pardonner l'abandon de Luffy. Dragon ne lui avait jamais rien expliqué, ni même donné le nom de la mère biologique de Luffy. Et il n'avait jamais prit de nouvelle par la suite. Garp le savait. Dragon suivait peut-être les nouvelles dans les journaux mais la seule fois où il était venu à Fushia – Garp savait toujours quand Dragon était ici – il n'était même pas venu pour Luffy ! Et cela, Garp ne pouvait lui pardonner. Même s'il était et resterait son fils, Garp n'accepterait jamais les excuses et explications, beaucoup trop tardives, de Dragon. Le seul qui se souciait de Luffy comme d'un père était, comme de par enchantement, le pirate qu'il avait le plus détesté ! Garp n'avait jamais vraiment accepté Le Roux jusqu'à ces dernières semaines. Il lui avait beaucoup reproché le désir de Luffy de devenir pirate – jusqu'à ce que Le Roux lui dise, après s'être bien alcoolisé tous les deux, qu'il ne voulait pas de cette vie dangereuse pour Luffy ! Garp avait été vraiment surpris d'entendre les mots sincères de Le Roux lorsqu'il lui avait dit préférer que Luffy ait une vie plus tranquille. Mais non ! A la place, Luffy était partit sur les mers, attirant le danger comme un aimant ! C'est d'ailleurs lors de cette discussion que Garp avait enfin appris où Le Roux avait perdu son bras. Ce fut une autre surprise pour Garp, et en même temps une autre déception : Le Roux avait risqué sa vie pour celle de Luffy, et il la risquait encore, contrairement à Dragon. Toutes les révélations de Le Roux ce jour-là avait fait comprendre à Garp ce que Le Roux pensait sans oser le dire à qui que ce soit : dans son cœur, Luffy était son fils tout autant que l'était maintenant Kenji. Kalaina et Le Roux avaient adoptés Luffy comme leur fils avant même de se connaître l'un l'autre ! C'est à croire qu'ils étaient fait pour se rencontrer ! Les deux seuls adultes à aimer Luffy comme un fils – aux yeux de Garp – se retrouvaient finalement ensemble ! … Garp prit alors sa décision. Il se moquait de ce qu'en penserait Dragon – il était trop tard de toute façon – et il connaissait suffisamment son petit-fils pour savoir sa réaction lorsqu'il le saurait ! Il reporta donc son attention sur Kenji.

_ Ton papa est pas le vrai papa de Luffy, expliqua-t-il, comme ta mamma n'est pas la vrai mamma de Luffy.

_ Pas vrai papa ? Comme moi ? Demanda Kenji.

_ C'est ça, acquiesça Garp, c'est pareil que pour toi.

Il avait entendu la même chose de ses parents. Et bien qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment, il l'acceptait. Tout ce qu'il l'intéressait était de savoir :

_ Mais mamma aime 'uffy. A'ors papa aime 'uffy ?

_ Oui, répondit Garp, attirant un grand sourire de Kalaina, ton papa l'aime aussi fort que toi.

Le sous-entendu « il est le papa de Luffy comme il est le tient », fut très clair aux yeux des adultes. Dadan et Marco sourirent à l'acceptation Garp vis à vis des sentiments de Shanks pour Luffy. Kalaina, elle, poussa un cri de joie et bondit sur son père adoptif pour le serrer dans ses bras. C'était sa manière de le remercier d'accepter Shanks et elle comme parents adoptif de Luffy, chose qu'ils avaient tous deux redoutés.

Garp éclata d'un rire joyeux et détacha Kalaina de lui. Kenji toujours sur ses genoux et Kalaina collé à lui, Garp déclara alors :

_ Je sis vraiment impatient de voir la tête de Luffy quand il va savoir ça ! Ça va lui faire un sacré choc !

Même si Kalaina était mal à l'aise à l'idée de parler des sentiments de Shanks et elle à Luffy, elle était également pressée de voir sa tête – mais aussi un peu inquiète de sa réaction.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura alors Garp en le voyant, je te garantis que Luffy ne vous rejettera pas. Je le connais assez pour ça !

Faisant confiance à Garp, Kalaina afficha un grand sourire. Pris d'une impulsion et voulant se défouler un peu, elle mit sa musique. Heureuse et poussant des cris de joie, elle entraîna Kenji, Marco, Dadan et Garp sur la piste improvisée, souriant et riant eux-même ! Curieux du soudain bruit, Kobby et Hermep passèrent la tête par la porte … pour être aussitôt attirés dans le salon par Kalaina ! Un peu forcé par Kalaina mais bien vite contaminé par sa joie de vivre, ils la rejoignirent donc pour une petit fête improvisée …

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quelques jours plus tard, l'extérieur du manoir était enfin nettoyé et restauré. A part la cuisine encore à faire, la propriété de Kalaina retrouvait enfin sa beauté d'antan. Le soleil tapait sur le manoir, faisant légèrement scintiller les pierres et les quelques plantes grimpantes laissées. Maintenant réparés, huilés et vernis, le portail et les palissades brillaient. Les fleurs poussaient de nouveau. A l'arrière, nettoyée de sa saleté, l'étang et l'îlot où se trouvait le kiosque rendait enfin la beauté et la sérénité jusque là ignorées du jardin. Une nouvelle barque était attaché à un poteau, cadeau de Shanks pour Kenji avant son départ. Au fond et sur les côtés, les arbres de la forêt leur donnait l'intimité dont ils avaient besoin. La grande terrasse était maintenant aménagée pour les repas extérieurs. On y trouvait aussi plusieurs chaises longues et un hamac de deux personnes. Enfin, le long de la palissade, Kalaina avait tenue à planter des fleurs, colorant toute la verdure environnante.

Kalaina se sentait enfin chez elle. Entouré de sa famille et ses amis, dans sa propriété enfin restaurée, elle avait enfin trouvé son sanctuaire. Proche des habitants et du village mais aussi de la nature, tout comme elle le voulait. Le manoir lui-même était assez grand pour abriter sa grande famille ! Riant pour elle-même sur le chemin la menant à la ville voisine pour la cuisine, Kalaina se dit finalement que peu importait l'avenir : avec sa famille et ses amis avec elle dans leur sanctuaire, elle ne pouvait que réussir. L'échec n'était pas prévu ! Pas quand elle savait leur volonté de se battre à ses côtés pour la justice …

A ses côtés, Garp la regarda au son de son rire. Il était curieux mais en la voyant si sereine et si heureuse, il résista et garda le silence. Les choses allaient avancer rapidement. Ils le savaient. Kalaina l'avait vu plusieurs fois dans le tirage divinatoire de ses runes. D'après Kalaina, cela commencerait vraiment quand tous ses protégés seraient avec elle. Et Kalaina sentait malheureusement que ce moment se rapprochait vite. Et là, ils devront enfin bouger. Là, Kalaina devra agir et commencer la longue route la menant vers la cité Royale mais surtout la justice que sa famille et ce monde méritaient enfin … Alors Garp préférait la laisser s'amuser autant qu'elle le voulait. Il savait qu'elle ressemblait souvent à une enfant, comme Luffy, mais il savait aussi qu'ils devenaient sérieux quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Peu de personnes avaient vu leurs vrais visages mais Garp savaient ce qu'ils cachaient vraiment sous leurs masques d'enfants …

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La pose de la cuisine fut plutôt amusante aux yeux de Kalaina ! Il avait fallut d'abord tout démonter. Et pour ça, Kalaina ne s'était pas privé de tout casser en riant joyeusement ! Après l'avoir regardé un instant en riant, Dadan, Garp, Marco, Kobby et Hermep l'avaient rejointe. Elle les avait ensuite guidé pour le montage de la cuisine. Habitués aux réparations sur leurs navires ou autres, Dadan et les quatre hommes avaient rapidement compris le truc, au bonheur de Kalaina. Ils travaillèrent alors plus efficacement, la musique résonnant dans la cuisine. Et une fois terminée, la cuisine ressembla enfin à une vraie cuisine ! Des meubles en bon état, aucune portes coincées, une vraie table … ! Il y avait tout ce qu'une grande famille comme la leur pouvait rêver !

_ Enfin terminé ! S'exclama d'ailleurs joyeusement Kalaina en prenant les mains de Marco pour le faire tourner avec elle. Le manoir est enfin fini après un mois et demi. Il faut fêter ça ! On doit absolument faire un fête !

_ Bon idée, approuva Marco, riant et stoppant Kalaina, ça nous fera du bien avant de commencer l'entraînement.

_ L'entraînement ? Répétèrent Dadan et les trois autres hommes, ne savant pas.

Avec un grand sourire, Kalaina leur parla donc de l'idée que Marco avait eu, ajoutant ses propres idées – sans les préciser !

_ Excellente idée ! Approuva Garp en se frottant les mains. J'ai hâte d'y être !

_ Moi aussi ! Renchérit Kalaina avec un rire joyeux et sous les regards incrédules de Dadan, Kobby et Hermep.

_ Elle est folle ! Chuchota ce dernier à son ami. Complètement folle ! Elle sait ce qui l'attend et elle en est heureuse !

_ Réjouissez-vous, les morveux ! Leur dit soudain Garp, riant comme un maniaque. Vous ne serez plus seul à souffrir !

Kobby déglutit et regarda Kalaina :

_ Tu es sûr de vouloir qu'il t'aide ? Il est très sadique ! … Aie ! Dit-il ensuite quand Garp le frappa sur la tête, lui donnant une bosse. Tu vois ce que je disais ? Continua-t-il pour Kalaina.

Kalaina retrouva rapidement son sérieux, ce qui alertèrent les autres. Adressant un sourire navré à Kobby, elle dit :

_ Je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois absolument devenir plus forte rapidement.

_ Pourquoi ? Questionna Hermep. Pourquoi aurais-tu besoin d'être forte en si peu de temps ? Tu es en sécurité ici !

Kalaina le regard gravement et répondit simplement :

_ Prouve-moi ton courage, ta force et ta loyauté envers tes amis et tu sauras tout. Prouve-moi que je peux te faire confiance et je te dirais tout.

Hermep savait déjà que Kobby, Garp et les autres lui cachait des choses. Et il en avait été un peu jaloux … jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Les mots de Kalaina lui firent comprendre qu'il y avait plus en jeu qu'il l'avait d'abord cru. Et que c'était Kalaina qui dirigeait bien les choses ici, comme il l'avait pensé un moment. Hermep compris alors que Kobby et Garp lui avaient cachés ces choses par ordre, et non pas parce qu'ils n'avaient pas confiance en lui ! Malgré qu'il savait être le seul hors du coup, cela rassura Hermep. Kalaina ne le rejetait pas. Elle attendait simplement qu'il se prouve à elle. Et foi de Hermep, il le ferait.

_ Un jour, je saurais tout, répondit simplement Hermep, sûr de lui et se sentant plus accepté dans cette maison qu'il ne l'avait été depuis le départ.

_ J'y compte bien, lui dit Kalaina avec un sourire.

Garp allait dire quelque chose mais Marco et Kalaina redressèrent soudain la tête avant de se regarder, de grands sourires aux lèvres. Alors que Marco se ruait sans explication à l'étage, Kalaina resta seulement le temps d'ordonner :

_ Pop's est éveillé. Resté là jusqu'à ce que je vous appel.

Et sans attendre de confirmation, elle prit le même chemin que Marco …


	20. Chapter 19

Merci pour toutes les reviews. Ça me fait très plaisir. Les parutions sont environs toutes les semaines pour le moment car je suis avancée. Je vous préviendrais si je suis retardé. Et comme on me l'a gentiment demandé, voici la suite, étant au mariage de ma sœur ce week end. Bonne lecture et à très vite ….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 19 :

Barbe-Blanche se sentait lentement revenir à la conscience. Il sentait ses membres engourdis, lourds. Il entendait le chant des oiseaux par une fenêtre proche. Il sentait l'air lui caresser doucement le visage et le soleil le réchauffer. Et il ne comprenait pas. Comment pouvait-il être en vie ? Comment pouvait-il avoir survécu à de pareilles blessures ? Il savait qu'il était mourant. Il se savait condamné. Alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas rejoint son fils ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas rejoint celui qu'il n'avait pas été capable de protéger ? …

Grognant à ses membres incapable de lui obéir correctement, Barbe-Blanche se décida à ouvrir ses yeux. Ce n'était cependant pas facile ! Il devait être inconscient depuis un sacré bout de temps pour être à ce point incapable de faire un geste aussi simple ! Alors qu'il allait réessayer pour la deuxième fois, il entendit quelqu'un se ruer dans la pièce. Ce n'est pourtant pas le brusque mouvement qui interpelle Barbe-Blanche mais le cri de joie d'une voix qu'il reconnu aussitôt !

_ Père ! S'écria Marco avec joie en stoppant près du lit.

Barbe-Blanche essaya de parler mais seul un grognement sortir de sa bouche. Grognant mentalement à son corps qui ne l'écoutait pas, Barbe-Blanche tenta à nouveau d'ouvrir ses yeux, sous les encouragement de son fils :

_ Vas-y, père ! Ouvre tes yeux ! Tu as assez dormis comme ça !

Alors que Barbe-Blanche arrivait enfin à ouvrir ses yeux avec lenteur, des pas plus léger se firent entendre, aussitôt suivit d'un rire enfantin et joyeux :

_ Du calme Coco ! Lui dit Kalaina en le rejoignant au bord de l'immense lit. Laisse-lui le temps de se réveiller !

Se demandant qui était cette femme aussi familière avec Marco, Barbe-Blanche finit par ouvrir totalement ses yeux. Ignorant pour le moment le décor de la pièce, il tourna lentement sa tête vers la droite. Le visage heureux de Marco, assis dans un fauteuil, lui apparu alors. A côté de lui se tenait une jeune femme brune aux yeux verts, les coudes posés négligemment sur les épaules de son fils.

_ Fils … commença Barbe-Blanche avant d'être contraint de s'arrêter tellement sa gorge lui faisait mal.

_ Père ! S'inquiéta Marco. Où as-tu mal ?

_ Calmes-toi, le rassura Kalaina en se décollant de ses épaules, c'est normal !

Préférant se taire pour le moment, Barbe-Blanche regarda l'interaction de son fils et la jeune femme. Ils semblaient très bien se connaître et avaient l'air très proche. Et en voyant le regard d'inquiétude de Marco se muer en soulagement lorsqu'il se posa sur la jeune femme, Barbe-Blanche su que son fils lui faisait une entière confiance. Cela le rendait encore plus curieux. Combien de temps était-il donc passé pour que Marco, un homme qui se méfiait toujours des étrangers, fasse autant confiance à cette jeune femme que son regard le laissait dire ? A cette question s'en ajoutait mille autres comme : où était-il ? Comment était-il arrivé ici ? Qu'était-il arrivé à ses autres fils ? Qu'était-il arrivé au corps de Ace ? … Penser à Ace fit pousser un gémissement à Barbe-Blanche, détournant l'attention de Kalaina et Marco qui discutaient.

_ Ne force pas, père, lui dit Marco en s'approchant un peu plus de lui, tu as été dans le coma presque trois mois.

Barbe-Blanche eut enfin la réponse à plusieurs de ses questions. S'il était resté dans le coma trois mois, cela expliquait son corps engourdi, son mal de gorge et la proximité de Marco avec cette femme. Restait à avoir le reste de ses réponses …

Le voyant essayer de parler une nouvelle fois, Kalaina posa sa main sur l'épaule de Marco et lui dit gentiment :

_ Pousse-toi, je vais soigner sa gorge. Ce sera plus facile de le comprendre que ses gargouillis !

_ Tu crois que c'est le moment de rire, Kala ? Lui demanda Marco en se poussant tout de même.

Barbe-Blanche fut surpris que Marco obéisse aussitôt. Qui était donc cette femme pour se faire commander ainsi ? Barbe-Blanche espérait pour son fils que ce n'était pas une ennemie se servant de lui …

Voyant son regard méfiant, Kalaina soupira et dit :

_ J'aurais dû me douter qu'il serait aussi têtu que les autres ! Marmonna-t-elle. Rassure-le Coco, lui dit-elle d'emblée en se tournant vers lui, sinon on va coucher là !

_ Et comment veux-tu que je le fasse ? Lui demanda Marco. Tu sais à quel point il est têtu ! Le connaissant, il doit croire que tu me manipule !

_ Seulement quand je veux quelque chose ! Plaisanta Kalaina.

Elle rit un peu à la mine défaitiste de Marco devant sa nonchalance. Barbe-Blanche la vit ensuite poser sa main sur le bras gauche de Marco. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait mais ce simple geste fut suffisant à Marco pour comprendre :

_ Tu es folle ! Il va se poser encore plus de question ! On n'est même pas sûr que ton père ait vu juste !

_ Qu'il le sache ou non n'y changer rien, répondit gravement Kalaina. Il y est mêlé qu'il le veuille ou non !

Les mots de Kalaina convainquirent Marco mais rendirent Barbe-Blanche encore plus méfiant, jusqu'à ce que Marco remonte sa manche gauche pour lui exposer la marque le désignant comme Commandant Suprême de la GR ! Les yeux grands ouverts par la stupeur, Barbe-Blanche ne su quoi dire, même s'il l'avait pu ! Marco profita de l'étonnement de son père et lui dit :

_ Laisse-là soigner ta gorge, on parlera après.

Barbe-Blanche hocha faiblement la tête, trop choqué par les implications de la nouvelle marque de son fils. Profitant de son inattention, Kalaina alla s'agenouiller près de lui. Elle concentra son énergie et dessina une double rune sur la gorge de Barbe-Blanche. Elle posa ensuite ses mains dessus et murmura :

_ Fehu, Uruz.

Barbe-Blanche sentit aussitôt une douce chaleur l'envahir et se concentrer sur sa gorge. Rauque et l'empêchant de parler correctement jusque là, sa gorge fut guérit en un instant. Stupéfait, Barbe-Blanche se racla la gorge pour la tester. Quand il ne sentit plus aucune douleur, il lança son flot de question à Kalaina qui descendait du lit :

_ Comment avez-vous fait ? Qui êtes-vous vraiment ? Où est-on ? Comment as-tu eu ce tatouage, mon fils ? Continua-t-il pour Marco, aussi amusé que Kalaina. Sais-tu ce que cela signifie ? Où sont tes …

_ Wow ! Wow ! Wow ! Fit Kalaina avec un petit rire. Une chose après l'autre, d'accord ?

Barbe-Blanche rit légèrement avant de se redresser contre la tête du lit avec l'aide de Marco. Il demanda ensuite la première chose qui l'intéressait :

_ Où sont tes frères, Marco ?

Marco laissa le fauteuil qu'il utilisait quand il veillait sur son père à Kalaina et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

_ Ils vont bien, rassura-t-il son père avec un sourire. On les a déposé à Narima il y a environ deux mois et demi. On reste en contact via den-den-mushi.

Barbe-Blanche voulait savoir qui était ce « on » mais maintenant qu'il était rassuré sur ses fils, il voulait plutôt savoir autre chose. Le regard douloureux, il demanda alors à Marco :

_ Ace, où est son corps ?

L'immense sourire qui apparut sur le visage de Marco – et Kalaina, même s'il ne la regardait pas – étonna un instant Barbe-Blanche avant qu'un fol espoir ne l'envahisse. Marco ne sourirait jamais si peu de temps après la mort de Ace …

_ Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir survécu ! Répondit alors Marco, son sourire plus grand que jamais. Ace est vivant ! Il est dans la chambre à côté de la tienne.

_ Et il devrait se réveiller d'ici quelques mois ! Ajouta Kalaina avec un rire joyeux.

Oubliée jusque là, l'intervention de Kalaina attira le regard des deux hommes sur elle. Alors que Barbe-Blanche la regardait avec curiosité et une légère méfiance, Marco la rejoignit. Toujours aussi heureux, il passa son bras sur les épaules de Kalaina et dit à son père :

_ Je te présente Kalaina, celle à qui Ace et toi devez la vie !

Barbe-Blanche ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. Comment cette frêle jeune femme pouvait-elle les avoir soigné ? Avec quel pouvoir les avait-elle sauvé de leur mort inévitable ? Qui était-elle vraiment ? … Barbe-Blanche se posait plusieurs questions sur elle mais il ne douta pas un seul instant. La joie et la confiance qu'il voyait sur le visage de son fils lui disait tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Il fut cependant interrompu dans ses pensées par le geignement de Kalaina :

_ Tu pouvais pas attendre que je sois partie avant de dire ça ? J'ai pas envie de me faire encore étouffer à mort par un câlin !

_ Autant t'y habituer, Kala, se moqua Marco avec un petit rire. Père va t'en faire que tu le veuille ou non ! Et mes frères te sauteront dessus quand ils le sauront !

_ T'es pas fou, non ! Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais les laisser approcher ! Tu me serviras de bouclier !

_ Gurahahahahahahahahaha ! Rit soudain Barbe-Blanche.

Il ne savait pas encore comment et pourquoi mais ça allait attendre ! Tout ce dont il se souciait pour le moment était de savoir Ace vivant et voir son fils aussi heureux. Cette jeune femme semblait avoir aidé Marco à dévoiler ses émotions. Marco n'avait jamais été aussi vivant. Riant toujours, Barbe-Blanche força son corps endolori à bouger et attrapa Marco et Kalaina dans ses bras, stoppant leur chamaillerie. Surpris par la brusque manœuvre car ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il soit capable de bouger, Kalaina et Marco furent engloutis dans les bras de Barbe-Blanche.

_ Merci, leur dit-il, merci de nous avoir sauvé. Merci d'avoir sauvé Ace.

_ Relâche-moi, lui demanda Kalaina, la voix à moitié étouffée.

Barbe-Blanche rit un peu et les relâcha. Il regarda Kalaina s'appuyer contre Marco, qui passa son bras autour de ses épaules. S'il ne savait pas la relation de Ace et Marco, Barbe-Blanche aurait pensé qu'ils étaient un couple tellement ils semblaient proches. Ils donnaient l'impression de se connaître depuis des années.

_ Je suis surpris que tu ne m'aie pas parlé de ton amie avant, Marco ! S'étonna Barbe-Blanche.

_ Ça aurait été difficile ! Rit Kalaina en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil, vu que tu étais dans le coma !

_ Hein ! S'étonna Barbe-Blanche. Ne me dites pas que vous vous connaissez depuis seulement trois mois ? ! Vous donnez l'impression d'être frère et sœur !

La remarque de Barbe-Blanche sur leur lien fraternel tira des sourires attendris sur les visages de Marco et Kalaina. Se regardant l'un et l'autre, ils se dirent silencieusement ce qu'ils n'osaient se dire à haute voix : « c'est ce que je ressens effectivement pour toi ».

_ Vous ne vous l'étiez jamais dis, compris Barbe-Blanche en voyant leurs regards.

_ Tu sais que je ne suis pas du genre causant, père, répondit Marco en retournant s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Kala est pareille. Et puis, on n'a pas vraiment eu l'occasion de parler de tout ça.

L'allusion à ces derniers mois ramena le sérieux sur le visage de Kalaina. Un peu surpris du brusque changement de la jeune femme, Barbe-Blanche la regarda se redresser dans son fauteuil. Malgré sa position détendue, elle dégageait maintenant une autorité et une puissance qu'il n'avait jamais vu jusque là. Et il fut encore plus curieux quand il vit Marco retrouver aussi son sérieux.

_ On va commencer par le commencement, déclara-t-elle, un regard insondable fixé sur Barbe-Blanche, as-tu le même genre de tatouage que Coco ?

Barbe-Blanche nota le surnom de son fils pour elle mais il l'ignora pour la question de la jeune femme. Comment pouvait-elle savoir sur ce tatouage ? Seuls les membres de la GR pouvait maintenant le connaître. Tout les autres avaient disparus. Alors peu importait la dette qu'il avait envers elle et son amitié avec Marco, il était hors de question qu'il trahisse la GR et surtout la Famille Royale et les Héritiers.

_ Je ne connais pas ce symbole, mentit donc Barbe-Blanche, j'ai seulement été surpris de le voir sur le bras de Marco.

Alors que Marco soupirait devant le mensonge compréhensif de son père, Kalaina se leva. Le port royal et le visage dur, elle ordonna :

_ Je t'ordonne de répondre à la question, Edward Newgate. Ta fidélité te fais honneur mais me mentir ne sert à rien.

_ Obéit père, ajouta d'emblée Marco en posant sa main droite sur son bras gauche.

Le mouvement ne passa pas inaperçu pas Barbe-Blanche, qui comprit que son fils parlait en tant que Commandant Suprême de la GR, et pas en tant que l'un de ses hommes. Il regarda ensuite Kalaina. Cette jeune femme dégageait une prestance et une puissance jamais ressentit jusque là. Son ordre le poussait à répondre. Lui qui n'en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête se sentait maintenant obligé de répondre à une inconnue. Mais était-elle vraiment une inconnue ? Elle ne portait pas le symbole de la GR mais savait ce qu'il signifiait. Elle était puissante et se faisait facilement obéir sans pour autant avoir l'air d'en abuser. Et Marco semblait lui porter un respect et une amitié très forte. Et enfin, le sauvetage de Ace et lui. Il avait vu l'attaque de Akainu. Il savait que personne n'aurait pu sauver Ace, ni lui d'ailleurs. Personne sauf … Barbe-Blanche comprit enfin qui elle était. La prophétie s'était enfin réalisé. La Royauté était de retour.

Barbe-Blanche montra donc rapidement son tatouage, placé sur son épaule gauche, et tenta de se lever pour saluer sa Reine.

_ Reste coucher, lui ordonna doucement Kalaina en le voyant essayer de la saluer, je déteste les courbettes de toute façon. Et tutoies-moi, comme tout le monde, ajouta-t-elle en le voyant ouvrir la bouche.

_ Qui est dans la confidence ? Demanda Barbe-Blanche en se recouchant volontiers contre les oreillers.

_ Très peu de personne, répondit Kalaina. Et il m'en manque encore cinq. C'est pour ça que le secret doit être gardé. De toute façon, ajouta-t-elle plus joyeusement, je préfère qu'on m'appelle par mon prénom.

_ Pratiquement personne ne t'appelle par ton prénom, Kala ! Plaisanta Marco. C'est soit ton surnom, soit « gamine » !

_ Tais-toi, tu veux, Coco ! Répliqua Kalaina en lui tirant la langue, provoquant l'éclat de rire de Barbe-Blanche.

_ Coco ! S'exclama-t-il, riant toujours. Comment t'es-tu retrouvé avec ce surnom-là ?

_ Je savais qu'il se foutrait de ma gueule, marmonna Marco, provoquant un nouveau rire de Barbe-Blanche. C'est de ta faute, tout ça ! Dit-il ensuite à Kalaina, qui riait aussi.

_ J'y suis pour rien si tu ressemble au perroquet de ma sœur !

_ Gurahahahahahahahahaha ! Rit encore Barbe-Blanche. Vous êtes vraiment drôle, tous les deux !

De vrais enfants !

_ En voilà au moins un qui est d'accord avec moi ! S'exclama soudain une voix sur le pas de la porte.

Il retournèrent tous la tête pour voir arriver Garp et Kobby. Un instant inquiet d'avoir été retrouvé, Barbe-Blanche fut vite rassuré quand Marco posa sa main sur bras dans un geste apaisant et que Kalaina dit aux deux nouveaux venus :

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là, tous les deux ? Je vous avais demandé d'attendre dans la cuisine !

_ Et vous laissez vous amusez sans moi ? Répliqua Garp en s'avançant dans la pièce. Hors de question.

Il regarda un instant Barbe-Blanche sans émotion avant de se tourner vers Kalaina, interrogatif. A son hochement de tête et son sourire, Garp comprit. Il montra alors son tatouage de la GR, vite suivit par Kobby.

_ Je me doutais bien que tu en faisais aussi partit, Garp, lui dit Barbe-Blanche pour simple accueil et continuant de le regarder avec méfiance.

Kalaina regarda Barbe-Blanche, puis Garp. En les voyant se regarder en chien de faïence, elle se leva en grognant. Les mains sur les hanches, elle leur dit alors :

_ Vous avez pas bientôt finis ! Après bébé, c'est pop's ! Tu comptes le faire avec tous où tu vas enfin te calmer, papa ours ?

_ Bébé ? Pop's ? Papa ours ? Demanda Barbe-Blanche, curieux.

_ J'en avais marre de ton nom à rallonge alors tu es maintenant pop's ! répondit Kalaina alors que Marco et Kobby riaient. Papa ours est non seulement une mère poule, mais un vrai ours enragé ! Alors c'est papa ours ! Et bébé, c'est bébé ! C'est mon chéri, mais tu sauras pas qui c'est ! Continua-t-elle joyeusement en lui tirant la langue. C'est une surprise !

_ Attend d'entendre les autres surnoms qu'elle a trouvé, père ! Rit Marco alors que son père éclatait encore de rire. Tu as vraiment de la chance, tu sais ? Continua-t-il, tu as devant toi la plus folle des Reine ! Et elle a intégrer la plus folle des familles !

_ Tout le monde la connaît officiellement comme Monkey D Kalaina, expliqua alors Garp devant le regard interrogatif de Barbe-Blanche.

_ Bonne idée, approuva Barbe-Blanche, elle est plus en sécurité dans ta famille. Et vu comme elle à l'air de te ressembler, personne n'en doutera !

_ Vous avez pas fini de parlez de moi comme s'y j'étais pas là ! Bouda Kalaina, provoquant de nouveaux rire.

Elle regarda sa montre et dit à Garp :

_ Il faudra aller chercher Kenji, papa ours.

_ Hermep et Dadan s'en occupent, répondit-il, vu qu'on va tout raconter à Barbe-Blanche, j'ai préféré l'éloigner un peu. Dadan a voulu l'accompagner.

_ Kenji ? Hermep ? Dadan ? Questionna Barbe-Blanche.

_ Dadan est le femme qui s'est occupé de Ace et Luffy quand ils étaient enfants, surtout de Ace d'ailleurs. Hermep est mon deuxième apprenti, répondit encore Garp, soudain fier, et Kenji est notre petit Prince.

_ Petit Prince ? Répéta Barbe-Blanche. Tu veux dire qu'il est …

Il regarda Kalaina, pour voir le regard que seule une mère pouvait avoir. Il éclata alors d'un rire joyeux et dit :

_ Fantastique ! J'ai enfin une fille et un petit-fils !

Barbe-Blanche s'attendait à se faire contredire par Garp mais celui-ci ce contenta de sourire, ce qui l'étonna.

_ Tu ne dis rien, Garp ?

_ Pourquoi il dirait quelque chose ? Répondit Kalaina. Ils sont tous tellement habitués à la façon dont Kenji et moi t'appelons qu'ils devaient bien se douter que ça finirait comme ça !

_ Et comment m'appelle le petit ?

La question de Barbe-Blanche fut répondu par la petit voix excité de Kenji qu'ils entendaient du bas :

_ Mamma ! Mamma ! Tonton Memep et mamy Dadan disent papy fait plus dodo ! Veux voir papy !

Sans attendre de réponse, Kenji se précipita dans les escaliers, suivis par Hermep et Dadan.

_ Le boulet de canon arrive ! Prévint Kalaina à Barbe-Blanche, un sourire attendri pour son fils.

Effectivement, Kenji déboula bientôt dans la chambre, s'arrêta deux seconde pour vérifier que c'était vrai, avant de foncer vers le lit ! Riant avec les autres, Barbe-Blanche l'aida à monter sur le lit et réceptionna son petit prince.

_ Plus faire dodo, papy ! Jouer 'vec moi ! Trop fait dodo ! Tonton Ace veux pas réveiller ! Mamma et papa disent b'entôt mais long ! Veux jouer 'vec tonton Ace ! Tu joue 'vec moi ! Veux jouer pirates et méchants mais mamma dit pas droit jouer pirates et méchants dehors !

La tirade sans fin de Kenji fut interrompu par les éclats de rires des deux adolescents et des adultes. Kenji était visiblement ravi de voir enfin son autre grand-père éveillé ! Mais Kalaina vit pourtant la fatigue sur le visage de Barbe-Blanche. Même s'il était heureux des nouvelles reçues, il avait encore besoin de repos. Il venait après tout de se réveiller de près de trois mois de coma ! Elle se dirigea donc vers son fils et l'assis sur le bord du lit. Se mettant à sa hauteur, elle lui dit :

_ Doucement bonhomme ! Papy a eu un très gros bobo ! Il doit se reposer !

_ Je vais bien, la contredit Barbe-Blanche.

_ Tu ferais mieux de l'écouter, père, l'avertit Marco avec amusement. Kala est un vrai tyran quand elle veut !

Kalaina lui tira la langue, lança un regard à Barbe-Blanche l'avertissant de rester coucher et retourna vers son fils :

_ Papy ment ! Ne l'écoute pas. Il veut jouer avec toi mais il a encore besoin de dormir.

_ 'core ! S'étonna Kenji. Mais papy trop fait dodo ! Doit arrêter !

Kalaina ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils mais lui dit sérieusement :

_ Tu pourras venir discuter avec papy le soir si tu veux. Mais tu me demande avant et tu ne le fatigue pas trop. Tu attendras qu'il sorte du lit pour jouer avec lui.

_ 'accord Mamma ! Répondit, Kenji, sachant par le regard de sa mère qu'il devait obéir.

_ C'est bien, le félicita-t-elle pour son obéissance. Maintenant, tu vas aller jouer dans ta chambre ou le jardin avec tonton Memep et tonton Kobby. Les grandes personnes ont beaucoup de choses à dire.

Elle se tourna vers les deux adolescents et leur dit :

_ Kobby, tu t'en charge, tu sais déjà tout. Hermep, tu sais ce que tu dois faire pour ça.

Les deux garçons hochèrent simplement la tête, acceptant l'ordre sans broncher. Kalaina descendit ensuite son fils du lit et l'embrassa avant de le laisser rejoindre les deux garçons.

_ Je vais avec eux, décida Dadan en s'adressant à Kalaina, je préfère être dehors que causer encore !

_ Bonne idée, la vieille, répondit Kalaina alors que les hommes discutaient calmement derrière elles, ça leur fera de la compagnie !

Dadan sourit à Kalaina et hocha simplement la tête pour les autres avant de suivre les garçons. Kalaina ferma la porte derrière Dadan et se retourna vers les hommes.

_ Bien, dit-elle, premièrement, t'examiner.

Marco laissa aussitôt la place à Kalaina, qui enleva ses chaussures et monta sur le grand lit. Elle enleva la perfusion, que Marco posa sur la table de nuit, et grogna :

_ Putain ! Jura-t-elle en s'agenouillant encore une fois à côté de pop's, tu ne pouvais pas être plus petit !

Il y eut quelques rires mais ils se turent bien vite quand Kalaina posa ses deux mains sur Barbe-Blanche. Sachant maintenant qui elle était, ce dernier se dit qu'elle utilisait des techniques de famille pour vérifier son état. Il garda donc le silence et la regarda fermer ses yeux. L'instant d'après, il sentit la même énergie douce et bienveillante que pour les soins de sa gorge circuler en lui. Il la sentit examiner son corps en général avant de se concentrer sur ses anciennes blessures, ses poumons et même son cœur ! Barbe-Blanche se demandait pourquoi mais il attendit patiemment que Kalaina rouvre ses yeux, souriante.

_ Tout va bien ? Demanda aussitôt Marco.

_ Oui, le rassura Kalaina. A part son manque de force général, il va très bien.

Elle se retourna vers son pop's et continua plus sérieusement :

_ Et toi, tu écoutes, tête de bourrique ! J'ai eu un mal fou à soigner Ace et toi alors ne va plus jouer les andouilles comme à Marineford. Parce que la prochaine fois, je ne sais pas si je pourrais encore soigner tes poumons ou ton cœur.

_ Mon cœur ? Questionna Barbe-Blanche. Je te remercie beaucoup d'avoir soigné mes poumons mais mon cœur allait bien !

_ Tu étais cardiaque, le contredit Kalaina. Tu ne devrais plus l'être si tu reste tranquille et ne joue pas autant les héros. Ton rôle est maintenant de guider la jeune génération et de soutenir la force principale en cas de besoin. Compris ?

Barbe-Blanche n'aimait pas du tout qu'on lui dise quoi faire mais là, c'était différent. De un, il s'agissait de sa Reine, celle qui avait sauvé Ace et lui. Elle savait donc bien mieux que lui l'état de son corps. De deux, il ne pouvait pas nier son âge et son envie d'enfin se détendre.

_ C'est entendu, accepta-t-il donc, mais tu à intérêt à me trouver de l'occupation et du rhum !

_ Tu auras de l'occupation, répondit Kalaina, songeant à son entraînement, ne t'en fais pas. Mais le rhum va être limité ! Hors de question que tes beuveries provoquent d'autres problèmes. A la place, je vais te faire découvrir des plats de chez moi.

_ Non ! S'exclamèrent les autres hommes d'une même voix inquiète.

_ Pourquoi ? Questionna Barbe-Blanche, préférant éviter de parler de l'alcool pour le moment vu le fort caractère que semblait avoir Kalaina.

_ Ouais, pourquoi ? Questionna Kalaina à son tour, une moue enfantine sur le visage. C'est ma maison, je fais ce que je veux !

_ Je t'ai déjà dis que je ne te voulais pas seul dans la cuisine, lui dit Kobby. Tu es un vrai typhon ! Tu nous fou le bordel du sol au plafond !

_ Gurahahahahahahahahaha ! Rit Barbe-Blanche. Tu n'exagère pas un peu, gamin !

_ Non, répondit Marco. Tu aurais vu le foutoir qu'elle mettait dans la cuisine du navire de son pirate ! On passait un temps fou à tout nettoyer !

_ On ?

_ C'est la raison pour laquelle on n'aime pas qu'elle soit seule dans la cuisine, répondit Garp à Barbe-Blanche, un sourire aux lèvres, elle entraîne toujours quelqu'un pour faire le ménage avec elle !

_ Je ne vois pas le problème si elle nettoie ! Dit Barbe-Blanche, amusé de leur têtes.

_ Enfin quelqu'un qui est d'accord avec moi ! S'exclama joyeusement Kalaina en poussant un cri de joie.

_ Que fais-tu quand tu nettoie, gamine ? Lui demanda Garp, un sourire aux coins des lèvres.

_ Bah quoi ! Dit-elle, se demandant ce qu'il y avait de mal dans sa méthode. Je chante, je danse avec celui qui m'aide, je balais, je nettoie, …

_ J'ai compris, j'ai compris, rit Barbe-Blanche, tu mets deux fois plus de bordel, en résumé !

_ N'importe quoi ! S'insurgea Kalaina. C'est toujours propre !

_ Mais on y passe deux fois plus de temps ! Lui dit Marco en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Avoue-le, Kala, tu n'es pas faite pour la cuisine !

_ Vous êtes pas drôle ! Bouda-t-elle. Puisque c'est comme ça, ajouta-t-elle en se dégageant de Marco, je vais appeler bébé. Lui, au moins, il sera d'accord avec moi !

_ Il est toujours d'accord avec toi, Kala ! Répliqua Marco, amusé.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit et leur tira la langue avant de filer au salon sous les rires des hommes.

_ Je peux savoir qui est ce mystérieux « bébé » ? Questionna Barbe-Blanche quand le calme revint.

_ Non, dit Marco, amusé de la déception sur le visage de son père. Comme dit Kala, c'est une surprise ! Et comme j'ai pas envie de l'appeler par son surnom débile, on l'appellera M. Mystic !

_ Tu as des surnoms aussi idiots que la gamine, Marco ! Rit Garp en même temps que barbe-blanche. Vous passez vraiment trop de temps ensemble !

_ C'est pas de ma faute ! Se plaignit Marco. C'est elle qui me suit depuis le début !

_ C'est plutôt toi qui lui course après ! Répliqua Garp, augmentant leurs rires. Vous êtes pire que Kenji quand vous vous y mettez !

Ces nouvelles informations et la moue boudeuse de Marco fit rugir de rire Barbe-Blanche. Cette maison avait l'air de contenir plein de joie de vivre et de folie ! Joie de vivre dont même son fils semblait imprégné ! Ça faisait vraiment plaisir de savoir que Marco était devenu aussi vivant et heureux.

_ C'est pas de ma faute si ta fille est contagieuse ! Se plaignit Marco.

_ Pour ça, rit encore Garp, je suis d'accord avec toi ! La folie de notre Majesté semble vraiment contagieuse ! Méfies-toi Barbe-Blanche, dit-il ensuite à ce dernier, tu risque sûrement d'être touché à ton tour !

Les hommes discutèrent encore quelques minutes avant que Kalaina ne revienne, beaucoup plus sérieuse que tout à l'heure. En la voyant ainsi, ils comprirent que les plaisanteries étaient finies.

_ Qu'a-t-il dit ? Demanda Marco alors que Kalaina s'asseyait au sol entre les jambes de Garp, assis sur le fauteuil.

_ Il est très heureux de te savoir enfin éveillé, pop's, lui dit-elle. Il va d'ailleurs fêter ça ce soir ! Sinon, rien de neuf. Il est toujours en route pour là-bas et n'a eu aucune nouvelle de cette idiote.

_ Qui ? Demanda pop's.

_ On va t'expliquer, lui dit Kalaina, mais bébé et moi voulons te faire la surprise de son identité.

_ J'ai décidé de l'appeler M Mystic ! L'informa Marco, provoquant un rire de Kalaina au surnom de Shanks.

_ C'est forcément quelqu'un que je connais, réfléchit pop's.

_ Tu connais tout le monde, lui rappela Kalaina avec un petit sourire moqueur, alors tu vas avoir du mal à trouver ! Enfin bref, ajouta-t-elle, le récit est assez long et on va déjà devoir arrêter pour manger, alors on y va !

Kalaina, Garp et Marco commencèrent donc le long récit des événements : de la fin de la bataille de Marineford, l'arrivée de Kalaina puis le sauvetage de Ace et pop's, l'attaque de Teach – qui fit pousser un autre cri de rage à pop's pour ce traître qui avait trahi Ace et le reste de l'équipage. Ils poursuivirent ensuite avec le départ des frères de Marco, le réveil de Kalaina, l'amitié et les discussion entre elle, Marco et « M Mystic » avant d'arriver à son passé – qu'elle coupa des moments personnels – et ses dons, …

_ Tes dons viennent de tes ancêtres ? La coupa pop's.

_ Ma puissance et mon lien avec les éléments, oui, acquiesça Kalaina, appuyée contre l'une des jambes de son père. De ce que je sais, peu de personnes les ont eu depuis la disparition de notre famille, ici. Le seul qui ne vient pas de mes ancêtres est mon don avec les runes. Je les aies développer avec l'aide de mon oncle en utilisant inconsciemment la puissance non bloquée que j'ai héritée de mes ancêtres...

Ils poursuivirent ensuite le récit, racontant à un pop's amusé la journée magasinage, les repas, … Pour finir avec leur emménagement ici. Il ne restait que le plus important, c'est à dire les événements d'il y a 800 ans, les Héritiers et leurs ennemis …

_ Je vais m'occuper de Kenji et on revient, lui dit Kalaina, on mangera plus tard. Plus vite on a fini, plus vite tu pourras dormir. Tu en as grand besoin.

Pop's ne la contredit pas là-dessus. Même s'il n'avait pas bouger, il venait tout de même de se réveiller et devait en plus rester concentré sur la conversation. Il rêvait de dormir mais il voulait avoir un maximum d'information avant …

_ Je vais t'amener à manger, père, lui dit Marco avant qu'ils sortent de la chambre de pops'.

Pop's s'adossa de nouveau à la tête du lit et ferma ses yeux en soupirant. Kalaina n'avait pas dit le plus important mais il savait déjà que les choses allait être très dur pour eux … Et que ce traître de Teach leur créerait d'autres ennuis. Kalaina n'avait pas dit grand chose sur Teach mais il avait vu l'inquiétude dans le regard de sa jeune Souveraine. Tout comme lui, Kalaina redoutait vraiment ce que Teach pourrait devenir. Il avait lui aussi sentit son aura noire et malfaisante à Marineford. Pop's était sûr que Teach cachait des secrets bien noir et mauvais pour eux …

Entendant la porte s'ouvrir, il rouvrit ses yeux pour voir Marco revenir avec un plateau. Il ferma la porte avec son coude et s'approcha de son père en disant :

_ Kala s'occupe de Kenji et elle arrive. En attendant, mange et repose-toi.

Il posa le plateau sur les genoux de son père et s'assit dans le fauteuil, comme à son habitude. Affamé, pop's s'attaqua vivement au plateau. Ils apprécièrent le silence calme qui régnait jusqu'à ce que pop's ne dise :

_ Ace va vraiment bien, mon fils ?

_ Oui, lui assura Marco avec un sourire, on vient d'aller le voir. Il est toujours dans le coma mais stable. Kala n'est pas inquiète. Elle sait qu'il sera éveillé dans quelques mois. Et je la crois. Tout ce qu'elle a prédit jusque là s'est avéré vrai.

_ Je suis vraiment rassuré de vous savoir tous vivants, lui dit pop's, surtout Ace et toi. Quand je l'ai vu tomber, j'ai …

Pop's s'interrompit, ne sachant pas comment exprimer à haute voix ce qu'il ressentait. Marco le comprit cependant parfaitement. Il le savait pour avoir ressentit la même chose.

_ Je sais, dit-il à son père, je crois que c'est une chance que j'étais en état de choc parce que sinon je me serais rué sur ce salaud ! Et après, j'ai dû regarder ce traître te tuer. Je n'aurais jamais décollé de Marineford si M Mystic n'était pas venu stopper la bataille.

_ Je devine qui c'est, tu sais, l'informa pop's avec un sourire en coin pour éviter de parler de ces moments durs pour eux. Il n'y a qu'un homme assez fou pour venir arrêter une bataille à Marineford, surtout quand on sait que Ace et son petit frère y était !

_ Je savais que tu comprendrais tôt ou tard, père, dit Marco en souriant, mais ne dis rien, s'il te plait. Ça fait plaisir à Kala.

_ A condition que tu me dise comment Le Roux a pu finir futur Roi ! Marchanda pop's riant et vraiment curieux.

_ Je savais que ça t'intéresserait, rit Marco, tu es un vrai fouineur quand tu veux !

_ Il faut bien que je me renseigne sur les personnes auxquelles je dois la vie de Ace et la mienne !

Riant de nouveau, Marco raconta donc ce qu'il savait de la relation de Shanks et Kalaina, sans entrer dans les détails personnels que lui avait confié Kalaina. Pop's rit au détriment de Shanks mais Marco savait bien que c'était sans méchanceté. Il voyait dans le regard de son père le respect qu'il avait envers Shanks pour ce qu'il avait fait pour ses fils, Ace et leur Reine.

_ Le Roux ne savait rien, déclara pop's, plus sérieux, mais il vous a tout de même aidé et soutient Kalaina jusqu'au bout. De ce que tu m'as dis, j'ai l'impression qu'il tient à elle comme à personne d'autre.

_ C'est vrai, approuva Marco, c'est comme s'ils étaient destinés à être ensemble. Ils ont eu un vrai coup de foudre. Shanks ferait tout pour elle, comme il le ferait pour Kenji et Luffy.

_ C'est vrai que Le Roux a toujours été attaché à ce gamin, songea pop's à haute voix. Mais dit-moi donc comment a réagit Garp à cela ? Demanda-t-il à Marco. Car je suppose qu'il a finit par le savoir, bavarde comme à l'air de l'être Kalaina !

_ Il l'a appris il y a quelques jours, confirma Marco. On savait déjà ce que ressentait Kala pour Luffy mais personne n'a jamais parlé de ce que Shanks ressentait pour lui, jusqu'à ce que Kenji aborde le sujet …

Marco raconta ensuite la discussion qu'il avait eu quand il avait annoncé à Kenji que son père reviendrait plus tard que prévu. Entendre l'acceptation de Garp vis à vis de Le Roux fit sourire pop's. Ce dernier se doutait des sentiments contradictoire qui avait dû traverser l'esprit de Garp à ce moment, des sentiments sans doute enfoui longtemps. Il avait pourtant été capable de juger clairement la situation, pensant d'abord aux sentiments et au bien être de Luffy. Oui, Garp était vraiment le père et grand-père idéal. Malgré ses manières rudes, ils les aimaient et pensaient avant-tout à eux. Chose qu'on ne pouvait pas dire de Dragon. Il luttait peut-être contre les dragons célestes mais il avait abandonné sa famille. Et pour pop's, Garp et Le Roux, c'était un crime impardonnable.

Leur discussion fut interrompu par le retour de Garp et Kalaina qui portait un plateau de sandwich et des bouteilles d'eau.

_ Je nous ai apporté à manger, Coco.

Pop's sourit, amusé au surnom. Kalaina lui avait expliqué d'où il venait et qui avait eu l'idée. Il avait hâte de revoir le petit pour le féliciter ! C'était vraiment bien trouvé ! … Il regarda son fils accepter avec gratitude les sandwich qu'il dévora.

_ Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas mangé, Coco ? Se moqua Kalaina. Si la cuisine de Kobby ne te plait pas, il ne faut pas avoir peur de lui dire, tu sais ? Je serais ravi de faire à manger !

Suivant une habitude qu'il avait pris de Kalaina, Marco lui tira la langue, amenant les rires des deux plus vieux.

_ On se calme, les enfants ! Leur dit pop's avec amusement. Pas de dispute à cette heure !

Alors que Garp éclatait de rire à la réplique de pop's, Kalaina et Marco firent la moue comme deux gosses.

« Oui, songea pop's, heureux, ils sont vraiment frère et sœur dans le cœur et l'âme. Elle est vraiment un soleil pour notre vie, cette petite. Drôle, sensible, compréhensive, généreuse mais forte, puissante et dangereuse quand il le faut. Elle fera une excellente Reine ! ... »

Les voyant finir de manger, pop's reporta son attention sur eux, attendant la fin du récit. Celui qu'il avait attendu le plus, expliquant enfin la prise du pouvoir des dragons célestes et les noms de leurs véritables ennemis …


End file.
